


Завтра принадлежит мне

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очнувшись в XXI веке, Стив ищет своё место в этом мире. Он встречает скандинавского бога, присоединяется к команде супергероев и чувствует себя весьма неловко, глядя на собственный памятник в Арлингтоне. В это же время Тони пытается оставить след в истории, став первым человеком, который сведёт с ума Ника Фьюри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow Belongs To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259417) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Написано на [Cap-Ironman Big Bang](http://c-im-bigbang.livejournal.com/), а [здесь](http://made-of-tin.livejournal.com/6711.html#cutid1) и [вот здесь](http://made-of-tin.livejournal.com/6972.html#cutid1) можно посмотреть замечательные иллюстрации к тексту.

ЧАСТЬ 1

Кофе в чашке пошёл рябью. Бросив печатать, Тони одарил его подозрительным взглядом и вернулся к работе, только когда дрожь прекратилась. Наверное, что-то взрывали в лабораториях — в штабе Щ.И.Т.а вечно происходило что-то странное.

— Это ты? — Роуди постучал металлическим пальцем по шлему. Весь в датчиках и проводах, он походил на дикобраза.

— Что — я? — Тони нахмурился в экран и набрал ещё несколько команд. Датчики Воителя фиксировали что-то очень странное. Он перевёл взгляд с одного монитора на другой, пытаясь понять, что вызывает такой эффект. — Не думаю, что это я.

Роуди не выглядел убеждённым — и совершенно несправедливо, учитывая, что это именно он украл высокотехнологичный боевой костюм, чтобы потом отдать его Джастину Хаммеру.

Тони, будучи хорошим и внимательным другом, по доброте душевной помог исправить ошибки системы. И вина никоим образом в этот набор не входила.

Кофе снова задрожал.

— Ладно, отсоедини меня. — Роуди подёргал провода, и Тони, зашипев, ударил его по титановой перчатке. — Серьёзно, Тони, убери эти штуки, если…

— Мы в самом сердце Щ.И.Т.а. Уверен, если что-то случится... — Броня Воителя сдержанно загудела, и на экран выползли предупреждающие сообщения. — А впрочем, давай сниму.

 

— Что это? — Роуди развернулся, давая Тони возможность себя освободить.

 

— Без понятия. — Он снова взглянул на экран. — Большой выплеск энергии. Похоже на атомный реактор, но это точно не он. Более... — Он потянулся было к клавиатуре, но Роуди кашлянул, напоминая о себе. Вздохнув, Тони отсоединил оставшиеся кабели. — Вот и всё, бука.

 

Подойдя к внутреннему окну, Роуди поднял жалюзи и резко выдохнул, заставив Тони поспешить к нему. Просторный атриум штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а ломался под натиском мерцающего света.  
— Что за... — Голос Тони потонул в ужасном звуке, словно они оказались в эпицентре удара молнии. Колонна света, возникшая из ниоткуда, соединяла между собой пласты воздуха. Надвинув на глаза защитные очки, Тони посмотрел вверх, а затем вниз — казалось, световой столп проходил сквозь сводчатый потолок и стальной пол, никак их не задевая. Он видел нетронутые столы и стулья в баре, чашки из-под кофе и недоеденные сэндвичи — агенты Щ.И.Т.а знали, как быстро очистить помещение. Даже фонтан в центре атриума продолжал спокойно работать, отражая радугу каждой своей каплей.

 

А затем всё прекратилось, тишина сдавила уши, и Тони сглотнул, прочищая горло, чтобы убедиться, что не оглох.

 

— Что... — И снова ему не дали закончить. На сей раз это был яростный вой, не такой сильный, как до этого, но всё ещё громкий. Тони поднял взгляд на галерею двумя этажами выше и хлопнул Роуди по руке. — Это что ещё за хрень?

 

— Это великан, — онемевшим голосом ответил Роуди. Справедливое было замечание, хотя оно и не сказало Тони ровным счётом ничего нового. Десятифутовый гигант с голубоватой кожей шагал через галерею, выкрикивая что-то на странном языке. В ответ слышались похожие голоса. Сколько же их было?

 

— Тони, оставайся здесь. Запри дверь. — Опустив лицевую плиту шлема, Роуди вышел из комнаты.

 

Щурясь от света, Тони снова посмотрел вниз. Вода в фонтане замёрзла, и теперь иней тонким слоем расползался по полу. Вдалеке слышались выстрелы и рёв репульсоров — Роуди ввязался в драку. Тони перевёл взгляд на дверь и подошёл ближе с твёрдым намерением её запереть.

 

Точнее, _с мыслью_ о том, что стоило бы запереть — он искренне уважал советы Роуди. И ведь почти прислушался, верно? Высунувшись в коридор, Тони огляделся. Роуди пошёл направо и влез в битву, так что он пойдёт... налево. Его костюм был у Хэппи, а Хэппи сегодня сопровождал Пеппер. Пора бы уже обзавестись собственным шофёром — точнее, заставить Пеппер завести личного, что честнее.

 

На лестничной клетке великанов не было, так что Тони, спустившись на шесть пролётов вниз, оказался в атриуме. Там царила настоящая зимняя сказка, морозный воздух обжигал при каждом вдохе.

 

— Старк.

 

Вздрогнув, Тони выдавил из себя улыбку и повернулся к агенту Хилл, в руках которой была смертельно опасная пушка.

 

— Там что-то есть?

 

— Только лёд. Монстры этажом выше, за ними пошёл Роуди. Что происходит?

 

— На нас напали — это всё, что мне сейчас известно. Некоторые охранные системы повреждены: одна часть — льдом, другая — энергетическим импульсом. — Она коснулась наушника, и её взгляд на мгновение застыл. — По всей видимости, один из монстров остался внизу. Старк, укройся где-нибудь, на лестнице...

— Брось, у тебя наверняка есть запасной пистолет.

— Старк…

 

— Я тебя прикрою. — Тони одарил Хилл щенячьим взглядом, который на ней обычно не срабатывал.

 

Хилл нахмурилась, но всё же достала из небольшой кобуры второй пистолет и протянула ему. Затем она осторожно ступила на лёд — её крепкие ботинки оказались гораздо устойчивее дорогих туфлей Тони. Он поскользнулся и проехался прямо под огромный плакат, вещающий о рабочих стрессах. Внизу листа кто-то приписал «Уволить Клинта Бартона». Тони счёл замечание справедливым. Хотя если Клинт вычислит автора, уровень рабочего стресса этого бедняги взлетит до космических высот. Сквозь дыру в плакате Тони видел, как Хилл идёт вдоль кромки замерзшей воды. Алюминиевые стулья и столы вокруг прочно вмёрзли в лёд, и Тони видел собственное дыхание, застывающее в воздухе изморозью.

 

Будь здесь какой-нибудь ледяной монстр, где бы он прятался?

 

Во льду.

 

Вот блядь.

 

— Хилл! — заорал Тони. Она дёрнулась в его сторону, но не успела: покорёженный кусок льда, быстро превратившийся в смутно напоминающую человека фигуру, отбросил её на другой конец помещения. — Прости.

 

Тони взвёл курок и трижды выстрелил прямо в центр ледяной глыбы. Увы, появившиеся трещины так же быстро затягивались — ледяное существо двинулось в его сторону и встало на... ноги? Задние лапы? Хотя, может, это были руки. Всё-таки двуногое, решил Тони, когда монстр сделал шаг вперёд. Следом Хилл всадила крупнокалиберную пулю в его правое колено, и оно взорвалось, вынуждая монстра рухнуть на пол. Она вскочила на ноги и выругалась, когда тот принялся восстанавливаться.

— Идеи, Старк?

 

В этом и заключалась прелесть работы консультантом инициативы «Мстители». Люди задавали тебе вопросы и ждали, что ты дашь на них ответы.

 

— Включить отопление? — разумно предложил Тони. — Стрелять горящими стрелами?

 

— Пламя, — сказала Хилл в микрофон. — Нам нужно тепло и небольшой взрыв.

Она выстрелила монстру во второе колено, и его вой эхом прокатился по залу. Он подтянулся на руках или, может, передних лапах, и бросился на Хилл. Отскакивая, она поскользнулась; Тони выстрелил монстру в голову и промахнулся, мимоходом подумав, что стоило бы больше времени проводить на стрельбище. Монстр схватил Хилл за лодыжку и швырнул в сторону примёрзших стульев, где она неподвижно замерла. Тони выдернул стойку из-под плаката о стрессах и, издав свой лучший воинственный крик, от души приложил ею по ледяной туше. Это не особо впечатлило монстра, и не успел Тони разглядеть вмятину на стойке — спасибо дешёвой стали! — как тварь ударила в ответ ледяной лапой так, что его отбросило в сторону. Отвлекающий от Хилл манёвр удался, но породил новые трудности.

 

И тогда Тони совершил ошибку: опёрся свободной рукой о лёд и моментально примёрз. Дурацкий Щ.И.Т. со своим дурацким металлическим полом! Тони дёрнулся, но сил, чтобы освободиться, не хватало; он поудобнее перехватил стойку, приготовившись защищаться. Ледяная туша заскрежетала, выбросив вперёд лапу, вонзилась когтем в слой льдя между ног Тони. Хилл бросилась к нему, на ходу стреляя в голову — раз, другой — на третьем выстреле монстр рухнул наземь. Тони сглотнул.

— Спасибо.

Хилл кивнула и принялась перезаряжать пистолет.

— А тебе вообще грозила опасность? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Притворялась, чтобы заманить его на расстояние выстрела. Спасибо, что подыграл. Из тебя вышла отличная приманка.

 

— Рад помочь. — Тони переключился на собственную руку, которая уже начинала побаливать. Лёд расползался по пальцам, заползал на брюки, укрывая ноги. — Эм, Хилл...

— Что? Чёрт, Старк, что ты на сей раз сделал?

— Мне правда нужна помощь, — в голосе проскользнули нервные нотки. Если он повредит пальцы... — Ох, чёрт! — Он схватился за пистолет и наугад выстрелил в ледяную глыбу, которая каким-то чудом снова стояла на лапах. Монстр двинулся к Хилл, и повторный выстрел Тони, казалось, ничуть его не замедлил. Тони снова дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободить руку, но ничего не вышло.

Воздух вокруг затрещал, и Тони на секунду показалось, что вернулась вспышка света. Но что-то вдруг ударило монстра сбоку, что-то такой силы, что отбросило его футов на тридцать, через весь атриум.

Что-то — Тони готов был поклясться, что это был гигантский молот — вылетело из обрушенной ледяной глыбы и направилось в сторону. Тони повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как молот поднимает... поднимает гость из страны северных оленей?

Высокий — больше шести футов росту — широкоплечий блондин в чём-то вроде кольчуги, дополненной развевающимся алым плащом. Наверное, самым странным было то, что он явился в сопровождении двух сотрудниц научного отдела, невысоких симпатичных девушек, вооружённых шокером и огнетушителем.

— Может кто-нибудь мне помочь, пока пальцы нахрен не отмёрзли? — громко сказал Тони. Что бы сейчас ни происходило, оно могло подождать. Одна из девушек подошла поближе и, оглядев его руку, скрылась за барной стойкой. Огромный блондин присел рядом, приложил палец ко льду, и не успел Тони сказать, что это глупая затея, как лёд под его давлением треснул.

— Вот. — Девушка протянула Тони бумажный стаканчик с горячей водой, и он принялся поливать водой свои пострадавшие пальцы. Блондинистый здоровяк услужливо придерживал части расколотого льда. Девушки при этом настороженно оглядывались по сторонам. Одна из них, та, что держала в руках шокер, торжествующе хмыкнула, а вторую Тони узнал сам — это была доктор Джейн Фостер, она занималась жутко секретным из области элементарных частиц.

Агент Хилл, умывавшая руки во время этого представления, негромко разговаривала через наушник. Никакого удивления при виде здоровяка в плаще и с молотом она не выказала, и Тони счёл это хорошим знаком.

— Так что за хрень, — высвободив наконец-то руку, поинтересовался Тони, — здесь происходит?

— Ледяные гиганты. — Здоровяк схватил его за запястье и потянул вверх, помогая подняться на ноги. Ничего полезного, как и Роуди, он не сообщил.

— Откуда?

— Из Йотунхейма.

— Откуда? Погоди, так это светопреставление из-за тебя? Твоего прибытия? Из Йотунхейма?

— Я прибыл из Асгарда. Моё имя Тор.

Тони посмотрел на доктора Фостер, которая пожала плечами, и перевёл взгляд обратно на Тора. Тот улыбался улыбкой человека, уверенного, что найдёт друзей, куда бы ни пришёл.

Ник Фьюри однажды сказал, что Тор куда реальнее многих из тех, с кем Тони доведётся познакомиться. Тогда он только вежливо покивал, но Тор, в своём алом плаще и кольчуге, будто сошедшей со страниц «Властелина колец», был настолько реальным, что превращал атриум Щ.И.Т.а в кинодекорации.

— Тогда ладно. — Тони протянул руку, и Тор, улыбнувшись ещё шире, обхватил его ладонь каким-то древним воинским захватом. — Я Тони, приятно познакомиться. Хилл, не хочешь рассказать, что же всё-таки здесь творится?

***

— Есть задание, — сказал Фьюри, и Стив вздрогнул.

 

— Пытаетесь вернуть меня в мир? — Он повернулся к разорванной боксёрской груше. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не проломил ею стену. Может, стоит повесить грушу где-то в другом месте?.. Стив ненавидел, когда в зал являлись ремонтники — пока они работали, ему приходилось поднимать только нормальный вес, а это здорово отвлекало.

 

— Пытаюсь спасти его.

 

Вопреки собственному желанию, Стив навострил уши. Фьюри смотрел на него с привычно участливым выражением лица, но сегодня оно было неуловимо другим. Это напомнило Стиву полковника Филлипса. Тот взгляд говорил: «Я о тебе беспокоюсь, но сейчас есть вещи поважнее». Фьюри впервые вёл себя так, словно было что-то более важное, чем благополучие Стива. И это, как ни странно, обнадёживало. Как напоминание, что Стив — только малая часть занятого, деятельного мира, в котором есть более важные вещи, чем один усталый ветеран. Накрыло старым знакомым желанием: узнав о проблеме, спросить, может ли он чем-нибудь помочь. Немного с ним поборовшись, Стив сдался:

 

— Что случилось, сэр?

 

Фьюри присел на скамейку, жестом приглашая Стива присоединиться. Подхватив бутылку с водой, он приготовился внимательно слушать.

 

— На прошлой неделе восстановился Радужный мост.  
— Хм. — Стиву много чего рассказали за те два месяца, что прошли с момента его пробуждения, но большая часть информации прошла мимо. Радужный мост, Радужный мост... — Врата в Асгард, верно?

 

По всей видимости, в будущем у землян вполне дружеские отношения с инопланетными богами. Стив уже перестал удивляться. Он в будущем. Люди побывали на Луне. У американцев чёрный президент. Компьютер помещается в кармане. Скандинавские боги вроде как реальны. В какой-то момент пришлось просто принять всё это и плыть по течению, надеясь, что оно его не поглотит.

 

— Практически. Доктор Фостер вместе с Хеймдаллем смогли собрать его воедино, чтобы спустить Тора к нам. С тех пор было два перемещения. Сейчас мост неактивен, но Тору удалось собрать кое-какие данные, и доктор Фостер думает, что с их помощью получится стабилизировать мост, задействовав источники энергии из Асгарда. И при этом не отрубить электричество по всему Манхэттену.

 

— Всё ещё не хватает бюджета на генераторы? — Фьюри одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, словно не был уверен, шутит ли Стив, и он махнул рукой. — Так как это относится ко мне?

 

— Ну, первая проблема в том, что Радужный мост не работает должным образом. На прошлой неделе по моей базе шатались ледяные великаны. Два дня назад — какая-то огнедышащая хрень, которую я отказываюсь называть драконом. А утром к нам в гости заглянули семь очень злобных гномов, которые вовсе не выглядели милыми и услужливыми, как нас пытался убедить мистер Дисней, — Фьюри запнулся, нахмурившись. — Ты же видел работы Диснея?

 

— Да, «Белоснежка» появилась до войны.

 

— Точно. — Фьюри побарабанил пальцами по колену, видимо, сбившись с мысли. Под его единственным глазом залегла глубокая тень, белок налился кровью, и Стив с удивлением понял, что директор изнурён. Даже спустя два месяца после их знакомства Фьюри казался... незыблемым. Неизменным. Словно каждую проблему встречал с тем же спокойствием, что и тогда, подходя к Стиву на Таймс-сквер. Словно это было нормально — прорываться сквозь стены.

 

Стив выдержал вежливую паузу, мучаясь внезапным любопытством.

 

— Но я нужен вам не для того, чтоб договариваться с гномами.  
Слишком сильно продвинулись технологии, чтобы способности Стива казались уместными. Кроме борьбы с ледяными гигантами, он не представлял, как ещё может быть полезен.

 

— Не совсем, хотя я уверен, что ты бы справился. Многие люди взбудоражены встречей с богами, всеми этими радужными мостами, может, даже единорогами, кто знает? Я же вижу, что мы вошли в контакт с расой, чьи технологии значительно превосходят наши. А ещё — враги. Сотни врагов. Асгардианцы кажутся довольно приятными ребятами, но когда мы впервые их увидели, два брата пытались убить друг друга из-за трона. Мы влезли в то, чего не понимаем. — Фьюри поправил повязку на глазу. — В нашем изоляторе дюжина... инопланетян. Или, если посмотреть с другой стороны, двенадцать иностранных граждан, которых мы похитили и удерживаем против их воли.

 

— Ловко, — сказал Стив без должного энтузиазма, о чём ясно говорило осуждение на лице Фьюри. Не то чтобы Стив когда-либо сталкивался с инопланетянами или был вовлечён в дипломатию и политику. Это было вне его компетенции.

 

— Думаешь? Я читал скандинавские мифы, у нас в штате есть историки. Пока Радужный мост неисправен, можно ожидать чего угодно, от пышных дам на летающих лошадях до огненных гигантов. Не знаю, что это за огненные гиганты, но мне даже название не нравится. — Он испытующе посмотрел на Стива. Стив опустил взгляд на начищенный сосновый пол.

 

— Может, стоит прекратить использование моста, — предложил он, но Фьюри только вздохнул.

 

— Вариант. Но в таком случае мы будем удерживать наследника престола инопланетного государства без его согласия, пока асгардианцы будут пытаться установить с нами постоянный контакт, продолжая посылать маленькие подарки. Гномы, кстати, пожаловали в Миннесоту — Радужный мост прислал их не в штаб Щ.И.Т.а.

 

— И чего же вы хотите от меня?

 

Фьюри по-особенному усмехнулся — Стив уже знал, что такой улыбки стоит опасаться — и положил руку ему на плечо.

 

— Я хочу, чтоб ты был Капитаном Америкой, героем для людей.

 

— Что? — Внутри у Стива похолодело, оставляя ощущение ужаса и паники. — Нет. Вам не нужен…

 

— Именно это нам сейчас и нужно. — Рука на плече сжалась, доказывая твёрдость слов Фьюри. — Тор хороший парень. Но его общество восхваляет героев — великих героев — больше, чем саму жизнь. У Тора шесть футов росту и здоровый молот, который призывает молнии, а кого я могу ему противопоставить?

 

— Вы говорили, я не единственный суперчеловек.

 

— Да. Но буду с тобой честен, Кэп: ты единственный _герой_. У нас есть несколько ребят с какими-никакими суперспособностями, и они работают по личным соображениям, из-за чувства вины, отцовских комплексов, научных экспериментов и ежемесячной платы. И только один парень, который положил жизнь, спасая мир от... да, от зла. Асгардианцы это уважают.

 

— На самом деле я не умер, — сказал Стив, не придумав ничего лучше. Большая разница была между тем, чтоб раздавать автографы детишкам и милым леди, и тем, чтобы быть собственно Америкой. Для инопланетян наверняка тоже. По крайней мере раньше ему не приходилось рисковать началом межзвёздной войны.

 

Он и не думал, что ставки могут так вырасти. Порой казалось, что кто-то где-то просто смеётся над ним.

 

— Это они тоже уважают. Пережить смерть, вернуться с того света. Для них это мистическая вещь.

 

— У асгардианцев есть религия? — удивлённо спросил Стив. Как у богов вообще может быть религия?

 

— На этот вопрос мне пока никто не дал чёткого ответа. Хранят тайну. — Фьюри подался вперёд, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. — Кэп, ты нужен нам. Не только Америке. Один Радужный мост обладает силой уничтожать миры, а это всего лишь их лифт. Я хочу, чтоб ты присоединился к инициативе «Мстители», был приветлив с Тором, сопровождал их дипломатические миссии, если они у них есть. Улыбался, как на фото. Ты уже делал это для своей страны.

 

— Это станет достоянием общественности? — Стив чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, взгляд Фьюри лишал его всякой решимости.

 

— Сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Всё останется в стенах Щ.И.Т.а. Но мы сохраним тайну, пока ты не будешь готов. Если вообще когда-нибудь будешь. — Он выжидающе улыбнулся, и Стив вздохнул.

 

В конце концов он не мог провести остаток жизни в подвальном спортзале, разбивая боксёрские груши. Хотя, быть может, и мог. Последующие лет пятьдесят-семьдесят наблюдать, как ломаются вещи в его руках, пока мир суетится, растёт и меняется, а сам Стив... каменеет. Замерзает.

 

Он даже не мог вспомнить, какое сейчас время суток. День? Полночь? В спортзале Щ.И.Т.а не было окон.

 

— Хорошо. — Он уставился себе под ноги. — Да. Я попробую.

 

— Отлично, — Фьюри, отстранившись, поднялся. — Я соберу остальную команду, чтобы сообщить им новости. Нужно немного подготовить их перед встречей с тобой.

 

— Отлично. — Стив, отбросив колебания, выдавил из себя улыбку. — Когда мне вернут мой щит?

 

— Скоро. Обещаю, с ним всё в порядке, и в ближайшее время я вырву его из рук лаборантов.

***

 

Тони подвинулся ближе к Тору и решительно поскрёб нижнюю часть Мьёльнира, где не было узоров, которые можно было повредить. Он, конечно, ни разу не поцарапал молот за эти две недели, но мало ли? К тому же делать ему было особо нечего. Оказалось, _консультировать_ — это значит сидеть и слушать бесконечные разговоры в конференц-зале, с дизайном которого явно перемудрили. Драматическая подсветка придавала всем мертвенную бледность, а металлический стол пришлось заменить на полированный деревянный после того, как Тор случайно устроил всем собравшимся электрический разряд.

Тони пытался увиливать от собраний; на нынешнее агент Хилл заманила его новостями о новом легальном способе конфисковать броню. Ещё она назвала время на час раньше запланированной встречи, и Тони явился задолго до ее начала, чему совершенно не обрадовался. Даже для завтрака было рано! Но, по крайней мере, в этот раз Наташа и Коулсон его не похищали и не доставляли на собрание в мешке, наплевав на его авторитет.

Роуди тоже отсутствовал, что было странно. Он ведь был добросовестным членом инициативы «Мстители» и ходил на все собрания.

— И ещё кое-что. — Фьюри сделал паузу, чтобы убедиться, что все внимательно слушают. Тони вперился в него взглядом, радуясь, что собрание, очевидно, подходит к концу. — Мы нашли Капитана Америку.

 

Ну наконец-то что-то интересное! Клинт выглядел скучающим, Наташа — внимательной, но такой она была всегда, даже когда Фьюри вещал о пожарных учениях — настоящая подлиза. У Тора же вид был какой-то потерянный. Когда-нибудь это выражение лица прилипнет к нему насовсем.

— И почему это должно нас волновать? — ради приличия спросил Тони, но Фьюри вдруг ему подмигнул. Явно что-то назревало. — В смысле, ура, герой Америки прибудет домой, чтобы быть похороненным в нашей земле, но почему мы... — Мозг наконец услужливо подбросил причину, и Тони сменил тон: — О-о-о, вы нашли его щит? Вы же нашли щит, правда? Можно посмотреть?

— Да, его щит мы тоже нашли, и ты получишь к нему доступ в установленном порядке.

Тони едва удержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. _Вибраниум._ Первый известный кусок вибраниума, который они вручили солдату, вскоре сгинувшему в морской пучине. Может, возможность на него взглянуть и стоила того, чтобы сдержать шуточки в адрес Фьюри.

— Тем не менее... Да, Тор?

Тот опустил руку. На его лице было всё то же выражение вежливого интереса.

— Кто такой Капитан Америка? — спросил Тор. — Когда он погиб?

Обычно Тору не требовалось повторять дважды: он впитывал информацию, как бездонная флешка. Просто было слишком много всего, чего он не знал.

 

— Американский солдат времён Второй мировой войны, глобального конфликта, который завершился семьдесят лет назад, — пояснила Наташа, не сводя глаз с Фьюри. — В самом конце войны он предотвратил нападение, которое могло разрушить большую часть городов Европы и США, и с тех пор считается пропавшим без вести.

— Считался. — Фьюри сцепил руки в замок и самодовольно улыбнулся. Тони вглядывался в него, силясь разгадать, что скрывается за этой маской. Что ещё они нашли? Фьюри не выглядел бы так из-за одного мёртвого солдата, даже если это Капитан Америка.

Он бросил взгляд на агента Хилл — та смотрела на Фьюри внимательно и настороженно, как ретривер, ожидающий ружейного выстрела. Никаких подсказок.

 

— Так он мёртв? — Тор обернулся к Наташе.

 

— Да, — ответила она.

 

— Нет, — сказал Фьюри.

 

В комнате повисла пауза.

 

— Прошу прощения, полковник? — Наташа вежливо подняла брови, будто Фьюри сказал что-то глупое. Тони же не удивился — он с самого начала знал, что Фьюри балансирует по краю безумия.

Он снова посмотрел на Хилл. Не похоже, чтобы она вызвала бригаду медиков, разве что это безумие заразно или...

— Он не мёртв, — повторил Фьюри и замолчал, выдерживая паузу.

— И где же он тогда был эти семьдесят лет? — Клинт подался вперёд, впервые с начала собрания выказывая заинтересованность. А Тони-то думал, что он спит, прикрывшись своими пижонскими зеркальными очками, похожими на крылья диковинного жука.. — Его держали в плену?

— По всей видимости, он пролежал в своего рода анабиозе, возможно, вызванном экстремальным холодом. Мы нашли его во льдах Арктики.

— Анабиоз? — Тор снова посмотрел на Наташу.

— Что-то вроде магического сна. Погодите, так он... — Она поколебалась, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть любопытство за обычным равнодушным выражением лица. — Анабиоз? Он состарился?

— Нет, — Фьюри снова усмехнулся. — Капитан Америка определённо молодой человек. Единственный носитель суперсолдатской сыворотки жив, здоров и в самом расцвете сил.

— Вот чёрт. — Это было всё, что Тони мог сказать. Он посмотрел на свою руку, которой всё ещё держался за Мьёльнир. Ладно, привычные границы возможного явно расширялись, но Капитан Америка? Он был не стрёмным скандинавским богом-пришельцем. Он был реальным. — Вы издеваетесь над нами? Это шутка? — Или дурацкий пиар-ход? Вряд ли, учитывая, что Тони собирались показать его щит. Капитан Америка мог прийти и уйти, но кусок твёрдого вибраниума едва ли был подделкой.

— Нет. У нас были... споры насчёт его содержания под стражей, но поскольку он суперчеловек, было решено принять его под знамёна Щ.И.Т.а. Предварительно он уже выразил готовность стать частью инициативы «Мстители».

Хотел бы Тони поучаствовать в тех спорах. За какие ниточки подёргал Фьюри? Капитан Америка... Наверняка все хотели отхватить кусочек от его появления. Парень в буквальном смысле был легендой. Тони проглотил миллион дурацких вопросов, вертящихся на языке, и включил цинизм.

— Прекрасно. Как раз то, что нам нужно, да? Бьюсь об заклад, у него есть все необходимые навыки. Он умеет управлять танком? — Тони картинно закатил глаза. И всё-таки. Капитан Америка. Тони не мог сдержать волнующего предвкушения, что было очень глупо. Парень — ветеран, пусть и выдающийся. Не то чтобы Тони знал много солдат... Конечно, он был бы праздником для биологов, если вся эта история с суперсывороткой правда...

— Понятно, что ему потребуется какое-то время, чтобы войти в курс дела. — Фьюри одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. — Но я думаю, он справится. В конце концов даже Тор смог адаптироваться.

Это было довольно оптимистичное заявление. Тор, конечно, не лажал по полной, но явно олицетворял собой понятие «культурных различий». Тони, в его должности консультанта, уже пришлось забирать Тора из дома пацана, который рискнул потроллить его на страничке в Фейсбуке. Как со всем этим справится человек из прошлого, а не из другого мира — лучше, хуже?

— Он будет рад работать с женщинами-военными? И, если уж на то пошло, с вами, полковник? Разве он не привык к сегрегации? Ко многому придётся адаптироваться.

Фьюри сощурился. Тони продолжал нахально ухмыляться.

— Я уже разговаривал с Капитаном лично. Судя по всему, он отлично приспосабливается к новым обстоятельствам. К счастью, он уже работал с женщинами в военной сфере, во времена войны многие из них шли на фронт. Я тоже был удивлён.

— Верно. И когда же мы с ним встретимся? — Тони постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более ровно.

— Ну, думаю, что команде я представлю его совсем скоро. А поскольку ты всего лишь консультант, я не уверен, что тебе нужно с ним видеться. Ты в любом случае не слишком-то заинтересован.

 

Что означало лишь одно: Фьюри притащил его на это собрание с единственной целью — посмеяться. Тони не собирался удовлетворять это желание. Ему не было дела до Капитана Америки. Сложив руки, он откинулся в кресле, выражая полную незаинтересованность в происходящем.

— Но когда мы уже начнём что-нибудь делать? — не выдержал Клинт. — Мы сидим тут в полной боевой готовности уже десять дней, а единственное, что произошло — Тор стал звездой соцсетей.

А ещё Клинт, спрыгнув с вертолёта, разобрался с четырнадцатью огненными саламандрами, напавшими на церковь, но для него, видимо, это не считалось.

— У меня двести пятьдесят подписчиков на Твиттере, — встрял Тор, будто это могло чем-то помочь. Может, в Асгарде появится новый повод похвастаться — вместо уничтожения врагов они могут собирать друзей на Фейсбуке.

 

— Что ты постишь в Твиттере? — нахмурился Фьюри. — За этим вообще кто-то следит? Хилл?

— Занимаюсь, сэр. Тор, нам стоит поговорить после собрания...

— Что ж, с вами было весело. — Тони поднялся с кресла. Пора было сваливать, пока они не обнаружили размах присутствия Тора в соцсетях и не узнали, кто помог ему всё настроить. Может, достанется Дарси. Он же собирался наведаться к Роуди и попробовать вытащить немного информации.

***

— Роуди. Роуди? Роуди, ну же, обрати на меня внимание!

— Работа, Тони. У меня очень важная работа. И срочная. — Роуди усмехнулся, и Тони уселся в кресло напротив него.

— Так много работы, что ты пропустил собрание? — Тони скрестил руки на груди и одарил его укоризненным взглядом. Роуди сжал переносицу и закрыл глаза, его губы беззвучно шевелились, будто он что-то подсчитывал.

Проблема компетентных и посвящённых людей вроде Роуди заключалась в том, что их компетентность и посвящённость замечали. Фьюри моментально понял, что на Роуди можно положиться, и буквально выкрал его себе. Одолжил, назначил на командную должность — Роуди со своим Воителем состоял не только в инициативе «Мстители» — и приставил его к асгардианцам со словами: «У него большой опыт общения с людьми, которые выглядят как люди, но на самом деле — пугающие инопланетяне».

Добавить к этому постоянное привлечение Роуди с его бронёй к военным играм, и получалось, что у него не было времени сосредоточиться на главном. Как делал Тони.

Роуди открыл глаза и устало произнёс:

— Знаешь, сколько бумажной писанины порождает один вечер со скандинавским богом в Вегасе?

— Нет.

— А если бы знал, подумал дважды, прежде чем это делать.

— Не было никаких проблем, — махнул рукой Тони. Роуди пожевал колпачок ручки и снова закрыл глаза.

— Неужели была такая уж необходимость жениться?

— Это было очень трогательно. Я был вместо девочки с цветами. Мне дали венок и всё такое. — Пластиковый, сорванный из украшения на скамье, но тем не менее. Тони мечтательно улыбнулся. Тор настоял на том, чтобы держать Джейн на руках всю церемонию. Тони даже уронил пару слезинок, когда они поцеловались. Вольштагг рыдал, сжимая в объятиях Хогуна и Сиф. Одним словом, фантастический был вечер, который определённо стоил того, чтобы утащить Тора из-под носа Фьюри. Это не убедило Роуди. — Могло быть и хуже, знаешь ли.

— Каким образом?

— Ну, хотя бы тем, что их культура бисексуальна. Разве не впечатляет? Думаю, что ещё как.

— Что?

— Так что, по правде говоря, я оказал всем нам большую услугу, связав Тора с особью женского пола. А ведь мог бы сам выйти за него замуж, и тогда пришлось бы объяснять, почему наш брак недействителен в...

— Этого в моих файлах не было. — Роуди зарылся в свои бумажки.

— А с чего бы им об этом говорить? Мы же не встретили их со словами: «Привет, мы человеческая раса и сейчас расскажем, куда любим вставлять свой член». Стоп, Тор же первым делом познакомился с Джейн, так что фраза звучала бы «сейчас расскажем...», за исключением... В общем, думаю, они договорились о том, что и куда вставлять. Одним словом, я сам узнал, только когда мы пытались подобрать стрип-клуб.

Он умолк, но Роуди всё ещё с отчаянием смотрел на хаос на своём столе. Тони вздохнул, решив задать вопрос полегче:

 

— Так она теперь миссис Громовержец? Миссис Одинсон? Как вы с этим разобрались?

— Она осталась доктором Фостер.

— А, ну конечно, научные труды... А их дети будут Одинсонами или Торсонами? А если девочка родится? Как они вообще девочек называют? Может, проще всем детям давать фамилию Фостер, тогда и мучиться не нужно? — Тони принялся раскачиваться на кресле. — Девочкам и так тяжко придётся, учитывая, что бабуля у них Фригг, а дядя — Локи.

— Меня больше беспокоит тот факт, что она вышла замуж за внепространственное нечеловеческое существо. — Роуди явно пренебрегал скандинавскими названиями, и это отношение не приведёт его к добру.

— Ох ты ж. А это вообще законно? — Тони невинно округлил глаза. Роуди отложил ручку и мрачно на него посмотрел. Тони мог бы сказать, что на самом деле имел в виду не это. Втайне он наверняка считал происходящее забавным и был благодарен Тони за то, что его жизнь стала куда интересней. Ведь до него Роуди маялся кошмарной скукой.

— Должно быть, или Тор учинит дипломатический скандал. — Роуди постучал пальцем по предмету, напоминавшему свиток из пергамента — или тонкой кожи — с огромной восковой печатью. — В последний сеанс связи через Радужный мост мы получили милое письмо об опороченной женственности и лучи стыда от самой Фригг. Видимо, она очень обеспокоена возможными внуками: в письме есть целый раздел о бастардах и незаконнорожденных претендентах на асгардианский трон и о возможных последствиях.

— Но сейчас они женаты, и наследники Тора будут наполовину людьми! Вот тебе и дипломатический союз. Это как выдать принцессу замуж за врага. Я новичок во всех этих внепространственных отношениях. — Тони нахмурился. — Погоди, а разве Локи не усыновили? Как это вяжется с его претензиями на трон?

— Прекрасный вопрос, Тони. Который раскрывается в четырнадцатом разделе письма. Судя по всему, подобного раньше не происходило, а я уже говорил, что асгардианцы предпочитают решать споры сражениями. Долгими, жестокими сражениями, переходя из мира в мир и оставляя после себя... — Роуди провёл пальцами по пергаменту в поисках нужной строчки. — Мой древнескандинавский не очень-то хорош, хотя при необходимости я прокачаюсь очень быстро, но здесь говорится: «...лишь пир вороний и плач скорбящих, ибо сама земля будет поражена смертельными ранами».

Несколько мгновений они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Не думал, как интересно получается? — протянул наконец Тони. — Все те люди, которые учили бесполезные мёртвые языки, теперь востребованные переводчики и купаются в деньгах. В смысле, забавно всё это работает.

— Проваливай, Тони.

— Я просто говорю, что если в следующий раз к нам снизойдут Ра, Сет и Нефертити, люди, умеющие читать на древнеегипетском, сорвут банк.

— Вон отсюда! — Роуди указал на выход. Тони откинулся в кресле и краем глаза увидел сквозь приоткрытую дверь знакомый алый плащ. Допрос на тему вернувшегося с того света суперсолдата можно и отложить.

— Пора бежать. Роуди, я тебе попозже позвоню, идёт? — Тони послал ему воздушный поцелуй, и Роуди замахал руками, будто пытаясь отбить его в воздухе. Тони выскочил за дверь, стремясь догнать алый плащ, который, как и ожидалось, принадлежал Тору.

— Доброе утро, друг мой! — Тор хлопнул его по плечу. — Как ты поживаешь в этот чудесный день?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он чудесный? Я думал, тебе подрезали крылья.

— Крылья? — Свободной рукой Тор пошарил у себя за спиной, нащупывая Мьёльнир. — Нет, я всё ещё могу летать. И я чувствую потоки мидгардской погоды в своей крови. Светит солнце, безоблачно, хотя дует ветер. — Он перевёл взгляд на руку, всё ещё сжимающую плечо Тони. — Присоединишься ко мне за завтраком?

— Конечно. — Тони позволил утянуть себя к лестнице. В отличие от Роуди, чей офис был расположен в очень удачном месте и даже имел окно, Тора поселили в крошечных апартаментах в глубине штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Он по этому поводу очень веселился — наверное, потому, что Хеймдалль мог в любой момент перенести его обратно, стоило лишь захотеть. Хотя при этом, конечно, оставался шанс, что взамен в Центральном парке появится дракон.

— Так что ты думаешь об этой истории с Капитаном Америкой?

— Храбрый воин, павший в битве и вернувшийся к своему народу? — просиял Тор. — Воистину, это повод для пиршества. Мне сказали, что он был могущественнейшим представителем вашей расы.

— Расы? А, людей.

— Мидгардцев. — Тор громко постучал в дверь, и они принялись ждать.

— Ага. В смысле, не совсем. — Тони приветливо улыбнулся Джейн, которая с подозрением выглянула из-за двери, прежде чем впустить их. Она молча куталась в большой пушистый халат, словно черепаха в панцирь. Доктор Фостер явно не была жаворонком.

Тони отодвинул стул и уселся за небольшой столик, который был завален распечатками журнальных статей об адророждении мюонных пар и нейтринном взаимодействии. Физику частиц Тони на своём карьерном пути всегда пропускал, как что-то адски скучное, хотя это, конечно, не всегда было правдой. Иногда эта самая физика приводила к свадьбе с пришельцем.

Тор открыл мини-холодильник и достал копчёную ветчину. Обойдя Джейн, которая возилась с кофе, он прихватил нож и хлеб и передал их Тони.

— Эль? — предложил Тор, но Тони покачал головой.

— Кофе, пожалуйста.

Между Тором и Джейн тем временем происходил быстрый безмолвный разговор. «Гости! Гостеприимство! Традиции моего народа!» — говорил щенячий взгляд Тора. «Мой кофе только мой», — отвечал хмурый взгляд Джейн. Щенячьи глазки победили, и Джейн уступила свой кофе в обмен на поцелуй. Тор с триумфальной улыбкой вернулся к Тони, а она — к графину с водой. Тони подумал, что нужно будет подарить им какую-нибудь забавную кофеварку и тем самым растопить сердце Джейн.

— Что ты имел в виду? — спросил Тор, и Тони непонимающе уставился в ответ. — Ты сказал: «Не совсем».

— Ах да. Ну, он, конечно, был героем. Но величайшим? Просто жил в правильном месте в правильное время.

Как и отец Тони. Поменяй их местами, и Тони стал бы ветераном Второй мировой, а Говард — Железным Человеком. Если бы Тони не похитили, он не был бы сейчас Железным Человеком, а не случись войны, Капитан Америка остался бы обычным солдатом или, может, лабораторной крысой.

— Как и большинство воинов. — Тор принялся аккуратно нарезать ветчину. — Величайшие герои моего народа сражались на войне с йотунами — я тогда был ещё ребёнком. Без такой битвы я никогда не стану настолько великим героем, как мой отец.

При этом на его лице застыло странное выражение, которое Тони не мог понять. Что-то похожее на печаль.

— Но великий мужчина — или женщина — знает, когда словить момент и сделать его своим собственным. — Тор огляделся, словно из-за угла в любой момент могла выглянуть Сиф, и предложил Тони ломоть хлеба с ветчиной. Он покачал головой.

— Не я, здоровяк. — Тони повертел в руках чашку с кофе, вдыхая аромат. — Мой отец искал его тело.

Джейн обернулась и, усевшись за стол, взяла собственную чашку. Её глаза наконец-то были полностью открыты.

— Привет, Тони, — улыбнулась она, и Тони махнул рукой.

— Достойная задача. — Тор обхватил её запястье, потянул, заставляя выпустить чашку из рук. Джейн с блаженной улыбкой сжала его пальцы. Молодожёны, что тут сказать.

— Видишь ли, они были знакомы. — Тони редко говорил об отце и сейчас, словив подходящее настроение, не собирался замолкать только потому, что его собеседники не проявляли должного интереса. — Каждые несколько лет он снаряжал экспедицию и вместе с ней отправлялся на поиски... кучу денег в это вкладывал.

Поиски Капитана Америки были неотъемлемой частью детства Тони. Ему исполнилось пять, потом семь, потом десять и четырнадцать, а после он поступил в МТИ и перестал обращать внимание, но знал, что Говард продолжает искать. Это было очень важно для их семьи; даже мама, обычно резкая в адрес безумств Говарда, никогда не выказывала и тени критики по поводу экспедиций — всегда целовала его на прощание и желала удачи.

— Привези его домой, Говард, — сказала она однажды, и Тони полюбопытствовал:

— Он будет жить с нами?

Он не помнил, что ответили родители, но это было приятным воспоминанием. Он помнил улыбку Марии и колкость усов Говарда, когда тот поцеловал его в щёку.

Сам Тони не принимал участия в этих поездках, хотя поисковые операции в Арктике до сих пор велись. Сейчас он слегка жалел об этом, но, главное, что Капитана всё-таки нашли — даже без участия “Старк Индастриз”.

— В смысле, мы фантастически продвинулись в глубоководных исследованиях и исследованиях вечной мерзлоты, и даже сейчас технологии Старков лучше всего... — он резко замолчал, и Джейн окинула его взглядом. Без “Старк Индастриз”?

— И правда, экспедиция в Йотунхейм будет куда удобнtй с моей новой паркой, — улыбнулся Тор.

— Твою мать, — негодующе выдохнул Тони.

— Парка — неверное слово? Мои доспехи не сдерживают льда, а она...

— Сукин же сын, — с благоговением продолжал Тони. Ник Фьюри, возможно, был самым большим, самым бесстрашным засранцем в мире. Это не могло быть правдой. Тони, наверное, ошибался.

— Что-то не так, Тони?

Он проигнорировал невинный взгляд Тора и посмотрел на Джейн. В её сонных глазах не было удивления, только настороженность. И вина.

— Ты чертовски прав: что-то _не так_. — Он обвиняюще указал ложкой на Джейн, которая смотрела теперь с мягким укором, тем самым выдавая себя с потрохами. — Ты ведь знаешь, да? Это был Селвиг.

— Да, — признала она так, будто никакой вины не было. — Эрика вызвали, потому что у тебя не было допуска твоего отца.

Тони едва не задохнулся от несправедливости и непременно заорал бы, не возвышайся за плечом Джейн ничего не понимающий бог грома. Он знал, что в исчезновении Селвига было что-то странное, особенно учитывая его связь с Фьюри. Но не думал, что на это стоит тратить время, и не связал его с жалобами Пеппер на волокиту, в которой внезапно погрязли их арктические экспедиции.

— Одна из моих экспедиций, которая вообще-то занималась поисками Капитана Америки, нашла его, а мне не сказали?

— Они не знали, что это Капитан Америка, пока не вызвали Эрика. Они думали, что находка связана... кое с чем другим. К чему у тебя нет допуска...

— В самолёте, на котором затонул Капитан, — внезапно сказал Тони, и Джейн вздрогнула, — не было ядерного оружия. Не было доказательств, что Шмидт над ним работал, а уж Зола-то кое-что об этом знал. — Она нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Речь шла о супероружии. Он был одержим оккультизмом и вторгся в Норвегию незадолго до того, как начало появляться это продвинутое оружие...

— Тони, хватит, — с беспокойством сказала Джейн, и ей было отчего беспокоиться. Тони был близко знаком с его компанией, историей этой компании и производством оружия. Нацистское оружие. Норвегия. Оружие, которое мгновенно реагирует и пренебрегает законами физики — по крайней мере, известными. Он мог работать над этим, мог...

— Сделать что-то с вашей весёлой бандой, — воскликнул Тони, и Тор потерянно посмотрел в ответ. — У Шмидта была оккультная игрушка, что-то асгардианское, что он использовал, чтобы усилить своё супероружие. Оно и было в самолёте, на котором затонул Кэп, так что когда его нашли, решили вызвать эксперта, разбирающегося в асгардианских технологиях и скандинавской мифологии.

— Это правда, Джейн? — спросил Тор, и она, поджав губы, кивнула.

— На борту самолёта действительно было что-то похожее на асгардианские технологии. С его помощью и нашими знаниями мы с Хеймдаллем смогли восстановить Радужный мост и наладить связь. А вместе с тем нашли и Капитана Америку — его тело, как решили поначалу. Я прилетела, чтобы исследовать технологию, его разморозили за тем же — для медицинских исследований.

— Труп, которому шесть десятков лет? Что они планировали там исследовать?

— ДНК. Они притащили доктора Ван Дайн, чтобы она попыталась извлечь сыворотку, а вместо этого она обнаружила биологическую активность в клетках. Она думала, будто это сыворотка заставляет клетки жить, и решила извлечь активные... в общем, она запустила процесс разморозки в надежде получить остатки сыворотки, а затем — бум! Мозговая активность, слабый пульс и куча людей, орущих так, будто вся база вот-вот провалится под землю.

Тони нетерпеливо махнул рукой — кого это всё волнует?

— Уверен, что всё было очень трогательно, и люди плакали звёздно-полосатой радугой, но что всё-таки с асгардианской технологией?

— Засекречена. — Джейн снова поджала губы.

— Что-то появилось в Норвегии в 1943. Что-то, что Шмидт и Зола использовали для создания... нет, усиления оружия, неведанного ни до, ни после. Что-то, что кануло в морскую пучину вместе с Капитаном Америкой. А вы нашли.

— Джейн. — Тор, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, положил руку ей на плечо. Странно было видеть его, обычно полного жизнерадостного энтузиазма, таким. — Джейн, я не... мы не слышали ни о чём таком. Почему асгардианцев не поставили в известность?

— Я же говорила, что эти технологии помогли мне восстановить Радужный мост, — сказала она, но Тор покачал головой.

— Нет. Джейн, я никоим образом не эксперт по тайнам. Это вотчина моего брата. Но ведь это не мелочь, верно? Что ты нашла под водой?

— Не волнуйся, Тор, — Тони хлопнул ладонями по столу и широко улыбнулся Джейн, — скоро узнаем. Я отсужу у Ника Фьюри последние штаны за то, что он влез в мои дела и скрыл от меня моё же имущество. Тот самолёт принадлежит мне: мои ребята его нашли. А всё, найденное в международных водах, принадлежит нашедшему.

 

— Кстати, о времени: мне пора на работу. — Джейн погладила Тора по руке и ретировалась в спальню. Тони проводил ее взглядом.

Невероятно. Просто невероятно. Если Ник Фьюри думает, что может разыскивать что-то прямо у Тони под носом, Тони должен хотя бы знать, что он ищет.

Должен был знать о Капитане Америке, быть первым, кто с ним заговорит, кто скажет, что Говард Старк искал его до самой своей смерти.

— Поверить не могу, что она соловьём заливается в адрес Щ.И.Т.а. — Тони взъерошил волосы и повернулся к Тору, который хмуро разглядывал свой бутерброд. — Вспомни, как она... ах да, тебя тогда ещё не было с нами, но она назвала Коулсона фашистской мордой два раза за неделю.

— Моя прекрасная Джейн — женщина страстных эмоций. — Тор влюблённо улыбнулся, но затем снова нахмурился. — Тони, если асгардианский артефакт находится во владении Щ.И.Т.а...

— Знаю, здоровяк. — Тони махнул рукой и вдруг подумал о культурных различиях. — Погоди, а я знаю? Это какое-нибудь вторжение в наш мир и, не знаю, сброс отходов?

 

— Мой отец предпочитает мир, — очень серьёзно сказал Тор. — Но будет ошибкой думать, что он не станет сражаться. Мидгардцы знают его как бога войны и смерти.

— Так он будет... — Тони жестом предложил Тору продолжить. Что там Роуди говорил о воронах и побоищах? Звучало препаршиво. Тор посмотрел на дверь спальни, за которой скрылась Джейн, а затем снова на Тони.

— Он может, — только и сказал он, но по спине Тони пробежал неприятный холодок.

***

Новый мир во многих отношениях остался прежним. Воинская дисциплина не слишком-то изменилась. Всё, кроме цвета кожи, выдавало во Фьюри вышестоящего офицера. И то, как все присутствующие мгновенно приняли стойку "смирно" при его появлении, служило лишним доказательством. Вслед за ним вошла девушка с холодной внешностью. Кожаный комбинезон, в котором она была, подчёркивал достоинства фигуры куда лучше любого из нарядов Пегги, а оружие в набедренной кобуре было Стиву совсем незнакомо.

— Это Наташа, — представил Фьюри, — одна из моих лучших агентов. Я надеялась познакомить тебя сразу со всеми членами команды, но, кажется, кое-что произошло. — Он улыбнулся во все тридцать два и, кажется, не злился на Стива.

— Доброе утро, мэм. — Он с улыбкой протянул руку, и Наташа пожала её своей ухоженной ладонью с отполированными как следует ноготками. Сдержанно кивнув, она пробежалась взглядом по его фигуре, словно отыскивала слабые места.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, Капитан.

— Почему бы вам двоим пока не пообщаться? — снова оскалился Фьюри. — А я скоро вернусь.

Наташа уселась на выцветший продавленный диван, скрестив стройные ноги, и Стив, с усилием оторвавшись от приятного зрелища, присел рядом. Комната больше походила на лаунж-зону какого-нибудь дорогого торгового центра, чем на военное помещение: неброский деревянный пол, кремового цвета стены, залитые солнечным светом. Он свободно струился из огромных окон, расположенных под углом так, что из них открывался прекрасный вид на небо.  
Вся база Щ.И.Т.а была новостройкой, дорогой и сверкающей. На этом фоне подвальный спортзал казался самым старым, и Стив с раздражением подумал, что его, вероятно, обставляли специально для него, сознательно оставив старую мебель и отделку.

Он просматривал досье Наташи — Наташи Романофф, согласно скудным документам. Большая часть её прошлых миссий была засекречена, и допуска к ним у Стива не было. Работа под прикрытием, незаконные проникновения и, как он понял по многочисленным намёкам, заказные убийства.

— И давно ты здесь работаешь? — начал Стив, и Наташа, оторвавшись от созерцания облаков, повернулась к нему.

— Боюсь, это секретная информация, Капитан.

— Точно, — кивнул он. Конечно же, секретная. Интересно, что было не секретным? — А ты...

Он замолчал, пытаясь придумать новую тему. Наташа подняла бровь с вежливым интересом.

— Хотел бы я так уметь, — выпалил Стив и тут же пожалел, потому что бровь вздёрнулась ещё выше.

— Что, прости?

— Так поднимать бровь, — указал он. — У меня никогда не получалось поднимать одну.

Да, отлично, покажите ему симпатичную девушку, и разум, сделав ручкой, тут же выпрыгивает из окна. Просто чудесно. Наташа опустила бровь и слегка поджала губы, словно сдерживая улыбку.

— Может, просто нужно больше практики.

Что ж, она по крайней мере над ним не насмехалась. Оставался шанс сказать наконец что-нибудь умное. Вместо этого Стив спросил:

— Думаешь?

Она нахмурилась, и на какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что она снова отделается фразой про секретную информацию. Но тут дверь позади них открылась, и на пороге возник мужчина, абсолютно ничем не походивший на военного. Его волосы были уложены гелем, а на носу красовались зеркальные солнечные очки.

— Привет, Нат, — поприветствовал он, и Стив посмотрел на Наташу. Та снова без улыбки кивнула. — А Фьюри где?

— Скоро будет. — Наташа указала на стул. — Присядешь?

— У меня на это времени нет, — сказал он, хаотично расхаживая по комнате. — Скажи ему...

— Ты не хочешь познакомиться с Капитаном Америкой? — перебила Наташа, и мужчина мгновенно замер на месте. — Стоило бы поприветствовать нашего нового лидера.

_Лидера?_ Фьюри не говорил о том, что он будет лидером Мстителей. И ничего не говорил об этом человеке, кем бы он ни был. Потому что если он военный киллер или лейтенант-полковник, Стив съест свой щит. Если получит его обратно, конечно.

Об этом он подумает потом. А сейчас нужно просто улыбаться в камеру.

— Привет. — Стив с улыбкой поднялся с места и протянул мужчине руку. Тот не спешил отвечать на рукопожатие, а наоборот — засунул руки в карманы и теперь разглядывал его с ног до головы.

— Так ты и есть Капитан Америка? Выглядишь как набор штампов.

— Мне говорили. А ты?.. — Стив опустил руку, но улыбаться не перестал. Может, сейчас рукопожатия приняты только в армии?

— Тони Старк.

— Старк? — Стив не смог сдержать удивления. — Ты...

— Да-да, ты наверное знал моего отца. — Старк отвернулся к окну. — Я в курсе.

 

Что ж, он был мастером сворачивать разговоры. Стив вдруг почувствовал себя опустошённым. Он видел некоторое сходство, но Говард был куда дружелюбнее и всегда поддерживал разговор, если Стив начинал теряться. Старк-младший же, очевидно, хотел сразу его потопить. Глупо было надеяться, что в незнакомце найдётся что-то знакомое.

— Да. — Стив посмотрел на Наташу, которая прекрасно изображала из себя манекен. Казалось, она даже не дышит. — Так чем ты занимаешься?

— Я Железный Человек.

— Железный Человек? — Стив всерьёз начинал жалеть, что Фьюри не дал ему больше информации. В списке команды не было никакого Железного человека.

— Он приватизировал мир во всём мире, — почти не размыкая губ, пояснила Наташа. Стив растерянно переводил взгляд с неё на Старка и обратно. Старк смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Капитан!

В двери ворвался высокий блондин в каком-то подобии доспехов, и комната будто моментально стала меньше. Он раскинул руки, словно собираясь сграбастать Стива в объятия, но, к счастью, просто схватил его за ладонь и потряс.

— Какое удовольствие с тобой познакомиться! Сын Коула рассказывал мне о твоих подвигах.

— Точно. — Стиву казалось, будто его ладонь сжимает бейсбольная перчатка — такой огромной была рука. Он аккуратно ответил на рукожатие, и блондин ослепительно улыбнулся. Стив не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Я Тор, — представился он, и Стив кивнул. — Вы, мидгардцы, знаете меня как бога грома.

— Конечно. — Конечно же, бог грома, кто ж ещё? — Приятно познакомиться.

— И я вижу, прекрасная Наташа сегодня с нами. — Наташа одарила его лёгкой улыбкой и не убила, когда он поцеловал ей руку. — Значит ли это, что к нам присоединится и милая Пеппер?

— У неё собрание. — Наташа прикрыла глаза. — Целая куча совещаний по разным правовым вопросам. — Она бросила взгляд на Старка. — А где же прекрасная Джейн? Или Сиф? И восхитительный Фандрал?

— Джейн сегодня в Асгарде, собирает данные с Хеймдаллем. Сиф и Фандрал отправились по магазинам, прихватив с собой Хогуна и Вольштагга. Фандрал пожалеет, что вы разминулись. Он стремится вновь сойтись с тобой в бою и отомстить.

— Я думала, Сиф предупредила его, что нельзя недооценивать противника. — Наташа высвободила руку, и Тор повернулся к Старку.

— Доброе утро, Тони.

— Привет, Тор, — Старк криво улыбнулся, и Стив вдруг увидел в нём Говарда — тот же блеск в тёмных глазах, такой же шарм в улыбке. Он позволил Тору схватить себя за запястье. Что ж, видимо, он не хотел пожимать только руку Стива. — Тебя Фьюри впустил?

— Я его ещё не видел! Боялся, что опоздал, но... — Он огляделся, будто мог второпях не заметить Фьюри.

— Он был здесь, — сказал Стив. — Видимо, ушёл собирать народ.

— О. — Тор почему-то выглядел виноватым. — Он злился?

— Эм. — Стив оглянулся в поисках поддержки, но Наташа не отрывала взгляда от своих ногтей. — Не знаю.

— А вот и мои своенравные детишки, — раздался голос Фьюри. Он втолкнул перед собой парня в чёрном кожаном костюме и очках и зашёл следом. — Садись, Соколиный Глаз. И ты тоже, Тор. Старк, приземляй свою чёртову задницу, ты никуда не идёшь.

Тор и новоприбывший Соколиный Глаз уселись рядом со Стивом. Старка Фьюри сверлил взглядом до тех пор, пока он тоже не опустился на краешек стула и не уткнулся в какой-то гаджет. Видимо, телефон. Стив уговорил Марию Хилл продемонстрировать её карманный телефон и остался в восторге. Ему определённо нужен был такой же.

Фьюри указал на Стива пальцем, и он приосанился, стараясь сесть как можно ровнее.

 

— Команда, это Стивен Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка.

Стив нацепил свою лучшую улыбку. Старк даже не оторвался от телефона, Наташа снова красиво вздёрнула бровь, Соколиный Глаз выглядел скучающим. Один Тор с энтузиазмом улыбнулся. Стив же смотрел на Фьюри, который казался слегка раздражённым.

— Больше рвения, ребята. Парень вмазал Гитлеру, а теперь благодаря ему наше финансирование вырастет. И я с нетерпением жду момента, когда мы вместе появимся на публике.

— На самом деле я не бил Гитлера. Это была часть пропаганды. — Стив собирался покончить с этим прямо сейчас.

— Ты действительно предотвратил ядерную атаку на Америку? — полюбопытствовал Соколиный Глаз.

— Эм, да, такое было, ну, что-то вроде... да. — Стив покраснел. Атомная бомба служила прикрытием, но, судя по тому, каким пронизывающим взглядом одарил его Старк, врал он не очень хорошо.

— Ты серьёзно швырял щитом в нацистов? — бросил Старк и снова принялся разглядывать стену.

— Да, это... — Стив был уверен, что информация о вибраниуме не считалась секретной, но Наташа перебила, не дав ему сказать про щит:

— Это правда, что ты начистил рожу Красному Черепу? — В её взгляде появился намёк на одобрение.

— Да, но...

— Так, всё. Оставьте его в покое, — вмешался Фьюри. — Мы введём Стива в курс всех дел, но это займёт время. Так что будьте паиньками, ясно?

— Капитан может присоединиться ко мне в путешествиях, — предложил Тор, одаряя Стива сияющей улыбкой. — Я много узнал о Мидгарде, побывав в так называемых роад-трипах. А путешествовать с товарищами куда приятнее.

Фьюри сверлил взглядом Соколиного Глаза, пока тот не сдался.

— Могу провести экскурсию по арсеналу, подтянешь свои знания в оружии, — пробормотал он.

— Вот и славно. Ты, Наташа, можешь занять Стива спаррингами.

— Сэр, — прохладно согласилась она. Стив скользнул недоверчивым взглядом по её тонкой фигуре, но затем вспомнил, что она говорила Тору. Если она победила асгардианского воина вроде Тора, то и ему может надрать задницу.

— А ты, Старк... — Фьюри неодобрительно скривился. — Постарайся не втянуть Капитана в неприятности.

— Конечно, с чего бы? — Старк снова не удостоил их даже взглядом.

— Мистер Старк тоже в команде? Его не было в списке, — сказал Стив. — Я должен знать о таких вещах, сэр.

— Из-за огромного объёма работы, которой завалили нашего хорошего друга полковника Роудса — Воителя — он не сможет принимать активное участие в инициативе «Мстители». Так что на данный момент Старк _любезно согласился_ , — Фьюри сделал акцент на этих словах, и Старк дерзко ухмыльнулся в ответ, — занять его место.

Наташа была слишком занята своими ногтями, чтобы закатывать глаза, но то, как она сморгнула и поджала губы, говорило само за себя.

— Это недавнее решение, Капитан, и я прошу прощения, что не поставил тебя в известность. Старк носит высокотехнологичную броню собственной разработки, не слишком отличающуюся от брони Воителя. — Стиву это мало что сказало, но он не успел ни о чём спросить, как Фьюри поднялся. — Я вас оставлю, поболтайте пока....

 

— Мне нужно с вами поговорить. — Тор вскочил с места, и Фьюри, вздохнув, жестом позвал его за собой.

Без Тора комната моментально стала больше и тише. Стив перевёл взгляд с Соколиного глаза на Наташу и Старка и решил, что первый выглядит дружелюбнее всего.

— Так чем ты занимаешься? — полюбопытствовал он, и Соколиный Глаз посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Я агент Щ.И.Т.а.

— Это я понимаю. Но чем конкретно?

— Я вхожу в инициативу «Мстители».

— Верно.

Конечно, эти ребята были не самой враждебной аудиторией, с которой Стиву приходилось сталкиваться. Напротив, после долгих недель в окружении деликатных лаборантов в лайковых перчатках, которые едва могли скрыть панику, оказаться среди людей, которым до него не было дела, воодушевляло.

— Покажешь мне арсенал?

Соколиный Глаз посмотрел на Наташу, всё ещё занятую ногтями, и на Старка, игравшегося с чем-то вроде карманного компьютера, и подумал, что хорошо бы снова стать частью команды. Очень оптимистично.

— Конечно, — кивнул Соколиный Глаз, так и не найдя поддержки. — Рад помочь. Супер.

Как бы там ни было, а Соколиный Глаз отлично разбирался в оружии. Он мог рассказать о любом пистолете, которого Стив касался, и оценил его позу и хватку с профессиональным критицизмом.

В целом оружие не слишком изменилось за это время. Появились новые размеры и причудливые формы, но чтобы привести его в действие, всё ещё нужно было навести на цель и спустить курок. Очень скоро Соколиный Глаз — Клинт Бартон, как он нехотя представился, не зная, что Стив уже в курсе — позвал его на стрельбище, чтобы испытать пару пушек.

Казалось, Соколиного глаза раздражало то, как быстро Стив приноровился к современному оружию; он с угрюмым видом рылся в шкафчике, когда Стив заметил лук и попросил попробовать.

Лук оказался коварной вещью, и Стив моментально заработал длинную царапину от запястья до локтя. Соколиный Глаз немного повеселел и, взявшись за обработку раны, даже развлёк его парочкой баек с участием Фьюри.

Старк вошёл как раз в этот момент.

— Всё не так уж плохо, — резюмировал Соколиный Глаз, и Старк заглянул через его плечо.

— Там даже синяка нет, что ты делаешь? У суперсолдата бо-бо? — Он так вздёрнул брови, что они показались над солнечными очками, и обернулся, разглядывая шкафчик с оружием.

— Раньше выглядело хуже, — неуверенно сказал Соколиный Глаз, и Стив легонько ткнул его в плечо. Царапина заживала, кожа приобретала желтовато-зелёный оттенок.

— Я быстро исцеляюсь.

Соколиный Глаз закатил глаза, словно Стив поранился назло ему. Стиву тут же захотелось извиниться.

— А тебе вообще сюда можно? — Соколиный Глаз посмотрел на Старка, который аккуратно брал каждый пистолет, разглядывал и так же осторожно клал на место. Он пожал плечами.

— Мой пропуск сработал.

— Твой пропуск таинственным образом повышает свой уровень доступа каждый раз, как ты оказываешься рядом с компьютерами Щ.И.Т.а.

— Мистика. Что я могу сказать? У меня талант заводить отношения с системами безопасности. — Он захлопнул дверь шкафчика и приложил пропуск к другому, размерами поменьше, в котором обнаружились более мелкие, но не менее устрашающие устройства. Они, правда, не заинтересовали Старка даже на секунду. Стив потянулся к треугольной вещице размером с ладонь, но Старк хлопнул его по руке.

— Это не для тебя, звёздно-полосатый. — Закончив обыск, он закрыл и этот шкафчик.

— Мне придётся доложить, что ты здесь был. — Соколиный Глаз, скрестив на груди руки, одарил Старка прохладным взглядом, который, казалось, ничуть того не задел. Старк обходил комнату по периметру, ведя пальцами по стене, будто в поисках скрытых отсеков.

— О нет, что же я тогда буду делать!.. Видел тут какие-нибудь забавные штуки?

— Регулярно, весельчак.

— Светящиеся синим. — Его взгляд скользнул по Стиву с интересом. — Ты ведь можешь их описать, да, Роджерс?

Ха. Старк много чего знал об оружии, но не знал главного? Это так работала внутренняя политика?

— Думаю, они засекречены, — пробормотал он, и Старк недовольно фыркнул себе под нос. Это порадовало Стива — по крайней мере, не его одного тут держали в неведении.

— Ну ещё бы. — Старк побарабанил по стене и направился к выходу. — Что ж, мальчики, увидимся позже. Может, к тому времени ты прокачаешь Капитана А до копья.

Насмешливо вздёрнув бровь, он ушёл, не дав Стиву возразить, что уж с оружием-то он разберётся сам. Соколиный Глаз состроил гримасу и, повернувшись к Стиву, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Как насчёт арбалета? — почти дружески предложил он, и Стив кивнул.

***

Следующие пару дней Тони планировал заниматься бронёй Воителя, но Роуди, проявив поразительную неблагодарность, свалил на учения с приятелями из ВВС. Где они наверняка разрабатывали план на случай, если Тони решит удариться в терроризм, криминал или межгалактическую войну.

Вместо этого он остался дома и взялся разбирать заметки Говарда о мистических артефактах. Ничего полезного, как и ожидалось, не нашёл, так что пару часов спустя, сдавшись, отправил Фьюри напоминание о щите Капитана Америки. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на эффект — Фьюри почему-то был не слишком доволен присоединением Тони к Мстителям. Неудачник.

Сёрфинг в интернете по запросу «нацистский оккультизм» дал немного больше результатов, большая часть которых, впрочем, была обычным мусором. Но две недели назад Тони и про божественное оружие нацистов мог сказать то же самое, так что сейчас не спешил отбрасывать теорию о том, что Гитлер был марионеткой пришельцев.

Он всерьёз раздумывал надеть броню и облететь город в поисках грабителей, когда Джарвис объявил о прибытии Пеппер Поттс. Которой, судя по всему, было назначено.

Она лично принесла ему бумаги на подпись, в том числе — исковые. Намечались серьёзные юридические разборки на тему того, считать ли находку Говарда личной собственностью, собственностью его компании или собственностью Стратегического Научного Резерва. Тони представлял собой два варианта из трёх, так что шансы росли. Удерживая последний документ в заложниках, Тони уговорил Пеппер остаться и выпить с ним.

— В команде новый парень, — сообщил он, протягивая Пеппер мартини, и она хмыкнула без особого энтузиазма. В своём тёмно-зелёном костюме она выглядело свежо и строго — совсем не так, как обычно в конце длинного рабочего дня. А всё потому, что не предполагалось никаких взрывов и операций на открытом сердце. — Но я не могу тебе рассказать — засекречено.

— Ага. Ты о Капитане Америке? — Она отхлебнула из бокала.

— Я знал, что Наташа тебе рассказала! — Тони торжествующе вскинул палец, и Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Она мой контакт в Щ.И.Т.е, конечно, она рассказывает о таких вещах.

— Но это секрет. — Тони плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. На секунду ему захотелось обидеться, но он просто махнул рукой. Вот что бывает, когда делаешь свою ассистентку главой компании. Надо бы обзавестись новой, но... даже если она не окажется тайным убийцей, новую ассистентку он не хотел, он хотел новую Пеппер. А такие, как она, увы, на деревьях не растут.

— У меня есть разрешение на доступ к секретной информации, потому что я глава Старк Энтерпрайзес, и, следовательно, Наташа со мной общается.

Звучало логично, бесспорно, но всё равно несправедливо, что человек из Щ.И.Т.а посвящал во всё самое интересное именно Пеппер. Тони порядком устал от постоянной несправедливости.

— А она рассказала, что Фьюри поставил его управлять командой? Не вижу причин, по которым ему стоит быть лидером.

— Потому что он величайший герой Америки? Потому что знаменитый военный тактик? Потому что он выше тебя? — Пеппер лукаво усмехнулась, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Она становилась поистине красивой, когда подшучивала над ним. Почему они снова расстались? Идиотские причины.

— Удар ниже пояса, мисс Поттс. Он ужасно скучный. Весь такой точёный и неприглядный, со старомодной причёской.

И первое, что он произнёс, открыв рот, были слова об отце Тони. Ни один из тех, кто начинал разговор с фразы «Я знал твоего отца» в последствии ничего интересного из себя не представлял.

Фьюри разве что. Иногда.

— Правда? — улыбнулась Пеппер.

— А Наташа тебе другое рассказала?

— В её рассказе фигурировали слова «умопомрачительный» и «сексуально притягательный». Ещё она говорила, что по нему можно взобраться, как по дереву.

Вот это был действительно сюрприз. Тони казалось, Капитан ей совсем не понравился. Он вообще начинал считать Наташу лесбиянкой, раз уж она не проявляла никакого интереса ни к нему, ни к Тору. На Роджерса реакция была такая же. Но если её равнодушно-отстранённый взгляд означал похоть, выходит, Тони свой шанс упустил.

— Не думаю, что это правда. Скорее, её заводит весь этот патриотический антураж. — Тони поболтал ногой, вспоминая серьёзное лицо Капитана Америки: полный щенячьей надежды взгляд, которым он смотрел на окружающих, когда не пытался ослепить их белозубой улыбкой. У него было впечатляющее тело, насколько Тони мог рассмотреть под футболкой и джинсами, но, чёрт возьми, мышцы Тора были вполовину больше. — Думаю, он может быть привлекательным, если тебе нравятся обычные скучные парни. Но это не объясняет, почему Фьюри так над ним трясётся.

— Может, Фьюри любит таких обычных красавчиков.

— Ужасная мысль. Он ведёт себя как человек, чьи друзья не одобряют его нового скучного бойфренда. — Тони мстительно ухмыльнулся. — Как продвигается иск?

— Сложно. — Пеппер нахмурилась. Видимо, иск грозил им кучей проблем. Но за их решение Тони ей и платил. — Было бы полезно узнать, за что именно мы боремся.

— Надо вызвать в суд Капитана Америку — он краснеет, когда говорит неправду. И не сможет солгать под присягой.

Роджерс весь залился краской, говоря «засекречено», и ладно, это было почти мило.

— Тогда нам придётся раскрыть его связь с нашей компанией, а это, вдруг ты забыл...

— Я в команде до тех пор, пока храню их дурацкие секреты. — Тони выторговал у Фьюри право закрыть иск — точнее, рассмеялся ему в лицо. Но Фьюри собирался и дальше нянчиться с Капитаном Америкой и хранить его архиважный секрет, так что ему пришлось позволить Тони стать частью команды. Это означало, что когда вся эта история всплывёт, Тони попросят на выход — если до тех пор он не докажет свою полезность. Но доказывать это, когда деятельность команды сплошь состояла из тайн, было довольно сложно.

Пеппер поставила опустевший стакан на столик и протянула руку. Тони недоумённо поднял брови.

— Бумаги, — напомнила она.

— Могла бы и задержаться, — вздохнул он. — Мы больше совсем не разговариваем.

— Это потому, что я больше не твоя ассистентка. — Пеппер снисходительно улыбнулась, и это поразительным образом ей шло.

— Точно. — Тони попробовал взять её за руку, но она отстранилась. — Пеп. Пеппер. Почему...

— Не смей, — нахмурилась она, и Тони примирительно вскинул руки.

— Я просто спрашиваю! — Он бросил взгляд на бумаги в надежде зацепиться за что-то и найти повод заставить Пеппер задержаться. И пригляделся повнимательнее. Пеппер протянула руку, чтобы отобрать бумаги, но Тони отдёрнул. — Какого чёрта? Когда это произошло?

— Месяц назад, Тони. Ты был в числе получателей того письма, и Джарвис подчёркивал, что оно важное.

— Но _ты_ мне не сказала, — укорил Тони, и Пеппер закатила глаза. — Нет, серьёзно, месяц назад? Они что, держали его под стражей всего месяц? С каких это пор у Джастина Хаммера есть возможности выйти из тюрьмы?

— Он выпустил Ванко. — Пеппер снова потянулась к бумагам. — А самого Хаммера, судя по всему, не держали в условиях повышенной безопасности.

— А где же тогда?

— Он работал на правительство. Насколько смогли выяснить наши юристы, он для них кое-что делал.

 

— Поверить не могу, они и правда выпустили Хаммера. — Тони позволил Пеппер наконец отобрать бумаги и теперь смотрел, как она поднимается с дивана. — Так как у нас дела?

Это была последняя попытка заставить её задержаться, но Пеппер уже натягивала белый плащ.

— Ну, мы судимся со Щ.И.Т.ом за неопознанный артефакт, предположительно принадлежащий богу, а наш главный инженер — это ты — играет в супергероев вместо того, чтобы создавать новые технологии.

— Всё как обычно. — Тони проводил её к выходу и исхитрился поцеловать в щёку. Пеппер махнула рукой на прощание и поспешила к машине, где Хэппи уже придерживал открытую дверцу. — Береги себя.

***

Космологическая лаборатория Щ.И.Т.а весьма отдалённо напоминала ту, где над Стивом проводили эксперимент: блестящее оборудование, переплетение металла и пластика вместо краски и дерева. Но Стиву всё равно всё казалось знакомым. Пахло дезинфицирующим средством и кофе, а поскольку лаборатория была под землёй, им не нужно было проходить через кучу секретных дверей. Тор бережно приложил свой пропуск к сенсору, а затем придержал для Стива дверь, тем самым наверняка нарушив процедуру безопасности. Впрочем, Стив словил себя на том, что его это не заботит.

Учёные, работавшие группами, не обращали на них внимания, и Стив решил, что к приходам Тора они просто привыкли. Даже в двадцать первом веке доспехи вряд ли вошли обратно в моду.

— Дарси! — проревел Тор. Сидевшая в крутящемся офисном кресле девушка обернулась к ним. Одарив Стива оценивающим взглядом, она широко улыбнулась. Он почувствовал, как щёки заливает румянец. — Это — Капитан Америка.

— Очень... — начал Стив, но Дарси вдруг перестала улыбаться и закатила глаза.

— Ха-ха, — протянула она, и Тор помрачнел. — Что, серьёзно?

— Да. — Тор с сомнением посмотрел на Стива, и тот пожал плечами.

— Ха. — Она снова оглядела его с ног до головы. — Ну, в целом ты претендуешь, но если честно, то безвкусно.

— Что, прости? — Стив начинал уставать от этого. Он не ждал парадов с фейерверками или ещё чего-то особенного — мир, в конце концов, изменился — но люди стали слишком уж прямолинейными. А ведь он даже имя сам себе не выбирал. Звёздно-полосатый парень — это теперь считалось безвкусным.

— Нет, я понимаю, что это просто кодовое имя, но, без обид, вот так повторно его использовать — как-то глупо. В смысле, ты представляешься как один из героев Америки? Очень самонадеянно. — Она агрессивно вздёрнула подбородок. Стив открыл рот — и закрыл, беспомощно глядя на Тора. Тот нахмурился.

— Я думал, ты настоящий Капитан Америка.

— Не глупи, здоровяк, — Дарси посмотрела на него почти с жалостью, — Капитан Америка родом из Второй Мировой, сейчас ему было бы сколько, девяносто? Это если б он не умер.

— Но я и _есть_ настоящий Капитан Америка, — возразил Стив и тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Дарси не походила на агента Щ.И.Т.а, возможно, ей и нельзя было это знать. У Тора вот явно было мало знаний о засекреченной информации.

— Что? Но как? — она неверяще наморщила носик.

— Долгая история, — пробормотал Стив. Вряд ли тот факт, что он пролежал во льду, ему как-то поможет. Дарси с сомнением воззрилась на Тора. Казалось нечестным, что она поставила под сомнение слова скандинавского _бога_. Сам же Стив ожидал от друзей Тора немного больше гибкости.

— Уверен?

— Фьюри так сказал, — кивнул Тор, будто это означало неоспоримую истину. Глаза Дарси расширились. — Мировая война. Он и есть тот Капитан Америка. Джейн! — крикнул он, махая рукой. — Иди сюда.

К ним подошла невысокая девушка, которую Тор порывисто обнял.

— Будто годы прошли с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел твоё прелестное лицо.

Пока они целовались, Стив прилежно изучал стоявшую рядом аппаратуру — забавную, ощетинившуюся датчиками. Спустя пару мгновений Дарси громко прокашлялась.

— Джейн, Тор говорит, это Капитан Америка.

— Ого! — Джейн вывернулась из объятий Тора и поспешила к ним. — Ты он?

— Капитан, это Джейн, доктор физики элементарных частиц, — представил Тор. — И моя жена. Джейн, это Капитан Америка.

— Из времён Второй Мировой, — уточнила Дарси, и Стив кивнул, с улыбкой пожимая руку Джейн. Она была очень милой, с огромными тёплыми глазами и очаровательной улыбкой.

— О Господи! — Дарси прижала ко рту руки. — Твою мать, серьёзно? Это просто... боже мой. Ох, чёрт, прости, я очень грубо себя вела, просто, ну, знаешь, ты сейчас большая шишка...

— В самом деле? — полюбопытствовал Стив. Дарси и Джейн улыбнулись, и он вдруг вспомнил, что женское восхищение — едва ли не лучшая часть его работы.

— Я слышал множество легенд о твоей силе, — вклинился Тор. — Даже видел — в фильмах.

На последнем слове он сделал акцент, словно сомневаясь, правильно ли говорит. Дарси согласно кивнула.

— Так вот почему ты так хотел пойти! — Она стукнула Тора по руке. — Мог бы мне сказать, я притащила бы ДВД с остальными фильмами.

— У вас до сих пор крутят кинохроники? — удивился Стив. — Или ты имеешь в виду...

— Про тебя сняли штук десять фильмов... — Джейн замялась, но продолжила: — Разной степени верибельности. А в моём детстве даже был сериал и куча книг.

— Куча?

— Ты очень, очень знаменит, — улыбнулась Дарси. — Ты икона. Как... памятник. В мраморе. Держащий флаг.

— Ты шутишь.

Стив чувствовал себя... неловко. Баки частенько дразнил его из-за постеров, но в этом мире не было Баки, который заставил бы его смеяться и краснеть, увидев очередное изображение. Баки бы потребовал посмотреть фильм, а после дразнил бы его целую вечность. Ему не нравились поддельные кинохроники, в которых вокруг прыгали изображающие нацистов актёры.

— В Арлингтоне есть твой памятник, прямо напротив Неизвестного солдата, в школе мы ездили туда на экскурсию.

— Я...

— А вот теперь это странно, — заметила Дарси. — Как думаешь, люди примут?

Стив буквально чувствовал, как закипает мозг, пытаясь примириться с огромной несправедливостью: его «воскрешение» разом сделало все военные мемориалы ненужными. Может, ему стоит перед кем-нибудь извиниться? Дарси открыла рот, явно намереваясь сказать ещё что-нибудь пугающее, и Стив в отчаянии перевёл разговор:

— Так над чем вы работаете, дамы?

Дарси закатила глаза, но Джейн подхватила:

— Над Радужным мостом. Каждый раз, устанавливая связь, мы всё больше узнаём о том, как он работает и почему был сломан. Мы добились огромного прогресса — последний раз связь была установлена сегодня утром.

 

— И как же он работает?

— Что ты знаешь о теории относительности? — поколебавшись, всё же спросила Джейн.

— Ничего?

— Что ж, ладно. Тогда представь себе краткий путь сквозь пространство, по которому люди могут за секунду перемещаться между мирами. Боюсь, если я начну объяснять детальнее, на это уйдёт куча времени.

— Джейн, мы можем одолжить твой грузовик? — с надеждой спросил Тор. — Хочу свозить Стива к своим товарищам.

— Будь осторожен. — Она хмуро посмотрела на него, но всё же отдала ключи. — Я не шучу. У тебя права с собой?

— Да, Джейн. — Тор наклонился, и она быстро чмокнула его в губы и погладила по щеке.

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, Капитан. — Стив пожал протянутую руку, и Джейн вдруг шагнула ближе и, поднявшись на носочки, чмокнула в щёку и его. — Нет, правда. Для меня это честь.

— И для меня. — Дарси поцеловала его в другую щёку, а затем сжала руку. — Ну надо же, ты в самом деле...

— Дарси. — Джейн обняла подругу за плечи и мягко отстранила. — Обсудим показатели.

***

Тор оказался не таким уж плохим водителем. Просто современные машины были быстрее. И менее... надёжные. Их, конечно, делали не из пластика, но по ощущениям именно из него. И дороги были загружены сильнее, чем Стив помнил.

Зато по ним никто не стрелял, и от этого путешествие становилось в разы приятнее всех предыдущих. Стив чувствовал бы себя ещё лучше, если бы Тор смотрел на дорогу, а не улыбался ему.

— Я правда в порядке, — в третий раз повторил Стив.

— Ты слишком крепко вцепился в дверную ручку. — Тор, на высокой скорости входя в поворот, одарил его ещё одним взглядом. — Могу заверить тебя, друг мой, я наловчился обращаться с этой машиной. И я много веков управлял повозками и колесницами.

— Это здорово. — Стив заставил себя ослабить хватку. — Я бы хотел как-то прокатиться на колеснице. Запряжённой лошадьми, да?

На чём-нибудь менее _быстром_.

— Козы, — возразил Тор. — Свою колесницу я запрягал козами.

— Не вопрос. — Стив не собирался расспрашивать. Если бы он переспрашивал обо всём, что ставило его в тупик, ему пришлось бы навечно запереться в собственной спальне. — Далеко ещё ехать?

— Уже не очень. Мои друзья нашли город слишком грязным и предпочли свежий воздух пригорода.

— Лос-Анджелес не грязный, — возразил Стив. Как и Нью-Йорк — по крайней мере, он казался таким в те пару дней, что Стив там провёл.

— Не хотел обидеть, — Тор похлопал его по плечу, и Стив, затаив дыхание, ждал, пока он вернёт обе руки на руль. — Просто великий город Валгалла... он... — Кажется, ему не хватало слов.

— Чистый? — предположил Стив, и Тор кивнул.

— Сложно описать, — извинился он, — тем, кто никогда не видел творения Богов.

— Понимаю.

— Там... — Тор махнул рукой и, вывернув руль, направил машину на боковую дорогу. — Там золотые башни. Небеса, полные звёзд и лиловых облаков. Улицы, вымощенные кристальной крошкой, и если посмотреть вглубь, можно увидеть искры, словно внутри горит пламя. И даже самые простые дома великолепны.

— Звучит очень здорово. — Тор был членом королевской семьи, естественно, что у него предвзятое мнение о родном городе. Вряд ли весь он состоял из золотых башен и кристальных улиц. — Хотел бы я это увидеть.

— Конечно! — проревел Тор, едва не впечатываясь машиной в столб. Стив вздрогнул, когда они разминулись буквально на дюйм. — Однажды я приглашу всех вас в Асгард, как самых дорогих гостей. Для меня будет большой честью представить тебя, Капитан, величайший герой этого мира, своему отцу Одину.

— Да. В смысле, это и для меня будет большой честью. — Стива пугала перспектива знакомства с Царём Богов — или Королём другой расы, звучало одинаково величественно — в качестве представителя человечества. — Познакомиться с твоей семьёй.

— Отец будет восхищён, — задумчиво сказал Тор. — Ему нередко приходилось осуждать моё нахальство и высокомерие.

— Уверен, ты...

— И он имел полное право на это, — твёрдо закончил Тор. — В прошлом я был весьма неразумным парнем.

Он ударил по тормозам, и Стив едва не вылетел вперёд, спасибо ремням безопасности. Машина взвизгнула, выбивая грязь из-под колёс, и остановилась.

— Благодаря его советам я стал лучше. Жаль, что мне не хватило мудрости прислушаться к нему раньше.

Стив кивнул.

— Всегда стоит прислушиваться к отцу, да? Особенно, если это Один. Он наверняка мудрый человек.

— Верно, — улыбнулся Тор, и его лицо прояснилось. — Мы на месте. Остаток пути пройдём пешком.

Пока он запирал машину, Стив закинул за спину новый рюкзак. Ему наконец-то вернули щит, и Стив при виде его едва не разрыдался. Единственная вещь, которая совсем не изменилась за это время. К щиту прилагался удобный круглый рюкзак, который он решил сегодня же испытать. Наташа упоминала спарринг с Фандралом — звучало интересно, к тому же Стив не оставлял надежд затащить на ринг и Тора.

Лужайка, через которую его повёл Тор, была влажной, но не мокрой, на такую отлично падать, даже если потом превратишься в грязевой комок.

Сиф и тройка воинов прибыли около недели назад как миротворческая миссия из Асгарда, чтобы отлавливать всяких существ, которых перебрасывал сюда Радужный мост. Агент Хилл, по словам Клинта, одарила их длинным прохладным взглядом и предложила разбить лагерь в пригороде вместо того, чтобы разместиться в помещениях мидгардцев. Хотя Сиф и Фандрал остались в восторге от торговых центров.

— И где же их лагерь? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Около сорока миль севернее, — улыбнулся Тор.

— Нам ещё сорок миль идти?

— Нет-нет! Мы присоединимся к ним на охоте.

— На кого охота?

— На нисингов. Ты же слышал Джейн? Радужный мост запускали утром. Вот тогда и появились нисинги. К счастью, раньше уже прибыли Сиф и Воины. Надеюсь, нас не побьют за опоздание. Они, должно быть, уже выследили и повергли нашу часть добычи.

 

— А Фьюри знает об этом?

— О нисингах?

— Что мы... — Стив достал из рюкзака щит. Если Фьюри не знает, это, в общем-то, не вина Стива. — Не обращай внимания. Так что такое нисинги?

— Скверные создания, существующие для того, чтобы захватывать и разрушать. — Тор скривился в отвращении. — Они отравляют землю, воду и воздух и питаются мёртвыми.

— Пригнись! — Стив махнул в сторону деревьев, и Тор, остановившись, вгляделся в листву.

— Фандрал! — прокричал он. — Спустись и поприветствуй моего гостя!

Из кроны спрыгнула фигура в зелёном, а следом показались ещё трое. Стив легко узнал их по тем фотографиям, которые видел.

— Капитан, позволь представить тебе леди Сиф, Фандрала, Хогуна и Вольштагга, лучших воинов Асгарда. Друзья мои, это Капитан Америка, великий воин Мидгарда, что вырвался из лап самой смерти, чтобы воссоединиться с Мстителями.

Стив открыл рот, но так и не смог придумать, как сказать, что это всё абсолютная неправда и просто совпадение. Четвёрка воинов улыбалась ему так же открыто и безмятежно, как Тор.

— Честь для нас. — Фандрал неожиданно элегантно поклонился, словно герой исторической картины, хотя на самом деле он выглядел скорее, как Эррол Флинн. — Мы будем счастливы услышать о твоих приключениях, Капитан.

— Думаю, у нас ещё будет на это время. — Стив переводил взгляд с одного дружелюбного лица на другое. — Так... нисинги?

— В лесу есть ручей, — Сиф указала пальцем себе за плечо, — Хогун считает, что нисинги будут двигаться к источнику в надежде отравить воду.

— Так что мы идём. — Фандрал перекатился с пяток на мысочки. — Готов побегать, Капитан?

Стив был готов. Его улучшенное сывороткой тело легко держало темп, который задали асгардианцы. Хогун бежал первым, прокладывая путь, Тор, Сиф и Фандрал ступали за ним след-в-след, словно играя в какую-то игру. Сам Стив пристроился рядом с Вольштаггом — раскрасневшимся, но упорно поддерживавшим общую скорость.

Стив не припоминал, когда в последний раз вот так бегал. Ему не было с кем, а когда они путешествовали, то обычно брали джип и передвигались медленно, из-за повышенной секретности. Мягкая трава под ногами, яркое солнце, асгардианцы, подтрунивающие друг над другом, — у Стива никогда ничего подобного не было.

— На холм! — позвала со склона Сиф. Хогун уже нагнал её. — Давай, Капитан, поднимайся и посмотри!

Стив оторвался от Вольштагга и нагнал её. С его стороны холм был не таким крутым, но с другой — обрывался в дикую долину, полную деревьев, расцвеченных осенними красками. Отсюда они были похожи на пылающее янтарным огнём море.

— Мидгард прекрасен. — Сиф прищурилась, разглядывая долину. — На первый взгляд мне так не показалось, но со временем я увидела.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Стив. — На самом деле, я не слишком хорошо знаю Америку. — Сиф вздёрнула брови, и он рассмеялся. — Глупо, да? Во время тура я побывал почти в каждом штате, но мне никогда не доводилось просто... остановиться и посмотреть.

— Сиф! — пророкотал из долины Тор. — Стивен! Спускайтесь сейчас же, нет времени наслаждаться красотами!

— Коль не ленишься жить, есть много времени для красоты! — крикнула Сиф в ответ и, одарив Стива лукавой улыбкой, вдруг спрыгнула прямо вниз. Стив бросился за ней, но не успел даже схватить за руку — только с замиранием сердца смотрел, как она прыгает по камням, балансируя на рыхлой почве из песка и грязи. Фандрал и Тор подбадривали и улюлюкали, а затем Вольштагг взревел громче Тора:

— Давай, Капитан, ты же не позволишь ей вот так себя победить?

Стив выхватил щит из-за спины раньше, чем успел подумать, что это ужасная идея, а к тому времени, когда он представил, что скажет Фьюри, если Стив сломает ногу и за ним придётся вызывать вертолёт, он уже спускался вниз с холма.

Перед игрой «на слабо» он никогда не мог устоять.

Породы под ногами сдвинулись, заставляя Стива вонзить край щита в склон, чтобы удержать равновесие. И вовремя: мимо с грохотом скатились смертельно опасные на вид камни, похожие на чьи-то острые зубы. Участок земли, куда Стив приземлился, оказался обманчиво удобным — он ударился о сухую землю, покатился, с трудом успев зацепиться за сосновый ствол и не рухнуть вниз. Оставшиеся десять футов он преодолел совершенно не изящным прыжком, и очутился рядом с Сиф, больше похожий на шар из пыли и веток.

 

Глаза и рот залепило грязью, по позвоночнику стекали струйки крови или пота, но он вдохнул полной грудью и громко рассмеялся. Сиф, с всклокоченными, словно воронье гнездо, волосами, зажав рукой рот, хихикала, и Стив рассмеялся ещё громче. Он только что едва не сломал себе шею, просто так, без особых на то причин, и это было весело.

Нисинги оказались небольшими существами, похожими на гончих, с угрожающе зубастой пастью. Борьба с ними наполовину состояла из надежды на счастливый случай, и наполовину — из барахтанья в воде. Потребовалось два странных и довольно кровавых часа, чтобы покончить со стаей.

На обратном пути к машине под ярким полуденным солнцем они успели достаточно просохнуть, и Фандрал, оживлённый поездкой, развлекал их импровизированной песней о приключениях, которая в основном описывала, как все они вымокли и вымотались.

— Ты ведь присоединишься к нам за ужином, Капитан? — спросил Вольштагг, когда они приехали в лагерь. — Посидеть у костра и рассказать историю.

— Действительно. — Леди Сиф, очаровательно улыбнувшись, подала ему руку. Стив позволил взять себя за локоть и повести меж деревьев. Внезапно подумалось, что стоило бы согласовать это с Тором, но когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Тор и Хогун толкаются, играя в какую-то игру.

Вскоре деревья расступились, открывая поляну с несколькими яркими палатками на ней. В центре, как и обещали воины, горел костер, над ним, на вертеле, жарилось мясо какого-то крупного животного. Вертел поворачивался автоматически, и Стив решил, что его асгардианцы приобрели в одну из своих поездок по магазинам.

— Вы... охотитесь? — Стив одарил мясо долгим взглядом.

— Конечно. — Вольштагг грузно опустился на складной деревянный стульчик, и тот хрустнул под его весом. — Как ещё нам прокормить себя?

— Ещё не родился тот мул, способный прокормить Вольштагга, — влез Фандрал.

— И даже съев целого мула, он лишь разожжёт свой аппетит, — добавил Хогун.

— Тихо! — прикрикнул Вольштагг, и остальные одарили его невинными взглядами. — Не обращай на них внимания, славный Капитан, и бери стул. Вскоре будет пища и самый лучший, самый тёмный асгардианский мёд.

Стив опустился на неожиданно мягкое сидение — кто-то положил туда кусок овчины, и искренне понадеялся, что шкуру они принесли с собой, а не сняли с какого-то барашка на местных пастбищах. Остальные последовали его примеру — кроме Фандрала, который принялся снимать мясо с вертела.

Вольштагг налил коричневого цвета питье в кожаную флягу и протянул Стиву.

— Пей! Веселись! Ты среди друзей, Капитан Америка.

— Можешь называть меня Стив. Это моё настоящее имя. А Капитан Америка — что-то вроде прозвища.

— Прозвища? — Брови Фандрала взлетели вверх.

— Как у Тони Старка. Старк — Железный Человек.

— А, Тони, — кивнул Вольштагг. — Славный парень. Да, у него есть летающий доспех! Чудесная вещь.

— Так что вы не обязаны звать меня Капитаном. — Стив осторожно отпил из фляги — напиток оказался неожиданно приятным на вкус, сладким, но крепким. Ему стало хорошо. Пусть Лос-Анджелес и не был таким уж грязным, но Стив не мог не признать: здесь воздух был вкуснее, пахло влагой и свежестью. — Стив, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелаешь, Стив. — Вольштагг хлопнул его по плечу. — Итак, расскажи нам о своих приключениях!

— О каких? — задумался Стив. Разве может хоть одна из виданных им битв впечатлить этих людей? Если он правильно понял из их досье, асгардианцы жили уже много веков и сражались с гигантами.

— Расскажи, как вернулся с того света, — тихо сказал Хогун. Он по самый нос завернулся в меховой плащ так, что видно было только его глаза. — Такие истории всегда самые интересные.

— Я... — Стив сглотнул. — Это не так впечатляюще, как звучит. На самом деле я не был по-настоящему мёртв.

— Так как это случилось? — Фандрал плюхнулся на стул и сложил руки на коленях, приготовившись внимательно слушать. Сиф сняла наручи и принялась начищать их, тем не менее, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Что ж, — Стив посмотрел на Тора, и тот одарил его подбадривающей улыбкой. — Я не слишком хороший рассказчик.

— Рассказывать просто, Стив, ты скоро сам поймёшь. Давай сначала: где ты был? — сказал Фандрал.

— На самолёте.

— На воздушном автомобиле, верно? — уточнил Фандрал. — Отлично. Как ты туда попал?

В конце концов, именно этого Фьюри и хотел: чтобы асгардианцы считали его одним из своих, кто совершает подвиги и попадает в приключения. Стиву нужно просто постараться.

— Я преследовал Йохана Шмидта, он... убил моего друга и разработал план по захвату европейских и американских городов. Он хотел править миром, полагаю. Убить миллионы людей.

— Миллионы? — присвистнул Вольштагг. — Действительно злой человек. Как ты попал на самолёт? Это был его самолёт?

— Да. У Шмидта был... такой огромный самолёт с кучей маленьких на борту. Он пытался сбежать, и я почти опоздал. Пытался догнать пешком, но он улетал слишком быстро, и я решил, что упустил его. Тогда я стал думать, как ещё можно поймать Шмидта, но потом Пегги... моя девушка Пегги…

— Несомненно, красавица? — подначил Фандрал, и Стив кивнул, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянец.

— Очень. У неё были тёмные волосы, а губы она красила красной помадой. Когда мы впервые встретились, она врезала парню выше неё на добрый фут. А ещё она была хорошим стрелком. И да, очень, очень красивой. И доброй ко мне. — Стив сглотнул. Поначалу она совершенно точно не принимала его всерьёз — как и все женщины — но она была доброй и улыбалась ему. И слушала его рассказы, даже когда он нёс ерунду. — Одним словом, они с полковником Филлипсом раздобыли машину, и мы отправились вслед за самолётом.

— Я думал, самолёты летают, — встрял Тор.

— Для начала ему нужно было выехать из туннеля. Мы догнали самолёт — это была очень быстрая машина, улучшенная. И потом... — Стив покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Что случилось? — Фандрал усмехнулся, очевидно, понимая, в чём дело. — Леди?

— Да, она... поцеловала меня и сказала догнать их. А полковник Филлипс сообщил, что не собирается меня целовать. — Вольштагг и Хогун хмыкнули, и Стив продолжил: — А затем я допрыгнул до шасси и оказался в самолёте.

— Смело. — Вольштагг отсалютовал флягой. — Ты поднялся в воздух и достиг цели. Отличный ход!

— Будь у тебя вес Вольштагга, битва закончилась бы в тот же миг, — сказал Хогун.

— Верно. Ни одна летающая машина не способна унести Вольштагга с такой лёгкостью, — усмехнулся Фандрал, и Вольштагг фыркнул.

— Никакого уважения к доблести Капитана. Продолжай, Стив, и не обращай внимания на глупый трёп. Твой враг был один?

— Нет. Бомбы, который он собирался сбросить на города, находились в маленьких самолётах на борту, и в каждом из них сидели пилоты. — Стив отпил ещё мёда. — Так что я дрался с ними. Некоторые выпали за борт, в одного я бросил нож. Другой попытался выбраться вместе со своей бомбой, и мне пришлось прыгнуть следом и вернуть его снова на борт.

— Ты оседлал его в небе, сражаясь за управление? Дерзко, — Сиф почтительно кивнула. — А затем?

— А затем я пошёл за Шмидтом. — Когда Стив вспомнил об этом, даже запах жареного мяса и свежий прохладный ветерок показались ему противными.

— Каким он был?

— Шмидт был неудачным экспериментом. Он принял сыворотку, которая должна была сделать его сверхчеловеком. Но он был неподходящим парнем, и сыворотка превратила его в монстра. Вместо головы у него был красный череп.

— И правда — монстр, — выдохнула Сиф. — Он был могуч?

— Очень сильный. Такой же сильный, как я. И у него было оружие, которое просто распыляло людей. Но при мне был щит, которым я защищался. Мы сражались, ранили друг друга, и в конце концов свалились на машину в центре кабины. — Стив поколебался, глядя на Тора, и тот кивнул. — Оттуда выпал мощный источник энергии, и когда Шмидт его подобрал, тот его уничтожил.

— Надлежащий конец, — задумчиво изрёк Фандрал. — Погублен собственным творением.

— Что-то вроде.

— Но ты же победил? — сказал Тор. — Твой враг был повережен?

— В самолёте по-прежнему оставалась куча бомб, и он был сломан. Мне пришлось направить его в море. — Стив опустил голову. — Из-за повреждений я не мог им управлять.

— Понимаю, — кивнула Сиф. — И ты остался один?

— Нет. Я связался с базой, чтобы сказать... — Горло внезапно перехватило, Стив поспешно глотнул мёда, радуясь, что может списать на его крепость выступившие слёзы. — Чтобы рассказать им всё. Я говорил с Пегги.

— Что ты сказал? — Сиф подалась вперёд.

— Она попросила не опаздывать на наше свидание — она хотела научить меня танцевать. Я обещал, что мы встретимся, и... — Стив помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — Я рухнул в воду. Самолёт был настолько повреждён, что через дыру в кабине начала заливаться вода. Было очень холодно. И я утонул, наверное. Или превратился в лёд, не знаю. Помню холодную воду, настолько холодную, что было больно. А что было дальше, я не знаю. Потом я очнулся.

— И ты не помнишь ничего, что с тобой в это время было? — мягко полюбопытствовал Хогун.

— Нет, — Стив прикрыл глаза. — Мне ничего не снилось. Я просто закрыл глаза, а потом открыл снова — когда оказался здесь. В будущем.

— А Пегги? — спросил Фандрал.

— Умерла, — тихо ответил Стив. — Я спал во льдах семьдесят лет. На два года дольше, чем она прожила.

Повисла пауза, а затем Вольштагг поднял флягу.

— За Капитана Америку и леди Пегги! Пусть однажды они встретятся в Валгалле, где почивают с миром великие воины.

Стив покраснел и быстро вытер выступившие слёзы.

— Может, теперь ты расскажешь историю? — Он посмотрел на Сиф.

— Конечно! — Она выпрямилась на стуле и улыбнулась. — Какую рассказать?

— О том, как ты охотилась на белого боара, — предложил Фандрал.

— Лучше о том, как победила Вольштагга в поединке, — усмехнулся Тор. Вольштагг на это только фыркнул.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать, как ты стала одним из выдающихся воинов земли?

— Это хорошая история, — согласился Хогун. — Расскажи её.

— Если она придётся Капитану по душе. — Стив кивнул, и Сиф начала: — Ну что же. Подсаживайте ближе и слушайте. В Асгарде, родине чудес, многие вещи незыблемы. Вороны Одина свободно парят в небе, золотые башни сияют в закатных лучах, мужи Асгарда владеют мечом и щитом и путешествуют в поисках побед и славы, а женщины остаются и защищают дом от захватчиков. Так должно быть, и асгардианцы — создания привычки. Я — леди Сиф, и когда я была ребёнком, то искала себе приключений. Я хотела блуждать и скитаться, владеть копьём, но не щитом. Часто я обращалась к леди Фригг, что была моей покровительницей. Когда мои родители — добрые мои родители — беспомощно опускали руки, Царица Асгарда клала свои ладони мне на плечи и велела родителям успокоиться. То, что кажется нам незыблемым, не обязано таким являться, и обычай — не всегда закон. Царица Асгарда — мудрейшая из женщин, она видит будущее и не говорит о нём. Если её сердце опасается того, что она видит, она не говорит об этом. И никогда — ни словом, ни жестом — не предаёт судьбу обречённого воина. Она сидит и ткёт из облачной пряжи людские судьбы…

Голос Сиф, чистый и прекрасный, завораживал, её плавные жесты дополняли рассказ. Стив осторожно достал из рюкзака блокнот для зарисовок.

— Браво, — искренне восхитился он, когда Сиф закончила, и она улыбнулась.

— Я счастлива, что смогла тебя порадовать, Капитан. Ты рисуешь меня? Можно посмотреть?

— Да. — Стив передал ей блокнот, и Сиф, восхищённо присвистнув, показала его остальным. Её тело Стив только набросал, но лицо и руки постарался прорисовать ярко и точно — всю ярость, всю мощь сжатых кулаков, будто она держит в руках копьё. — Можешь оставить себе, если нравится.

— С удовольствием, — просияла Сиф и отдала блокнот обратно, чтобы Стив мог аккуратно вырвать рисунок. — Кто дальше расскажет историю?

— Фандрал, — сказал Тор, — расскажи историю спасения узника Марадобра!

— Мы слишком много слышали о подвигах Фандрала, — встрял Вольштагг.

— Это история о великой доблести, — возразил тот. — Щедрая награда за освобождение узника, безусловно, всего лишь часть рассказа. И благодарность эта была очень щедрой. — Он хитро подмигнул, и Сиф закашлялась. Стив недоумённо моргнул. Он что-то не так понял?

— Ты... — Стив посмотрел на Сиф, и та усмехнулась. — Хм, а кем был узник?

— Бравый принц из далёкого королевства.

— Это был не принц, — возразил Вольштагг громким шёпотом. — В лучшем случае, мелкий лорд.

— Кто из нас рассказчик? — Фандрал строго оглядел остальных и повернулся к Стиву. — Всё в порядке?

— Может, это не подходящая история для ушей леди? — начал было он и запнулся, увидев, как губы Сиф сжимаются в линию. — В смысле…

Господи Боже.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Капитан? — ровно спросила она, и Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ну, мы же не... мы не будем говорить о таком... здесь... — Он беспомощно посмотрел на Тора, и тот непонимающе улыбнулся в ответ. — Я не... Там, откуда я родом, мужчины не говорят о... о таком в присутствии леди.

Повисла долгая задумчивая пауза.

— Как в стрипклубе? — предположил Хогун, и Стив едва не уронил челюсть. — Там выступают или мужчины, или женщины. Но никогда — одновременно.

— Ах, вот в чём дело, — Сиф явно расслабилась. — Это показалось мне странным. Но Тони сказал, в Мидгарде так принято.

— Тони Старк водил вас в стрипклуб?

— Он сказал, это традиция перед свадьбой, — пояснил Тор. — Джейн согласилась. Так что мы посмотрели, как танцуют леди, а потом пошли в другой клуб посмотреть на мужчин. — Его лицо на секунду стало задумчивым. — Все они такие блестящие.

— Ты гетеросексуален, Стив? — спросил Вольштагг, и остальные с любопытством подались вперёд. — Джейн и Тони уверили нас, что оба имеют традиционные для Асгарда вкусы, но большинство мидгардцев предпочитают себя ограничивать.

Стив обвёл взглядом их восхищённые лица. Судя по всему, асгардианцы большое значение придавали правде. А ещё Стива заставили подписать договор, согласно которому никто не может быть дискриминирован по сексуальной ориентации. Фьюри тогда отвёл его в сторонку и пояснил, что сейчас гомосексуалам позволяется служить в армии.

Не то чтобы Стив предпочитал мужчин, но и не считал, что гетеросексуальность — единственный возможный вариант. Слишком много в прошлом было воспоминаний о совместном душе с высокими мускулистыми парнями…

— Не думаю, — наконец сказал он. Вольштагг шумно выдохнул.

— Кажется, Тони нас провёл. Ни один из тех, кого я спрашивал, не сказали, что гетеросексуальны. Только отмахивались.

— Фандрал, расскажи свою историю. — Стив выжидающе посмотрел на асгардца, и тот согласно кивнул. Стив был согласен на что угодно, чтобы прекратить этот разговор.

Даже если это будет пикантная история.

***

— Ты копался в моих настройках?

Тони отдёрнул руки, но Джейн уже ринулась к нему, как дворовой щенок в погоне за почтальоном.

— Нет, нет, милая, я просто смотрел…

— Не называй меня милой. — Склонившись над машиной, Джейн потянулась к ней, но так и не коснулась. — Серьёзно, ты что-нибудь трогал? Тут всё очень хрупкое.

Машина возвышалась над ними, как Халк, и состояла сплошь из странных выступов и регулируемых частей.

— Я не трогал, просто посмотрел. — Тони нарисовал крест напротив реактора в груди. — Хотел посмотреть, как управляется эта штука.

Джейн расслабилась и тяжело вздохнула.

— Ты же явно знаешь, как ею управлять. Пришёл меня подразнить?

— Так это и есть наш Радужный мост?

— Это не Радужный мост. Увы. Хеймдалль восстановил только часть своей Обсерватории, её хватило на установку связи. Но для этого на другой стороне должен быть якорь. Сейчас вот эта штука — наш единственный якорь. — Джейн нахмурилась: видимо, перевод основ физики элементарных частиц на человеческий язык давался ей с трудом. Квантовые науки были слишком далеко за пределами познаний Тони.

— Покажешь ваш источник энергии? — Тони состроил щенячьи глаза, и Джейн снова вздохнула.  
— Ладно. Но ничего не трогай, тебе ясно, Тони?

— Да, да. — Он опустился на колени и заглянул внутрь механизма через дверцу, которую открыла Джейн. Обычным ключом, никаких паролей и бесконтактных доступов. Перестраховщики.

Внутри машина светилась чистым синим цветом. Тони подался ближе, и Джейн предупреждающе зашипела.

— Я просто смотрю! — возмутился Тони. — Хочешь меня за руки держать? Держи, я разрешаю. Мне интересно, как эта штука работает.

Сердце машины представляло собой светящийся ярко-синим предмет, размером с сигаретную пачку, зажатый среди переплетения проводов. Даже на вид он казался лёгким и идеально сбалансированным.

— Впечатляет, — пробормотал Тони, мимоходом подумав, что стоит ещё раз просмотреть записи отца. Говард явно что-то об этом знал. — Кто это сделал?

— Сделал что?

— Вы не строили эту штуку. Конечно, все вычисления и калибровки проводили вы, но вот дизайн — нет. И основную структуру питания тоже. Она... элегантная. — Тони почти завидовал. Была ли это работа отца, воскрешённая по его старым записям? Он разозлился. Он был бы рад создать что-то подобное. Но если Говард спроектировал эту штуку десятки лет назад, Тони оставалось только собрать вещи и переквалифицироваться в водопроводчика.

— Джастин Хаммер…

— Херня. — Тони уставился на Джейн, и она пожала плечами.

— У него есть команда. Не знаю, кто именно. Мы общались по сети, так что почти всю работу сделали в Интернете. Хаммер был моим контактом, он же собрал установку. Я даже не думала, что это возможно, мне казалось, понадобится куда больше энергии, чем мы могли предоставить, и работа займёт десятки лет, но... — Джейн развела руками. — Но всё получилось. Теперь мы можем обмениваться данными, работать над стабилизацией связи и не красть больше технологии из других миров. И начать наконец восстанавливать Обсерваторию в полной мере.

— Ага, отлично, милая, — рассеяно проговорил Тони, возвращаясь к разглядыванию синих внутренностей машины. То, на что он смотрел, не походило на ядерный реактор, и Тони облегчённо выдохнул. Значит, эту технологию из брони Роуди ещё не достали — или же вдруг решили проявить уважение к интеллектуальной собственности. Ага, конечно. Нет, эту штуку установили не для того, чтобы генерировать энергию с синим кубом в качестве топлива, скорее, куб выступал как батарея.

Но Хаммер? Да, Пеппер говорила, что он работает над секретным проектом, но... возможно, именно здесь он проявил все свои навыки.

— Могу я снять показания? — начал Тони, но Джейн с лязгом захлопнула дверцу. — Да ладно тебе! Всего парочку. Мне бы просто узнать, сколько энергии эта штука вырабатывает.

Отвернувшись к столу, Джейн порылась в бумагах и выдала Тони несколько листков с уравнениями.

— Вот мои расчёты мощности. Я даю их тебе только затем, чтобы ты держал свои загребущие лапки подальше от моей работы. Это ясно?

— Ты просто золотце. — Тони быстро чмокнул её в щёку, и Джейн, насупившись, вернулась на рабочее место. Он пробежался взглядом по расчётам и вздохнул: потребуется некоторое время, чтобы их расшифровать.

— Привет, — в комнату проскользнула Дарси. — Как оно?

— Ты знакома с Джастином Хаммером?

— Ага. Тот ещё придурок.

— Умница. Ты знаешь, с кем он работал?

— С каким-то засекреченным подразделением преступников.

— Преступников? — Вряд ли Ванко мог повторно сфабриковать собственную смерть. Ни Тони, ни Роуди собственными глазами не видели, как он умер... Возможно, он сбежал, и его поймал Щ.И.Т.? Ванко был хорош, но... Тони покачал головой. — Это нечестно. Никто мне ничего не рассказывает.

— Фигово, — сочувственно покивала Дарси и плюхнулась в кресло. — Я тусовалась здесь, пока Хаммер работал. Приглядывала за ним и всё такое. — Она потёрла подбородок и улыбнулась Тони. — Он разговаривал сам с собой.

— Хмм. — Тони посмотрел на потолок, а затем усмехнулся. — Ты уже обедала?

— Неа! — Она вскочила на ноги и схватила сумку. — Пойдём, в какое-нибудь приятное местечко.

***

 

Выбранный Тони ресторан настолько шокировал Дарси, что первые две ступеньки она прошла бездумно. А потом подобрала челюсть с пола и с самым независимым видом отдала свою потёртую флисовую куртку швейцару.

— Коктейль? — предложил Тони. — Джейн не заметит.

— Джейн пьёт пиво на обед, — усмехнулась Дарси. — Поэтому всю техническую работу делает утром. А послеобеденное время у неё на безумные идеи. И она не может смириться с тем, что весит всего девяносто фунтов и не способна удержать выпивку в руке.

— Ты давно у неё стажируешься?

— Целую вечность. Но сейчас она мне ещё и платит. Обратно я не вернусь, работать с супергероями круто. Я познакомилась с Капитаном Америкой! Он красавчик, так бы и облизала.

— Уж не сомневаюсь. Бьюсь об заклад, ты бы круто смотрелась в комбинезоне.

— Нет, я хочу быть, как Коулсон. Пижонский костюмчик, солнечные очки, чтоб так и пёрло официозом. — Она выпрямилась и одарила Тони скучающим взглядом. В нём не было усталого цинизма, как у Коулсона, но в целом получилось неплохо.

— Забавные амбиции.

— Чёрная Вдова работает по десять часов в день. У кого вообще есть столько времени? Костюмам больше прощается.

Тони сделал заказ. Дарси дождалась, пока ей принесут еду, и вернулась к Хаммеру.

— Он странно пританцовывал и разговаривал с аппаратурой.

— Не так уж это и странно.

— Ну не знаю. Вот Джейн кокетничает со своим лэптопом, когда тот выдаёт неправильные результаты. Эрик окидывает приборы очень разочарованным взглядом. А Хаммер просто... — Она махнула рукой, подзывая официанта, и указала на пустой бокал: — Ещё Беллини, пожалуйста. А Хаммер просто бормотал. Обращался не к интересным деталям, а вроде как к поверхностям.

— Поверхностям?

— Он снимал корпус с установки Радужного моста, копался внутри, а потом начинал бормотать, не разжимая губ. С корпусом. Иногда он останавливался и просто смотрел на него. А иногда ещё и слушал.

— Но что же он говорил-то?

— Что-то типа того, что он не может этого сделать. Что ему нужна помощь. Звучало так, будто он торгуется.

— С корпусом, — вздохнул Тони. Может быть, у Хаммера был наушник, и он говорил с кем-то, кто создал всю эту систему. А может, просто сбрендил. — И он не говорил, кто это? Имя не называл?

— Олаф какой-то там, — сказала Дарси. — Прости, он замолкал, стоило мне подойти ближе. А, ещё он ненавидит травку, что странно. Говорил, от неё у него в мозгах каша — и это при том, что он, ну... типа собирал злобных роботов? На трезвую голову разве до такого додумаешься?

— Травку? — Тони покачал головой. — Почему он... ладно, не обращай внимания.

На этом полезные разговоры закончились, и они переключились на Капитана Америку. Не то чтобы Тони был от этого в восторге, но Дарси знала кучу всего про Капитана, и Тони оставалось только слушать.

***

Стив не хромал, но ощущал определённую скованность при ходьбе, пока шёл вместе с Соколиным Глазом по коридору. День в лесу вместе с асгардианцами здорово его взбодрил — определённо, стоит выбираться почаще.

— Чем займёмся? — поинтересовался он, и Соколиный Глаз неопределённо хмыкнул. Они второй раз прошли в лобби, огромное застеклённое помещение, полное мягких диванов и искусственных растений. — У тебя разве…

Соколиный Глаз метнулся в сторону, к уже знакомому Стиву человеку.

— Старк, приятель! — Он хлопнул его по плечу. — Пригляди вместо меня за Стивом.

— Не нужно за мной приглядывать, — возразил Стив, но мужчины не обратили на него никакого внимания.

— У меня есть жизнь, Соколиный Глаз. Работа. И даже карьера! Планы разные. — Старк развёл руками, словно намереваясь все их перечислить, но Соколиный Глаз даже не притворился, что слушает.

— Ага. Просто проследи, чтобы он ни во что ни ввязался и не блуждал без дела, в остальном он послушный. — Соколиный Глаз протиснулся между ними и умчался, оставив Стива наедине со Старком, который выглядел так же, как Стив себя чувствовал: совершенно недовольным.

— Послушный, — поморщившись, протянул Старк. — Составишь мне компанию в хранилище, Роджерс?

Он ведь должен проводить время с товарищами по команде? Даже если их приставили в качестве нянек. Как минимум, теперь Стив может с чистой совестью отчитаться Фьюри.

— Конечно. — Стив пошёл следом за Старком сквозь череду похожих помещений. Столы, кабинеты, конференц-залы — всё выглядело удручающе одинаково. Даже чашки все были как одна, с логотипами Щ.И.Т.а.

— Расскажи мне про оружие. — Старк остановился и хлопнул по стене. Стив не сразу сообразил, что это не стена, а двери лифта, и ударил он по панели управления.

— Засекречено. — На самом деле, Стиву не говорили, что эта информация засекречена, но он прекрасно понимал, что ее утаивают от Старка. И не собирался делать ему никаких одолжений.

— Точно. — Старк достал из кармана телефон — ярко-красный, гладкий и блестящий — и нахмурился. Стив не удержался:

— Где можно достать такой же?

— Что?

— Такой телефон. Их выпускает Щ.И.Т.?

Старк закатил глаза и преувеличенно терпеливо пояснил:

— В будущем у всех есть такие телефоны, Капитан. А ещё мы покупаем нарезанный хлеб и сухое мороженое.

Сдержанно звякнув, открылся лифт, и Старк, спрятав телефон, вошёл в кабину. Стив последовал за ним. Стены внутри были зеркальными — Стив мог видеть сотню своих отражений, уходящих куда-то в бесконечность. Своих и Старка. Где-то в глубине зеркал одно из отражений Старка повернуло голову и хищно осклабилось. Стив моргнул — раз, другой — и наваждение исчезло, потонув всё в той же бесконечности. Покачав головой, Стив переключился на реального Старка.

— Так я могу просто пойти и купить телефон?

— Да. Хотя, вообще-то, нет, нужно удостоверение личности и прочее. Да и вряд ли у тебя есть кредитная история.

— Кредитная что?..

— Забей, — махнул рукой Старк. — Поговори с Фьюри, он наверняка купит тебе с десяток таких телефонов.

Раздался ещё один мягкий звонок, и двери лифта открылись в тускло освещённый серый коридор. Едва они туда вышли, лампы по бокам принялись услужливо загораться — и гаснуть сразу за спиной. Выглядело это немного жутковато, несмотря на то, что Стив был в курсе про датчики движения.

— Выбери дверь, Капитан.

Пройдя немного по коридору, Стив остановился перед дверью с пометкой В3-18. Старк провёл пропуском по панели управления, и перед ними открылась комната с кучей стеллажей и коробок на них.

— Хмм, — Старк провёл пальцами по кромке ближайшего стеллажа, где был приклеен стикер с пометкой. — Кажется, тут у нас оружие. Отличный выбор, Кэп.

— Ты можешь звать меня Стивом.

— Я в курсе.

Он прошёл вглубь комнаты, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы скорчить ему вслед рожицу. Надо придумать, как уговорить кого-то снова вернуться в парк. Тройка Воинов относилась к нему куда дружелюбнее, чем остальные. А ещё была Сиф. Определённо, стоит больше времени проводить с Сиф.

Старк поднялся на носочки, пытаясь дотянуться до верхней полки, и Стив услужливо подвинул к нему складную лесенку.

— Побудь полезным и достань мне вон ту коробку, — вместо этого приказал Старк. Как выяснилось чуть позже, это значило, что Стив должен достать коробку, вытащить из неё всё оружие и разложить его на столе. И увидеть недовольный взгляд Старка.

— Не то? — Стив отошёл в сторону, и Старк вздохнул.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ищу, Роджерс, так что не строй из себя святую невинность. Ты нарочно выбрал эту комнату? Всё здесь — оружие Старков. Вот это — последняя разработка. — Старк задумчиво взял в руки длинный тонкий пистолет и погладил ствол. — Попала в производство как раз перед... в общем, это была последняя модель, выпущенная «Старк Индастриз».

Стив смотрел, как пальцы Старка поглаживают пистолет, обхватывают дуло, нажимают на отверстие. Старк вопросительно поднял брови:

— Что?

— Просто ты напомнил мне…

— Моего отца, я в курсе, — скучающе перебил тот. Стив решил было не продолжать эту тему дальше, но молчать ещё полдня ему совершенно не хотелось. Он оглядел серую комнату, освещённую так же тускло, как и коридор. Старк взял ещё один пистолет, взвесил в ладони и перебросил в другую руку — аккуратно, держа дулом вниз. Движение было слишком знакомым.

— Да, но вообще-то я имел в виду Марию.

Старк отложил пистолет и выжидающе посмотрел на Стива поверх очков.

— Ты знал мою мать?

— Совсем немного. Она была агентом... в научном подразделении, которое позже стало Щ.И.Т.ом, полагаю, были женщины агенты. Твоя мама входила в их число. Я встречался с ней пару раз. Мне приходилось проводить время с Говардом, и иногда она заглядывала спросить, над чем он работает. Её приводили в восторг новые игрушки, и он всегда придумывал что-то, чтобы её порадовать. — Стив усмехнулся, и Старк, сняв очки, усмехнулся в ответ.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. Оказалось, испытывать на себе полное внимание Тони — как смотреть на солнце в полдень. Во взгляде Говарда не было такой глубины. Стив вспомнил внимательные карие глаза Марии Лоррейн и то, как черты её лица смягчались, когда она смотрела на Говарда.

— Ей нравились пушки? — Старк шагнул ближе, и язык его тела моментально сменился с «тебя не существует» на «ты совершенно очарователен!» У Старка было самое красноречивое тело из тех, что Стиву доводилось видеть.

— Обожала. Они с Пегги — моей девушкой — работали в одном подразделении, там она и познакомилась с Говардом. Там же я познакомился с ней.

Если хватание за галстук и жёсткий поцелуй можно назвать «знакомством». Стив не знал имени девушки, пока Говард не представил их друг другу.

— Она была агентом? Что это значит?

— Ну знаешь, — Стив неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Кем-то вроде военного помощника. Бегала по поручениям полковника.

— В поле? И стреляла? — Старк выглядел таким восторженным, что Стиву захотелось, чтобы эта улыбка продержалась подольше.

— Ага. Как агент Хилл или агент Романова. Ты не знал?

— Нет, я... Она никогда не говорила об этом. Упоминала, что была связисткой во времена войны, я решил, что работа была административная. — Тони подтянулся, усаживаясь на стол, и задел бедро Стива коленом. — Ей было пятьдесят, когда я родился, так что мне было сложно думать о ней молодой.

— Пятьдесят? — Стив мысленно присвистнул. Значит, и Говарду было примерно столько же. — Я понял. Это…

— Это была случайность, — легкомысленно отозвался Старк. — Сначала она подумала, что просто наступила менопауза. И шесть месяцев ничего не замечала, а потом решила, что раз уж всё зашло так далеко, меня нужно родить.

Стив не знал, что сказать на это.

— Сложно представить её матерью.

— Думаю, ей тоже было сложно, — криво улыбнулся Старк. — Но вышло неплохо. Расскажи о ней ещё что-то.

— У тебя её глаза. И ты очень на неё похож, когда улыбаешься. — А ещё Стив не сразу заметил, что тепло в глазах Тони — тоже заслуга Марии. — И то, как ты держишь оружие…

— Да, она научила меня стрелять. Я всегда думал, что сама она училась у отца. — Тони рассеяно провёл рукой по пистолетам на столе. — Как вы познакомились?

— Эм.... — Стив поколебался, чувствуя, как щёки заливает предательским румянцем. Глаза Старка расширились.

— Ты что, с _моей матерью?.._

— Она меня поцеловала, — выдохнул Стив. — Только один раз! Сказала, что делает это от лица всех женщин Америки, раз уж их там не было.

— Так держать, мама! — рассмеялся Старк. — Она никогда мне не рассказывала! А стоило бы. Почему только раз?

— Пегги увидела. — Стив опустил голову. — И ей это не понравилось. Я прятался от Марии целую неделю, а потом она поймала меня в одной из кладовок и сказала, что всё нормально, и она не собиралась отбивать меня у Пегги. А потом открылась дверь, и вошла Пегги…

Старк так сильно расхохотался, что едва не свалился со стола.

— Да ты, я смотрю, ладишь с девушками, Роджерс.

— Даже не начинай, — покачал головой Стив и перевёл взгляд на оружие. — Так... эти не подходят?

— Нет. Я ищу практически наугад, может, удастся натолкнуться на признаки странного или необычного оружия. Не хочешь рассказать, что за оборудование было на затопленном тобой самолёте? — Он выжидающе уставился на Стива, и Стив словил себя на дурацком желании поддразнить его, чтобы подольше удержать этот любопытный взгляд.

— Засекречено.

— Так и думал. — Старк поджал губы, и да, Мария тоже так делала, когда не получала желаемого, но при этом явно строила планы, чтобы всё-таки получить. Ей шло это выражение лица, и Старку оно тоже шло. При этой мысли Стив снова начал краснеть.

— Я думал, ты и так всё знаешь об оружии времён войны. Твой отец…

— Я знаю всё о нормальном оружии, без этих мистических странностей. От стандартной модели полуавтоматического пистолета до личного оружия Йохана Шмидта. Но то, что он вывез на борту самолёта, настолько засекречено, что об этом даже не перешёптываются. — Под пристальным взглядом Старка Стив чувствовал, как румянец со щёк перекидывается на уши. — Так ты и правда специально затопил самолёт?

— У меня не было выбора. — Чтобы избавиться от этого взгляда, Стив принялся складывать оружие обратно в коробку.

— Мой отец никогда не прекращал тебя искать. — Старк легко стукнул его коленом о бедро. — Просто чтоб ты знал. В итоге тебя нашла одна из наших экспедиций.

Стив замер с кучей пистолетов в руках. Оружие Говарда? Тони? Больно было знать, что все эти годы Говард терпеливо его искал, а теперь он двадцать лет, как мёртв, и Пегги мертва тоже…

— Да, — чуть хрипло сказал он. — Говард был... хорошим другом.

— Ну ладно, — Старк спрыгнул со стола и кивнул на коробку. — Давай закончим с этим и поднимемся в лабораторию, поищем что-нибудь, светящееся голубым.

— Хорошо.

Однако далеко уйти им не удалось. Едва они вышли из лифта, как их перехватил Фьюри.

— Приятно видеть, что вы поладили, — его голос одновременно звучал заботливо и зловеще — странный эффект.

— Всегда рад побыть нянькой, — Старк отступил, поднимая руки. — Но сейчас папочка вернулся домой и может сам присмотреть за ребёнком.

— Конечно. — Фьюри окинул его задумчивым взглядом. — Слушай, ты не мог бы прокатиться в Юту? Слышал, там очередные проблемы из-за Радужного моста. По окрестностям рыскают волчьи стаи. Думаю, ты с ними справишься.

— В одиночку?

— Думаешь, не выйдет? — язвительно усмехнулся Фьюри. — Захвати приятеля, если хочешь. Марию или Роудса.

— Надо же. Обычно ты не позволяешь Марии с нами играть.

— Тяжёлые времена, Старк, а я знаю, насколько вы сблизились. — Фьюри перевёл взгляд на Стива и улыбнулся. — Капитан, прогуляешься со мной?

Стив обернулся к Тони, но тот уже уходил прочь, не попрощавшись.

— Конечно, — сказал он и пошёл рядом с Фьюри.

***

— Слышишь меня? — терпеливо повторила Хилл. — Сиф, алло? Не нужно кричать, говори обычно. Вот так. Хорошо, мы приближаемся к границе.

Тони перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Хилл — та крепко держалась за правую руку Воителя, пока он старался лететь ровно. Вряд ли её небольшой вес как-то мешал, просто Роуди слишком переживал, что перевозит человека без брони. На Хилл была парка, шапка, очки и перчатки, защищающие от холода на высоте, и она безропотно согласилась отправиться в это несомненно захватывающие путешествие. Тони подозревал, что агенты Щ.И.Т.а сделаны из стали — это бы объяснило многое в поведении той же Наташи.

— Ты там в порядке? — спросил Тони, и Хилл коротко кивнула.

— Со мной на связи Сиф, она проконсультирует, если потребуется. Ещё ты можешь отправлять фото на телефон Тора.

— Надо подарить ему планшет или ещё что-то такое.

Асгардианцы неплохо справлялись с мидгардскими технологиями, во всяком случае, лучше, чем Капитан Америка. «Маленькие телефоны», надо же. Впрочем, это было мило. Роджерс был милым. Тони хотелось взъерошить ему волосы и дать пятьдесят центов на леденец.

— Ну и где он будет его хранить? — спросил Роуди, и Тони пожал плечами. Он не знал даже, где Тор хранит свой телефон. — Ладно, Тони, можем сосредоточиться на том, что внизу?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вниз посмотрел?

— Да, пожалуйста, Тони, посмотри вниз. Ты вряд ли разглядишь гигантских волков, если будешь пялиться на меня.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А если они умеют летать? — Тони снова развернулся и опустился ниже. Сенсоры костюма сканировали и анализировали поверхность земли в поисках соответствующих тепловых сигнатур. На нужном им участке рос негустой лес, в котором не наблюдалось крупных животных, за исключением их целей.

— Ну что там? — спросил Роуди, и Хилл вздохнула.

— У нас нет ни единой причины полагать, что летающие волки покинули территорию.

— Счастье-то какое, — пробормотал Тони, разглядывая на виртуальном экране цветные точки — мелкое зверьё и птиц. — Но всё равно нам стоит быть готовыми ко всему, так ведь? Это твоя работа, Хилл. Быть готовой к любым внезапным поворотам.

— Ну, Старк, в теории я сейчас лучше всех на свете защищена от летающих целей. Если всё, что ты рассказываешь о своей броне, правда, и она — самое могущественное в мире супероружие…

— Эй, моя броня — лучшая. — Тони, чтобы покрасоваться, сделал сальто в воздухе. — Но, по-моему, я ясно выразился: это протез, а не оружие. Ну да ладно. Какие у этих волков отличительные черты?

— Чёрные уши. Огромные, не просто очень большие.

— Понял. Вижу обычные чёрные уши — палю, вижу гигантские — отступаю. — В тщательной градации инопланетных волчьих ушей и заключалось различие между надзором над животными и дипломатической миссией. Впрочем, это могла быть такая асгардианская штука. Да всё происходящее могло быть шуткой, и Хеймдалль мог отправлять монстров на Землю просто ради забавы. Надо будет сообщить это Фьюри, когда его скрутит очередным приступом паранойи.

— Верно. Они не боятся людей, поэтому представляют собой огромную опасность. Жертв пока не было, но случаи преследования людей — да.

Деревья, деревья, снова деревья — Тони зевнул. Он бы лучше предпочёл смотреть в небеса, а для тех, кому нравится разглядывать землю, существуют пентхаусы. Деревья, трасса, тепловые сигнатуры. Очень большие.

— Эй, — Тони сбавил скорость, выпрямился, удерживаясь на мощности ботинок, и указал на трассу. — Вижу их.

— Подтверждаю. — Роуди поднялся чуть выше, чтобы улучшить обзор, а Тони приглушил звук репульсоров, чтобы не пугать зверей.

На трассе было штук шесть волков: они смирно сидели, разглядывая окружающий их лес с любопытством обычных хаски. Тони перевёл взгляд с них на дорогу и деревья — и обратно, не в силах разобраться с размерами. Это дорога была узкая, или волки такие огромные? Доспех услужливо провёл анализ, сообщая, что рост волков от холки до хвоста примерно три метра. Нормально или много? Тони хотел было поинтересоваться у Хилл, но затем счёл вопрос бесполезным.

— Они милые. Можно, я возьму одного себе? — вместо этого спросил он и услышал, как Роуди раздражённо вздохнул. А ведь зверушки-то недалеко ушли от ротвейлеров!

— Мы получили картинку, — сказала Хилл. — У них нет чёрных ушей. Никаких признаков... погодите.

 

Послышался звук подъезжающей машины. Волки тут же заинтересованно приподнялись: насторожили уши, завиляли хвостами. Выехавший из-за поворота автомобиль затормозил так резко, что пассажиры, наверное, едва ли остались на местах. Резко развернувшись, автомобиль умчался прочь, и волки с лаем ринулись следом.

— Преследуют машину, — раздражённо выдохнула Хилл. — Сиф? — Она помолчала, выслушивая ответ, и добавила: — Вперёд.

— Ладно. — Тони повернулся к ним. — Время ежедневного убийства собачек. Прикроешь меня, Роуди?

— Прикрою. Только не выкидывай эти свои штучки.

— Принято. — Тони небрежно исполнил в воздухе «бочку» и ринулся вниз. Выпалил в самого большого волка, размазывая по асфальту шерсть и кровь. Волк зарычал в ответ, клацнул челюстями, безуспешно пытаясь прокусить броню. Тони ударил его ещё несколько раз и взлетел, уворачиваясь от нападения остальных.

Другой волк горел, но огонь, казалось, его ничуть не замедляет. Ещё несколько рядом истекали кровью.

— Ублюдки. — Роуди выпустил ракету, и очередной волк превратился в фарш.

— Отличная работа! Ещё парочку? — Тони приземлился и выстрелил репульсорами из перчаток — волк взвизгнул и зарычал. Остальные двигались так быстро, что поймать их в прицел наплечных ракет он не мог.

— Нельзя использовать ракеты на трассе, — заявила Хилл и, прицелившись, выстрелила из пистолета прямо в глаз одному из волков. — Сопутствующий ущерб, Старк, помнишь?

— Мы тут вообще-то мир спасаем! Неужели не заслужили немного снисхождения?

— В отличие от тебя, Старк, нам каждый год выделяют ограниченный бюджет. — Она ослепила выстрелом ещё одного волка. — Может кто-нибудь уже убрать бедное животное? Убери его с дороги, Старк, чтобы Роудс смог использовать ракеты.

— Есть, мэм.

Работёнка предстояла неспешная и кровавая. Тони казалось, что бытие супергероев должно быть более гламурным, что ли? Когда он поделился этим с Хилл, она только презрительно закатила глаза, не поленившись для этого опустить очки.

— Мы работаем на правительство. Это гораздо чаще скучно, чем гламурно.

— Святая правда, — поддакнул Роуди. — Это все волки?

— Да. Или нет — вон ещё один, — заметил Тони, наводя репульсоры на прячущегося в чаще зверя. — Сейчас выкурю его оттуда.

— Жду. — Роуди занял боевую позицию, и Тони выстрелил.

Волк выскочил из леса, зажужжала ракета Роуди, наведясь на цель — и в этот момент Хилл вывернулась из его хватки и буквально повисла на стволе.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Хилл? — Тони перехватил её за талию. — Ты в своём уме? Тебе могло руки оторвать. — Он быстро проверил её запястья на предмет повреждений — к счастью, все пальцы были на месте.

— Чёрные уши, — коротко пояснила она. Волк бежал прочь от кратера, оставленного ракетой Роуди прямо посреди шоссе, и уши у него действительно были чёрные. — Вперёд. Со мной всё в порядке.

Роуди уже мчался за ним, оставив Тони наедине с недовольной Хилл. Он нахмурился и бросился следом.

Они нагнали Роуди в конце дороге и едва не столкнулись с ним. Услышав их возню, волк поднял взгляд и зарычал, готовясь к прыжку.

— Подождите! — прогремел голос Сиф из гарнитуры, которую Хилл предусмотрительно держала на вытянутой руке. — Не нападайте! Произошло недоразумение!

Волк заметно расслабился и бросил на них ещё один взгляд.

— Волк понимает по-английски? — полюбопытствовал Тони. Хилл пожала плечами.

— Асгардианцы говорят на Едином языке, видимо, его понимают все.

Это объясняло, почему асгардианцы говорили на английском, в то время как писали только на древненорвежском.

Голос Сиф возымел эффект: волк разразился лаем и воем, и Сиф снова извинилась. Тони осторожно приземлился: волк хоть и насторожился, но вроде бы не собирался нападать или сбегать.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Роуди. — Не похоже, что мы сможем забрать его с собой.

— Один из нас останется, — сказала Хилл. — Мы пришлём пикап, чтобы отвезти волка на базу.

— Снимем для него номер? — спросил Тони. — Раз уж мы затусили с гигантами, гномами и теми стрёмными теневыми тварями.

— Нам придётся где-то его разместить, — Хилл вывернулась из его рук. — На время, пока Радужный мост не будет работать в нормальном режиме.

— Конечно. Ну так что, Хилл, останешься? Мы с Роуди…

— Нет, останется Роудс, — повернувшись к нему, Хилл заговорила более мягко: — Если вы не против, полковник. Хотелось бы, чтобы это был кто-то надёжный и в броне, то есть, вы — наш единственный вариант.

— Тонкий намёк, Хилл. — Тони обиженно сложил руки на поясе, не обращая внимания на поморщившегося Роуди. Ну или что он там изображал в своей броне. В любом случае, это было по-детски, и Тони предпочёл игнорировать. — Полагаю, сейчас ты хочешь отправиться домой?

— Нет. Прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты поднял меня повыше и мы поискали место, где сработал Радужный мост. Доктор Фостер хочет полный отчёт.

— О чём это?

— Обо всём, — Хилл пожала плечами и шагнула ближе.

— Я не буду тебя обнимать, — развёл руками Тони. — Забирайся на спину, детка, прокачу.

Хилл молчаливо последовала указаниям и крепко обхватила его за шею.

Лететь с пассажиром было не так уж плохо: вес равномерно распределился по спине и не мешал Тони. Он на пробу несколько раз круто повернул, но Хилл не дрогнула — крепко держалась за шею и разглядывала местность из-за его плеча. Несколько раз она поправила очки, и Тони счёл, что они не только защищают глаза от ветра.

Джарвис сканировал территорию на предмет необычной активности, но первой её заметила всё-таки Хилл. Место, куда сработал Радужный мост, было прямо посередине леса и представляло собой идеальный круг. Тони приземлился практически по центру и согнул колени, давая Хилл возможность слезть.

— Снимки, — приказала она. — Сенсоры. И что там ещё может твоя броня. Сними показатели.

— Это тебе что, «Звёздный Путь»?

Тем не менее, Тони сделал всё, о чём она просила. Примерно четверть круга занимал сложный кружевной узор, остальное место — слегка смазанный и куда менее искусный рисунок. Словно художнику наскучило рисовать и он просто забил. Линии не прерывались, но выглядели... неправильно. Тони тщательно всё заснял, медленно обходя круг по периметру, чтобы собрать как можно больше информации. Радужный мост — определённо любопытное устройство. Были ли эти узоры обязательной частью процесса перемещения или просто красивой вишенкой на торте? Знает ли об этом Джейн?  
А скажет ли ему? Или снова отделается очередным «засекречено». Тони обернулся и вгляделся в Хилл, раз уж поблизости не было других агентов Щ.И.Т.а, но её это, судя по всему, не впечатлило.

— Собрал всё, что тебе нужно?

— _Мне_ здесь ничего не нужно, — вкрадчиво сказал Тони. — Я делаю вам одолжение, помнишь?

— Нет, ты делаешь это, потому что ты часть команды, — возразила Хилл. — Так это работает. А иногда бывает скучно и неинтересно.

— Это что, такой урок тимбилдинга? Или напоминание, что ради стоящих вещей нужно потрудиться? Ну так я не Эзоп, чтобы всё это выслушивать.

— Нет, мы просто ограждаем людей от нападения гигантских волков. Мне не выделяют бюджет на проведение важных жизненных уроков. — Хилл бросила взгляд на часы. — Ты закончил или нет? У меня ещё полно бумажной работы.

— Да у тебя не жизнь, а сплошная вечеринка.

— Ну я же не могу убивать собачек каждый день.

— Ага. Иногда ты просто позволяешь опасным террористам сбегать.

Хилл колебалась всего мгновение:

— Если ты намекаешь на Джастина Хаммера, то он не был заключённым Щ.И.Т.а и не находился под нашей стражей, когда сбежал.

— Он работал над асгардианским артефактом? — надавил Тони, и Хилл сильнее сжала губы.

— Хаммера временно отправили к нам, чтобы помочь с работой над Радужным мостом. Он не занимался другими проектами Щ.И.Т.а.

Это в равной степени могло означать и то, что у Щ.И.Т.а не было блестящей игрушки, и что Хаммер просто с ней не работал. Или Хилл была столь же искусна во лжи, как и Наташа. Сложный выбор.

— Что ж, пора возвращаться. — Тони приглашающе повернулся, и Хилл взобралась ему на спину. — А то, глядишь, без тебя вся система Щ.И.Т.а рухнет.

***  
Тони был хорошим парнем и прилежным членом команды, так что опустил Хилл на балкон её кабинета и затем отправился в лабораторию. К счастью, там была прочная дверь и укреплённые бетонные полы, которые могли выдерживать тяжёлое научное оборудование, и Тони мог не опасаться, что его броня как-то повредит помещению. В остальном здании полы редко где могли похвастаться достаточной крепостью.

Если бы он доверял Фьюри настолько же, насколько хотел от него избавиться, Тони оставил бы броню в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, но увы. Воитель хранил далеко не всего его секреты.

Тони пролязгал в конец коридора, извлёк пропуск из контейнера и, проведя им по двери, впустил себя в лабораторию. Его доступ никто не отменил, возможно, Джейн не догадывалась, что стоило бы. Внутри он сразу отправился к устройству, запускающему Радужный мост — Тони не сомневался, что где бы ни была Джейн, его возня поблизости заставит её тут же примчаться.

При виде него Дарси махнула рукой — вопреки обыкновению, она не вскочила, чтобы поболтать, а просто склонилась к своему лэптопу... Ах, да. За столом сидел Роджерс и, сгорбившись над клавиатурой, набирал что-то двумя пальцами. Дарси одной рукой обхватила его за плечи и придвинулась ближе — со своего места Тони видел, как у Роджерса покраснела шея. Умница, Дарси. Целеустремлённая девочка.

Тони шагнул было к ним, не сомневаясь, что Роджерс будет впечатлён доспехом Железного Человека и, соответственно, самим Тони, но затем передумал. Он весь был перепачкан грязью и кровью, кое-где на металле красовались отпечатки волчьих зубов — лучше пусть Роджерс увидит броню в другое время. Он повернул обратно и, обойдя устройство Радужного моста, заметил в его тени Джейн.

— Привет. Я тут принёс тебе кое-какие данные. Можешь загрузить их с брони, если не сопрёшь при этом для государства парочку моих секретов.

— Ой, да иди к чёрту. — Джейн бросила ему кабель, и Тони присоединил его к разъёму в броне, чтобы перекачать снимки в хорошем разрешении. — Ты всё ещё хочешь помочь мне откалибровать сенсоры?

— А я говорил, что хочу?

— Ты сказал Тору, что поможешь мне.

— Серьёзно? — Тони смутно припомнил, что да, кажется он кивал и улыбался Тору. — А, для поиска монстров?

— Да. Радужный мост оставляет заметный след из негативных частиц. Сейчас, когда мы наконец установили двустороннюю связь, след стал отчётливее, теперь мы хотим научиться отыскивать побочные следы моста, которые перебрасывают сюда всяких асгардианских существ.

— И тогда нам не придётся ждать отчётов. Разумно. Самое сложное — в зоне действий. Ты получила доступ к спутниковой сети Щ.И.Т.а?

— Вроде как.

— Вроде?

— Я не знаю, как они собирают информацию.

Работа хоть и была несложная, но заняла некоторое время. Проанализировать такой массив данных было как искать иголку в стоге сена, и тем не менее, необходимо — особенно, после того, как негативных частиц стало настолько больше. Тони осуждал её за то, что она имеет доступ к данным с военного спутника, но и только. Никаких серьёзных военных разработок или коммерческой жилки. Этого, впрочем, было достаточно для текущих нужд, хотя Тони сильно подозревал, что бюджет на первый контакт с инопланетной расой заложен ого-го какой. 

В системе Тони обнаружил программу фильтрации.

— Ты уже приступила? — полюбопытствовал он, проглядывая остаточные файлы. Джейн покачала головой:

— Это не совсем моя область.

— А кто тогда? — Он постучал по экрану. — Кто-то уже пытался отфильтровать негативные частицы.

— Не знаю. — Джейн придвинулась ближе. — Когда установили программу?

— Судя по всему, около шести недель назад. И удалили через пару дней после. — Лицо Джейн побледнело, и Тони надавил: — Что случилось шесть недель назад?

— Нам установили новую систему питания.

— Хаммер?

— Ты можешь сказать, что он искал?

Тони задумчиво угукнул и принялся печатать. Хаммер не слишком хорошо заметал следы, что было неудивительно — он всегда был небрежным и малоэффективным человеком.

— Ты не заметила, что система работала медленнее, пока он тут ошивался?

— Нет. Он сказал, что существует риск перепадов напряжения, так что мы три дня работали вхолостую.

— Хватит, чтобы прочесать полмира в поисках информации. О! — Тони наткнулся на файл, который был удалён не так тщательно, как следовало бы. — Что-то в Оклахоме. Сейчас посмотрим...

Они подвинулись ещё ближе к экрану.

— Что это? — Джейн ткнула пальцем в изображение, и Тони его увеличил. Объект — что бы это ни было — мерцал розовым и фиолетовым.

— Может, просто помехи, или... — Он нахмурился. — Можешь вывести на экран изображение места, куда впервые приземлился Тор? В Нью-Мехико.

Но картинки оказались не слишком похожи друг на друга.

— Тогда Радужный мост ещё работал нормально, — покачала головой Джейн. — Ну-ка, если взять показатели случайных перебросов, отсортировать по дате, можно будет смоделировать распад... — Она поколдовала над клавиатурой ещё немного, и розово-фиолетовые всполохи соединились в цельное пылевое облако.

— Кажется, в точку. Как давно это было?

— По моим подсчётам, около двух месяцев назад.

— А два месяца назад...

— Разрушили Радужный мост.

— Похоже, мы нашли место первого случайного переброса. Что — или кто — сюда прибыло?

— Сложно сказать, — Джейн повернулась к Тони. — Но мы должны выяснить.

— Конечно, я соберу группу. — Может быть, Роджерс согласится отправиться в небольшое путешествие. Придётся лететь, и Тони сможет похвастаться частным самолётом. Интересно, какое выражение будет на его лице при виде стюардесс с шестами? — Выходит, Хаммер искал... что-то, и что-то нашёл. Может быть, как раз то, что ему было нужно?

— Я слышала, он как раз после этого и сбежал, — пожала плечами Джейм. — Может, отправился в Оклахому.

 

***

Стива едва не хватил инфаркт, когда он впервые увидел Воителя. Он швырнул щит раньше, чем успел подумать, и пока железная фигура падала, едва не пустился в бегство. Остановил его ошеломлённый вид появившегося следом Тони Старка — поймав щит, Стив замер, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем.

— Эм...

— Ну привет, Роджерс. Ты уже познакомился с моим хорошим другом, полковником Роудсом? — По лицу Старка было видно, что он забавляется. Они стояли на широком балконе, опоясывавшем всё здание — Клинт утверждал, что Фьюри кормит здесь скворцов в свой обеденный перерыв, но Стив едва ли ему верил. У Фьюри не было обеденных перерывов. Тем не менее, через балкон можно было быстрее всего попасть в его офис, не сталкиваясь при этом с суетящимися вокруг агентами Щ.И.Т.а.

— Эм, да, — Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, когда лицевая пластина Воителя поднялась, открывая взору очень возмущённое лицо. — Простите, полковник, я подумал... вы так выглядели... — «Словно нацист», — этого Стив предпочёл не произносить вслух перед темнокожим мужчиной. При ближнем рассмотрении броня Воителя и правда мало походила на униформу Гидры.

— Всё в порядке, — протянул Роудс.

— Это честь, получить по лицу щитом великого Капитана Америки, — весело сказал Старк. — Подпишешь вмятину?

— Это Железный Человек? — Стив проигнорировал его слова, и на лице Старка застыл шок.

— Издеваешься? Да ты полный неандерталец в технологиях, Роджерс. Это набросок, грубая копия Железного Человека с набором дешёвых попсовых пушек. Роуди достал его из мусорной корзины и теперь везде меня косплеит.

— Я... понял, — Стив бросил умоляющий взгляд на Роудса, и тот вздохнул.

— Тони любезно пожертвовал модель своего костюма армии США. Мы внесли парочку изменений.

— Кажется, одна из пушек примотана скотчем, — добавил Старк.

— Как тогда выглядит Железный Человек?

 

— Ярче, — быстро вставил Роуди.

— Бесконечно более стильно и сексуально. Не уверен, что тебе стоит его видеть — он взорвёт твой мозг, и ты начнёшь ему поклоняться. Как Богу.

Стив понятия не имел, что на такое ответить.

— Вы не видели Фьюри?

— Я тут рассказываю про Железного Человека, а тебе нужен Фьюри? Никакого вкуса. Он у себя в кабинете.

Стив кивнул Роудсу и протиснулся мимо них. На прощание Старк по-дружески похлопал его по плечу, и это был хороший знак. У них наметился прогресс.

Когда Стив появился в дверях кабинета Фьюри, тот доброжелательно улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро, Кэп, чем могу...

Вошедшая следом Хилл передала ему записку, и Фьюри нахмурился:

— Отставить. Спасибо, что пришёл по вызову, Кэп, я не отниму много твоего времени. Хотел отдать униформу Щ.И.Т.а, она поможет быстрее освоиться на базе.

Фьюри кивнул Хилл, и та бросила Стиву коричневый бумажный пакет. Он послушно его поймал.

— Здорово, спасибо. — Стив сильно подозревал, что этот бросок преследовал цель проверить его на предмет ран и повреждений — ходили слухи, что Фьюри был крайне недоволен, услышав про инцидент с нисингами.

— Поносишь, пока мы не подберём тебе что-то более подходящее. Твой старый костюм слегка устарел.

— Мне и этого хватит, — Стив кивнул на пакет. — Я могу одеваться, как любой другой агент.

— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся Фьюри — так, что Стив сразу понял: никаких шансов. Он искренне надеялся, что его не запихнут в какой-нибудь мультяшный костюм — хватит с него всей этой рекламной ерунды.

— Можно мне получить телефон? — вместо споров спросил Стив, и Фьюри удивлённо поднял бровь. — Один из этих маленьких.

— Кто тебе будет звонить, солдат?

— Не знаю... команда? — разумно заметил Стив.

— Оставь заявку, Мария прозвонит, чтобы тебе что-нибудь подобрали.

— Спасибо.

Под их взглядами Стив удалился, прижимая к себе драгоценный пакет с формой.  
В отделе снабжения ему выдали маленькую увесистую коробку с черно-белым экраном и огромной панелью с кнопками, показали, как звонить, и вбили в память номер агента Хилл. На входящих телефон звенел так, как старинные аппараты.

Стив забрал телефон и форму в удобную светлую комнату отдыха, явно предназначенную для Мстителей — там ему выделили удобный шкафчик. В ванной он переоделся и как раз прятал штатское, когда вошёл Старк.

— Ого! — Он пристально оглядел Стива с ног до головы и улыбнулся. — Кто тебе всё это дал, Роджерс?

— Что? — Стив с сомнением себя осмотрел. Форму он надел так, как носил Фьюри: застегнул под самое горло, а на пояс повесил кобуру.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Старк, и Стив снова на себя поглядел. Старк ведь не даст ему выставить себя идиотом, ведь так?

О, ещё как даст. Стив оглядел себя в зеркало на двери. Форма сидела нормально — разве что слега обтягивала, но ведь Наташа носит точно так же. Может, стоило набросить плащ, как делал Фьюри.

— Серьёзно, ты отлично выглядишь, — Старк хлопнул его по плечу. — Просто странно видеть тебя в облачении Щ.И.Т.а, смотришься совсем по-другому.

Он провёл рукой вниз по спине, и Стив обернулся, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем от того, насколько личным было это прикосновение. Старк обхватил его запястье, прогладил свободной ладонью вдоль руки, похлопал по бицепсу.

— Интересно, как они делают кожу такой тесной, — пробормотал он.

Стив, стоявший неподвижно, пока Старк его изучал, изо всех сил пытался не допустить, чтобы внезапно охватившее его возбуждение переросло в физическую реакцию — форма никак бы её не скрыла. Сейчас бы совсем не помешал щит в руке. Он-то мог прикрыть всё, что нужно.

Тем не менее, флиртовал Старк только с теми, кто был ему по душе, и это был действительно хороший знак: они наконец находили общий язык. Вряд ли действия Тони на самом деле означали его интерес, хотя Вольштагг и говорил, что Тони предпочитает не только девушек. Будто прочитав его мысли, Тони бросил взгляд из-под ресниц, и в горле у Стива вдруг пересохло.

— Что это у тебя в кармане? Или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Стив усмехнулся: смущение в мгновение ока сменилось гордостью новоиспечённого владельца, и он достал телефон. Старк скривился.

— Хреновая звонилка, Роджерс.

— А мне нравится.

— По-моему, у меня был такой лет в пять. Моя первая рация.

— Мне сказали, это одна из простых моделей, как раз привыкну.

— Они там думают, что ты оставил мозги в Арктике? Эта штука выглядит как аппарат для девяностолетних. — Старк снова принялся его ощупывать, провёл ладонями по животу.

— Мне пора, — выдохнул Стив, когда руки Старка остановились на его груди. — Собрание.

— Для агентов Щ.И.Т.а. А ты не агент Щ.И.Т.а.

— Вроде как один из них, — Стив отстранился. — И раз уж я разгуливаю в форме, будет странно, что я не пошёл на это собрание.

— Ладно, — Старк снова оглядел его сверху донизу. — Ну, раз ты занят, возьму с собой Тора и Соколиного Глаза. Увидимся позже.

— Ага. — Стив махнул рукой и наконец вышел за дверь. Не самый изящный уход, но не похоже, чтобы Старк заметил его смущение. Стив обычно не терялся рядом с симпатичными парнями, как это происходило с девушками, но Старк был... точнее, не был похож на мужчин, с которыми Стив имел дело. Может, было бы проще, если бы он не нравился Старку.

Стив не любил врать, так что действительно пошёл на собрание, как и сказал. Агент Коулсон, явно являющийся закадычным другом Клинта и Наташи, докладывал о событиях в Северной Африке, в которых принимал участие Халк. Весьма познавательно.

Стив перестал слушать, решив, что почитает потом отчёт, и принялся разглядывать других агентов. Некоторые внимательно слушали, другие скучали, обычная в общем-то ситуация.

Внезапно Стив словил на себе чужой взгляд. Его рассматривала симпатичная блондинка, с широко посаженными голубыми глазами и серьёзным выражением лица, её светлые волосы были собраны в гладкий тугой хвост. Когда они встретились глазами, Стив улыбнулся, но девушка лишь вздрогнула и отвернулась обратно к Коулсону.

Он ещё немного её поразглядывал, но она так и не обернулась, до самого конца собрания не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Когда все пошли к выходу, она остановилась в дверях и, дождавшись, пока Стив снова на неё посмотрит, кивком позвала за собой.

Большинство агентов Щ.И.Т.а наверняка знали, кто он — это не так уж сложно было выяснить. Но и сама девушка казалась ему неуловимо знакомой: то, как она стояла, очертания её профиля. Стив смотрел на неё до тех пор, пока она не обернулась, разрушая иллюзию. На самом деле Стив её совершенно не знал.

— Капитан Америка? — в её голосе отчётливо слышался акцент.

— Как вы узнали?

— Видела фотографии. — Она протянула ему руку, и Стив пожал. — Меня зовут агент Картер.

— О, — от неожиданности Стив выпустил её ладонь. — Вы...

— Её племянница, — поспешно кивнула она.

— Она умерла.  
Стив и не подумал спросить о семье. Он слышал, что Пегги так и не вышла замуж, но теперь вспомнил, что у неё был младший брат — она упоминала его пару раз.

— В прошлом году.

— Я... — Стив оглядел заполненный людьми коридор. — Простите, мы можем пообедать вместе ил встретиться позже? Я бы правда хотел с вами поговорить, но в более спокойной обстановке. Если вы не против.

— Сейчас десять утра, — она мягко улыбнулась, и в этой улыбке Стив узнал Пегги. — Но конечно, мы можем пообедать. Давайте я дам свой номер.

— Спасибо. — Стив аккуратно ввёл её номер в телефон и записал имя: «Шерон Картер». — Спасибо, Шэрон, — улыбнулся он.

***

После обеда Стив устроился за столиком в углу кафе. Там всё ещё было суетно, так что на него не обращали внимания, но уже не так много народу, чтобы кто-то мог подсесть.

Стив думал, что отличие Шерон от Пегги его не расстроит, но в её уверенной походке, в изгибе бровей и серьёзном взгляде было слишком много знакомого. Он заставил себя махнуть, и она кивнула. Пока она заказывала сэндвич и кофе, Стив смог взять себя в руки.

Сейчас, когда Шерон сидела напротив, сходство было не таким заметным. Пегги всегда держалась настороже — в окружении мужчин, готовая в любой момент дать отпор. Шерон же явно не видела нужды в том, чтобы всегда быть лучшей — сложив локти на стол и принимаясь за принесённый сэндвич, она больше походила на Наташу.

Молчание между ними затягивалось. Стив отчаянно пытался придумать, как бы помягче начать разговор и не выпалить...

— Расскажите про тётю Пегги, — Шерон отложила в сторону коробку от сэндвича. Стив с облегчением улыбнулся.

— Я хотел попросить вас о том же.

— Хорошо, тогда я могу начать. Она была моей любимой тётей. Мой отец — её брат, а я — единственная племянница. Мама с папой постоянно работали, так что она со мной нянчилась. Мы вместе смотрели новости, а иногда она плакала. Когда я подросла, она рассказала, почему.

— Она плакала... из-за меня?

Мысль о том, что яркая, жизнерадостная Пегги могла плакать...

— Не очень часто, — поспешно сказала Шерон. — Она никогда не была замужем, но, знаете, прожила полную жизнь. Работала до шестидесяти лет, а потом занималась благотворительностью. А иногда, когда шёл дождь, или я болела, она доставала записи, и мы, свернувшись на диване, вместе их смотрели. Иногда о вас говорили в новостях, и она рассказывала собственные истории — и показывала фото. Просила никому об этом не говорить, это всё же засекреченная информация, но... — Шерон пожала плечами. — Думаю, у неё была хорошая жизнь. Я помню, что она чаще улыбалась, чем грустила.

— И всё же так и не вышла замуж.

— По её словам, и не собиралась.

Это был удар поддых, и, наверное, на лице Стива отразились его чувства, потому что Шерон накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Простите, нет: она говорила, что не собиралась замуж, хотела сосредоточиться на карьере, но затем познакомилась с вами. Но после вас — после войны — просто снова вернулась к работе. И так и не встретила мужчину, за которого захотела бы выйти.

— О. — Слова Шерон не сделали лучше: неприятное чувство переползло к сердцу, заставив Стива зажмуриться и медленно выдохнуть. Пегги была _мертва._

— Простите, — Шерон сжала его ладонь, и Стив покачал головой.

— Всё хорошо. — Он улыбнулся, открывая глаза. — Это вы меня простите. Так о чём вы хотели узнать?

— Как вы познакомились?

— А она вам не рассказывала?

— Рассказывала, — хитро улыбнулась Шерон, — но я бы хотела услышать вашу версию.

— Это было в военном лагере. Мы все выстроились для осмотра, и один из парней ей нахамил. Пегги ему врезала.

— Правда? — рассмеялась Шерон. — Вот видите, этого она мне не рассказывала! Сказала, что среди десятка огромных солдат увидела вас, в ком и пяти футов-то не было.

— Пегги всегда была приветлива со мной, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Даже когда я был мелким.

— Она говорила, вы старались больше всех. Ей нравилось это в вас.

— В то утро, когда... — Стив неопределённо махнул рукой. — Она сказала, что понимает, каково это, когда перед тобой закрываются все двери.

Шерон слегка нахмурилась, словно задумавшись о чём-то.

— Да. Жизнь не всегда была справедлива к тёте Пегги, ведь так?

— Она не позволяла этой несправедливости помешать ей. Знаете, без неё я бы никогда не стал настоящим Капитаном Америкой. Это ведь она дала мне первое серьёзное задание.

— Правда? — Шерон подалась вперёд и тепло улыбнулась. — Этого она тоже не говорила. Расскажите.

 

***

— Роджерс не так уж плох, — сообщил Тони. Сидящий рядом Тор кивнул; от быстрой езды в кабриолете его светлые волосы развевались на ветру, делая его похожим на золотистого ретривера. Осталось только высунуть язык.

— Капитан — славный парень, мне нравится его общество.

— И он не такой скучный, как я думал.

— Верно. Его истории о битвах действительно захватывают. Твой автомобиль может мчаться быстрее?

— Конечно. — Тони сильнее вдавил педаль газа, и Тор усмехнулся. Машину они взяли напрокат, но она была не так уж плоха. — И он вроде как милый. Такой простой и обычный, но обаятельный. Не мой тип, но ты понимаешь.

— Он весьма красив, — согласился Тор. — Если бы прелестная Джейн уже не владела моим сердцем, я бы с радостью пригласил Капитана в свою постель. — Он словил взгляд Джейн в зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что он по парням, Тор.

— По парням? — чуть нахмурился тот. — Ты имеешь в виду...

— Не обращай внимания.

— Но Стив сказал... — Тор окончательно запутался. Что такого ему сообщил Роджерс? Может, Вольштагг выспрашивал про его сексуальность? Стоило расспросить об этом Фандрала.

— В его времена всё было по-другому. — Клинт похлопал Тора по плечу. — Не переживай. Но я сомневаюсь, что он таки попадёт в твою постель.

— Я не стану возражать, — Джейн похлопала его по другому плечу. — Если мне можно будет посмотреть. Или присоединиться. Это не измена, если с Капитаном Америкой.

А ещё она заглядывалась на стюардесс в самолёте Тони. Тору определённо повезло с женой.

— Правда? — Тор перехватил её ладошку и поцеловал. — Мне нравятся обычаи Мидгарда.

— Даже не надейся. — Тони легко представил картинку со Стивом, зажатым между Тором и Джейн. Интересно, сколько алкоголя в них нужно влить, чтобы сподвигнуть на такое?

Вся проблема была в кожаной форме. Точнее, в том, что Стив покраснел, когда Тони скользнул рукой по его спине. Будто точно знал, о чём Тони думает, и возмутился.

Возмутился, но не оттолкнул. Стив для него — открытая книга, и Тони ясно видел: Стиву нравятся его прикосновения. Может быть, он всё-таки по парням. Определённо, стоило позже прижать к стенке Фандрала.

— Нет, правда, Роджерса так легко смутить, — Клинт поспешил перевести разговор с темы личной жизни Тора и Джейн. — Я на днях пытался посмотреть с ним «Плохого полицейского», так он сбежал.

— Боже, Клинт, ты решил взорвать ему мозги? — Джейн ткнула его в плечо. — Бедный Стив. Дарси включила ему пару диснеевских фильмов, ему понравилось.

Не удержавшись, Тони обернулся:

— Дарси смотрит диснеевские мультфильмы?

— У неё есть племянница. Следи за дорогой.

Они притормозили у участка пустыни, который выглядел так же, как любой другой. GPS Клинта, впрочем, сообщил, что они приехали в нужное место, так что, выбравшись из машины, они направились к ближайшим кустарникам.

— Вот, глядите, — Джейн указала на землю, где красовались уже знакомые глазу узоры — размытые неопрятные линии, ничуть не похожие на красивый след, оставляемый Радужным мостом.

— Соколиный Глаз, сходи проверь периметр или ещё чем займись, тут сейчас будет твориться наука.

Присев, Тони вгляделся в рисунок и заметил, что он отличается от тех, которые они видели в истории с волками. Он достал телефон и, найдя в нём нужный снимок, сравнил его с узором на земле. Джейн задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Не совсем Радужный мост.

— Ага, — Тони зачерпнул песок и несколько мгновений разглядывал, как тот сыпется сквозь пальцы. — Да, но...

— Но и не сильно отличается. Отдельные символы, видишь? Словно сюда ударило что-то большое, но...

— Аккуратное, — Тони огляделся. — Ну, сравнительно.

— Как если бы Радужный мост был повреждён? — Тор присел рядом с Джейн, и она пожала плечами.

— Это место переброса. Но признаки не совсем похожи, и нет никаких доказательств...

— Но если Радужный мост был повреждён, и кто-то преодолел пространство между мирами...

Джейн опустилась на пятки, и Тор, протянув руку, погладил её по щеке. Она с готовностью прильнула ближе, и взгляд её смягчился.

— Неконтролируемый удар из центра Радужного моста вполне может выглядеть именно так. Есть какие-нибудь причины, почему мы должны искать следы?

— Мой брат, — Тор отвёл взгляд. — Когда Радужный мост разрушился, мой брат упал.

— Брат? — поднял брови Тони. Вот это поворот, как говорится.

— Ты говорил, Локи погиб, — Джейн выглядела встревоженной, да и неудивительно. По словам Дарси, Локи был смертельно опасным злодеем, желающим узурпировать трон и уничтожить всех своих врагов.

— Мы верили в это, — кивнул Тор. — Если... если его выбросило в Мидгард... если это вообще след от Радужного моста... мог ли он выжить?

Джейн посмотрела на Тони, и он состроил рожицу.

— Всё может быть. — Он снова посмотрел на узоры на земле. — В смысле, здесь могла открыться червоточина?

Джейн кивнула.

— Будь это природное явление, я бы сказала, что это невозможно. Но Радужный мост — невероятно сложное инженерное творение, его основная функция — обеспечивать телепортацию людей в целости и сохранности. Он обладает всем необходимым для безопасности. Но если твоего брата выбросило с Радужного моста, он мог оказаться в другом мире, точнее даже, в пространстве между входом и выходом из червоточины.

— В таком случае, если его выбросило в Мидгард на такой огромной скорости и с невероятной силой, которая образовала этот кратер.... нормальный человек бы не выжил — не пережил бы силу удара или выделенное тепло. — Тони перевёл взгляд с узоров на пустынный скалистый пейзаж.

— Но мой брат — не человек.

— И здесь нет следов тела. — Тони поднялся на ноги. — Как эксперт по всяким членовредительствам и ожогам, я ничего не вижу — и не чувствую характерных запахов.

— Что если он обернулся льдом и растаял? — с тревогой спросил Тор.

— Мы что, всерьёз это обсуждаем? — Тони вздохнул в ответ на утвердительный кивок. — Что ж, если он растаял, мы вряд ли найдём останки — здесь дико жарко. Погоди, а его одежда тоже могла превратиться в лёд?

— Нет, — Тор облегчённо улыбнулся. — Ни тела, ни одежды, и...

— Насколько большие у твоего брата ноги? — влез внезапно появившийся Соколиный Глаз. Тор нахмурился.

— Меньше, чем у меня.

— Неважно, на самом деле. Я нашёл следы. Кого-то высокого, не слишком тяжёлого и обутого в самодельные ботинки на плоской подошве.

— Нужно было взять с собой Хогуна, — покачал головой Тор. — Он — лучший следопыт в Асгарде.

— Ну а я всего лишь скучный старый мидгардец, но и я могу тебе сказать: они двинулись на север.

***

Наташа, несмотря на свой невысокий рост, хрупкость и красоту, была почти такой же смертоносной, как её прозвище. Она двигалась, как гимнастка, вертелась на месте и ловко уворачивалась, так что Стив за ней едва поспевал. Он в последний момент блокировал удары — приходилось задействовать все свои силы. На спарринг они пошли в отдельный зал, и это было отлично — окружающие имели дурацкую попытку пялиться на Стива.

Может, они и на Наташу пялились: то, как двигалось её тело, интриговало и завораживало, Стив не видел прежде, чтобы женщины так двигались. Конечно, Пегги могла от души врезать, а Сиф разделывалась с нисингами с такой же лёгкостью, что и любой из Воинов, но Наташа будто была сделана из стальных пружин, а её лицо напоминало спокойствием маску, даже когда она била изо всех сил.

— Неплохо, — сказала она через час, и Стив с удовольствием отметил лёгкую улыбку на её губах. — Сходи в душ, а потом пообедаем и обсудим тренировку.

Пока они стояли в очереди за обедом, Стив помахал Шерон, и та, заметив их, подошла поздороваться. Они с Наташей уже были знакомы, что ничуть не удивило Стива. Наташа даже улыбнулась, обнажая аккуратные белые зубы — Шерон, должно быть, была рада.

— Как вы с агентом Картер познакомились? — полюбопытствовала она, когда Шерон ушла, прихватив с собой сэндвич и содовую.

— На собрании Щ.И.Т.а, — осторожно сказал Стив. Может, ему не стоило? Слова Наташи подтвердили его догадку.

— Фьюри думал, что ты расстроишься, если вас представить друг другу. Но ты, конечно же, пошёл на собрание. Ты не собираешься от неё шарахаться?

— Шерон милая. И я не расстроен из-за того, что она племянница _моей_ агента Картер, если ты это имела в виду.

— Вот и отлично. Она какое-то время состояла в Мстителях, но когда тебя разморозили, её перевели — так пеклись о твоих нежных чувствах. Поговорю с Фьюри, пусть Шерон вернут, она слишком хороший агент, чтобы отсиживаться в сторонке.

— Здорово, — мягко сказал Стив. Они сели за столик у окна, и Наташа, распаковав пластиковую трубочку, проткнула ею коробку с апельсиновым соком. — Поэтому меня выслали в ЭлЭй?

— Чтобы ты не бродил по улицам с похоронным видом? Да. И Фьюри хотел, чтобы ты был поблизости — сам он временно работает на базе в ЭлЭй. А всё Старк виноват. Ну да ладно. Ты быстрый и, конечно же, сильный, но неловкий. Тебе нужна практика. Как ты тренировался в своё время?

— Да практически никак. Тогда постоянно шли бои, и мне не особо нужен отдых, так что у меня его и не было.

В кафе Щ.И.Т.а было много всякой еды, настоящий рай после месяцев армейской диеты. Сегодня Стив взял панини, напоминавший больше непривычной формы сэндвич. Вкусно.

— Ну а до того? На чём ты специализировался?

— Специализировался? — Стив откусил от своего сэндвича. Салат слегка подвял, но сыр ему понравился. Современная еда каждый раз оказывалась сюрпризом: иногда — на удивление лучше, чем в его времена, но иногда — очень странной на вкус.

 

— Дзюдо? Кунг-фу? Французский бокс? Не могу понять, что у тебя за стиль.

— Я правда ничему не учился. В базовом лагере нам показали, как пользоваться оружием.

Наташа отложила вилку и скривилась так, словно съела что-то противное, а поскольку её лазанья выглядела и пахла просто замечательно, Стив понял, что сказал что-то явно ужасающее.

— Хочешь сказать, тебя никогда не учили рукопашному бою?

— Я учился в процессе. — Стив почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя и не был уверен, раздражена Наташа или нет. Его вины не было в том, что у инструкторов не хватало времени. Шла война. — Понимаешь, меня не собирались отправлять на сражения, но потом... Я имею в виду, что всё равно же сработало?

Она отрывисто бросила пару фраз на русском, и Стив покраснел.

— Я понимаю по-русски, — пробормотал он.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — вздохнула Наташа. — Ты не учился, а я всё равно не смогла надрать тебе задницу. Поговорю с Фьюри. Если тебя как следует натаскать, ты станешь весьма опасным противником.

— Мы не слишком много занимались во времена войны, — Стив решил, что обязан это сказать. Пулемёты, танки, метание ножей, огнемёты, но не рукопашный бой.

— Так ты учился только обращаться с оружием? — внезапно просияла Наташа. Стив кивнул. — Ха! Жду-не дождусь, чтобы рассказать Клинту.

— Почему?

— Да так, — усмехнулась она. — О, а вот и Клинт. И Старк.

Клинт плюхнулся рядом, стащил у Стива картошку и потянулся было за соком Наташи, но та вовремя отдёрнула руку.

— Что вы нашли? — с надеждой спросил Стив у Старка.

— Засекречено! — довольно сообщил тот. — Серьёзно. Суперсекретно! Придётся тебе подождать до собрания.

Судя по взгляду, которым обменялись Клинт с Наташей, она всё узнает гораздо раньше собрания. Стив подавил вздох.

— Ну ладно.

Старк усмехнулся.

— Пока, детишки, ведите себя прилично. Стив, — он положил руку Стиву на плечо и крепко сжал. — Приезжай ко мне на выходных, потусим, пообщаемся.

— Конечно. — Стив смотрел, как он уходит, и не мог сдержать улыбку. Наташа задумчиво кусала губу.

— Вижу, ваши отношения налаживаются.

— Ага, — снова усмехнулся Стив. — Он кажется довольно приятным.

— О да, это он умеет. — Наташа шумно втянула сок через трубочку и одарила Стива взглядом из-под ресниц. — Будь осторожен.

— Ты же вроде говорила, что наши отношения налаживаются? — Стив развернул тарелку так, чтобы Клинту было удобнее таскать его картошку.

— Так и есть. К друзьям он не намного добрее, чем к врагам, а ведь друзья проводят с ним гораздо больше времени.

— Да всё с ним нормально, — невнятно пробормотал Клинт с набитым картошкой ртом. — Просто не воспринимай Старка всерьёз. Обычно с этого начинаются все проблемы.

— Он часть нашей команды, — возразил Стив, и Наташа с Клинтом снова обменялись странным взглядом. — Вот только не надо этого, пожалуйста! Не перемигивайтесь тайно прямо у меня под носом. Что такое?

— Старк на испытательном сроке, — пояснил Клинт. — Фьюри не уверен, что он достаточно подходит для этой работы.

— Я думал, Железный Человек…

— Он невероятный, — мечтательно согласился Клинт. — Я тоже хочу такую броню. Позавидовал бы Роудсу, если б ему не приходилось столько времени ошиваться рядом со Старком.

— Никто не спорит, что Старк — гений, — сказала Наташа. — Но вместе с тем он эгоцентричный, эдакая пороховая бочка, готовая рвануть в любой момент. Он не понимает банальных принципов в общении с равными и в работе с командой.

— Это... не добрые слова, — поражённо заметил Стив, и Наташа пожала плечами.

— Мне платят не за доброту, Капитан. А за то, что я реально оцениваю ситуации и людей. Старк — опасен для остальных и в первую очередь себя.

***

— Хммм, — задумчиво протянул Хогун, разглядывая следы. Стив терпеливо ждал, Тор периодически вздыхал. Агент Хилл смотрела чуть раздражённо — привычная, в общем-то, картина. Стив подозревал, что она решила присматривать за ним после прогулки с Тором.

— Ну? — не выдержал в итоге Тор. — Это он?

— Да, это следы Локи, — согласился Хогун, отступая назад. — Он ранен, походка неровная. Он... Падал. Вот здесь кровь.

— Что? — Тор шагнул было к нему, но Хогун предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Он был не один. Я вижу две цепочки следов.

— Ты уверен? — отрывисто спросила Хилл.

— Не могу сказать, откуда пришёл второй — тут уже слишком много людей побывало. Но здесь явно два следа. Возможно, они сражались. — Хогун провёл кончиками пальцев по земле. — Локи... У Локи всё ещё остались силы, думаю. Видите? Здесь второй будто бы сражался с призраком или воздухом. Но затем наваждение исчезло: он настиг цель. Вот тут кровь...

Хогун внимательно осмотрелся вокруг.

— Локи упал. Скользил ботинками по земле. Кто-то — или что-то — держало его.

— Прошло два месяца, — недоверчиво пробормотала Хилл, и Хогун одарил её неожиданно мягкой улыбкой:

— Я — лучший следопыт Асгарда, моя леди.

— Так что же случилось с Локи? — тревожно спросил Тор. Хогун вернулся к изучению следов.

— Что бы ни произошло после — возможно, Локи уговорил освободить его — дальше они пошли вместе. Шли на расстоянии друг от друга, конечно, но всё равно плечом к плечу.

Они двинулись дальше в лес, Хогун шёл медленно и осторожно, не отрывая взгляда от следов на земле. Чтобы добраться до дороги, им потребовалось двадцать минут, хотя путь был меньше, чем полмили. Хогун за это время не произнёс ни слова.

— Здесь остановился автомобиль. Кто-то вышел — его следы совсем рядом с Локи. Другой отступил. — Хогун углубился обратно в лес и, пошарив в кустарнике, что-то поднял и бросил Хилл. — Ага.

— Гильза. Как ты узнал? — Хилл спрятала её в карман.

— На земле кровь — совсем немного, несколько капель. Локи отступил, а вот там свалилось тело. Его оттащили.

Теперь, когда Стив присмотрелся, он увидел разворошенную землю и невысокий насыпанный холм. Могила. Хилл тихо выругалась

— Локи оттащил тело и встретился с компаньоном у могилы. К машине они вернулись вместе — и отправились в путь. — Хогун ещё раз огляделся. — Прошу прощения, но даже Хогун Мрачный не сможет отследить одного оленя в табуне паникующих. По крайней мере, через недели после паники.

— Выходит, Локи несколько недель бродит по этому миру, теперь ещё и с союзником. — Тор покачал головой. — У меня тягостное предчувствие.

— Вызову полицию, — сказала Хилл. — Не трогайте могилу. Роджерс, ты можешь съездить... Хотя у тебя же нет прав, так?

— Уж триста ярдов я как-нибудь проеду, — закатил глаза Стив. Хилл вздохнула.

— Только не врежься ни во что, — она бросила ему ключи.

 

***

Машина за Стивом приехала субботним утром, как раз когда он раздумывал, чем бы заняться. Общение со Старком казалось куда более весёлым занятием, чем стрельба с Соколиным Глазом или спарринг с Наташей, так что он не раздумывая сел в машину. Технически он не должен был в одиночку покидать базу, но вместе с тем Фьюри предписал ему общаться с сокомандниками, так что Стив счёл, что небольшое нарушение правил никому не повредит.

В дорогой машине, которую за ним прислал Старк, были удобные кожаные сидения со стопкой журналов и прохладный кондиционированный воздух. Стив смотрел мультфильмы по небольшому телевизору, пока они не приехали, а затем буквально прижался носом к стеклу, разглядывая дом.

Особняк у Тони был гигантский. Стив знал, что Старк богат, но его дом, до странного футуристический, как и всё вокруг, выглядел футуристическим намеренно, будто спустился прямиком с небес и устроился на скале. Въездные ворота автоматически открылись, пропуская машину во двор, и водитель остановился.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стив и, выйдя из машины, прищурился от яркого солнечного света.

— Стив! — Сегодня Старк выглядел совсем иначе: в джинсах и простой майке, сквозь которую ярко просвечивал круг реактора. Было очень сложно не пялиться. Стив читал про этот реактор в личном деле Тони, но вживую ещё не видел. — Проходи. И поздоровайся с Джарвисом.

— С кем?

— Доброе утро, Капитан, — произнёс приятный голос с британским акцентом. Стив растеряно огляделся.

— Доброе... Джарвис? И привет, Тони.

Старк не гнушался называть его по имени, так что Стив решил, что и ему можно. Может, теперь они могут считаться друзьями.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, — снова прозвучал голос из ниоткуда. Интерком?

— Мне тоже, — в лёгкой панике Стив обернулся к Тони, и тот усмехнулся.

— Джарвис — ИИ.

— Что это значит? — Стив снова огляделся в поисках подсказок.

— Искусственный интеллект. Разумный компьютер.

— О. — Он прошёл вслед за Тони вглубь дома, стараясь не выглядеть слишком впечатлённым. Это было сложно: даже исключая говорящий компьютер, дом не походил ни на один из виденных Стивом раньше. В холле обнаружился небольшой водопад, из окна открывался невероятный вид на океан, а в конце огромной комнаты Стив увидел кухню, как это бывало в крошечных квартирках-студиях. Всё вокруг выглядело так, будто сошло со страниц книг о будущем.

— О да, — Тони указал на журнальный столик. — У меня есть для тебя подарок.

— Да? — Стив послушно взял со стола коробку. — Что это?

— Ты открой, — усмехнулся Тони.

В коробке оказался небольшой блестящий чёрный предмет. Стив повертел его в руках, щёлкнул какой-то кнопкой и его взгляду открылся экран и крошечная клавиатура.

— Новый старкфон. Лучше той штуки, которую тебе выдал Фьюри.

— О. — Стив аккуратно повертел его в руках. Телефон был таким космическим на вид, что Стив опасался: стоит ему нажать на кнопку, и тот выстрелит лазером.

— Ну-ка, — Тони вытянул его из рук Стива. — И свой телефон тоже.

Стив послушался. Тони ловко отщёлкнул крышку и достал из недр телефона крошечный чип.

— Это твоя сим-карта. — Он вставил чип в новый телефон и протянул его Стиву: — Готово.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я очень благодарен. — Стив погладил блестящий чёрный корпус. — А... инструкция есть?

— Ну конечно, ты же читаешь инструкции. — Тони пошарил в коробке. — Есть зарядное устройство и примочка для беспроводной связи — обычный набор. Только не показывай пока никому, эта модель выходит только на следующей неделе.

— Хорошо, — Стив спрятал телефон в карман, подавив желание тут же углубиться в инструкцию. — Спасибо тебе большое. Ну что, как развлекаются в двадцать первом веке?

— Не знаю, что делают другие, а я хотел показать тебе Железного Человека. — Он попятился к винтовой лестнице. — Если тебе интересно. Тебе ведь интересно? Ты ведь хочешь посмотреть мой супермощный боевой доспех.

— Конечно, — кивнув, Стив пошёл вслед за ним.

Мастерская у Тони была просто невероятная. Она чем-то напоминала мастерскую Говарда, но была намного светлее и ярче, а вдоль стен, поблёскивая металлом, выстроились Воители. Но, как Тони указал ранее, они не были Железными Человеками. Железными Людьми?

Тони продемонстрировал ему актуальную модель, расцвеченную насыщенным красным и блестящим золотым. Выглядела она, как стремительный спортивный автомобиль, скрещённый с танком. Специальное устройство помогло Тони надеть доспех. Довольный произведённым эффектом, Тони повернулся, позволяя Стиву себя рассмотреть.

— Он правда летает? — Стив провёл по гладкой металлической руке и поднял её, чтобы поближе рассмотреть железные пальцы. — Как?

Доспех выглядел как ювелирное изделие, достаточно крепкое для того, чтобы в нём сражаться.

— Репульсорная технология, которую я придумал, потому что я — гений, — произнёс жутковатый электронный голос. Вот только сейчас Стив понимал, что голос искажён компьютером, а Джарвис звучал как обычный человек. Стив провёл пальцами по спине и груди, Тони пошевелился, давая возможность увидеть, как двигаются пластины и сочленения, скользя и накрывая друг друга, а затем и вовсе встал на одну ногу.

— Это потрясающе, — выдохнул Стив. — То, как все эти части держатся вместе... Ты художник.

— Инженер, — оскорблённо поправил Тони.

— Да, но... он прекрасен, Тони.

Подобно тому, как разворачиваются цветочные лепестки, каким сложным кажется хрупкое перо, форма и функции сплетаются воедино, чтобы образовать нечто настолько прекрасное.

Стив провёл руками по гладким золотистым изгибам бицепсов, ощущая, как перекатываются гибкие пластины, а затем лицевая пластина поднялась, открывая его взору усмешку Тони. И Стив улыбнулся прямо ему в лицо — из-за костюма Тони стал выше.

— Он горяч, а? Нравится то, что видишь?

— Я... — Внезапно Стив осознал, что касался и гладил не Железного Человека, а Тони в железном костюме. Он осторожно отступил назад. — Очень здорово.

— Ну, спасибо. — Тони подал невидимый знак, и устройство, помогающее ему с доспехом, принялось отсоединять железные детали. — Как насчёт пиццы и пары раундов в видео-игры?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Звучит весело.

***

— Слишком медленно, слишком! — заявил Тони, и Стив застонал, когда ракета утащила его вниз. — Для суперсолдата ты...

— Что бы ты ни использовал, когда играешь в видео-игры, это тебе не поможет, — перебил Стив и усмехнулся в ответ на улыбку Тони.

Тони предложил ему пива, но Стив покачал головой.

— Точно? Может, что-нибудь покрепче? Перекусить хочешь?

— Я в порядке. — Он откинулся на мягкий диван. Тони привалился к нему, и Стив, не раздумывая, приобнял его за плечи. Тони оказался куда более охочим до прикосновений, чем Стив поначалу думал, он легко вторгался в чужое личное пространство так, словно даже мысли не допускал, что его оттуда могут вытурить. — У тебя классный телевизор.

— Так и есть. — Тони сделал большой глоток пива, и Стив на мгновение залип на том, как его губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки, прежде чем перевести взгляд на экран. Где тело его персонажа как раз доедали зомби.

Рука Тони лежала на его животе, посылая тепло, ощутимое сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Большим пальцем он бессознательно поглаживал, и Стив ощутил, как щёки заливает краской. Он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Тони с намерением её отодвинуть, забрать пульт и начать игру заново, но Тони повернул ладонь так, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

— Стив. — Его щеки коснулось тёплое дыхание, и он покосился, как раз чтобы увидеть лёгкую мягкую улыбку и взгляд — особенный, если бы такой у них был. — Закрой глаза, Стив, хорошо?

Стив закрыл, и дыхание Тони переместилось с щеки на ресницы, а затем его виска коротко коснулись губы. Диванные подушки под ними просели, и Тони схватил Стива за плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. Прильнул ближе, касаясь губами уголка глаз. Кожу Стива покалывало от этой близости и предвкушения, он дёрнулся, когда Тони легко прикусил местечко под челюстью, и услышал мягкий смешок. Следующий поцелуй пришёлся в щёку и оказался настойчивее.

— Ну же, детка, — пробормотал Тони, и так легко оказалось сдаться, принять то, что ему предлагали. Стив запрокинул голову и приоткрыл губы. Короткие распаляющие поцелуи прошлись вниз по шее и обратно, завершившись крепким засосом под челюстью. Стив запустил руку в волосы Тони, чуть липкие от геля, и осторожно поцеловал. Но Тони не поддержал осторожность — укусил его за верхнюю губу и вторгся языком в рот, посылая приятную дрожь по телу. Губы Тони на вкус отдавали пивом, сам он пах дорогим одеколоном, а тёплое тело оказалось на удивление тяжёлым, когда он опустился сверху и прижался, вдавливаясь твёрдым реактором Стиву в грудь.

Тони повёл бёдрами, и Стив выдохнул. Перед глазами внезапно возникла картинка: они оба, голые, прямо на полу, и Тони сорвано стонет...

Внутри свернулось предвкушение, и Стив понял, что действительно собирается пойти дальше. Прямо сейчас. И это... здорово, конечно, здорово, но...

— Это, — пробормотал Стив Тони в губы, открывая наконец глаза. — Погоди. Подожди, я...

— Что? — Тони повернул голову и облизнул губы. Его взгляд был затуманен, взъерошенные волосы спадали на лоб. Под его взглядом Стив тяжело сглотнул. Он мог просто закрыть глаза и позволить событиями развиваться дальше...

— Я... Что это означает?

— Означает? Это означает секс. — Тони усмехнулся, и тепло, охватившее тело Стива, вдруг ушло, оставляя после себя ощущение холода и пустоты.

— Ладно. Хорошо, прости, я не могу. — Стив попытался вывернуться, и Тони раздражённо вздохнул. — Прости, но я не занимаюсь... случайным сексом. Я не хочу так, прости, я должен был подумать. — Он замолчал, обрывая дальнейший лепет. Его тело жаждало прикосновений, ещё и ещё, оно помнило, где до этого были руки Тони.

— А ты думал, я тебе предложение делаю? — Тони покачал головой. — Так было в твоё время?

— Нет. Извини. — Стив поправил рубашку. — Я сглупил. Не привык к таким... случайным связям.

— В армии учили не трахаться без обязательств?

— Вообще-то, да. — Стив очень старался говорить ровно. — У Пегги были довольно строгие принципы на этот счёт.

— Да уж конечно. — Тони слез с дивана, и теперь смотрел отсутствующим взглядом, словно забыл, кем был Стив.

Стив поднялся следом, окончательно оправляя рубашку.

— Мне уйти?

 

— Тебе не нужно уходить, — пожал плечами Тони. — Потуси здесь, поиграй в X-Box. Захочешь уехать — машина будет ждать у ворот.

— Ясно. — Горло перехватило, словно от желания заплакать. Он думал, что по крайней мере нравится Тони. — Я должен... — Он извлёк из кармана подаренный телефон, вспомнив, что в нём уже стоит его старая сим-карта. — Я должен это вернуть.

— Что? — Тони наконец посмотрел на него и нахмурился. — Не глупи. Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится, просто... — Стив не знал, как объяснить, но Тони понял сам.

— Это просто телефон, Роджерс, не цена за твою добродетель, — съязвил он. — До тех пор, пока ты не принимаешь подарки от незнакомых мужчин. — Он оттолкнул протянутую Стивом руку. — Оставь дурацкий телефон. Это подарок, вообще-то.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив и забрал коробку. — Я пойду.

— Как хочешь, — Тони уже направлялся к лестнице. — Джарвис тебя выпустит.

 

***

Стив пытался отвлечься чтением инструкции и не думать о том, что только что произошло. Его довезли почти до самой окраины города, когда он осознал, что не хочет возвращаться на базу всего через пару часов после того, как ушёл. Наташа наверняка будет бросать на него любопытные взгляды и задавать неудобные вопросы. А Стив, конечно, начнёт краснеть и обязательно что-нибудь ляпнет.

Он аккуратно открыл крышку телефона и принялся нажимать по маленьким клавишам, пока на экране не высветился номер агента Картер. Стив несколько мгновений поколебался, а затем нажал «вызов».

***

Шерон двигалась с изяществом Пегги, но в отличие от её элегантных пальто, на Шерон были удобные ботинки, джинсы, свободная майка и куртка, похожая на те, что носили пилоты.

— Привет, — протянул руку Стив. — Спасибо, что так быстро согласилась со мной встретиться.

— Без проблем, — легко сказала она, пожимая протянутую ладонь. — С нашей работой привыкаешь всегда быть готовым к тому, что планы в любой момент могут поменяться.

— Это точно, — кивнул Стив, не зная, что говорить дальше. Они остановились, и он огляделся. — Ты любишь мороженое? — с надеждой спросил он, и Шерон широко улыбнулась.

— Да кто же не любит?

— Те, кто сидят на диетах.

— Только не говори мне, что тётя Пегги сидела на диетах. Она обожала поесть.

— Этого я не знаю. Но мороженое она обожала. Когда мы возвращались в Штаты, она могла есть его трижды в день.

Шерон взяла рожок с двумя шариками, шоколадным и фисташковым. Пегги каждый раз заказывала какой-нибудь новый вкус и делилась со Стивом. Хорошие были времена, когда они были просто солдатами в отпуске.

— Так... — начал Стив и замолчал. Шерон вопросительно смотрела на него, и он почувствовал, что краснеет. — Прогуляемся?

— Конечно.

Спустившись вниз по улице, они наткнулись на небольшой парк со скамейками у пруда. На воде, хлопая крыльями, плавали утки.

Они присели, и Стив снова покраснел.

— Прости. Ты давно работаешь на Щ.И.Т.?

— Ещё с колледжа. Я всегда хотела стать агентом — тётя Пегги рассказывала много историй.

— Она работала на Щ.И.Т.?

— Она помогла генералу Филлипсу основать его, — с гордостью сказала Шерон. — И сменила его на посту директора.

— Пегги была директором Щ.И.Т.а? — моргнул Стив. — Правда?

— Генерал Картер, — кивнула Шерон. — Это было ещё в семидесятых, тогда Щ.И.Т. ещё назывался иначе и был международной организацией.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Стив. Каким-то образом знание, что Пегги добилась высот и пробила все закрытые двери делало тяжесть на сердце чуть легче. Выйди она замуж за Стива, ей пришлось бы отказаться от всего этого.

— Она состояла в Стратегическом Научном Резерве и была правой рукой полковника Филлипса. Когда он уходил на пенсию, то назначил тётю Пегги своей преемницей. Конечно, Британия отдала бы всё за своего человека в руководстве. Тётя говорила, вокруг было слишком много кудахтанья — мне сложно представить, если честно — но никто не знал этот бизнес лучше неё, и в конце концов она получила должность. Говард Старк её поддерживал и вообще многое взял на себя — он ведь тоже стоял у самых истоков.

— Ты его знала?

— Нет. Видела миссис Старк пару раз, когда была маленькой, они с тётей Пегги крепко дружили, но его — никогда. Думаю, они списывались по электронной почте, а она всегда отправляла открытку на Рождество. — Лицо Шерон посветлело. — О, тебе ещё не сказали? Я возвращаюсь в инициативу «Мстители».

— Это замечательно, — улыбнулся Стив. — В смысле, прости, я...

— Вряд ли это твоя вина. Но я рада вернуться.

— Ты поэтому подошла поговорить со мной?

— Вообще я хотела послушать про тётю Пегги. Но я бы подождала, если бы не надеялась получить обратно своё место, — улыбнулась Шерон, и Стив последовал её примеру.

— Расскажи, как ты начинала? — предложил он и настроился на долгий рассказ.

***

Тони дулся добрых три часа. Он был готов услышать «я не интересуюсь парнями» или даже получить по лицу. Но распалить Стива до поплывшего взгляда и обломаться, потому что он «не занимается случайным сексом»? Хрень какая-то. Дурацкая мораль сороковых.

Спустя три часа Тони всё ещё был взбудоражен настолько, чтобы пойти и подоставать Фьюри.

— Я для тебя сейчас слишком занят, — коротко сказал тот, но Тони всё равно пошёл вслед за ним. Хилл наблюдала за ними со своего места за столом. — Твою мать, Старк, как ты вообще вошёл? Я лично аннулировал твой доступ в эту часть здания. Мы специально отгородились... от тебя. В смысле... Украдены засекреченные материалы. Капитан Америка пропал. У меня нет времени...

— Пропал?

Хэппи об этом ничего не сказал, и Тони был уверен, что уж об исчезновении суперсолдата он бы упомянул.

— Он не берёт трубку. — Фьюри развернулся на каблуках и посмотрел прямо на Тони. — Мне доложили, что утром он покинул базу в машине, зарегистрированной на твоё имя. И чтобы ты понял, насколько серьёзна сложившаяся ситуация, поясню: сейчас Капитан не моя основная проблема.

В его взгляде было столько раздражения, что Тони стало не по себе.

— Но...

— Старк. Твоя миссия — и лучше бы тебе на неё согласиться — найти Капитана Америку. Я сейчас занят.

Он вошёл в кабинет и захлопнул двери прямо перед лицом Тони. Тони всерьёз раздумывал над тем, чтобы пойти за ним, но агент Хилл бросила на него недружелюбный взгляд, и он решил ретироваться, пока она не отобрала его пропуск.

Выследить Стива оказалось несложно: телефон был зарегистрирован в Старк Индастриз, Тони всего-то нужно было запустить GPS. Если Стив, конечно, не выбросил телефон, как напоминание о грязных намерениях Тони.

На секунду перед глазами возникло несчастное, но решительное лицо Стива, и Тони ощутил короткий укол вины. Наверное, не стоило так быстро указывать Стиву на дверь. Он ведь хороший порядочный парень, и не его вина, что у него сохранились старомодные принципы. Чёрт, Тони ведь ожидал гомофобного ужаса в глазах после первого поцелуя, но раз он смог уговорить Стива зайти немного дальше, кто знает, к чему бы это привело.

Уговаривать Стива было весьма приятно. То, с какой жадностью он прикасался к Тони, как удивлённо вздыхал, с какой страстью прижимался — так, будто задыхался, а Тони был таким нужным воздухом. Стоило сбавить обороты и не лезть сразу ему в штаны, но Стив так заманчиво поддавался, и Тони забыл, что у него наверняка было не много опыта.

Вместо этого Стив потерялся в этом странном городе, и если с ним что-нибудь случится, виноват в этом будет именно Тони.

Однако вина моментально испарилась, когда, проезжая мимо ресторана, Тони заметил Стива на террасе. Он пил кофе и разговаривал с очень привлекательной девушкой, которая улыбалась так, словно Стив ей звезду с неба достал.

— Да чтоб меня.

Быстро же Роджерс переключился. Утверждает собственную гетеросексуальность? Тони толкнул дверь и вышел на террасу. Стив мгновенно обернулся на звук, и лицо его залило румянцем.

— Эм, привет, — слабо сказал он. — Ты... меня искал?

— Ты не берёшь трубку. — Стив смотрел растерянно, и Тони пояснил: — Твой телефон. Играет музыка, ты снимаешь трубку и говоришь.

Стив всё ещё не понимал, и Тони, достав собственный телефон, набрал номер.

Послышался тихий звук гимна, но Стив никак не среагировал.

— Стив, ты слышишь?

— Гимн?

— Это твой телефон.

— Мой телефон играет музыку?

Его собеседница тихонько рассмеялась, и Стив бросил на неё виноватый взгляд.

— Прости, мне, наверное, пора, раз мне пытались позвонить...

— Конечно. Было приятно снова с тобой поговорить, Стив.

Они пожали друг другу руки — слишком долго, на взгляд Тони, не разрывая прикосновения. Тони криво усмехнулся, когда девушка помахала ему рукой.

— Быстро ты, чемпион, — сказал он, едва дверь позади неё закрылась. Стив — святая невинность — смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Ты подцепил её в кафе?

— Что? Нет! Ничего такого. — Он снова краснел как маков цвет. — Она агент Щ.И.Т.а.

— А, так ты всё это время с несчастным видом ошивался в штабе Щ.И.Т.а только для того, чтобы кадрить девушек? Молодец, она красотка.

Это объясняло их улыбки, видимо, так улыбаться учат всех сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а.

— Всё не так.

— Да уж не сомневаюсь.

— Ты пытался мне дозвониться?

— Нет. — Стив смотрел с лёгким разочарованием, и Тони пояснил: — Фьюри пытался. А поскольку тебя видели в моей машине, мне и поручили тебя вернуть.

— А я-то гадал, откуда музыка, — пробормотал Стив. — Думал, из радио где-то поблизости. — Он нахмурился. — Зачем Фьюри тебя послал?

— Прекрасный вопрос. Потому что к ним вломились.

— В штаб Щ.И.Т.а? — побледнел Стив. — Есть пострадавшие?

— Понятия не имею. Вообще-то, я не видел следов драки, разрушений и даже беспорядка, так что кто бы... — Тони остановился, открыв рот.

— Что такое?

— Пропали засекреченные материалы... ах ты, сукин сын! — Щёлкнув по экрану телефона, Тони вызвал Хэппи: — Пошевеливай задницей, мне нужно кое на кого наорать.

— Что?

***

— Старк, тебе туда нельзя! — Агент Хилл бросилась наперерез Тони, но не успела. Он вошёл в кабинет, и Стив последовал за ним, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Локи его забрал? — предположил Тони, и Фьюри хищно на него зыркнул. Тор и несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а сидели за круглым столом.

— О чём ты, Старк?

— Не знаю. Вы же мне не говорите. — Он уселся между Тором и Фьюри. Стив прислонился к двери. Агент Хилл застыла рядом, готовая по первому кивку Фьюри выкинуть Тони вон. — Но ты несколько месяцев кудахтал над Стивом, как курица-наседка, а когда он вдруг исчез, ты оказался слишком занят. В чём дело, Фьюри? Локи забрал асгардианский артефакт. _Мой_ асгардианский артефакт.

— Это артефакт моего отца, — поправил Тор.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросил Тони, и тот мрачно кивнул.

— Ну так просвети нас, — сказал Фьюри. — Потому что даже наши лучшие умы не могут разгадать эту загадку.

— Он называется «тессеракт». Много столетий назад он был утерян на Земле. Как я слышал, Йохан Шмидт нашёл его и использовал как источник питания для своего оружия.

— Так это гигантская батарейка? — спросил Тони. Это не имело смысла. Конечно, неиссякаемый источник энергии это хорошо, но...

— Эта штука его убила, — подал голос Стив, и Тони резко развернулся в кресле. — Она была на борту самолёта вместе с нами, когда я... когда мне пришлось его затопить. В время драки я сломал корпус энергетической установки, и Шмидт взял тессеракт — синий светящийся куб, верно?

— Да, — согласился Тор.

— Шмидта... расплавило? Не знаю. Там были звёзды, как... — Стив неуверенно моргнул.

— Словно реальность разорвалась, явив твоему взору странное небо? — спросил Тор, и Стив кивнул.

— Шмидта расплавило световой волной, а куб выпал за борт самолёта через дыру в обшивке.

— И мой отец его нашёл. — Тони скрестил руки на груди. — На судне “Старк Индастриз” в международных водах. И никогда не уступал никому права.

— Это вещь Асгарда, — отрезал Тор. — Наша вещь.

— Почему мне не сказали? — гневно осведомился Тони у Фьюри.

— У тебя не было — и нет — уровня допуска Говарда Старка, — ответил тот.

— Ну а когда вы нашли корабль? У меня и к этому нет допуска?

— Ладно, Старк, и что бы ты сделал с кораблём? — Фьюри откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты больше не производишь оружие.

Тони замер с открытым ртом.

— Не в этом дело!

— И всё же, это не имеет смысла, — вклинился Тор. — Я хотел бы знать.

— Это был Локи? — Тони едва не подпрыгивал на своём стуле. — Это он, так ведь?

— В настоящее время доказано — это конфиденциальная информация, и я напоминаю, что «конфиденциальная» означает, что её нельзя постить в Фейсбуке, — что тессеракт украл Джастин Хаммер.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что ваша система безопасности настолько хреновая, что её смог взломать Хаммер? — поморщился Тони. — В таком случае, у вас большие проблемы.

— Я хотел бы знать, — повышая голос, прогрохотал Тор, — почему вы не отвечаете на мои расспросы. Почему то, что во владении Щ.И.Т.а находится одно из сокровищ Асгарда, я узнал только после того, как это сокровище украли?

— Ты можешь доказать, что тессеракт твой? — спросил Фьюри, и Тор беспомощно закрыл рот. — Видишь, в этом-то и проблема.

— Так узри ещё одну, Фьюри, — резко сказал Тор, поднимаясь во весь свой здоровенный рост. — Я вернусь к своему народу и скажу, что из-за обмана и некомпетентности Щ.И.Т.а тессеракт, возможно, оказался в руках злодея или моего брата. Не думаю, что они хорошо отреагируют на такие новости.

— Погоди-ка...

Но Тор уже сжимал в руках молот.

— Хеймдалль! — взревел он. — Хеймдалль, забери меня домой!

В следующее мгновение всё полетело кувырком. Хилл буквально перепрыгнула через стол, пытаясь добраться до Тони, но тот успел схватиться за пояс Тора. Чья-то здоровенная лапища — видимо, Стива, — намертво вцепилась ему в плечо.

Мир вокруг них раскололся, и Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать. Всё завертелось с сумасшедшей скоростью, их рвануло куда-то сквозь пространство, скомканное, будто облака вокруг джета. Ощущения были как при полёте в броне, но без брони, и Тони чувствовал себя голым и беззащитным. Хватка Стива на плече причиняла боль, а сам Тони изо всех сил держался за Тора, гадая, что случится, если руки соскользнут. Он окажется в другом мире или просто потеряется в пространстве?

Их выбросило на хрупкий на вид мост, над головой висело небо, затянутое дымкой — присмотревшись, Тони понял, что в нём просто слишком много звёзд. Рядом возникла гигантская тёмная фигура, облачённая в золотые доспехи. Тони едва сдержал нервное хихиканье, когда увидел рядом Джейн — с приоткрытым ртом и ручкой за ухом.

Знакомое лицо немного успокоило Тони, он сумел отпустить пояс Тора и подняться на ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — Тор положил руку ему на плечо. — Радужный мост может привести в замешательство тех, кто ещё не привык.

— Ага, — слабо отозвался Тони. — Всё нормально.

— Мне ещё никогда не было так страшно. — Стив с трудом отцепился от плеча Тони. Ауч. — Мы были... были в космосе. Вы в порядке, агент Хилл?

— Нормально. — Услышав в её голосе нотки паники, Тони злорадно усмехнулся. — Асгард, как я понимаю?

— Ты, должно быть, Хеймдалль, — Тони кивнул высокой тёмной фигуре. — Классный доспех.

— Спасибо, Тони, — отозвался тот. — Услышать такое от тебя дорогого стоит.

— Это точно. Но откуда ты знаешь? — Тони перевёл взгляд на мост, поблескивающий десятками цветов, и на бесконечное небо над ним. — Ты действительно видишь всё? Жутковато.

— Это потрясающе, — возразила Джейн. — Но что вы все тут делаете? Вы же знаете, что Радужный мост нестабилен. По Техасу сейчас, наверное, толпа эльфов бродит.

— Вам не стоило приходить, — упрекнул Тор. — Я спланировал драматический уход, а вы всё испортили.

— Ага, вот только мы не закончили разговор, — сказал Тони.

— Я подумала, что будет не слишком разумно давать тебе вот так уйти, — добавила Хилл.

— А я вообще ни о чём таком не думал, — пожал плечами Стив и добавил, поймав удивлённый взгляд Тони: — Не знаю. Просто повторил за остальными.

— Я в восторге от твоих стратегических талантов, — закатил глаза Тони и повернулся к Тору. — Итак, кто эксперт?

— Эксперт?

— Помнится, ты говорил, что ты не эксперт по тайнам. А кто тогда? Я хочу с ними поговорить. — Тони покосился на Хилл. — И желательно, без посторонних.

— Один ты не пойдёшь, — возразила та.

— Думаю, Щ.И.Т. наломал уже достаточно дров. — Тони взял Тора за предплечье и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза. — Ну же. Мне нужно поговорить с кем-то насчёт тессеракта.

— Моя мать, — проговорил Тор, обменявшись взглядом с Хеймдаллем. — Моя мать — эксперт. Я отведу вас к ней.

***

— Добро пожаловать, дети, — произнесла Фригг, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Она ничем не походила на Сару Роджерс, невысокую, уставшую, худую и совсем не величественную, но отчего-то Стив смотрел на неё и видел именно свою мать. Тор шагнул вперёд, чтобы обнять её, и Стив ощутил укол зависти.

Они были в её мастерской, и Стив ожидал увидеть что-то вроде мастерской Тони — судя по недовольному виду, с которым Тони осматривал комнату, он ожидал того же. Однако сходства не было никакого. Узорчатые мраморные стены и огромные окна были вполне ожидаемы, но здесь не было даже компьютеров, а единственную книгу держала в руках девушка в голубом шёлковом платье и с распущенными волосами. Завидев их, она отложила чтение и теперь с интересом разглядывала гостей.

Тор отступил, и Фригг протянула руку Стиву. Он было шагнул ближе, отвечая на рукопожатие, как вдруг вспомнил, что мать Тора — королева. Секунда паники — и Стив опустился на одно колено.

— Ваше Величество? — неуверенно спросил он, и Фригг улыбнулась. От её улыбки сжималось сердце.

— Дорогой Стивен. Мой сын многое о тебе рассказывал. — Она положила руку ему на щёку и мягко поцеловала в лоб. Глаза непроизвольно наполнились слезами. Едва слышный аромат парфюма Фригг не походил на сухой больничный запах матери, но её лёгкие касания и целомудренный поцелуй слишком напоминали материнскую ласку.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — Тони возник за его плечом. — Стив?

— Пусть. — Фригг присела обратно в кресло. — Он многое потерял.

— С ним всё было в порядке, пока мы не зашли сюда, — воинственно сказал Тони.

— Тони, — резко оборвал его Стив. — Я в порядке. Не будь таким грубым.

Он поднялся на ноги, и Тони крепко стиснул его руку.

— А ты, Энтони? — Фригг приподняла брови, и Стив буквально ощутил подозрительный взгляд Тони. Он попытался его одёрнуть, но Тони отошёл сам.

— Я в порядке, спасибо.

— Мария? — произнесла Фригг, и Тони было напрягся, но оказалось, что она обращается к Хилл. Та позволила Фригг взять себя за руку и привлечь в объятия. После этого Хилл отвернулась от остальных, глядя на звёздное лиловое небо.

— Это и есть ваша божественная сила? Вытаскивать на свет проблемы с матерями?

— Расскажешь о своих, Энтони? — улыбнулась она, и Тони вздёрнул подбородок.

— Я сюда не за семейной терапией пришёл.

— Верно, — спокойно сказала Фригг и взяла со скамейки небольшой свёрток, оказавшийся куском домотканого полотна. Тони раздражённо вздохнул, глядя, как она раскладывает покрытую искусными узорами ткань на полу Затем одной рукой она начала перекидывать карты туда-сюда, другой направляя нить пряжи, и Стив с восхищением увидел, как на свет появляются новые узоры. Тор опустился у её ног и положил голову ей на колени. Спустя мгновение, по другую сторону присела Хилл, и Фригг доброжелательно ей улыбнулась.

Тони скрестил на груди руки и, обойдя сидящих по кругу, остановился у корзины с пряжей. На взгляд Стива, нити выглядели вполне обычно — мягкие и пушистые, они сплетались в клубок из сияющего красного и приглушённого серо-зелёного цветов. Сиф говорила, что леди Фригг умеет ткать полотна из облаков. Хотя, возможно, Стив был излишне поэтичен.

Он перевёл взгляд на Тони, который наблюдал за девушкой с книгой, и вид у него был такой, словно он вот-вот сболтнёт что-то ужасное и тем самым развяжет очередной дипломатический скандал. Правда, Стив не сомневался, что королева Асгарда, какой бы по-матерински ласковой она ни была, будет для Тони достойным оппонентом.

— Ваше Величество, — решился Стив и получил ободряющий кивок. — Мы надеялись, что вы сможете рассказать нам о тессеракте. Так ведь? — Тони на это фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— А я надеялся, что мы не станем обсуждать это при агентах Щ.И.Т.а.

Хилл откинулась на подлокотник кресла Фригг и смотрела на Тони невидящим взглядом, словно была где-то не здесь. Смотрелось жутковато, и Тони, видимо, слегка напуганный, отступил ближе к Стиву.

— Что ты хочешь знать, Энтони? — улыбнулась Фригг, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Тони воздел очи к сводчатому потолку, решив, видимо, что она пытается уклониться от ответа.

— Я хочу знать, что он делает. — В глаза Хилл снова вернулась осмысленность, и Тони пояснил: — Это ведь не просто источник питания, верно? Вы бы так не тревожились, будь это простая батарейка.

— Конечно. Ты совершенно прав. — Руки Фригг продолжали ткань, и на её спокойном лице не отражалось ни гнева, ни раздражения. — Тессеракт воплощает мечты.

Повисла пауза. Перестав ткать, Фригг наклонилась, поправила сложенный у ног отрезок ткани и вернулась к своему занятию. Тони шумно и резко выдохнул. Стив ткнул его меж рёбер — незаметно для всех, кроме Хилл.

— А можно теперь то же самое, но без магической болтовни? — сказал Тони, и Стив пнул его в лодыжку. — Господи, Роджерс, прекрати меня бить, это же полная ерунда. В смысле, предположение, что тессеракт исполняет желания.

— Это неверное толкование. — Cудя по всему, поведение Тони вовсе не шокировало Фригг. Судя по мягкому лукавому взгляду, растерянный вид Тони скорее забавлял королеву.

— Погодите, — Тони помотал головой. — Вы что...

— Хозяин тессеракта может менять реальность по своей воле, — негромко сказала Фригг. — Не знаю, как объяснить проще.

— Я... — Тони поднял руку и уронил её, словно забыл, что собирался сделать. — Вы шутите?

— Нет.

— Почему вы тогда вообще воевали с вашими йо... как их там, если могли просто изменить реальность?

— Война с йотунами случилась как раз потому, что у нас не было тессеракта, — покачала головой Фригг. — Не будь он утерян, нужды в войне не было бы.

Тони принялся расхаживать по комнате, качая головой и барабаня по всем попадающимся под руку поверхностям: стене, окну, книге в руках у девушки, по спине Стива. Разве что по лбу Фригг не постучал.

— Вы меня извините, конечно, но тессеракт сейчас у Локи. Он собирается... менять реальность?

По лицу Фригг пробежала тень. Она опустила взгляд на своё рукоделие, и её бронзовые кудри соскользнули с плеча. Её движения замедлились, а затем и вовсе прекратились.

— Такое возможно, да, — грустно сказала она, и Тони зашипел, как рассерженный чайник.

— «Возможно»?

— Тессеракт убил Шмидта, — встрял Стив. — Когда он его поднял.

— Верно. Так что это не просто пожелал — получил. — Тони посмотрел на Фригг. — Какое облегчение.

— Тессеракт — не более, чем любой другой сложный инструмент. Или оружие. — Фригг повернула сотканное ею полотно к ним. Стив не понимал, как из карт и пряжи могла получиться ткань, но Тони лишь бросил на неё беглый взгляд. — Думайте о нём, как о гигантском ткацком станке. Вы можете выткать на ткани реальности любой узор, какой только пожелаете — если знаете, как. Узор отразит ваш замысел, а замысел повлияет на узор. И, конечно, если вы не знаете, как им пользоваться, станок может затянуть ткань и порвать её.

— Верно. Или, если позволите пояснить метафору, вы можете разорвать реальность и не суметь собрать её воедино, — сказал Тони, и Фригг кивнула.

— Реальность — плотная вещь. Сложное, но крепкое полотно. И ткацкие станки предназначены, чтобы соединять его, а не разрывать. Но да, это возможно, если тессерактом станут злоупотреблять. Я надеюсь, мой сын не будет столь беспечен.

— Славненько. Уверен, мы можем положиться на вашу веру в чувство ответственности Локи. Мне нужно выпить, — Тони обернулся к Тору. — Много. Тор, что у вас тут есть?

Аудиенция, судя по всему, была окончена. Агент Хилл высказала желание провести ещё немного времени в компании Фригг, Тони, казалось, готов был утащить её силой, но потом, видимо, вспомнил, что хотел от неё избавиться.

— Стивен.

Стив замер в дверях и обернулся.

— Передай сыну мою любовь, когда увидишь его.

Стив взглянул на Тора, а затем снова на Фригг. Она грустно улыбнулась, и Стив кивнул.

 

***

Тор привёл их на огромный балкон, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на долину с ревущим водопадом и радугой, поблескивающей в каплях воды. Всё вокруг, включая плитку под ногами, было украшено гравировкой, вышито или расписано красивыми узорами.

Асгардианский эль оказался вкусным и крепким, Тони смаковал его несколько минут, пока Тор и Стив говорили об охоте. Точнее, Тор рассказывал байки об охоте на свиней с копьями, а Стив вежливо кивал, соглашаясь как-нибудь попробовать. Может, и впрямь попробует.

Выпив наполовину второй кубок эля, Тони счёл, что готов влиться в беседу.

— У вас тут есть валькирии? Высокие светловолосые девушки? Стив таких любит, верно? — Тони улыбнулся во весь рот, глядя, как Стив стушевался, отчаянно пытаясь придумать другую тему для разговора.

— Тор, — произнёс он наконец, прерывая лекцию о воительницах Асгарда. — Тессеракт. Он как Радужный мост?

— Не совсем. Он... да, они имеют нечто общее, ведь оба созданы в Асгарде. А что?

— Просто когда Шмидт взял тессеракт, я увидел то, что видел сегодня на Радужном мосту.

Повисла пауза. Тор, нахмурившись, постукивал по рукояти молота.

— Ты опасаешься, что он не погиб, а был переброшен в другой мир?

— Тогда ему сколько, лет сто сейчас? — спросил Тони.

— Он лет на десять-двадцать старше меня, — сухо сказал Стив. — Никто не знает, что сохранило мою молодость, сыворотка или лёд.

Раньше он хотя бы был уверен, что Шмидт мёртв. Одна только мысль, что тот каким-то образом может вернуться, может уже сейчас планировать очередную катастрофу, может иметь доступ к Тессеракту — вызывала тошноту.

— Так ты думаешь, что где-то во вселенной может болтаться супернацист? — поморщился Тони. — Я не хотел насмехаться, кстати, просто поражён, что мы всерьёз это обсуждаем.

— Есть девять миров, — заговорил Тор. — Девять миров, появившихся из древа мира. Кто знает, куда тессеракт мог отправить твоего врага.

— Две цепочки следов ведут от места переброса Радужного моста, — раздался позади голос агента Хилл, и Тони так резко дёрнулся, что расплескал остатки эля. — Фригг позволила мне осмотреть пару ботинок Локи. Одни из следов были его, а вторые принадлежали высокому, тяжёлому человек с большим размером ноги в обуви наподобие армейской.

— Как это вообще возможно? — Тони посмотрел на Тора. — О чём мы вообще говорим? Что Радужный мост вытащил Шмидта из другого мира и бросил Локи под ноги? Или что Шмидт последние шестьдесят лет болтался между мирами, а поломка Радужного моста его вернула?

— Междумирье — это не место и не время, — покачал головой Тор. — Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то там побывал. Но это не значит, что подобное невозможно.

— Так что, — Тони взъерошил волосы, и Стив подавил желание их пригладить. — Как мы будем искать эту штуку?

— Если бы асгардианцы могли найти тессеракт, то сделали бы это ещё сотни лет назад, — сказала Хилл. — Думаешь, у тебя лучше выйдет, Старк?

— Естественно, — Тони вздёрнул подбородок. — Мне понадобится... кое-что. Давайте возвращаться. Хватит терять время.

***

Джейн и Хеймдалль сумели перенести их на парковку у штаба Щ.И.Т.а, только Тор остался, дожидаться, пока Джейн закончит с исследованием. Едва Тони оказался на земле, он бросился к выходу, и Хилл помчалась за ним. Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними. В итоге он нашёл их, спорящих, кому достанется подъехавшее такси. Обойдя машину с другой стороны, Стив извинился перед водителем. Под напором Хилл Тони пришлось сдаться, так что всю дорогу в Старк Энтерпрайзес он бормотал что-то раздражённое.

Тони провёл их в просторный конференц-зал с окнами от пола до потолка, где за огромным стеклянным столом сидела дюжина мужчин в дорогих костюмах. Они как по команде с любопытством уставились на вошедших. Мисс Поттс и Наташа тоже там присутствовали и судя по всему были совсем не рады вторжению.

— Пеппер! — Тони шагнул вперёд, и девушка криво улыбнулась. — Надо поговорить.

— Тони. Это заседание совета. Того самого, на которое ты должен был прийти.

— Ладно, но не моя вина... Хилл, скажи ей.

— Это правда, — нехотя признала та. — Мы подождём вас в кабинете, мисс Поттс.

Она схватила Тони за одну руку, за другую схватил Стив — и вдвоём они вывели его из конференц-зала. Наташа отправилась следом, и всю дорогу они с Хилл что-то напряжённо обсуждали полушёпотом. В кабинете мисс Поттс Тони уселся в её кресло и принялся печатать что-то на компьютере.

Сама мисс Поттс ворвалась минут двадцать спустя.

— Тони, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? Ты представляешь, как тяжело управлять компанией...

— Это Капитан Америка, — перебил её Тони, и Стив почти услышал, как скрипят, переключаясь, мысли в её голове.

— Как приятно с вами познакомиться. — Мисс Поттс с улыбкой протянула ему руку. — Тони, я хотела бы сказать...

— Видишь ли, у нас тут полотну реальности угрожает опасность, — снова перебил её Тони. Стив впервые в жизни видел, чтобы кто-то в буквальном смысле скрежетал зубами. Он неосознанно отступил подальше от мисс Поттс, которая готова была вот-вот взорваться

— Пеппер, — Наташа осторожно положила руку ей на плечо, и мисс Поттс недовольно взглянула на неё. — Боюсь, ситуация действительно серьёзная.

— С полотном реальности?

— Очень может быть.

— Нужно провести кое-какие исследования. — Тони вновь отвернулся к компьютеру. — Очень увлекательно. Ты будешь супершпионкой. Как Наташа. Можешь надеть обтягивающий костюм, как у них со Стивом. И вы трое будете Ангелами Тони.

— Нам нужно отследить энергетические выбросы, — поспешно сказал Стив.

Мисс Поттс посмотрела на него так, словно догадывалась, что он понятия не имеет, о чём говорит, и перевела взгляд на Тони.

— Нужно задействовать наши спутники. И не только наши, если получится. Тщательно собрать данные, промониторить все Штаты. Думаю, можно ограничиться только Штатами, вряд ли они могли далеко уйти. — Тони встал из-за стола и направился к двери. — Мне нужно поговорить с лаборантами, а ты пока выбей допуск к спутниковым данным.

— Ещё надо начать отслеживать продажи отдельных видов оборудования. — Наташа вышла вслед за ним в приёмную с мягким диваном и искусственными цветами в горшках. — Я могу сделать это через Щ.И.Т., но у Старк Энтерпрайзес явно больше свежей информации о том, что мы ищем, и кто это продаёт.

— Ага, точно, — махнул рукой Тони. — Это поможет. Если мы узнаем, что Шмидт тогда делал с тессерактом, мне будет проще понять, как он собирается это повторить.

— Поговорю с Фьюри, — Хилл отступила к лифтам, по-видимому, успокоенная тем, что сдала Тони в надёжные руки.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказала мисс Поттс, будто для неё было обычным делом сталкиваться с проблемами вроде «полотна реальности». — Тони, мне нужен список...

— Пришлю по электронке, — отмахнулся тот. — Надо поговорить с владельцами спутников лично, пояснить им всё.

— Отправь список прямо сейчас, — строго сказала Наташа, и Тони улыбнулся. 

— Стив, тебя можно оставить наедине с Пеппер? Ты же не очаруешь её настолько, что она через час прыгнет к тебе в постель, да? Или я тебя недооцениваю?

— Старк, — прорычал Стив, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской. — Ты просто...

Но Тони уже ушёл прочь.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала мисс Поттс и неуверенно рассмеялась. — Ох, да. Не волнуйтесь. Только Тони может обвинять Тони в чём-то.

— Да уж, — криво улыбнулся Стив. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Разве что согласитесь посидеть на ресепшене, — вздохнула она, и Стив кивнул.

— Это я могу.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Или это слишком сложно?

— Нет, нужно просто сидеть, принимать сообщения и говорить людям, что я занята, но... вы уверены?

— Я всё равно ничего не делаю. — Стив уселся за стол, за которым, вероятно, работала Наташа. — Если это поможет, я готов.

— Спасибо. — Наташа улыбнулась и утащила Пеппер в кабинет.

Стив провёл два умиротворённых часа, записывая сообщения и раскладывая пасьянс на компьютере. Ещё он накрасил ногти на одной руке нежно-розовым лаком и только потом понял, что не знает, как его стереть. Он как раз раздумывал, не накрасить ли и вторую руку, чтобы не выделялась, когда вернулся Тони.

— Боюсь, мисс Поттс сейчас занята, — как можно более профессионально сказал Стив, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Это становится всё забавнее. Однажды я увижу, как Фьюри варит ей кофе. — Он присел на край стола и задумчиво посмотрел на Стива. — А ты горячий секретарь, я бы тебя нанял. Вообще-то, я могу. Хочешь больше не работать на Щ.И.Т.?

— Даже если бы и хотел, то к тебе бы не пошёл, — покачал головой Стив, и Тони одарил его обиженным взглядом. — Ты выяснил, что хотел?

— Конечно. Если тессеракт выбросит кучу энергии в Северной Америке, мы его обнаружим. — Тони взял его за руку и посмотрел на накрашенные ногти. — Тут нужно в два слоя красить.

— От Хилл пока ничего не слышно.

— Неудивительно. Она не собирается особо помогать. Преданность Щ.И.Т.у и всё такое. — Тони рассеяно соединил их ладони. — Было бы куда проще, начни Щ.И.Т. со мной сотрудничать. У тебя здоровенные руки, ты в курсе?

— Уверен, Фьюри считает, что это как раз тебе стоит с ним сотрудничать. — Стив очень старался не обращать внимания на то, как покалывает ладонь там, где её касался Тони.

— Ну, Фьюри придётся понять уже, что он не может получать всё, что хочет. — Это было так забавно, что Стив рассмеялся вслух. — Что?

— Услышать такое от тебя — бесценно.

— Ты сегодня язва. — Тони отпустил, наконец, его руку. — Смущённым ты мне нравился больше. Кто это на тебя так плохо влияет?

— Практически все.

— Кошмар. Развращение национального символа. Отвечай на мои звонки, детка.

И Тони исчез в кабинете мисс Поттс, оставив Стива накладывать на ногти второй слой лака.

 

***

Тони вернулся в Щ.И.Т. рано утром следующего дня и едва не столкнулся с агентом Хилл, нагруженной кофе и бумажной работой.

— Ты что-то нашла. — Тони преградил ей путь. — Знаю, что нашла. Вижу по твоим красивым чёрным глазам. Расскажи мне.

— Я докладываю Фьюри, — прохладно ответила она, огибая Тони, и он снова бросился следом, пытаясь ухватиться за документы в её руках.

— Это отчёты о преступлениях? Ты нашла преступления? Локи обнёс винный магазин? О, или внезапно повысился уровень краж нацистских трофеев?

Фьюри при виде них вздохнул. Хилл попыталась захлопнуть дверь перед лицом Тони, но он был твёрдо намерен втиснуться в ту небольшую щель, которая осталась. Хилл приналегла на дверь с другой стороны — для женщины она была какой-то чересчур сильной. Или просто все женщины-агенты Щ.И.Т.а на самом деле киборги. А Фьюри держит в подвале устройство по их производству.

— Впусти его, Мария, — сказал Фьюри. — Иначе следующие десять минут он проведёт за взломом замка, а у меня нет времени его арестовывать.

— Сэр. — Хилл послушно отступила, давая Тони возможность пройти.

— Десять минут? Вы меня обижаете. Даже делаете больно. Этот замок...

— Ты что-нибудь обнаружил, Старк? — Фьюри приглашающе указал на стул.

— Ничегошеньки. Прошло только шестнадцать часов. Если бы у меня был доступ ко всем данным по Радужному мосту, я бы мог усовершенствовать вашу систему отслеживания энергетических выбросов.

— Есть куча вещей, которые ты мог сделать и без данных по Радужному мосту, Старк, но у меня такое чувство, что я ограничиваю тебя одной вселенной. Считай, что этим я осчастливлю остальные миры.

— Вы делаете мне больно своими словами. Почему сегодня все такие жестокие? — Тони указал на Хилл, которая неспешно перебирала документы. — Можно спросить, почему они на бумаге?

— Потому что бумагу ты не можешь хакнуть, — пояснила Хилл.

— Ты используешь убитые деревья из-за меня?

— Точно. — Она передала Фьюри один из файлов, и его лицо вытянулось, словно он узнал не слишком-то приятные новости.

— Что? Что такое?

— Твой Железный Человек готов к работе?

— Его могут доставить сюда в течение получаса.

— Ну, тогда это твой шанс побыть полезным. Возьми пару агентов — Соколиного Глаза и ещё кого-нибудь — и отправляйтесь вот сюда. — Он передал Тони листок, и Тони быстро пробежался по нему глазами.

— Магазин театральных товаров? Зачем Локи его сжигать?

— Грим.

— О, точно. Череп.

— Не настолько незаметный. Владелец магазина изготавливал на заказ накладки на лицо. Как в «Человеке-слоне» и «Звёздном пути». В сгоревшем здании вроде как нашли его останки. Но поджог выглядит неубедительно.

— Так...

— Так что возьми Клинта, и выясните, что там произошло и кто виноват — нацисты, скандинавский бог или горючие материалы.

***

— Ты уверен, что Фьюри сказал взять Кэпа? — в третий раз спросил Клинт, и Тони кивнул.

— Конечно. Ему полезно почаще выбираться, раз уж Тор слишком занят для совместных прогулок. Ты там в порядке, Стив? — прокричал Тони сквозь шум винтов.

— Ага. — Вид у Стива был восторженный, как у ребёнка, он едва не подпрыгивал на сиденье. Тони не удержался от беглого взгляда. Тесная чёрная ткань формы ему удивительно шла. Кто бы ни разработал этот дизайн, он явно заслуживал медали. Чёрная бейсболка, бросающая тень на глаза, меркла на фоне формы, но оно и к лучшему. — Долго нам ещё?

— Почти на месте, да, Соколиный Глаз?

— Заходим на посадку.

Клинт настоял на том, чтобы самому усесться за штурвал, поскольку ни Тони, ни Стив такими вертолётами раньше не управляли. Что было глупо, потому что Тони мог бы построить один из таких вертолётов. Так что он отвоевал себе место второго пилота и летел при полном параде: в доспехе и шлеме.

Не то, чтобы Клинт был плохим пилотом, но не давать же ему выпендриваться, в самом деле?

Кто-то расчистил небольшое пространство для посадки на парковке. В мелком оклахомском городишке было не слишком-то много места, но Тони полагал, что это стандартная процедура. Они приземлились у магазина автозапчастей, по соседству с двумя припаркованными тачками.

— Добро пожаловать в большой город, Кэп. — Тони театрально вытянул вперёд руку, и Клинт внезапно шлёпнул его по нагрудной пластине. — Какого хрена, Бартон? Я тебе не набор литавр.

— Не называй его так. Ты вообще понимаешь, что значит «засекречено»?

— Сомневаюсь, что народ сообразит, что это единственный и неповторимый Капитан. — Тони осторожно выбрался из вертолёта. Если он его повредит, Стиву и Клинту придётся очень долго ждать.

— «Агент Роджерс» будет безопаснее.

— Ладно. Агент Роджерс, добро пожаловать в Оклахому, здесь поют и танцуют меньше, чем ты ожидал.

Стив внезапно покраснел от шеи до кончиков ушей — Тони не понял, почему. Вроде бы, в сороковых в Нью-Йорке не было никаких скандальных танцев.

— Так что делаем?

— Хороший вопрос. Клинт, ты у нас тут единственный тайный агент и спец по преступлениям. Что мы делаем?

— Идём на место преступления, опрашиваем копов, говорим с местными жителями. Нам нужно найти признаки необычного поведения, или, может, кто-то видел Локи и Шмидта. Или что-то странное. Или вообще Хаммера.

— Если Хаммер во всём это замешан, то сжечь помещение они могли по чистой случайности. Может быть, найденное тело — это труп самого Хаммера. Он любитель забить косячок, после чего всё обычно полыхает и превращается в хаос.

— Старк, заткнись, пожалуйста. Можешь поискать что-нибудь полезное, пока я говорю с копами? С собой я тебя не возьму. Так что идите вдвоём со Стивом, купи ему мороженое, что ли. Поспрашивайте людей, не видели ли они нацистов. Это шутка, и если ты такое у кого-то спросишь, я тебя прикончу.

Тони проводил взглядом его удаляющуюся спину, так и не сумев придумать достойного ответа. Поэтому он обернулся к Стиву.

— Итак, агент Роджерс. Вот мы и остались одни. — Стив при этих словах дёрнулся, отрывая взгляд от уходившего Клинта, явно недовольный тем, что болтается мёртвым грузом. — Мороженое?

— Может, стоит поискать местных жителей и поговорить с ними. Как сказал Клинт.

— Может, нам лучше разделиться, — предложил Тони и, как и ожидалось, Стив с облегчением выдохнул. А Тони — как и ожидалось — от этого облегчения было не слишком-то приятно. Его до ужаса бесило, если он кому-нибудь не нравился. — Пойду пообщаюсь с народом, а ты пройдись, получи шок при виде мини-юбок или ещё чего-нибудь.

Тони ушёл, не обращая внимания на комментарии Стива по поводу этих самых мини-юбок. Он взял себе рожок мороженого и уселся на здоровенный камень — скамейки в округе были слишком старыми и хлипкими на вид. Когда он доедал, его окружила стайка детей. Они не подходили вплотную и изо всех сил старались сделать вид, что им ни капельки не интересно, хотя взгляды они бросали такие, какими Тор одаривал чизбургер.

— Ну, кто хочет примерить шлем? — ни к кому не обращаясь, спросил Тони. Детишки тут же ринулись к нему, ничуть не стесняясь трогать деталий доспеха. Надо же, оказывается, у Тони ещё были фанаты.

Тони позволил детям передавать шлем по кругу, вертеть в руках и заглядывать внутрь. Они вряд ли могли его сломать, а Тони в данный момент не нужна была броня. Кому эта миссия была большим наказанием, ему или Клинту?

— Ребят, — сказал Тони, и на него уставилось сразу несколько пар глаз. — Вы тут ничего странного не видели?

— Тебя, — сказал пацан в футболке с «Могучими Рейнджерами», и остальные захихикали.

— Очень смешно. Я имею в виду, несколько месяцев назад. До пожара. Что-то странное или необычное?

— Нет, — подала голос девочка с косичками. — Тут много людей бывает. Они идут в магазин за перекусом, а потом возвращаются на дорогу.

— Но парочка мужиков недавно осталась на ночь в мотеле, — встрял ешё один пацан, и остальные согласно закивали. — Они пива выпили и сказали, что с утра будут искать работу.

— Моя мама говорит, что им на самом деле не нужна работа, просто они лентяи.

— Ладно, спасибо. — Тони помотал головой, отгоняя мысль о том, что нацистский коммандер мог разгуливать в образе гопника. Это Красный Череп-то, ха. — А не было никого... — Тони поколебался, но всё-таки решился закончить. Пофиг, дети потом скажут родителям, что он был пьян. — Кто бы, например, колдовал?

О, уже что-то. Дети переглянулись, по стайке прошли шепотки.

— Не-е-е-ет, — протянул один из них, и Тони подался вперёд.

— Точно?

— Мы пообещали не рассказывать, — выпалил другой.

— Это была ненастоящая магия.

— Мне вы можете рассказать.

Дети снова переглянулись. Как их разговорить, Тони не знал, в конце концов, его никто не учил общаться с детьми. Пришлось импровизировать.

Семдесят баксов спустя детвора наперебой рассказывала о фокуснике, который приехал в городок за неделю до пожара в театральном магазине.

— Он мог заставить вещи исчезнуть, а потом вернуться.

— Он мог с животными разговаривать.

— Взрослые его не видели, если он не хотел.

— Он мог делать лёд из ничего.

 

— И вы с ним просто тусовались? Да ладно, говорите уж. Мне всё равно, что вы там делали.

— Мы приносили ему вещи, — заговорила девочка с косичками. — Еду, газеты. Джоуи одолжил у мамы телефон.

— Я потом вернул на место, — заверил их Джоуи. — На следующий день. Моя мама всё равно не использовала свои бесплатные минуты.

— И где же он зависает?

— В красном амбаре на окраине. Он не дал нам зайти, сам выходил, чтобы поговорить.

— И много он ел?

— Ага, мы ему кучу еды принесли. Он правда колдовал.

— Эй, я вам верю. — Куча еды на троих? Вот уж вряд ли. Если Локи ел столько же, сколько Тор, вся еда наверняка доставалась ему. — Как он выглядел?

— Выше моего папы.

— С длинными тёмными волосами, как хиппи.

— И одет, как волшебник.

— Вообще-то, мы обещали никому не рассказывать.

— Ничего, я не считаюсь. Супергероям всегда нужно говорить правду, так ведь? — Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Наверное...

— Ну да ладно! Спасибо большое, ребята, вы мне очень помогли. — Он аккуратно вытащил шлем из очередной пары рук и надел на голову. — Не прогуливайте школу и не... нарушайте ничего, даже ради волшебников.

По улице Тони шёл с тёплым чувством удовлетворения. Оказалось, он может быть полезным членом команды и без своей способности что-нибудь взрывать. Информация про телефон была как нельзя кстати — по нему можно отследить звонки. Правда, стоило, наверное, спросить фамилию Джоуи, ну да что уж теперь. Можно будет выяснить её через школьные списки или ещё как-то.

Стив у входа в бар разговаривал с молодой девушкой в короткой джинсовой юбке и фартуке. Она держала ладонь на его предплечье, и порозовевший Стив глупо ей улыбался. Тони мог бы просто оставить всё, как есть, но разве Стив не говорил, что не признаёт секса без обязательств? Он окажет ему огромную услугу, прервав разговор, пока он ещё был приличным.

— Стив, ты опять кадришь девушек? — Тони положил металлическую руку ему на плечо. — Привет, малышка. Не обращай на него внимания.

— Я... — Девушка недоверчиво посмотрела в его скрытое маской лицо и перевела взгляд на Стива. С россыпью веснушек на лице и белокурыми кудряшками, она походила на милую соседскую девчонку, которая вполне могла заинтересовать икону нации.

— Спасибо, мисс, вы нам очень помогли, — сказал Стив, и девушка, кивнув напоследок, удалилась. Стив нахмурился, становясь похожим на рассерженного кота. — Можешь не делать так, Тони?

— Как? — Тони надеялся, что в его голосе слышна усмешка. — У нас нет времени на твою болтовню с девчонками, Стив, я знаю, что ты не можешь устоять перед блондинками, но...

— Думаю, она видела Локи, — перебил Стив, и Тони, помедлив, поднял лицевую пластину.

— Серьёзно?

— Высокий. Длинные тёмные волосы. Симпатичное вытянутое лицо. — Стив пожал плечами. — Так его описывала Сиф. Я знаю, что под это описание может подойти уйма народу...

— Сиф считает Локи горячей штучкой? Я думал, она его ненавидит.

— Она просто сказала, что он симпатичный, Тони.

— Во что он был одет?

— В длинное пальто, возможно, кожаное.

Возможно, возможно — сплошные «возможно». А может, это был обычный гот, спешащий по своим сатанинским делам.

— Нашли что-то? — с надеждой спросил подошедший Клинт. Стив открыл было рот, но Тони успел первым:

— Наш Ромео выманил информацию из местной девчонки.

— Тони, прекрати, пожалуйста...

— Щ.И.Т. натаскивает агентов на такое? Если Наташа будет занята, пройдёшься перед моим столом в тесных штанах?

— Отъебись, Старк, некоторые из нас тут вообще-то работают, — скривился Клинт. — Лучше поищи что-то полезное с помощью своих высокотехнологичных штук вместо того, чтобы срывать нам расследование.

— Конечно. — Тони опустил лицевую пластину. — Позвони мне, если тебя надо будет спасать от местных.

— Какого же хрена он притащил сюда свою задницу и помер? — пробормотал Клинт и закашлялся от пыли, поднятой в воздух репульсорами Тони. Сам Тони успел ещё услышать Стивово «не знаю», а потом их голоса слились в ровный гул.

Он расскажет о своих выводах позже. Пусть Стив себя проявит. В конце концов, Тони был парнем, который всё взрывает, а Стив — тем, кто побеждает нацистов.

По небу плыли сероватые облака, отбрасывая на землю причудливые тени. Тони балансировал в воздухе с помощью репульсоров и смотрел на маленький городок, беспорядочно разбросанный по зелёному пейзажу, и на сгоревшее здание театрального магазина, шрамом перечеркнувшее Плезантвилль. Странное место, затерянное неподалёку от города между двух дорог, здесь было дёшево жить и наверняка удобно останавливаться дальнобойщикам.

Что же привело сюда Локи и Шмидта? Просто остановились, проезжая по дороге в украденной машине? Тони вызвал на экран список местных предприятий и прокрутил его, хмыкая себе под нос. Ничего подозрительного. Может, Локи приехал один? Может, он даже не работал со Шмидтом — хотя, что ему могло понадобиться в театральном магазине, Тони понятия не имел.

Если Шмидт застрелил свою жертву, должна была остаться гильза, но агенты прочесали всё здание и ничего не нашли, хотя Клинт потом смотрел самолично. Можно что угодно о нём говорить, но такую деталь он бы не пропустил. И, в любом случае, экспертиза останков показала отсутствие травм. Если Шмидт или Локи убили владельца, то сделали это через мягкие ткани.

Конечно, Шмидт наверняка сохранил пули. Если Тони правильно помнил баллистический отчёт, стреляли из «винчестера». Нацистские офицеры ходили с личным оружием, а Шмидт явно ударился в сентиментальность. Никаких скучных «люггеров». В наши дни не слишком-то легко найти пули к такому оружию.

Тони снова вызвал на экран список предприятий и набрал оружейный магазин.

— Да, здравствуйте. Вы продаёте патроны для «винчестеров» времён Второй Мировой? Продаёте? А кто-то покупал их недавно? — Тони усмехнулся. — Точно. Хорошо, спасибо. Да, конечно, заеду.

Он исполнил победную «мёртвую петлю» и посмотрел вниз в поисках Клинта. Теперь-то у него было, что предъявить мистеру Оружейному Эксперту. Клинт обнаружился у вертолёта рядом со Стивом. И вокруг кипела драка. Тони вспомнил, что отключал наушник на время разговора по телефону и наверняка забыл включить.

Первое, что он услышал, восстановив связь, были сорванные ругательства Клинта. Тони ринулся вниз, наводя на дерущихся репульсоры, но побоялся промахнуться и попасть по своим.

Из-за вертолёта вылетел яркий предмет, сбивая вооружённого нападавшего с ног. Им оказался щит Капитана Америки — описав в воздухе дугу, он с громким щелчком вернулся в руки Стива.

 

Тони едва удержался, чтобы восторженно не засмеяться, и даже Клинт поражённо застыл — он ведь раньше не видел, как Стив управляется со щитом. Нападавший теперь был в зоне поражения — двумя выстрелами Тони расчистил вокруг своих пространство, и Клинт, задетый взрывной волной, отступил на пару шагов. Тони приземлился рядом с ним и получил шлепок по груди.

— Тебя где носило, придурок?

— Звонил. — Клинт при этих словах побагровел от ярости. — Как им удалось застать вас врасплох?

— Какие-то электорошоковые хрени, — с отвращением сказал Клинт. — Сказали, что хотят проверить вертолёт и выяснить, есть ли у меня соответствующие бумаги, а потом просто вырубили меня. Защитная форма отразила большую часть урона, но пока я приходил в себя...

— А ты где был? — Тони повернулся к Стиву. — Номера телефонные собирал?

— Клинт отправил меня в оружейный магазин. Там продают...

— Антикварные патроны, я в курсе.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Тони первому пришла в голову эта мысль.

— О, а ты что-то нашёл? — оживился Клинт. — Я рад, что ты поехал с нами, ты нам очень помогаешь.

— Ага, записи с камер наблюдения. — Тони показал Стиву язык, зная, что тот не заметит. — Так, кто эти ребята?

— Местная гопота? — предположил Тони, опускаясь на корточки, и принялся шарить по их карманам. — Может, они постеснялись позвать тебя на свидание, Клинт.

— Вот это. Что это? — Клинт указал на маленький предмет, который Тони извлёк из кармана одного из нападавших. С одной стороны он был липким, а другую покрывали маленькие зубчики.

— Это технология Хаммера.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подался ближе Клинт.

— Там есть логотип, гений. Это экспериментальная технология управления толпой, я видел презентацию в прошлом году. Это, должно быть, ребята из мотеля.

— Какие ребята?

— Самый дурацкий в мире план. Нанять пару отморозков, чтобы напали на агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые сюда приедут? Смешно. Проще тогда уже поставить знак «Подозрительная активность» прямо здесь.

— Старк, объясни-ка мне... о, чёрт, сюда идут копы. Чтоб я ни слова от тебя не слышал!

Полицейским пришлось самостоятельно разбираться с нападавшими. Клинт передал дело Хилл, и даже со своего места Тони мог слышать, как тяжко та вздохнула.

Один из копов постучал по щиту Стива, который тот держал лицевой стороной к себе, чтобы скрыть броскую звезду.

— Что это, сынок?

— Это... — Стив замялся. — Ну, это... метательный диск.

— Сти... Агент, отправляйтесь в вертолёт, — строго приказал Клинт. — Вы засекречены.

Эти слова, напротив, привлекли к Стиву внимание всех сбежавшихся на шум людей. Залезая в вертолёт, он очень старался не замечать, как на него пялятся.

Что ж, день становился всё лучше и лучше.

***

— Неужели так необходимо было швырять в него щит? — устало спросил Фьюри, откладывая в сторону снимок, на котором Стива запечатлили в момент броска. Сам щит был размытым — на этой фотографии, но ведь были и другие. Стив не заметил ни одной камеры, Хилл предположила, что снимали, скорее всего, из дома у парковки.

К счастью, на всех фотографиях лицо Стива было либо смазано, либо скрыто козырьком бейсболки. Но их всё равно слили в сеть и развели серьёзную дискуссию на тему, приступил ли Щ.И.Т. к созданию нового Капитана Америки. Большинство пользователей — как и предсказывала Дарси — сошлись на том, что идея отличная.

Тор сообщил, что новость о Стиве стала новым трендом в Твиттере, на что Хилл только болезненно поморщилась.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Вообще-то, необходимо.

— Вынужден согласиться, директор, — натянуто сказал Клинт. — Моя вина. Я был беспечен, позволил команде разделиться.

Стив хотел бы встать на его защиту, но не знал, как. Все они были беспечны и небрежны. Стив просто не думал об этом городишке, как о вражеской территории, да он никогда не подвергался опасности в Америке. Кроме того, первого, раза, когда погиб доктор Эрскин. Америка всегда символизировала безопасность.

— Не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Фьюри, с силой проводя рукой по лицу. — Проехали, Соколиный Глаз. Ладно. Рано или поздно об этом стало бы известно. Мы должны представить Капитана общественности.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и прислушался к себе. Приступом паники не накрыло, и славно. Он твёрдо кивнул.

— Конечно.

— «Конечно»? — Фьюри посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. — Вот так просто? Готов к травле со стороны СМИ, Капитан?

— Я уже был мишенью СМИ. Как-нибудь переживу.

— Думаю, тебе стоит знать, что интенсивность внимания со стороны медиа выросла в разы. — Агент Хилл передала Стиву пухлую папку. — Здесь репортажи за первую неделю после того, как Тора представили общественности. Конечно, Тор — инопланетянин, которому поклоняются, как богу, а ты — национальный герой, вернувшийся из мёртвых. СМИ увидит разницу, но я бы на твоём месте не ждала, что тобой они будут очарованы меньше.

— Серьёзно, — встрял Клинт. — Нас погребёт под историками, жаждущими урвать от тебя кусок. Канал «История» неделями вряд ли будет показывать что-то ещё, кроме шоу о Второй Мировой войне, так что разницы никакой.

Стив пробежался взглядом по бумагам — прочитать их целиком было нереально. Тора сняли в нескольких фотосессиях и проинтервьюировали для журнала, дающего секс-советы. Стив очень надеялся, что ему удастся убедить остальных, что таких публикаций он не хочет. Как и фотографий с моделями в откровенных купальниках. Он принялся листать страницы ещё быстрее, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краской.

— Нужно достать тебе новую форму, — добавил Фьюри, и Стив вздрогнул. — Старая на самом деле...

— Я могу просто носить униформу Щ.И.Т.а, — поспешно сказал Стив и похлопал себя по груди. — Она очень удобная. Нет причины выделываться, сейчас не сороковые.

— Боюсь, нам придётся сделать для тебя что-то более красочное, Капитан.

— Не слишком красочное, но что-нибудь изящное и со вкусом, — хмыкнула Хилл. — Она не будет забавной.

— Старк собирается...

— Только не Старк! — перебил Стив, и брови Фьюри взлетели вверх. — У него... ужасное чувство юмора.

Какой наряд Тони сочтёт наиболее забавным? Сделает Стива разряженным попугаем среди облачённых в чёрное агентов Щ.И.Т.а? Пародией на Дядюшку Сэма? Во времена войны всё было иначе, людям был нужен флаг, вокруг которого можно было сплотиться, но сейчас...

— Капитан, всё будет в порядке. — Фьюри улыбнулся, молчаливо добавляя: «Поверь мне». — Старк сделает тебе новый костюм, я уже говорил с ним об этом. Ты же видел Железного Человека...

— Ужасно кричащего, — вставил Клинт, и Фьюри нахмурился.

— ...И он выглядит нормально. Я уверен, Старк постарается. А если нет, мы всегда можем переделать костюм. Хорошо?

В конце концов, они вряд ли смогут заставить Стива надеть то, что ему не понравится. Он мрачно кивнул. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно выступать с кордебалетом, а уж улыбаться в камеру он как-нибудь сможет.

— Хочу, чтобы ты оставался на базе до дальнейших распоряжений, хорошо? — Фьюри указал на него пальцем. — Никаких исчезновений.

— Да, сэр.

— Я проконтролирую.

— Сэр.

Тони закончил костюм Стива в кратчайший срок. При этом он не забывал жаловаться Хилл, но, в целом, к лучшему, что он пару дней побыл под надзором Фьюри. Стив и Клинт в своих отчётах о совместной вылазке практически повесили на Тони всех собак.

С одной стороны — довольно справедливо, но с другой — Клинт большой мальчик, способный о себе позаботиться, и Тони не обязан был с ним нянчиться.

Не столько из чувства вины, сколько желая помочь, Тони предложил провести интервью у себя дома. Может, из-за нежелания Фьюри видеть репортёров на базе Щ.И.Т.а, может, из-за понимания, сколько казённых денег уйдёт на организацию всего этого, предложение Тони приняли. Наташа осталась на ночь, чтобы убедиться, что все меры безопасности приняты, а в подвале Тони не держит группировку неонацистов. А ещё — чтобы увидеть новый костюм Стива. Тони с удовольствием ей отказал, и она ушла.

Сдержав желание ещё как-нибудь поколдовать над костюмом, Тони переоделся и отправился наверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стива привозит милая агент Картер. Он видел на экране, как она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Лицо у Стива было грустным, когда машина отъезжала. Очаровательно. Тони захлопнул крышку лэптопа, и Джарвис открыл дверь, вежливо приветствуя гостя.

— Ну что, готов к новому костюму? — спроси Тони, и Стив сник так, словно кто-то только что сказал ему, будто в современном мире нет щенков и радуги. Он опустил взгляд на свою униформу.

— Могу я просто носить вот это? — грустно сказал он. Прямо ожившая мультяшная картинка. Жутковато. — Я не хочу... Не знаю, что тебе сказал Фьюри, но я не хочу наряжаться, как какой-то клоун.

— Звёздно-полосатый парень, — кивнул Тони, и взгляд Стива стал умоляющим. Тони вспомнил снимок, который недавно нашёл: Стив стоит на сцене в окружении танцующих девчонок. Это было смешно, но кто такой Тони, чтобы его осуждать? — Всё в порядке. Поверь мне. Я немного поработал над дизайном, а за основу взял разработку твоего оригинального костюма. Отец её сохранил.

— Правда? — Стив немного оживился, и Тони почувствовал раздражение. Ну конечно, Говард мог развеселить Стива, а Тони был для этого мелковат.

— Он был к тебе очень привязан. Конечно, сохранил. — Тони взял со стола кейс и передал Стиву. Тот с сомнением его оглядел, но затем всё-таки отщёлкнул крышку, являя на свет тёмно-синюю форму.

Первой в глаза бросалась белоснежная звезда на груди. Стив провёл по ней рукой, немного поскрёб ткань ногтями. Тони подавил желание его поторопить, глядя на то, с каким сомнением Стив разглядывает костюм. Передняя его часть была самой красочной, с красными и белыми панелями, бронированными тёмно-синим кевларом. Стив тщательно ощупал форму, развернул её полностью и криво улыбнулся.

— Кажется, всё в порядке.

— Примерь. — Тони указал на ванную. — Кричи, если понадобится помощь.  
Стив вернулся пару минут спустя с широкой улыбкой на лице. Костюм на нём смотрелся просто фантастически, как Тони и предсказывал, и только немного — забавно. Не более, чем во времена Второй Мировой. Люди и так ожидают, что Капитан Америка будет выглядеть слегка глуповато. Были пределы у того, насколько сексуально может выглядеть икона нации, прежде чем это станет несолидным, именно поэтому правительство США ещё не наложило руки на Железного Человека.

— Мне нравится. — Стив повертелся, и Тони смог оценить, как плотно ткань облегает спину и задницу. — Как работает эта штука на шее? — Он подёргал опавший воротник.

— Соединяется вот с этим. — Тони продемонстрировал шлем, и Стив усмехнулся. — Постой смирно. — Он надел шлем на голову Стива и защёлкнул крепления. — На уши закрепишь передатчики, так что даже когда будешь снимать шлем, всё равно сможешь слышать остальных. Просто нажми и поверни.

— Понял. — Стив накрыл передатчики руками, случайно коснувшись рук Тони. От него пахло корицей. — Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, костюм замечательный. Ты отлично потрудился.

— Эй, ты ведь должен хорошо выглядеть. Нельзя, чтобы люди смеялись над Мстителями. — Тони провёл ладонью по горлу Стива, проверяя, хорошо ли подогнан костюм. — Как ощущения? Не стесняет движений?

— Нет, всё отлично. — Стив согнул руки, отвёл их в стороны и назад, присел. — Насколько крепкая эта броня? Она такая лёгкая.

— Крепкая. — Тони похлопал его по плечам. — Поверь мне, она прочнее твоего старого костюма. — Он поддался искушению и, когда Стив повернулся спиной, схватил затянутую в тёмно-синюю ткань задницу и от души сжал. Стив вскрикнул и отскочил, опаляя Тони укоризненным взглядом. — Просто проверка. — Он потянулся следом, но Стив отпрянул, заливаясь румянцем.

— Прекрати это.

— Костюм очень вдохновляет на всякие патриотические штуки. Прямо сейчас мне очень хочется полюбить мою страну. — Тони шагнул ближе, вынуждая Стива отступить к стене. Он прижался спиной, опустил голову, поглядывая на Тони из-под ресниц. И в этом взгляде не было отказа. Совсем не было. — Мы просто можем избавить тебя от напряжения. Расслабишься перед приходом журналистов.

Он пробежал кончиками пальцев по красно-белым панелям на талии Стива, скользнул вниз, касаясь серебристой пряжки на поясе штанов. Дыхание Стива сорвалось, он перехватил руку Тони и покачал головой. Тони поднял ладонь Стива к себе повыше.

— Не надел перчатки? — отметил он и поцеловал запястье. Стив промолчал. Тони провёл языком по бьющейся под кожей жилке и прикусил основание большого пальца, потёрся щетиной о нежную кожу, и Стив вздрогнул.

— Нет, я... — Он запнулся, поймав взгляд Тони, направленный снизу вверх, но всё-таки продолжил: — Я не хочу. Прекрати, хорошо?

— Уверен?

— Уверен. — Стив аккуратно обошёл его и направился к кушетке. — Когда приедут первые журналисты?

— Минут через двадцать. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, спасибо. — Стив порылся в кейсе, куда убрал свою прежнюю чёрную форму, и достал небольшие карточки, которые принялся перелистывать.

— Это тебе пиарщики написали?

— Ага.

— А ты всегда по бумажке говоришь?

— Не всегда, — нахмурился Стив. Тони больше нравилось, когда он улыбался. Он уселся на кофейный столик, всё ещё чувствуя на себе Стивов взгляд. Синий цвет шлема выгодно подчёркивал его глаза, чистые и яркие.

— Не переживай. Расслабься, будь собой, улыбайся.

Стив послушно улыбнулся, и Тони постучал пальцем по щеке.

— Ну вот. Я уверен, никто не устоит перед тобой, Синеглазка.

Улыбка погасла, и Стив снова нахмурился.

— Ты можешь перестать, Тони?

Тони махнул рукой, и Стив перевёл взгляд на свои карточки.

— Прости. Я нервничаю.

— Ты справишься.

 

***

Костюм оказался достаточно лёгким и удобным, чтобы Стив во время интервью чувствовал себя нормально, но он всё равно смущался. Репортёры, впрочем, отнеслись к нему по-доброму. Он раздал целую кучу автографов для родни и друзей, а потом его расцеловали три симпатичных журналистки и один молодой парень из журнала «Out”, который поинтересовался, каково это — быть гей-иконой. Стив начал было объяснять, что он не гей, но парень пояснил, что на самом деле означает это звание, и Стив решил не продолжать дальше. И не упоминать, что не прочь поэкспериментировать или вообще признать себя бисексуалом.

Тони появлялся в начале и конце каждого интервью, отпускал забавные жизнеутверждающие комментарии, не забывая похлопывать и поглаживать Стива по спине, чем очень сильно отвлекал.

— О, вижу, ты уже познакомился с Кристин, — Тони усмехнулся привлекательной девушке из «Vanity Fair», которая, казалось, была ничуть не впечатлена ни Стивом, ни Тони, ни его огромным особняком. — Отличная работа, Кристин, рад, что тебя так интересуют супергерои.

— Простите, — сказал Стив, когда Тони сбежал по винтовой лестнице к себе в мастерскую. — Он...

— Не волнуйтесь, — она натянуто улыбнулась и присела на диван. — Я привыкла к выходкам Старка.

— О, ясно. Может, хотите кофе?

Пока напиток готовился, Стив сумел взять себя в руки.

— Я читал ваше интервью с Тором. — Он передал Кристин крошечную чашку с кофе. — Мне понравилось.

— А что вы думаете о моей оценке деятельности ООН? — сладко протянула она, отхлёбывая.

— По правде говоря, я не всё понял, — признался Стив. — Я не... Мне ещё во многом нужно разобраться. Вы правильно отметили, что монархическая система не была идеальной, но вам не кажется, что нечестно исключать из списка Асгард? Там ведь тоже диктатура.

— Ну, это радикальная позиция. — Она забросила ногу на ногу. — Но я считаю разумным с некоторой подозрительностью относиться к самопровозглашённым супергероям. Что отлично подводит нас к настоящей теме интервью, то есть, к вам.

— Верно. Думаю, вы читали пресс-материалы?

— Да. У меня не было возможности досконально изучить вашу роль в войне, а научное обоснование вашего происхождения выше моего понимания. Но я вижу, что вы хороший человек. И, конечно, я ознакомилась с основными моментами вашей истории. Пресловутый нацистский коммандер, известный как Красный Череп, пустился во все тяжкие, разработал оружие массового поражения и хотел завоевать весь мир. А вы остановили его, разрушили его оружейные заводы и предотвратили бомбёжку, пожертвовав собой и направив самолёт в океан.

— Всё так.

— Я занимаюсь журналистскими расследованиями, Капитан. Знаете, даже спустя шестьдесят лет после вашей предполагаемой гибели, никто так и не смог накопать на вас ничего грязного.

— Потому что этой грязи нет, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я был тощим пареньком, которого часто поколачивали. Я был Капитаном Америкой меньше двух лет, и большую часть этого времени провёл на войне. У меня не было времени на грязь.

— Вы собрали первый расово смешанный отряд в армии со времён войны в 1812 году.

— Да, но это было непреднамеренно. Я, конечно, был против расовой сегрегации, но это просто совпадение, что... Все они были людьми, которых я спас. Из разных отрядов.

— А правда ли то, что вы закрывали глаза на гомосексуальную активность членов... как правильно назывался ваш отряд?

— Ревущие Коммандос, — пробормотал Стив. — Я не... Я был полевым командиром и не вмешивался в вопросы дисциплины.

— Но вы были осведомлены об их действиях и предпочли не сообщать руководству?

— Что ж, да. — Стив сосредотачивался на более важных вещах, чем то, кто с кем спит, так что вряд ли за это можно было осуждать.

— И вы, судя по всему, имели краткую романтическую связь с агентом Пегги Картер, которая впоследствии стала директором организации, в будущем получившей название Щ.И.Т.

— Ничего не было. — Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. — Это было неуместно.

— Понимаете, Капитан, это меня и беспокоит. С одной стороны вы — идеальный джентльмен времён сороковых, с другой — поддерживаете позиции, которые даже в наше время являются весьма либеральными. Сложно поверить, что вы настоящий. Очень сложно.

— Вы первый человек, считающий меня самозванцем. — Стив вздёрнул подбородок, и Кристин улыбнулась.

— Могу представить. Все хотят верить в вас, Капитан. Мы все хотим верить, что вернулся герой, который всё исправит.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы всё исправлять. Я и не могу всё исправить. Я не выиграл войну, разве что едва поучаствовал в паре крупных сражений. Я остановил Йохана Шмидта — Красного Черепа — собиравшегося бомбить крупнейшие города мира, а он к тому времени уже считал нацистов врагами. Низшими людьми.

— Да. Это правда, что ему ввели ту же сыворотку, что и вам?

— Подобную моей, да. Она дала... физический эффект.

— Есть известная картина, на которой нарисован Красный Череп.

— Я видел копию. Да, так он и выглядел. Художник отлично постарался. — Стив уже отвечал на этот вопрос раньше.

— По мнению некоторых писателей, последние месяцы своей жизни Красный Череп считал себя воплощением нацистского идеала, представителем высшей расы. Он несколько раз упоминал вас. Казалось, он разрывается между идеей о том, что вы — единственный человек, который может его понять, и тем, что вы — полная его противоположность, которую нужно уничтожить. — Кристин помолчала. — Что вы думаете об этом?

— Я сказал ему, что во мне нет ничего особенного. Его это не порадовало. Сказал, что я — просто парень из Бруклина. Вы должны помнить — я был не лучшим кандидатом для испытаний сыворотки среди отобранных в Америке. С доктором Эрскиным я познакомился случайно, в призывном пункте, и он понял, что я... — Стив поднял взгляд на Кристин. — Все знают, что я врал в призывных анкетах, так ведь?

— Думаю, срок давности этого преступления уже истёк.

— Я имею в виду, это же не появится на передовицах? — Он махнул рукой. — Во всяком случае, я не единственный, кто так делал. Многие люди лгали, чтобы записаться в армию. Завышали возраст, упрашивали докторов солгать об их здоровье. Конечно, я был настойчив, но не я один. И особенным я тоже не был, мне просто повезло встретить доктора Эрскина.

— А в лагере вы накрыли собой учебную гранату?

— Многие бросались на гранаты, — сказал Стив. — Я не был единственным, кто так делал, просто я стал первым.

— Правда? — Её брови взлетели вверх. — Во всех отчётах, что я читала, говорилось, что все курсанты, кроме вас, сбежали.

— Да, но, понимаете, там была агент Картер, которая тоже кинулась к гранате. Об этом вы не читали? — Стив неосознанно подался ближе. — Ваша история неверна. Вы говорите, что я был особенным, но это не так. Да, я делал вещи, которые не каждому под силу. Но, если поискать, всегда найдутся те, кто поступал так же. На большинство миссий я отправлялся с группой людей, которые делали то же,что и я. Я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время и теперь должен быть героем, потому что народу нравятся такие истории. Это не ложь, но из-за неё мы забываем остальных солдат. Я не выиграл войну. Помог, да. Но многие мужчины... многие люди могли бы стать Капитаном Америкой. Мне просто выпал счастливый шанс.

— Окей, время вышло. — Появившийся в поле зрения Тони хлопнул в ладоши. — Тебе нужен душ, Кристин? В порядок там себя привести, высушиться?

— Спасибо, Тони, но я думаю, Капитан уже дал мне всё, что нужно. — Она протянула руку, и Стив пожал её, извиняясь взглядом. Она выразительно подняла брови, и он улыбнулся.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Стив повернулся к Тони.

— Кто следующий?

— Кристин была последней, — покачал головой тот.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо выдохнул Стив. — Слава богу, всё закончилось.

— Конечно, тяжёлая это работа — строить глазки поклонницам. Поужинаем? Если у тебя есть время. — Тони выразительно посмотрел на часы. — Не хочу мешать твоему плотному графику.

— Что? — Стив непроизвольно стиснул зубы.. Это был долгий день, не было нужды...

— За последние сутки ты не подцепил ни одной новой подружки, так что... — Тони театрально нахмурился. — Разве что та леди из «Time»...

— Что, теперь так будет всегда? Потому что я с тобой не переспал? — Стив повысил голос, и Тони вскинулся. — Ладно. Знаешь, что? Ладно. — Он расстегнул пояс, позволяя ему упасть на пол, снял верхнюю часть костюма и отбросил в сторону. Тони отшатнулся, широко распахивая глаза, когда Стив стащил с себя и майку.

— Что...

— Знаешь, я думал, что секс без обязательств навредит нашим отношениям, но оказалось, что если не спать с великим Тони Старком, он будет вести себя, как пятилетка. — Стив расшнуровал ботинки и сбросил их, а затем взялся за штаны. — Если это заставит тебя поступать, как взрослый человек — отлично, можешь меня трахнуть. Сделаем вид, что я согласился ещё в тот первый раз, потом твоя помощница вежливо меня вышвырнула, я с недельку чувствовал себя дерьмом, пока ты не устал от глупых шуточек, а затем мы всё это пережили и теперь нормально работаем. Хорошо? — Стив сложил руки на поясе. На лице Тони смешались шок и любопытство.

— Моя помощница... Это Кристин тебе рассказала?

— Нет, Ребекка. Та леди из «Тайм». Ты её даже не узнал. Проехали. Ты хотел меня трахнуть — пожалуйста.

— Я не... — Тони потёр подбородок и заглянул Стиву в глаза. — Это не то, чего я хочу.

— Тогда потрудись, будь добр, пояснить, чего же ты хочешь? Потому что на данном этапе я соглашаюсь только затем, чтобы ты перестал быть засранцем.

Скрипнула дверь, послышался знакомый стук каблуков.

— Тони, я... О.

— Мы вам помешали? — холодно спросила Наташа, и Стив почувствовал, что заливается румянцем. Но взгляда от Тони так и не отвёл.

— Можете дать нам минутку, дамы? Мы пытаемся решить некоторые межличностные конфликты.

— А я говорила, что он читает листовки, которые ты ему даёшь, — заметила Наташа, и дверь за ними с Пеппер снова закрылась.

— Ты просто...

— Мне всё равно! Будто ты не собирался давать всем понять, что спал со мной. Я могу назвать больше половины женщин, с которыми ты спал, а ведь всё это время я провёл во льдах Арктики. И мне плевать, потому что если твой рассказ, как ты меня поимел, заставит тебя перестать вредить команде — отлично.

— Я не...

— Хватит. Выбирай. Трахни меня или не трахай — но отныне ты будешь вести себя, как взрослый, когда работаешь с Мстителями.

— Ладно. — Тони огляделся, старательно избегая смотреть Стиву в глаза. — Ладно. И не надо разыгрывать из себя королеву драмы. Просто оденься, хорошо?

— Да. — Стив подобрал свои штаны, чувствуя, как схлынувший гнев сменяется смущением. — Я... Наташа, наверное, приехала забрать меня на базу.

— Ага. В другой раз тогда поужинаем. — Тони попятился к лестнице, а затем ринулся вниз с такой скоростью, будто его преследовала стая волков.

***

— Так, ладно, я должна знать. — Наташа с бутылкой в руке плюхнулась на кожаный диван рядом со Стивом и выжидающе на него посмотрела. Стив пожал плечами, чувствуя, как шею заливает краской. — Что вы делали? Старк был напуган. А я не увидела ничего пугающего. — Она медленно и оценивающе его оглядела. — Отлично сложен, кстати. А я-то думала, что разговоры насчёт твоего совершенства — просто удачный пиар-ход.

— Это домогательство? Я могу обратиться на горячую линию Щ.И.Т.а, — Стив перевёл взгляд на подшивку газетных вырезок. Журналисты в итоге оказались очень милыми. Мисс Эверхарт довольно прозрачно намекала, что Стив может быть самозванцем, но, по крайней мере, хорошим самозванцем с добрыми намерениями. Агент Хилл сказала, что это лучший результат из возможных.

— Раздевание перед коллегой и требование себя трахнуть больше похоже на сексуальное домогательство.

Конечно, Наташа и Пеппер подслушивали.

— Я не требовал такого.

— Ну и ладно. — Наташа повертела бутылкой в руках. — Хочешь выпить?

— Я не могу пить.

— Но сегодня же понедельник.

Она принесла откуда-то два стакана и поставила их на стол. Люди в этом веке пили по понедельникам?

— Но я не могу... — Стив вздохнул. — Ладно.

Наташа разлила неизвестный Стиву прозрачный напиток по стаканам.

— Пей. Мы же команда, давай укреплять отношения.

— Ты просто посплетничать хочешь, — возразил Стив, но соблазн пообщаться в неформальной обстановке с товарищем по команде оказался сильнее. Ревущие Коммандос регулярно пытались напоить Стива, но почти безуспешно. Его иммунитет к алкоголю был не безусловным, но близким к этому.

Наташа с усмешкой подняла стакан, и Стив ударил о него собственным.

***

— Понимаешь, он... — невнятно говорила Наташа спустя какое-то время. — Он придурок.

— Ты это уже говорила, — пробормотал Стив странно онемевшими губами. Он выпил в несколько раз больше Наташи, и это, видимо, возымело эффект. После первых рюмок Наташа сходила к химикам Щ.И.Т.а и вернулась с новой бутылкой. Это пугало, но Стив надеялся, что она знала, что делала.

— Но он правда придурок. — Для ясности она ткнула Стива пальцем в плечо. — Дай мне бутылку.

 

Стив передал, и она сделала глоток прямо из горлышка. Он глотнул тоже, и Наташа удовлетворённо кивнула. Приобняв Стива за плечи, она придвинулась ближе и заговорила ему на ухо:

— Понимаешь, он — избалованный придурок. Если уж чего-то захотел, то получает, и плевать на остальных. Меня он нанял своей помощницей только потому, что хотел со мной переспать.

— Ты очень красивая, — заметил Стив, и Наташа кивнула.

— Красивая, так и есть. Я работала моделью нижнего белья. Но это не повод нанимать меня в помощницы человеку, который управляет крупной компанией. Как бы управляет. Он сделал её генеральным директором, а потом совсем не поддерживал. Она уволилась, но он захотел присоединиться к Мстителям, так что ей снова пришлось занять пост генерального. А он снова ничем не помогает.

— Это ты о мисс Поттс? — с трудом сообразил Стив. Наташа кивнула.

— Даже если он умирал, это не повод быть таким мудаком по отношению к ней. А он ещё какой мудак.

— Умирал? — нахмурился Стив.

— Из-за той штуки в груди. Он её починил. Глупости, — фыркнула Наташа. — Ну знаешь, этот новый элемент. И его папаша.

— Говард?

— Он тоже был засранцем? — поинтересовалась она.

— Иногда, — признался Стив, чувствуя себя виноватым. Большую часть времени Говард был замечательным человеком, но иногда — наводил на всех ужас. — Но он мне нравился.

— Потому что Старк — засранец.

— Ты уже говорила.

— Не спи с ним. Он не заслуживает ничего хорошего.

— Думаешь, я — что-то хорошее?

— Конечно. — Она потрепала его по волосам, и Стив опустил голову на её плечо. Мир перед глазами слегка расплывался: горлышко бутылки, которую Наташа поднесла к его рту, было совсем смазанным. Но Стив всё равно выпил. — Ты милый. Как Пеппер. Слишком милый. И заслуживаешь лучшего.

— И, всё-таки, могло быть здорово, — задумчиво протянул Стив, и Наташа снова кивнула.

— Полагаю, да. Но этого недостаточно, Стив.

— Для секса — вполне.

— Стивен Роджерс, я думала, ты хороший мальчик, — поддразнила она, и Стив рассмеялся.

— В основном из-за отсутствия возможностей.

— У тебя ведь была девушка, да?

— Я собирался на ней жениться. Она была идеальна. — Стив мог легко представить их совместную жизнь: на своё жалованье он бы учился в художественной школе, они бы снимали небольшую квартиру, может, даже детей бы завели.

— Не стерва?

— Ну, — поколебался Стив, вспоминая стальной блеск, который иногда появлялся во взгляде Пегги. — Она служила в армии.

— О, тогда ясно, — кивнула Наташа. — Это для работы.

— Она в меня выстрелила, — вспомнил Стив. — Это было очень горячо. Тогда я и понял, что хочу на ней жениться, но не был уверен, что смогу её увлечь, понимаешь? Она была не из моей лиги.

— Это было до того, как ты стал Капитаном Америкой.

— Не совсем. Не знаю. — Он вытащил бутылку из рук Наташи и сделал глоток. — Я очень по ней скучаю, — тихо добавил он, и Наташа крепче его обняла. — Я знаю, что шла война, люди гибли, я не ждал, что... Я думал, если кто и погибнет, то это буду я. Отчасти так и случилось. Несправедливо, что я погиб, и Пегги пришлось жить без меня, а затем она умерла, и теперь мне приходится жить без неё. Это нечестно. Пусть бы хоть кто-то из нас избежал этой ужасной участи.

— Нечестно, — согласилась Наташа, и Стив крепче её обнял. — Ненавижу, когда люди умирают, — едва слышно пробормотала она. — Не обращай внимания. — Она поцеловала Стива в лоб, и он вздохнул.

— Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Нравишься. Я же говорила.

— Но ты была грубой.

— Ну, — Наташа чмокнула его в бровь. — Ты явился из ниоткуда, ожидая, что все должны быть благодарны за то, что ты есть, мистер Живая легенда...

— Неправда!

— Согласна. Но мы так думали. И Фьюри обставил всё так, будто мы должны быть благодарны. — Она сморщила свой идеальный носик. — Я долгие годы на него работаю. Как и Клинт. И внезапно на нас сваливается сначала скандинавский бог, которого все считают странным и кем-то вроде иностранца, а Фьюри — так и вовсе психом, но не суть, а затем и ты — прямиком из сороковых. И что? Мой дед жил в сороковые, тоже мне.

— Я не хотел приходить в Щ.И.Т., — сказал Стив, и Наташа кивнула. Щекой она практически прижималась к его губам, так что он её поцеловал. — И не хотел никому мешать.

— Всё в порядке. — Она поцеловала Стива в уголок рта, и Стив повернулся — в надежде, что следующий поцелуй придётся в губы. Так и вышло.

Руки у Наташи оказались маленькими, но сильными. Она обхватила его голову и теперь вдумчиво, очень приятно целовала. Когда стало ясно, что у поцелуя будет продолжение, Стив обнял Наташу в ответ, устраивая их обоих удобнее.

**КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ**


	2. Chapter 2

— Вот же блядь, — выругался кто-то, и Стив повернулся на звук. Носом он тут же уткнулся во что-то мягкое и упругое, а открыв глаза, обнаружил, что сопит Наташе прямо в грудь — молния на её костюме была расстёгнута очень и очень глубоко.

— Исчезни, Клинт, — проскрипел голос у Стива над головой, и Наташа ловко подтянула молнию повыше. Стив вздохнул и поднял голову, неловко улыбнувшись Клинту.

— Доброе утро.

— У меня под рукой пушка, и кому-то будет очень больно, если мне не принесут кофе, — прорычала Наташа, и Клинт послушно обернулся к кофемашине. — Господи, да у меня сто лет не было такого похмелья. У тебя что, стальная печень?

— Вроде того.

Клинт сунул Наташе пластиковый стаканчик.

— Вы двое…

— Нет, Стив оказался джентльменом. 

— На его месте я бы подумал о последствиях — никому не хочется разочаровать тебя и поутру схлопотать пулю в голову. 

Наташа хихикнула и шлёпнула Стива по плечу.

— Расслабься, Клинт, могло быть гораздо хуже, — заявила Наташа, и Стив подвинулся, чтобы она могла сесть. — А скажешь кому-нибудь — пристрелю.

— О чём? — Клинт вскинул руки, защищаясь. — Нет времени на сплетни. Мы на задании.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотала Наташа, пытаясь подняться на ноги. — Они нашли его?

— Выбили из парней Хаммера кое-какую информацию, и на основе этих данных сделали какую-то штуку для отслеживания странностей в энергетическом поле. Старк сказал… Понятия не имею, что он сказал, потому что не говорю на языке компьютерных задротов, но доктор Фостер ему кивала. И Фьюри приказал отходить через десять минут, так что…

— Да иди ты нахер, Клинт, — пошатываясь, Наташа поднялась на ноги и ушла в ванную. Стив принялся разыскивать свою одежду.

***

Наташа этим утром отличалась слегка зеленоватымёным цветом лица, и это было… Странно. Тони улыбнулся ей так широко, как сумел, получил в ответ свирепый оскал и задумался, считать ли эту реакцию шагом вперёд по сравнению с привычной гримасойот привычной гримасы недовольства. Может, Наташа приболела? Но Стиву в обмен на стаканчик с кофе досталась от неё благодарная улыбка. Кстати, Стив этим утром тоже вёл себя немного странно. Может быть, его смущала вся эта история с раздеванием и криками. Наташа наверняка рассказала Клинту, а тот проболтался Дарси во время их еженедельного похода по барам, а если о чём-то знают Дарси и Клинт, то с тем же успехом можно давать объявление в газету.

Но всё это не объясняло, почему Стив был таким омерзительно довольным — разве что Наташа каждому встречному пела серенады о его мужском достоинстве. Которого, кстати, не могла видеть, и записи Тони лично стёр отовсюду, где их можно было достать: некоторые вещи лучше доверить простой человеческой памяти.

Однако Стив со всей его старомодностью вряд ли мог быть счастлив от мысли, что база сегодня бурлит, обсуждая его член, несмотря на возможные преувеличения размер. Может, его радовало само пребывание на задании; а ещё он выглядел просто блестяще в своей новенькой униформе. Наверное, именно в этом и было всё дело. В пружинящей походке Стива ощущалось что-то от нетерпения засидевшегося дома пса, увидевшего, что хозяин обувает знакомые ботинки для долгих прогулок.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Стив, проходя мимо Тони.

— Утро, Капитан, — безупречно вежливо отреагировал Тони, и Стив словно разом весь сник от его тона. — Ну, что такое?

— Ничего. Мне просто… Мне нравится новый костюм. Он идеален. Ещё раз спасибо.

— Обращайся. — Стив не спускал с него глаз. — Итак… Фьюри опаздывает. — Даже это жалкое подобие светской беседы заставило Стива оживиться. Тони считал само собой разумеющимся, что по мнению Стива отношения между ними должны оставаться строго рабочими, но против разговоров, кажется, Стив ничего не имел. Может, он полагал их вещью зрелой и профессиональной. 

— Ну, дела задержали? Асгардианцы всё ещё бесятся из-за истории с тессерактом. Тора отозвали домой, и Фьюри постоянно названивают представители разных дипломатических миссий. 

— Это объясняет отсутствие наших бравых братцев. Снова проблемы с монстрами?

— На этот раз нет. На парковке растёт новое дерево, но его пока собираются просто оградить. Сиф и её ребята до сих пор разбираются с плотоядными зайцами на Аляске, так что дела обстоят как-то так.

— Стоило бы поговорить о внепространственной биологической опасности, но никого это, кажется, не волнует. О, вот и Фьюри пожаловал, собственной персоной. 

Фьюри тоже выглядел усталым и измотанным, но зелень хотя бы не так явно проглядывала на его лице, как на лице Наташи.

— Нам нужно двигаться, так что буду краток. Шмидт и Локи скрываются в заброшенном посёлке. Наши агенты уже оцепили периметр, но имеющаяся информация об этих парнях позволяет предположить, что они начнут действовать сразу, как только группа захвата пойдёт на прорыв. Со спутников ничего не видно. Вы пойдёте туда и нанесёте удар напрямую. Клинт, ты вооружил своих ребят?

— До зубов.

— Старк, готов слегка поцарапать свои костюмы?

— Оружие Роуди в полном порядке, ну и мои костюмы, разумеется, безупречны, — заявил Тони, отчасти ожидая, что Фьюри тут же прикажет гнать его из команды в шею — Капитан Америка сейчас был у всех на виду, а у самого Тони пока не хватало материалов для шантажа. Но Фьюри, кажется, из-за отсутствия тессеракта нуждался в каждом из них.

— Ладно. Кэп, ты пойдёшь в поле. Наташа прикроет. Почувствуешь, что дело выходит из-под контроля — сдашь командование ей. 

Стив кивнул в ответ на пристальный взгляд.

— Понял, сэр.

— Отлично. Сделайте так, чтобы я вами гордился. Или хотя бы не позорьте меня. Мы в самом центре внимания.

***  
Другие члены команды добирались до места в самолёте поменьше, недостаточно резвом на придирчивый взгляд Тони Старка. Они с Роуди составляли группу сопровождения, и Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы не дразнить и не сбивать Роуди с толку, смирно пристроившись по свою сторону самолёта.

Воитель всё время крутил головой, словно пытаясь уследить за Тони — он практически ощущал пристальный подозрительный взгляд. Пытаясь отвлечься, Тони взломал внутреннюю систему связи — в коммуникаторе Стива он оставил для себя маленькую лазейку. Исключительно для безопасности самого Стива.

— Ты справишься? — мягко спросила Наташа, и от теплоты в её голосе у Тони пошли по хребту мурашки.

— Справлюсь. Не переживай, Нат, если голова пойдёт кругом, я немедленно сдам командование тебе. Никаких сложностей с этим не будет. 

— Как скажешь. Мы с Шерон обычно идём по периметру, Клинт берёт на себя воздух, но меня беспокоит устойчивость зданий. До крыши можно добраться с помощью доспехов, но толку не будет, если под ногами у Клинта обвалится пол.

— Можно оставить доспех в воздухе. Если Тони взлетит достаточно высоко, то ситуация будет под его контролем, а Клинт сможет стрелять с него, не спускаясь на крыши. 

Великолепно. Всю жизнь мечтал послужить передвижной оружейной платформой. Тони с трудом поборол соблазн влезть в разговор.

— Может сработать. Со спутников видно, что большинство зданий здесь нуждается в ремонте, но есть одно из самых больших — похоже на старый склад. Думаю, местные использовали его как хранилище после того, как город был заброшен. Парочка дорог ещё функционируют. 

— Это кажется очевидным выбором. Для работы с тессерактом нужно пространство.

— И много чего ещё. Но да, согласна. 

— Ужасно выглядишь, — мягко заметил Стив, и Тони хихикнул. — Может, тебе вздремнуть? Пара часов ещё есть. С планированием мы и без тебя справимся.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. — Наташа признала свою слабость? Чудеса. — Подвинься. — Голоса сменились сонным дыханием, едва пробивающимся через динамики.

Дыхание Стива было едва слышно, так что Наташа, видимо, прижалась к нему очень близко — наверное, голову на плечо положила. Тони ощутил жгучее желание выкрутить на полную громкость динамики на коммуникаторе Стива и сказать пару ласковых о непрофессионализме и том, как он разрушает команды. Но Тони сдержался, потому что его вовсе не волновало, спят эти двое вместе или нет. Он только надеялся, что они счастливы.

***  
Городок походил на тысячи таких же заброшенных поселений: не больше тысячи жителей в лучшие времена, несколько домов на центральной улице, маленькая церковь. Вокруг были хаотично разбросаны фермы, и некоторые из них даже ещё функционировали — видимо, местные жители ещё пытались выжать последнее из сухой истощённой земли.

От церкви уже осталось только четыре стены — остальное обрушилось с годами. Для снайпера места не было. Клинт ещё надеялся на водонапорные башни, но Тони уже осознал, что лучше озвученного Стивом плана не придумаешь, и взлетел повыше, пока Клинт у него на спине громко жаловался на то, как ему неудобно.

— Ты уж извини, Бартон, я не предназначен для грузоперевозок.

— Может, приделать к тебе седло?

— А может, обойдёмся детской переноской? — Идея была неплохая, кстати, и таскать пассажиров было бы очень удобно — если бы Тони не приходилось постоянно закладывать виражи в попытках уйти от вражеских выстрелов.

— Ещё варианты? — На спину Тони со звоном что-то упало, и он громко и старательно вздохнул.

— Карманы, Клинт, у тебя они есть, знаешь ли. Переверни — и всё это выпадетна землю.

— Переворачивать не придётся. Наш приказ — оставаться в наверху. — Клинт подобрал то, что уронил, и Тони расслышал, что какая-то деталь тут же с щелчком встала на место. Можно было проверить камеры, но Тони и раньше видел, как собирают оружие. Вместо этого он продолжил разглядывать землю, пустые дороги и разрушенные дома. В пробоины в стенах можно было увидеть подпорченную дождями мебель и ощетинившиеся досками дыры в полу, сквозь которые проглядывала темнота заброшенных подвалов. На пыльной земле не было следов ног или колёс, но Локи передвигался вместе с Хогуном и запросто мог замести за собой следы. Пять минут с метлой в руках — и дело сделано.

Крыша заброшенного склада уцелела, а разбитые окна были заколочены изнутри. На тепловизоре не было ни следа чужого присутствия, но следов не было и в других частях города — Локи и Шмидт могли уже покончить со всеми своими делами и раствориться.

Или они затаились в подвале, или Локи прикрыл их магией, или у них обоих просто отсутствуют тепловые следы. Последний вариант Тони отмёл, как идиотский: у Стива был такой след, и у асгардианцев он тоже присутствовал — всё, как у нормальных людей, только у Стива была слегка повышена температура тела. На радаре также отражались Наташа и Шерон Картер, бегущие в разных направлениях по краю города — словно псы, загоняющие овец. Тони продолжал следить за окрестностями, высматривая любые следы подозрительной активности, что угодно, подтверджающее, что их заметили и собираются что-то предпринять в ответ. Но город оставался тихим и неподвижным. Следующий ход оставался за Роуди и Стивом, и Тони уже видел, что Воитель приближается к цели.

Про себя Тони думал, что это несправедливо: у него был лучший костюм и больше опыта, так что он и должен был парить там со Стивом на спине. Но Тони старался быть командным игроком и не поднимать шума, так что молча смотрел, как Стив спускается с неба по идеально гладкой дуге, прижимая к себе щит, и дверь на склад проминается внутрь под его ударом. 

Клинт за спиной у Тони заткнулся, Наташа и Картер всё ещё бежали, по спирали сужая круги вокруг цели. На экране радара Тони “видел” Роуди и Стива внутри здания склада, спиной к спине — кажется, они ещё не ввязались в драку. Фигура Стива вдруг отпрыгнула в сторону — из-за искажённой перпективы Тони не сразу понял, что Роуди провалился под пол.

— Роуди, ты в порядке? — позвал он, не успев даже задуматься.

— Старк, выметайся с нашего канала, — рявкнула Наташа, и Тони в ответ промолчал, посильней стиснув зубы.

— Застрял, — коротко выдохнул Роуди. — Тут… Дёготь или что-то вроде того. Опасаюсь делать залп, я весь в этой дряни.

— Доски были подпилены, — вклинился Стив. — Так что…

— Там кто-то в соседнем здании, — оборвал его Тони, наблюдая за тем, как растёт тепловой отпечаток — кто-то, кажется, выбирался из подвала. — Нет, с другой стороны. — В наушниках раздался звук выстрела и глухой звук, с которым пуля ударилась о щит Стива; Тони подался назад — в соседнем доме не было заколоченных окон, и в стенах хватало дыр, чтобы всё было видно.

Может, Стив и был прав насчёт униформы Щ.И.Т.а.

— Пушка Шмидта, — выдохнул Стив и проломил стену, как чёртов Халк — краткая вспышка синевыи короткий прыжок, сопроводившийся звуком разбившегося стекла. Тони видел, что тепловые отпечатки встретились и разошлись, закружились друг вокруг  друга, слились ещё раз, и один из них вылетел через противоположную стену. Клинт за спиной у Тони коротко вздохнул и переместился, поднимая винтовку.

Тони сосредоточил все сенсоры на лице Йохана Шмидта: тот был слишком похож на Стива, вплоть до слегка повышенной температуры тела. Невзрачное скучное лицо, тёмные волосы и бледная кожа. Он ударился о землю, перекатился, рванулся вперёд и затащил Стива обратно под крышу. Клинт выругался, но оружия не опустил, застыл в одном положении, не двигаясь, замедлив, кажется, дыхание вместе с биением сердца.

Стена вспучилась изнутри, но выдержала. Тони подумал, что это мог быть удар Стивом, которого с силой швырнули о стену, и сердце его на секунду прыгнуло в глотку. Но нет, Стив вывернулся, схватил Шмидта за ногу, и они снова сцепились — Тони больше не мог различить их слившиеся фигуры.

— Ребят, — позвал Роуди. — Я, кажется, тону. 

Тони дёрнулся, и Клинт прошипел ему странно мечтательным голосом:

— Старк, блядь, не двигайся, — Тони только понадеялся, что Клинт держал свой канал связи закрытым.

— Иду к тебе, Роудс. — И что она собирается делать? Роуди можно вытащить, только потянув вверх. 

— Локи, — кратко доложила Картер, и Тони просканировал окрестности — она бежала по старым дворам, лавируя между обрушенными стенами.

Раздался резкий выдох — и звук выстрела. Тони успел заметить смазанную высокую тень, прежде чем она растворилась в воздухе. Теплового следа у тени не было.

— Это иллюзия, Картер, — сказал Клинт. — Смотри по сторонам.

Шмидт и Стив всё ещё дрались. Они снова оказались на поверхности, но у Клинта не было шанса выстрелить — слишком плотно они сцепились. Кажется, Шмидт схватил Стива за шею, а Стив с силой заломил ему руку за спину. Ещё один оборот, выпад — и они проломили очередную стену, осыпав землю осколками.

И тут они неожиданно разделились, Шмидт вскинул руку и выстрелил — звука удара пули о щит не было, так что либо он промахнулся, либо Стив был ранен, но незначительно — двигаться он не перестал.

Шерон неожиданно проскочила сквозь стену — вероятно, через одну из дыр — и от души зарядила Шмидту по почкам, прежде чем тот отбросил её от себя. Хорошо бы Стив не отвлекался — так можно было и ещё один удар пропустить. Но нет, Шмидт отшатнулся — должно быть, Стив ударил его щитом. Тони было никак не разглядеть цельной картины на тепловизоре, но он слышал выстрелы и видел, что Шерон уже снова на ногах. 

Новый залп Клинта развеял ещё одну тень Локи. В наушниках опять застучали выстрелы, к драке присоединилась Наташа. Но что там с Роуди? Быстрая проверка показала, что тот выбирается наружу, подтягиваясь на верёвке — чёрт знает, к чему Наташа её привязала, но лучше бы ей выдержать немаленький вес Воителя.

И где черти носят Локи?

— Граната! — крикнула Наташа, и вместе с Шерон они бросились вон из здания через дверь и окно. Шмидт тоже рванул прочь со Стивом на хвосте — подальше от взрыва за спиной.

— Приближаюсь к складу, — подал голос Тони — и на сей раз ему даже не досталось за это от Наташи. Тони ощутил прилив энтузиазма. Кое-что в показаниях сенсоров привлекло его внимание. — Роуди, ты нагреваешься.

— Что?..

— На складе значительное повышение температуры. Ты чем там занимаешься? — Температура взлетела ещё немного, и Воитель пробился наверх из подвала, вылетел сквозь стену наружу. На ботинках у него и правда остались следы чего-то вроде дёгтя, но зачем местным было хранить дёготь в подвале склада?

И что случится с этим дёгтем, если температура продолжит расти?..

На одни вопросы было проще ответить, чем на другие.

— Держись подальше от склада, он скоро вспыхнет! — Вспыхнет, взорвётся, обвалится, да, там уже всё раскалилось до предела, и стены заметно клонились к земле — наверное, Наташа привязала свою верёвку к опорной балке.

Стив исчез на складе следом за Шмидтом.

— Держись! — Тони активировал репульсоры, и Клинт за его спиной вскрикнул, едва не соскользнув со своего места, но успев удержаться. Тони завёл руку назад и схватил Клинта покрепче за талию, распластав по своей спине, чтобы поменьше сносило ветром. Клинт обхватил его за шею свободной рукой.

Тони врубил не самую большую скорость, чтобы Клинту не стесало лицо ударами ветра, но к тому моменту, когда они влетели в дыру, оставшуюся от удара Роуди, склад уже занимался, и пламя плясало на стенах вокруг. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шмидт вывернулся из хватки Стива и нырнул в подвал.

В подвал, полный горящего дёгтя. И Стив рванул за ним, потому что не располагал инстинктом самосохранения в принципе, а Тони нырнул следом исключительно по разумным и важным причинам.

Над его головой мелькнула дыра в полу, куда провалился Роуди — значит, Шмидт ушёл в другом направлении. Подвал заполнял удушливый дым, остро вспыхивающий искрами — Тони слепо вертел головой, жадно вглядываясь в экраны своих сенсоров, и вдруг на тепловизоре обозначилось что-то странное — словно сгусток холода, обращённый жар, ледяное ядро, подтачиваемое горящим адом вокруг.

Локи выглянул из клубов огня, ткнул пальцем себя за плечо и полностью растворился.

— Блядь, даже не думай, Старк, — прохрипел Клинт, но Тони оставил его мнение без внимания. Ему нужно было решить: принять совет бога обмана или убираться нахер из этого подвала. Оставив Стива внизу. И Тони рванул по коридору над полыхающей землёй и оказался в туннеле, ёбаном туннеле огня и пролетел ещё шагов десять, прежде чем нащупал чье-то тело — и тут же вцепился в него, не обращая внимания на сдавленную ругань Стива в наушниках. Кто-то ещё попался Тони под руку, неизвестный человек, задыхающийся от кашля, и Тони прихватил и его с собой, разворачиваясь к проходу.

— Щит над нашими головами, — приказал Тони, направляясь к выходу, врубил репульсоры, едва Стив подчинился, и промчался сквозь развороченный пол и крышу.

Неизвестным оказался Джастин Хаммер, слегка подкопчённый, но вполне живой.

Клинт соскочил со спины Тони, едва они приземлились за пределами города, и его с шумом вывернуло наизнанку. Его голые руки были усеяны ожогами. Стив присел рядом с ним, помогая утереться.

Тони опустил Хаммера на землю и снова взлетел в воздух.

Кислородная маска, пара примочек, и Клинт будет в порядке. Наташа, очевидно, уже активно над ним кудахтала. Роуди перенёс их обоих на полмили ближе к машинам; Клинта отвезут в ближайшую больницу — и только потом домой. Агент Картер, едва присоединившись к остальной команде, сопроводила Хаммера на самолёт. 

Остались только Тони и Стив.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы предложить подбросить Стива до самолёта, но передумал, наткнувшись на прямой взгляд.

— Это было глупо, — бросил Стив, и Тони непонимающе моргнул. Не такой реакции он ожидал.

— Что именно? Я тебе жизнь спас, герой.

— Я преследовал Шмидта и Локи. Тоннель явно шёл куда-то наружу.

— Ага, и может быть они не планировали обрушить его за своими спинами, — процедил Тони, умом осознав, что Локи мог просто воспользоваться им, чтобы избавиться от преследования Стива.

— Это было слишком рискованно. Вас с Клинтом могли убить, и что тогда? — Стив стоял, уперев руки в бока, словно не он первый рванул в горящий ад подвала. Его форма уцелела, только ботинки немного обуглились: если бы не первоклассные материалы, которые подобрал Тони, быть бы ему сейчас капитаном Угольком.

— Не собираюсь извиняться, — бросил Тони, и Стив раздражённо вздохнул.

— Разве ты не собирался вести себя, как взрослый человек?

— Я тебе жизнь спас! Разве не так ведут себя взрослые? — Ни слова обмана, Стив едва на ногах держался, когда Тони его схватил — ещё немного дыма, и он бы задохнулся насмерть в этом чёртовом подвале.

Если только тоннель и вправду не вёл наружу. Но этого им было уже не узнать.

— Ты забыл о команде и едва не прикончил Клинта. Я бы сам о себе позаботился.

— Но ты… Тебе грозила опасность. — И больше Тони ничего не смог выдавить из себя. Он очень хорошо помнил ужас, охвативший его при мысли, что стены сейчас обвалятся, и Стив останется один в огненном плену.

— Тебе нужно понять, что нельзя плевать на план битвы только из-за того, что кто-то один оказался в опасности, — немного мягче пояснил Стив. — Всех тебе не спасти. И ты едва не угробил Клинта.

— Да в порядке он! — вспылил Тони, и Стив сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Да, но могло быть хуже. Ещё тридцать секунд за твоей спиной — и он бы задохнулся. Нельзя ожидать, что риски будут окупаться каждый раз. И собой ты рисковать больше не будешь, договорились?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Не нравится, когда я веду себя плохо, но и хорошо тебя тоже не устраивает!

— Речь не о том, чтобы вести себя хорошо! Тони, ты хотел быть в команде. Это значит быть частью команды и перестать поступать, как тебе вздумается. И доверять остальным. Позволить им принимать ответственность за собственные решения, — тяжело закончил Стив. — Если я поступаю опрометчиво, то мне и беспокоиться об этом. Я не могу всё время волноваться о том, что ты в любой момент можешь рвануть меня спасать. Ты непредсказуем, Тони.

— Ой, Роджерс, иди ты нахуй, — рявкнул Тони и рванул вверх на реактивной тяге. 

Домой.

***  
Но домой он не вернулся и вместо этого направился прямиком на базу Щ.И.Т.а, где обнаружил Фьюри вместе с Джейн в лаборатории.

— Ты прав, я самовлюблённый мудак, который не годится для командной работы. — Фьюри и Джейн оба обернулись к нему. — Ну, что?

— Тони, мы заняты, — покачала головой Джейн. — Ты можешь… Дарси, ты можешь?.. В общем, сделай что-нибудь.

— Ага, — кивнула Дарси, набросила сумку на плечо и взяла Тони за металлический локоть. — Идём. Хороший супергерой, идём, погуляем.

— Просто замолчи. — Но, всё же, Тони пошёл за ней — альтернативой было остаться в лаборатории и молча пялиться на Фьюри и Джейн. Всю дорогу до стоянки, где Дарси уселась на столик и выжидающе посмотрела на него, Тони хранил молчание. — Я ухожу.

— С чего бы это? У тебя же отлично всё получается! — широко и абсолютно фальшиво улыбнулась она.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что у меня получается, а что нет.

— Доклад по миссии уже у Фьюри на руках. Там сказано, что двое ранены и никто не умер. — Дарси пожала плечами. — Это же хорошо.

— Из-за меня Клинта здорово обожгло, — признал Тони. Она кивнула.

— Херово. Но знаешь, однажды я случайно поджарила парня шокером. Это бы Тор, кстати. Сложно представить, что это подействовало, да? Короче говоря, думаю, Клинт привык избегать смерти. Если ты не нарочно его в огонь затащил, то всё будет в порядке.

— Я должен был вытащить Стива из горящего подвала. Но оказалось, что Стив не нуждался в спасении. И вытащив его наружу, я помешал ему бороться со злом и сам оказался злодеем. — Не стоило скулить, конечно. Тем более при Дарси. Сколько ей было? Двадцать? Двадцать один? Слишком мало. 

— А Клинт как туда угодил?

— Я нёс его на спине.

— Может, в следующий раз сначала опустишь его на землю?

— Дело не в этом.

— Именно в этом. Но всё-таки он не умер, так что ничего страшного. Знаешь, что тебе сейчас нужно?

— Выпить?

— Именно. На дворе вторник, и Клинт в больнице. — Дарси соскользнула со стола и подошла ближе. — Полетели. Куда угодно. Ты переоденешься, Хэппи нас подберёт и отвезёт в какой-нибудь хороший ресторан. Это будет хороший способ извиниться перед Клинтом.

— Какое это имеет отношение к Клинту? — И всё же Тони приобнял Дарси покрепче — вечер в ресторане показался ему хорошей идеей.

— Я не стану звонить ему и ныть о том, как он меня подставил? 

— Ладно, сойдёт.

***  
— Извини, — сказал Тони, и Стив обернулся к нему, щурясь наяркое солнце, отсвечивающее от зеркальных пластин. — Я могу присесть?

— Это свободная страна. — Стив немного отодвинул свои книги. Тони сел рядом и кивнул ему. Стив успел удивиться, что Тони удалось его выследить: немногим было известно об этом закутке на крыше с парой столов и цветочных горшков. Но вид отсюда был просто отличный.

— Чем тебе не угодила электронная книга? — наконец, спросил Тони.

— Она идеальна. — Стив провёл пальцами по кожаной обложке, и Тони кивнул. — Но не все книги ей доступны.

— Исправим, — неловко улыбнулся Тони. — Только скажи, и через пару дней получишь всё, что захочешь, в электронном формате.

— Не стоит, правда. Мне нравятся книги. — Стив вскинул брови. — Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Я… — Тони отвернулся было, но снова встретил его взгляд. — Я повёл себя не лучшим образом. — Пальцами Тони стучал по краю стола, как по клавиатуре; Стив невольно задумался о том, что именно он печатал, и можно ли прочесть слова по движению его пальцев.

— Не буду спорить.

— Я не понимал, что дела настолько плохи, что люди готовы даже переспать со мной, лишь бы я перестал дурака валять, — Тони помолчал, словно надеясь на одобрение, но Стив не собирался пока его обнадёживать.

— А когда это не сработало, я собирался дать Фьюри выбор, кого из нас он хочет оставить в команде.

— Ты хочешь вышвырнуть меня вон? — Тони стянул очки, и взгляд его покрасневших усталых глаз был, как у побитой собаки. Но затем он нахмурился. — Ты и переспать со мной хотел, только чтобы потом выкинуть из команды?

— Я не собираюсь тебя выгонять, Тони. Твоя помощь неоценима, когда ты не паясничаешь и не разыгрываешь из себя безмозглого дурака. — “И секс определённо не стал бы проблемой”. Последнее Стив предпочёл оставить невысказанным. Ему хотелось думать, что общечеловеческие ценности, личность и поступки привлекают его больше, чем красивое лицо и сбивающее с ног обаяние. Мысль была лживой насквозь — Стив смотрел, как Тони покусывает нижнюю губу, и чувствовал отчётливое тепло внутри.

— Ты бы правда со мной переспал?

— Ага, — кивнул Стив. — Но тогда я потерял бы к тебе всякое уважение. — Лицо Тони исказилось гримасой болезненного стыда, и Стив с трудом удержался от пары обнадёживающих слов. Слишком хорошо было видно, как сгорбился Тони под грузом своей вины.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — сказал Тони, и Стив криво ему улыбнулся.

— Нравишься. Ты всем нравишься, даже Фьюри.

— Но они не уважают меня — ты это хочешь сказать?

— Тебе лучше спросить самому, — пожал плечами Стив. — Лично мне от тебя уважения досталось крайне мало. 

— Вот оно как? — Тони постучал по столу. — Я не выделывался, знаешь ли, когда полез за тобой в подвал. Я волновался, думал, тебе там здорово досталось. Я не пытался… — Он взмахнул рукой. Стив слегка смягчился. — Начинаю понимать, что для возвращения отношений в нормальное русло требуется нечто большее, чем спасательная операция. 

— Ага, — согласился Стив. — Может сработать, если мы всё время будем в опасности, но и у нас, знаешь ли, бывают передышки.

— А ты… — Тони нахмурился. — Как её звали? Пегги?

— Да.

— Ты спасал её от чего-нибудь?

— Один раз. Она на меня наорала, — улыбнулся Стив воспоминаниям. Он-то ждал, что Пегги будет довольна.

— Серьёзно?

— О, да. Парень, в которого Пегги целилась, ехал на неё в лобовую. Я спас её от столкновения, но она промахнулась. — Стив поморщился. — Если бы я этого не сделал, уцелел бы последний флакон сыворотки для изготовления суперсолдат.

— Она тебя простила?

— Да. Никогда не помнила обиды. Быстро выходила из себя, резко взрывалась, но на этом всё.

— Так что… Ты простишь меня? — спросил Тони с улыбкой, в которой читалась надежда — среди эмоций Тони Стив видел её впервые. Но он быстро взял себя в руки — щенячьими глазками его было не взять.

— А ты собираешься повторять свои подвиги?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я не бросался тебя спасать?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты не подставлял других из-за меня.

Хлопнула дверь, и они оба вздрогнули. Вперёд выступил Тор, сияющий доспехами в солнечном свете.

— Друзья мои, — веско уронил он. — Могу ли я поговорить с вами наедине?

***  
Стив видел однажды фотографию Локи — собранную под руководством Тора. Тот поморщился, увидев её снова, и Сиф тихо фыркнула и сказала: “Он не слишком хорошо выходит на фотографиях, но, однажды увидев, ты уже не забудешь”.

Тёмные волосы до плеч, зелёные глаза, худоба. Во всей фигуре Локи так и сквозило высокомерие, пусть одет он был в простую зелёную толстовку, джинсы и кеды. Стив не задержал на нём взгляда, приканчивая свой пирог, а вот Тони не удержался от реплики:

— Ты младший братишка Тора? — спросил он, и Локи опасно сощурился. — О, и сразу больная мозоль, извиняй, дальше будет лучше.

— Я ожидал встречи с Тором. — Локи обвёл взглядом кафе, словно Тор мог скрываться от него под личиной официантки. — Брат слишком занят, чтобы найти пару часов для меня?

— Так и есть, честно говоря, — вмешался Стив, прежде чем Тони испортил всё окончательно. Лицо Локи исказила гримаса обиды. — У нас серьёзные дипломатические проблемы, а ты просил тайной встречи. Тор не мог просто исчезнуть без объяснений и лишних подозрений. 

— И “мой брат — кстати, тоже бог, который в свободное время развлекается массовыми убийствами — попросил меня в Твиттере о встрече” — исключительно странная причина для отсутствия в штабе, — добавил Тони.

— У меня не было выбора, — нахмурился Локи и опустил взгляд на свои руки — бледные пальцы, крепко сплетённые вместе. — Почему вы не взяли его с собой на миссию? Я хотел с ним поговорить.

— И ты всё это подстроил?.. Нет, знаешь, не отвечай, а то я разозлюсь ещё больше, — хмыкнул Тони, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тор находился в Асгарде. Дипломатические проблемы.

— Какого рода?

— Боюсь, что это закрытая информация.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Локи нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по полу; Стив отметил, что на его одежде не было ни одной бирки или метки производителя. Толстовка заметно отличалась от тех, что носили Клинт и Наташа. Локи как-то передалал свою одежду — или её вовсе не существовало в реальности, или Локи сотворил её своей магией.

Тот внезапно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Стив ожидал, что взгляд у Локи будет пронизывающим насквозь, но не разглядел ничего, кроме мутной зелени. Тёмные ресницы снова опустились, и Локи дёрнул себя за потёртый рукав, прикусив губу.

Стиву пришлось напомнить себе, что если его манжеты были изношены, то исключительно потому, что Локи так захотел. И взгляд, и всё его поведение, так и кричащие о безвредности, означали только то, что Локи нужно было так выглядеть. Он ведь пытался однажды убить собственного брата.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что я украл тессеракт? — тихо спросил Локи, и Тони едва не подскочил со своей скамьи.

— Я знал, я точно это знал! Он мой, сукин ты…

— Тони, сядь, — приказал Стив, дёрнув его за рукав. — Локи, чего ты хочешь? Тебе нужен выкуп?

— Я думал, Тор пошлёт ко мне своих доверенных союзников, — процедил Локи, скрестив руки на столе. Стив отчётливо ощутил себя нянькой.

— Ты сказал, что это секрет, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Неужели ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он рассказал своим друзьями — которые клялись в верности Одину? Думаю, подчинённые Щ.И.Т.а в твоём случае — лучший выбор. Тор посчитал, что получит объективную информацию, послав к тебе нас.

— Потому что я очень зол на Щ.И.Т., — добавил Тони.

— А я хочу, чтобы тессеракт находился в безопасности. Так чего хочешь ты? — Помедлив, Стив потянулся и взял Локи за запястье — тот вскинул на него распахнутые в удивлении глаза. Люди в Асгарде не стеснялись прикосновений; должно быть, Локи было очень одиноко здесь одному в компании Шмидта.

Если бы он мог привести их к Шмидту…

— Я хочу домой, — просто сказал Локи и опустил глаза. Под пальцами Стив чувствовал ровное медленное биение сердца — едва ли двадцать ударов в минуту. — Я хочу, чтобы Тор пошёл к нашему отцу и сказал ему, что я верну тессеракт в обмен на его прощение.

Тони с шумом втянул воздух, и Стив слегка толкнул его ногой. 

— Не то чтобы я был экспертом по взаимоотношениям в Асгарде, но, может быть, тебе просто отнести отцу тессеракт и извиниться? — Локи закатил глаза. — Прощение ведь нельзя купить.

— Может так, а может и нет. — Локи высвободился из хватки и начал тасовать баночки со специями, словно уличный фокусник. — У меня ведь нет тессеракта. Я крал его не один.

— Хаммер работал с тобой, — кивнул Тони. — Как это произошло? Как он узнал?

— Я владею… — Локи повёл плечом. — Некоторыми силами. Могу взаимодействовать с людьми… На большом расстоянии. Искал тессеракт. А нашёл Хаммера. В общем, всё сложно. Джастин Хаммер должен был прорваться и принести нам тессеракт. 

— Ты зря на него положился, — влез Тони. — Он же полный идиот.

— Да, — кивнул Локи. — Но иногда приходится обходиться тем, что имеешь.

— Это то, что ты себе говоришь, сотрудничая со Шмидтом? — Тони склонился вперёд. — Фашист? Серьёзно? Не слишком ли низко ты пал?

— Фашист? — Локи наклонил голову. — Так вот что он такое? Я думал, в Мидгарде живут только люди.

— Он человек. Краснота — военная травма, — пояснил Стив.

— Тогда кто такие “фашисты”, и почему они так ужасны?

— Неважно. — Стив жестом велел Тони помолчать. — Шмидт — серийный убийца, который мечтает стереть с лица Земли большую часть её населения.

— Ну, кто бы не захотел, — пробормотал Локи, слегка улыбнувшись, и глядя на эту улыбку и быстрый проблеск белых зубов Стив чётко осознал надвигающуюся опасность: Локи был опасен.  

— Из-за подобного отношения к геноциду тебе и приходится сейчас юлить, вымаливая прощение. — Тони обвиняюще ткнул вилкой в сторону Локи, и тот быстро обратил свою опасную ухмылочку во что-то более мирное и человеческое.

— Я не обязан объясняться перед вами, — сказал он. — Я просто хочу вернуться домой и предлагаю вам тессеракт в качестве платы.

— Как ты собираешься его раздобыть? — спросил Стив, и Локи пожал плечами.

— Я сдам его местонахождение, а дальше дело за вами. Без моей помощи Шмидт с вами не справится и вместе с тессерактом окажется в ваших руках. А теперь мне пора, или он что-то заподозрит. — Локи поднялся на ноги, и Стив взглянул на него снизу вверх. Одежда на размер больше не прятала его высокого роста и широких плеч. Локи вновь оглянулся на охваченное суетой кафе. — Вы поговорите с братом?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тони.

— А ещё твоя мать просила сказать, что любит тебя, — вспомнил Стив, и Локи застыл на месте, обернулся, глядя вполоборота.

— А что отец?

— Я с ним не встречался.

— Два дня, — резко выдохнул Локи. — Я жду ответа в течение двух дней. 

И покинул зал.

***  
— Ты же не собираешься его прощать? — Джейн с такой силой хлопнула дверью, что мебель в комнате содрогнулась. — Он пытался тебя убить! И убил! У тебя сердце остановилось!

— Но я пришёл в себя, Джейн. — Тор потянулся к ней, но раздумал, встретив острый взгляд. — Я жив, а он мой брат.

— Уверен, что он другого мнения.

— Он говорил о вас, как о своей семье, — вклинился Стив. — Даже не знаю. Он казался…

Стив взглянул на Тони, и тот пожал плечами.

— Он казался искренним, но ведь в этом, судя по всему, его фишка.

— Он планировал геноцид, убивал людей Асгарда. Он убил тебя.

— Я… Я тоже, Джейн, — веско уронил Тор, и Джейн удивлённо уставилась на него. — Разве у нас разные цели, у меня и у Локи? Доказать, что ты достоин трона, а для того требовалось убивать и подчинять йотунов.

— Ты не убивал своих. — Но в её голосе звучало сомнение.

— В ходе войны с Йотунхеймом погибли бы сотни моих людей, — сказал Тор. — А я об этом даже не думал — только о нашей великой победе и славе. Локи действует гораздо рациональнее.

— Но ведь он пытался убить тебя. Своего брата, который любил его и доверял ему.

— Да, — шёпотом признал Тор. — Да, но это мне решать, простить его или нет, и брат был рядом всю мою жизнь, и тот поступок… Был совершенно на него не похож. Мы выросли вместе, Джейн, и поверь, Локи десятки раз спасал мою жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы мой брат вернулся домой.

— А вдруг он попытается снова? — Теперь в глазах Джейн стояли слёзы.

— Не думаю. — Тор обнял её за плечи. — И уверен — отец и мама очень скучают. Разве не лучше будет иметь его в качестве союзника?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он оставался в Асгарде под присмотром у папочки, чем бродил по Мидгарду без царя в голове, — мстительно добавил Тони.

— Ты ведь едва не умер, — прошептала Джейн, прижавшись к Тору. — Ещё раз я этого не вынесу. — Она подняла голову и так посмотрела на Тора, что Стив на мгновение задохнулся. Он очень ярко и совершенно чётко вспомнил другую женщину, чей голос так же дрожал. “Стив, не...”

— Думаю, нам пора. — Тони взял Стива под локоть и поволок к выходу. Тор и Джейн даже не заметили, что они ушли.

Стив с силой растёр ладонью лицо, и Тони похлопал его по спине.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ровно выдохнул Стив и улыбнулся, но Тони, кажется, не купился.

— Мне надо к Фьюри. Поговорим после?

— Конечно. — Стив улыбнулся свободнее, и Тони усмехнулся в ответ. — Мне тоже нужно заняться… Делами, в общем. Да.

— Приезжай, как закончишь — я пришлю машину по твоему звонку, — кивнул Тони, дождался ответного кивка и ушёл по направлению к офису Фьюри.

Стив двинулся за ним, смутно надеясь встретить Наташу или Клинта, позвать кого-нибудь пообедать — лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. И нашёл кое-кого получше.

— Занята? — спросил Стив, и Шерон отвлеклась от папок, которые держала в руках, фальшиво насвистывая какую-то незатейливую мелодию. — Уже время обеда, не хочешь ненадолго отвлечься?

— С удовольствием. — Она сунула документы в ящик и заперла дверь. — Пройдёмся. Я тут с шести утра.

Они спустились к маленькому киоску и взяли кофе: обычный для Шерон, а Стив заказал карамельный фраппучино — ему слишком нравилось забавные названия, которые сейчас давали таким напиткам. Неподалёку они нашли низкое широкое ограждение, на которое можно было присесть, и завели светскую беседу о лодках. Ни один из них ничего о лодках не знал, но сверху приятно пригревало солнце, и Стив уже чувствовал себя лучше, несмотря на непрекращающиеся вопли чаек.

Ветер немного поднялся, унося прочь слова Шерон; Стив склонил голову, что лучше слышать её, и светлые волосы пощекотали ему щёку. Он не услышал, когда она повторила свои слова, глядя ей прямо в глаза, смягчённые тенями вокруг, и на выступающие безупречные скулы.

— Стив? — позвала Шерон, и он наклонил голову, а она подалась к нему. Мягкие губы прижались к его губам, гладкие волосы приласкали ладонь; от Шерон пахло машинным маслом и лосьоном, и это так напомнило Стиву о Пегги, что защипало в глазах. Поцелуй длился всего мгновение, прежде чем она отвернулась и тихо вздохнула рядом с его щекой.

— Прости, я не… — Шерон замолчала, и Стив кивнул.

— Я тоже. Я так любил Пегги, я ведь… — Он прикрыл рот ладонью, и Шерон кивнула, пряча блестящие от слёз глаза.

— Я скучаю по ней, — тихо сказала она. — Мы с ней… Я с детства помню, как сидела у неё на коленях. Мы смотрели новости, и там были сюжеты о тебе, и она плакала — я никак не могла понять, почему, пока не повзрослела. — Шерон потёрла глаза. — Глупо, я знаю, её нет уже больше двух лет, но…

— Я… — И Стив не сумел сдержаться, глаза снова защипало от слёз, из горла вырвался сдавленный всхлип, и ещё один. Шерон испуганно вскинулась, и Стив попытался извиниться, но только лишь снова всхлипнул.

— Нет, не надо, — заговорила Шерон, хлопая его по плечу. — Господи, Стив, не плачь! — Он забрала у него из рук кофе, прежде чем он успел его пролить, поставила оба стаканчика на землю и сунула Стиву в руки пачку салфеток. — Вот, держи, всё хорошо, всё нормально.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Дай мне минуту. — Но он ничего не мог сделать — хватка горечи и тоски не разжималась, заставляя его задыхаться от всхлипов. Это было как приступ астмы — боль в груди и невозможно дышать.

Потребовалось несколько долгих минут, прежде чем слёзы утихли, и Стив сумел медленно и тяжело вздохнуть.

— Слушай, прости меня, — попросил он, несмотря на то, что голос ещё дрожал, и вытер лицо мятыми салфетками. — Я это всё не планировал. 

— Ты в порядке? — Шерон положила руку ему на плечо. На её лице остались дорожки слёз — словно и ей удалось погоревать вместе с ним о Пегги.

— Да, я просто… Извини. Такого больше не повторится. Сложный день, знаешь.

Шерон осторожно обхватила его за плечи, и Стив приобнял её за талию.

— Всё в порядке. Я только боялась, что расстроила тебя, — улыбнулась она. — Наверное, поэтому они не хотели, чтобы я находилась рядом с тобой.

— Нет. Нет, правда, всё хорошо. Мне уже лучше. Только жаль, что тебе пришлось это видеть, — сказал Стив, обняв её крепче, и Шерон опустила голову ему на плечо.

— А мне нет, — прошептала она. — Всегда было интересно, какой она была в молодости. Здорово быть знакомой с тем, кто знал её ещё тогда. Того, кто тоже переживает эту потерю. 

— Ты так… — Стив помолчал, подбирая слова. — Так похожа на неё, но в то же время не похожа. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неуютно, но…

— Всё нормально, Стив. Я немного похожа на неё, и я это знаю.

— Не в этом смысле. Ты похожа на неё сердцем — такая же сильная, яростная. Знаешь, я ведь сначала её даже побаивался.

— Ты боялся тетю Пегги?

— Немного и только поначалу — потом она мне улыбнулась.

— Понятно. — Шерон тоже широко улыбнулась. — Пойдём, приведём тебя в порядок. Блондинки всегда ужасно выглядят после слёз.

***  
Неподалёку обнаружился небольшой магазинчик, и Стив воспользовался туалетом — было здорово умыться холодной водой. На выходе он виновато улыбнулся Шерон, и она хлопнула его по плечу — вероятно, это означало “рада, что тебе лучше, и давай больше не будем об этом говорить”. Стива это полностью устраивало.

— Обратно в штаб? — спросил Шерон, разворачиваясь в нужном направлении. — Я здорово отстала от графика, пока доводила одного суперсолдата до слёз, но нельзя же прохлаждаться вечно.

— Да. Хорошо. Я собирался поехать к Тони… Короче, мне нужен кто-то с машиной. — Стив снова подумал, что пришло время убедить Фьюри позволить ему сдать на права. Не то Тони привыкнет посылать за ним шикарные лимузины.

— Я тебя отвезу, — улыбнулась Шерон. — Тебя в любом случае должен сопровождать один из агентов, так что я свяжусь с Марией и достану нам тачку.

— Спасибо. За всё. — Она улыбнулась шире и пихнула его плечом. Он слегка подтолкнул её в ответ, и это было легко — так, как всегда было с Баки.

Она бы так же спасала его от побоев в парках и так же сердилась на него за то, что не стал бежать от драки. Стив снова пихнул Шерон плечом, улыбаясь, и Шерон лукаво сощурилась:

— Надо мной смеёшься, Роджерс? — В уголках её губ подрагивала улыбка.

— Просто рад знакомству с тобой, — сказал Стив, и Шерон улыбнулась шире.

— Больше никаких телячьих нежностей, договорились?

***  
Тони встретил их в дверях в джинсах и майке, переступая босыми ногами на белом камне пола, и махнул рукой Шерон, которая вежливо улыбнулась в ответ, прежде чем уехать.

— Отобедал с милейшей агентом Картер? — спросил Тони и мгновенно изобразил невинность, когда Стив посмотрел на него в упор. — Ну, что? Что такое? Я просто спросил.

— Да, мы немного прошлись и выпили кофе. Это было… — Стив запнулся, совершенно не чувствуя желания распространяться о своём срыве. — Очень мило.

— Ну, разумеется. О чём болтали? О пушках? Взломе? О том, как втискиваться в эту вашу униформу в обтяжку? — Тони взъерошил себе волосы. — Так, ладно, я замолкаю. Буду вести себя, как положено. Она горячая штучка, знаешь ли, у тебя явно есть вкус.

— Она племянница моей невесты, — медленно произнёс Стив, и Тони застыл на месте с открытым ртом.

— Агент Картер. Ну, естественно. Я веду себя как дурак? — Тони потряс головой, и Стив кивнул. — Ладно, ладно, я понял, прости меня. Я дурак.

— Ты ревнуешь, — поправил Стив, и Тони вдруг вспыхнул, краска разлилась по его щекам. — Так и есть! Ревнуешь!

— Вовсе нет. У меня совершенно нет необходимости ревновать, — пробормотал Тони, отворачиваясь и невольно сверкая покрасневшими ушами. Тони Старк, оказывается, умел краснеть, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив уверенно развернул его к себе за плечо.

— Тебе не нужно меня ревновать, — безрассудно выпалил он. Тони остро взглянул на него и вдруг закинул руку на шею и поцеловал в губы — по-настоящему, крепко и сладко. Вкусно, искренне, горячо, и Тони запустил ему пальцы в волосы, стискивая пряди, удерживая инициативу и напирая, затягивая поцелуй. Горячий и жадный, он прижимался к Стиву, и это было прекрасно, Стив, не задумываясь, обнял его за талию, привлекая ближе, не отпуская от себя — и не открывая глаз, пока Тони не отстранился. — Я не… — Стив набрал воздуха в грудь. Откажись, откажись, откажись. — Ничего серьёзного, да?

— Да, — отозвался Тони, целуя его линию челюсти, обжигая срывающимся дыханием. — Это будет лучшая ночь в твоей жизни, Стив, клянусь, — мурлыкал он низким и хриплым голосом, и стоило подумать о том, что таким его голос будет в постели… Нет, не стоило даже задумываться. От Тони замечательно пахло, металлом, потом и каким-то вкусным одеколоном.

Если Тони хочет его, если Стив ему нравится, то это уже неплохо. Стив хотел, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, чтобы удержали в объятиях, и сделать это лучше всего с тем, кто после не вообразит себе ничего серьёзного. Тони едва ли тронут даже снова прорвавшиеся слёзы.

С Наташей всё было отлично, она смеялась и улыбалась, так что…

Тони запустил руку ему под футболку, прогладил ногтями вдоль спины, и Стив не удержал стона.

Он уже упустил один раз такую возможность, и это не было настоящим чувством, так что у него не было ни единой причины отказывать себе в удовольствии.

— Вот так, — прошептал Тони, кончиками пальцев ероша короткие волоски у Стива на загривке, потянул его за собой, и Стив послушно пошёл за ним. — Идём. Вот так.

— Между нами всё останется по-прежнему? — беспомощно спросил Стив. — После. Ты не…

— Я буду хорошим мальчиком, обещаю. Утром я всё ещё буду тебя уважать.

Тони целовал его всю дорогу наверх, и Стив слепо цеплялся за стену за своей спиной, не уверенный, что удержится на ногах без дополнительной опоры.

Поцелуи они прервали только для того, чтобы содрать друг с друга футболки, и Тони толкнул Стива на постель, уселся сверху, оседлав его бёдра.

— Только посмотри на себя, — промурлыкал он, царапнув соски, повёл ногтями по рёбрам, и Стив выгнулся навстречу ласке. — Тебе нравится, да, очень нравится… Я тебе отсосу.

— Ты, — выдохнул Стив и беспомощно хватанул ртом воздух, когда Тони расправился с его ремнём и застёжкой. — Господи, ты правда?... Ты…

Это… Это было грязно, но прекраснее всего на свете, и Стив приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть. Тони смотрел на него в упор, не прекращая сосать, и Стив поспешно зажмурился и откинул голову на подушки.

— Это так… — Голос предательски дрогнул, подводя его, и ощущениям вторили влажные звуки, воздух холодил разгорячённую кожу, и Господи, какой же у Тони оказался искусный рот, и его ловкий язык, вылизывающий, дразнящий…

Стив распахнул глаза, ощутив настойчивое давление между бёдер.

— Я никогда не, — выпалил он, не собираясь останавливать Тони, но…

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Тони, не выпуская его члена изо рта, — я прекращу, если тебе не понравится.

Стиву нравилось, очень нравилось — скользкий палец надавил сильнее, въезжая глубже, и Стив задохнулся, подавившись дыханием. Ощущение полноты, доступности и открытости проехалось по нервам, заставляя напрячься и застонать, откинуться на спину и получить ещё, ещё немного больше, толкнуться в горячий и влажный рот и…

— Я… Я сейчас… — Чтобы не двинуться с места, потребовались все силы — не вцепиться крепче в подставленные плечи, не толкаться судорожно вверх, никак не навредить Тони. Но Тони и не подумал отстраниться, пока Стив кончал — и послушно сглотнул, облизываясь. Стив вспыхнул жарким румянцем. — Господи Боже. Извини. — Жар немного спал, оставив его расслабленным, довольным и слегка смущённым. Пальцы Тони всё ещё были внутри, и чувствовать их теперь было немного странно.

— Всё хорошо. Неужели в сороковые не глотали? — Тони облизнул губы и широко улыбнулся.

— Нет… То есть, нет, я просто никогда раньше…

— Тебе никогда раньше не отсасывали? — Тони изогнул бровь и слегка провернул пальцы, толкаясь глубже, и Стив сжался, не понимая, понравилось ли ему это движение. — Или…

— Я никогда не занимался сексом, — сумел выдохнуть Стив, и Тони застыл на месте.

— Но что насчёт той твоей девушки?

— Один поцелуй, — выдохнул Стив, откинув голову, чтобы Тони не мог видеть, как он краснеет. — И один раз я был на полпути к цели. — Наташа определённо считается. Они очень близко прижимались друг к другу.

— Полагаю, приличный мужчина останавливается как раз на полпути? — произнёс Тони, явно сомневаясь в собственных словах, и Стив покачал головой. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тони снова двинул пальцами — всё же ему определённо понравилось. 

— На самом деле нет, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я просто… Слушай, это слишком странно, так что…

— Да, конечно. — Тони сделал пальцами что-то такое, отчего Стив вздрогнул всем телом. — Не волнуйся. Я с тобой.

— Хорошо.

Тони вытащил из него пальцы — Стиву как раз хотелось обратного, и он дёрнул бёдрами, выражая недовольство. Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Лежи смирно, солдат. Я хочу штаны с тебя снять.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив, нагибаясь, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. И да, оказаться голым было здорово, и голый Тони был великолепен, особенно когда прижался поближе. Стив притянул его к себе, огладил ладонями, тяжело дыша; у него уже снова крепко стояло, и Стив потирался о Тони, вминаясь пальцами в его бёдра.

— Полегче, — промурлыкал Тони, ущипнув Стива за шею — и нисколько этим не помог, жар, пляшущий под кожей, только разгорелся ещё сильнее. — Ляг повыше, ну же, для меня, вот так. — Стив не сумел выпустить его из рук, только обнял покрепче и перекатился, чтобы оба они оказались в постели, и Тони остался в его объятиях.

Пальцами тот снова толкнулся внутрь, превнося прохладу в самое сердце жара, и Стив застонал, невольно зажимаясь. Тони приник раскрытым ртом к его шее, покусывая и целуя, и этого было чересчур много, у Стива голова закружилась — так много было ощущений за раз.

— Тони, — позвал он, и Тони пробормотал что-то ему в шею, горячо выдыхая в выемку между ключиц. — Тони, говори со мной.

— Что-нибудь грязное, а? — предположил Тони с явным энтузиазмом, и Стив едва не заскулил, представив, что Тони может наговорить ему этим низким царапающим голосом. — Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, я просто… Господи, Тони, я не…

— Тихо, тихо, — прошептал Тони. — Всё хорошо. Ты всё делаешь правильно. — Он погладил Стива по волосам и сжал пальцы, накрыв поцелуем его губы. Ловкий язык во рту и пальцы там, где всё сжималось и пульсировало — этого хватило, чтобы Стив заскулил в голос и снова кончил.

— Прости, — выпалил он и отвернулся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Я не мог…

— Всё хорошо. Это хорошо. Ты великолепен, продолжай в том же духе, мне нравится. — Знакомая приглушённая болтовня была так в духе Тони, что Стив невольно улыбнулся и позволил Тони развернуть себя и закрыть рот новым поцелуем. Тони продолжал тихонько мурлыкать ему в губы что-то мягкое и ободряющее.

Пальцы Тони легко скользили внутри, и Стив на пробу сжался — Тони в ответ застонал.

— Это будет чудесно. — Он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Ты собираешься так же стискивать мой член, а? Будет так туго… Блядь, ты ведь уже готов, не так ли?

Нет, или да, возможно. Стив зажмурился и кивнул, и Тони сдвинулся, освобождаясь от его хватки, устроился между его раздвинутых ног.

— Ты ведь ничего не можешь подхватить? Я чист, но ты ведь… У тебя иммунитет к любым болезням.

— О чём ты? — Стив приоткрыл глаза. Тони не двигался, глядя на него в упор, и явно ждал ответа. — Да. Ну же.

Тони усмехнулся ему, лукаво и жарко, и опустил взгляд. Стив зажмурился, пока Тони вставлял ему, медленно, но настойчиво. Боли не было, только немного странно — и хорошо, очень хорошо, и ладонь Тони на члене превратила ощущение в чистое удовольствие.

— Да, — простонал Стив и выгнулся навстречу Тони, и тот отчётливо подавился дыханием и впился пальцами в бёдра.

— Не делай так, — зажмурившись, попросил Тони.

— Ладно. — Стив поёрзал под ним, и Тони громко выдохнул и закусил губу.

— Ты… — Тони двинулся в нём, и резкий толчок выбил дыхание у Стива из груди. — Ты просто… — Он схватил Стива за бёдра, вжимая его в постель. — Не двигайся.

Стив снова сжался на его члене, и Тони застонал, навалился всем весом, толкаясь внутрь, ладонями огладил Стива по бокам и плечам.

— Ну же, — выпалил Стив, хватая Тони за загривок, притянул к себе. — Ну же, хватит тянуть.

— Быстро привыкаешь, — промурлыкал Тони и остро взглянул на него, прежде чем снова двинуть бёдрами. Стив беспомощно застонал, содрогаясь от нахлынувших ощущений — они всколыхнулись внутри, наполнили его, смывая любые мысли. Стив шире раздвинул ноги, предлагая себя, и Тони взял его — глубже, быстрее и жёстче. Не осталось ничего, кроме этого ошеломляющего чувства, которым жило всё тело — каждая грань ощущений была предельно яркой, от складок простыни под спиной до рваного дыхания Тони у виска.

Стив огладил ладонями бёдра Тони, чувствуя, как напрягаются под пальцами мускулы при толчках. Тони склонился вперёд, почти перегнув его пополам, поцеловал коротко, едва мазнув губами по губам.

— Кончишь ещё раз? — спросил шёпотом, очень мягко.

— Может, — моргнул Стив. Тони улыбался так, словно Стив был единственным, кого он хотел сейчас видеть, и эта улыбка задела что-то у Стива внутри: оказалось так здорово чувствовать, что тебя хотят. 

— Я только… — Тони справился со своим дыханим и улыбнулся шире. — Мне подождать тебя?

— Что?..

— Я скоро кончу, Стив, ты хочешь со мной или…

— Да. — Стив проскользнул одной рукой между их животами и обхватил пальцами член, застонал, переживая новый прилив удовольствия. — Да, да. Скоро.

— Давай, я хочу ощутить, как ты кончаешь на моём члене, — прошептал Тони, ускоряясь, и Стив двигал рукой в ритме его толчков, не прекращая стонать — ленивые низкие стоны рвались из горла, и он бы краснел от каждого звука, если бы уже не горел огнём изнутри. — Боже мой, Стив, я так близко, а ты такой…

Внизу живота у Стива дрогнуло что-то и крепко стиснулось, и Тони в ответ отчаянно застонал. Стив этого даже не заметил, поглощённый всплеснувшимся жаром, прошедшимся по спине, заставившим его выгнуться в тщётных попытках насадиться глубже, сделать что угодно, лишь бы получить больше — и всё закончилось. Он только слепо моргал, уставившись в потолок, пока Тони трахал его и кончал, содрогаясь всем телом.

Ничего, кроме хриплого стона, Стив из себя выдавить не сумел, и Тони тихо усмехнулся и отстранился, улёгся сбоку, бедром прижимая Стива к постели.

Стив вытянул руки и от души потянулся. Удовольствие отзывалось во всём теле — такого он никогда не чувствовал. Словно весь мир был замечательным местом. Словно Стиву здорово повезло оказаться в этом времени.

Между ног саднило, но крови не было. Боли не было тоже, но Стив проверил на всякий случай, чтобы не опозориться на следующем медицинском осмотре. Тони всё это время изображал из себя спящего мёртвым сном, и Стив невольно вспомнил о своих сомнениях, тут же омрачивших его благостное состояние.

— Мне уйти?

Тони поднял руку и уронил её Стиву поперёк туловища.

— Даже не думай.

— Ладно, — глупо улыбнулся Стив, но Тони, к счастью, не смотрел на него. Стив вытер руку о покрывало и погладил Тони по волосам — тот мягко замурлыкал в ответ и потёрся о его ладонь, словно кот. Стиву захотелось прижать его к себе и стиснуть до писка, но вместо этого он спросил:

— У тебя есть какая-нибудь еда?

— Не нравится мне твоя фантастическая выносливость, — проворчал Тони, не открывая глаз, и убрал с него ногу. — Закажи себе что-нибудь. Я пока… — Тони затих, но вдруг приоткрыл глаза — и улыбнулся, мягко и очень интимно. Сердце Стива отчётливо замерло. — Ты был великолепен. Всё было прекрасно. Я только вырублюсь ненадолго, ничего страшного, а ты закажи еды, — пробормотал он, снова прикрыв глаза. Стив поцеловал его в щёку и скатился с постели, оглядываясь в поисках меню.

Тони проснулся, когда привезли пиццу, и сидеть рядом с ним на кровати с коробкой на коленях и бутылкой колы, кочующей из рук в руки, оказалось лучшим из всего, что с ним случилось в двадцать первом веке. Тони улыбался, открыто и мягко, и заигрывал с ним без тени подкола или двойного дна — просто флирт, отзывающийся внутри горячим теплом и желанием залезть к Тони на колени.

Стив не стал противиться этому желанию, едва они покончили с пиццей — сбросил пустую коробку на пол и оседлал бёдра Тони, поцеловал его, обнимая ладонями лицо.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Тони, спускаясь ладонями по его спине и ниже, толкнулся кончиками пальцев внутрь. — Я снова хочу тебя. Или можешь трахнуть меня, как тебе идея?

— Отличная, — выдохнул Стив. Стоило только представить Тони, предлагающего себя, открытого, и… Его придётся долго готовить, медленно и осторожно, и Стив был полностью к этому готов — и готов был приступить прямо сейчас. — Обе идеи отличные. — Стив двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, и Тони довольно промычал что-то и втолкнул их глубже.

— Хочу, — промурлыкал он, съехал ниже, опираясь на локоть, и толкнулся внутрь, проезжаясь членом по животу Стива. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Быть сверху, брать Тони так, как хотелось, оказалось даже лучше, чем принимать его ласку — но только, возможно, потому что в этот раз Стив не мог раствориться в происходящем, как случилось, когда Тони трахал его самого. Но то, как Тони стонал, откинув голову на подушки, то, как дрожали его ресницы и как он подавался навстречу — всё просто кричало о том, что Тони сейчас так же хорошо, как было до того Стиву.

После он улёгся у Тони под боком, устроив голову на плече и обняв за талию. Тони довольно вздохнул и поцеловал его в волосы.

— Нам бы в душ, — хрипло пробормотал Тони. Стив согласно промычал что-то и покрепче обнял его. Они оба взмокли — это было странно приятно — и вместе с замахом секса и пота снова настраивало на определённый лад. Больше всего на свете Стиву не хотелось даже на дюйм отстраняться от Тони. — Джарвис, выруби свет. 

Стив проснулся незадолго до рассвета — чтобы обнаружить, что всё скользкое стало липким. Пытаясь выпутаться из объятий, он разбудил Тони, и они занялись сексом в третий раз — лучший из всех, желанный и расслабленный. Стива швырнуло в удовольствие с такой силой, что пришлось прикусить язык, удержав за зубами все рвущиеся наружу страстные признания. Виноваты во всём были обычные реакции довольного отличным сексом тела, а качественные оргазмы вовсе не равны любви, хотя очень на неё смахивают.

Стив целовал плечи Тони и шею, пока его дыхание не успокоилось окончательно. И тогда он выбрался из постели, свернул свою одежду и выскользнул из спальни.

— Сэр, могу ли я вам помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался Джарвис, пока Стив зашнуровывал ботинки, усевшись на диване. Румянец плеснулся в лицо, отчётливо загорелись щёки.

— Эм, ты… Ты смотрел, как мы?..

— Нет, сэр.

— Хорошо, — выпалил Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам и не слишком понимая, куда смотреть, когда говоришь с кем-то бестелесным. — Можешь меня выпустить?

— Разумеется, сэр. Вызвать для вас машину?

— Нет, всё нормально…

— Услуги транспортной фирмы, которую мы используем, гарантируют полную анонимность, — пояснил Джарвис, и Стив ощутил нарастающую неловкость. Скольких людей Джарвис вот так же аккуратно выставил вон?

— Нет, я… Я справлюсь сам, — заверил Стив и поднялся на ноги. Передняя дверь открылась перед ним. Между ног слегка саднило, словно призраком боли, и ныли губы, и шея тоже — Тони наверняка обжёг его щетиной, когда целовал, и от одной мысли Стива окатило жаром. Он почти решился снова подняться наверх, вернуться в объятия Тони и уснуть, надеясь, что всё будет хорошо. Но приближалось утро, и сейчас всё и так было идеально — но магия разрушится, если Тони придётся вежливо указать ему на дверь. Стив бы не вынес сейчас скуки в глазах Тони — после того, как Тони улыбался ему этой ночью.

Так было лучше для всех. Если Стива не будет рядом, когда Тони проснётся, не будет и обязательной неловкости. Они смогут вернуться к тому, чтобы быть членами одной команды — может, даже друзьями. Стив вышел наружу, и дверь мягко притворилась за ним. Утро оказалось прохладным и свежим, и уже начинало светлеть. Проходя через открытые ворота, Стив перешёл на бег и ускорил шаг, прогревая мускулы, чувствуя себя довольным и полным энергии.

***  
Тони, как всегда, проснулся перед рассветом, зарывшись лицом в подушку и выпростав ногу из-под одеяла, и собрался было провалиться обратно в сон, но сначала решил, расплывшись в дурацкой улыбке, проверить Стива.

Постель была пуста, и простыни под его пальцами уже успели остыть.

— Джарвис? — Тони поднял голову и прислушался: в душе или на кухне никто не шумел.

— Сэр?

— Куда делся Стив?

— Капитан Роджерс покинул здание около двадцати минут назад, сэр, — отчитался Джарвис. Тони медленно сел, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Мир вокруг покачивался, хотя похмельем даже не пахло.

— И куда его понесло?

— Не люблю подсматривать, сэр, но он побежал по дороге в город.

— До него двадцать миль! — Тони скатился с кровати и в поисках какой-нибудь одежды выдернул ящик шкафа. Что он сделал не так? Стив… Он же был идеален, они вместе были идеальны. Тони нравилось думать, что он кое-что понимает в сексе, и сегодняшняя ночь была великолепна.   
— Обычная прогулка для Капитана Америки.

— Кто тебя научил так фанатеть по супергероям?

— Моя работа основана на ваших мозговых волнах, сэр.

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Тони, на секунду затормозив сборы. У Стива, очевидно, были свои дела. Может, какая-то встреча. Может, он не хотел будить Тони, а может снова сорвался, переживая за свою утерянную гетеросексуальность. Следовало бы дать ему время подумать, посмотреть, как всё будет на следующей миссии. Было бы разумно сделать именно так.

Десять минут спустя Тони уже мчал по дороге в город. Стив успел отмахать восемь миль; Тони остановился, взвизгнув тормозами, и развернул машину прямо у него на пути. Стив подошёл ближе и положил ладонь на пассажирскую дверцу, любопытно глядя синющими невинными глазами.

— Я что-то забыл?

— Это месть? — выдохнул Тони. — Или нет, это что, был важный жизненный урок? Опыт, который я должен получить? Вот что бывает, Тони, когда просыпаешься один, как тебе, а? Потому что я…

— Нет, — прервал его Стив, и Тони нахмурился. Стив был совершенно спокойным, только слегка взмок, и Тони мгновенно захотело слизать с его кожи тонкую солёную пленочку пота. — Мне казалось, что мы это уже обсуждали. Ещё до всего этого. Ты ведь не хочешь обязательств, так?

— А ты не трахаешься направо и налево, — напомнил Тони, и Стив склонил голову, слегка покраснев.

— Я подумал, что мы можем сделать это, не повредив нашей дружбе. Я ошибся?

Тони отвёл взгляд, до белых костяшек сжимая в пальцах руль.

— Может быть, — сипло ответил он.

Стив вздохнул и выпрямился, обернулся — Тони было решил, что он собрался сбежать с дороги, чтобы его нельзя было догнать на машине. Но вместо этого Стив осторожно забрался внутрь.

— Давай вернёмся и позавтракаем, — сказал он, и Тони послушно завёл мотор.

***  
Они вернулись домой. Вряд ли Стив собирался содрать с себя одежду и рассказать, как сильно мечтает, чтобы Тони трахнул его ещё раз — но просто так избавиться от этой мысли Тони не мог, как и высказать её вслух. Так что он просто замутил пару смузи —  , напиток был зелёного цвета, но Стив и глазом не моргнул — и просто отхлебнул от него.

— Так что не так? — Стив зацепился ногами за ножки стула и качнулся на нём назад. Тони следил за ним, не отводя глаз.

— Ничего. Мы что, не можем позавтракать вместе? — Тони отхлебнул из своего стакана. Получилось вкусно, Стиву стоило бы сказать “спасибо”.

— Тони, ты погнался за мной на машине.

— Ну, да, — наклонил голову Тони. Он ничего не имел против того, чтобы просыпаться в одиночку: большинство из его партнёров как раз исчезали до рассвета ко взаимному удовольствию, особенно после совместной попойки. Вот только Тони не хотел, чтобы Стив поступал так же, как они. После всех своих громких слов о сексе без обязательств он должен был оказаться любителем утренних обнимашек и ленивых разговоров за кружкой кофе. И точно не должен был сбегать из постели посреди ночи. — Не следовало тебе думать, что первым делом поутру я выгоню тебя вон.

— Не ты, так твой искусственный интеллект, но кто сказал, что я так думал? Может, я просто хотел уйти.

Тони мгновенно отступил в глухую оборону, замкнувшись в угрюмом молчании. Может, так поступали в сороковые. Может, Стив всерьёз считает, что не должен проводить ночь и после просыпаться в одной постели с другим мужчиной.

— Иногда ты ведёшь себя совсем как отец, — добавил Стив, и Тони уставился на него.

— Только не говори, что ты…

— Нет. Тогда я встречался только с Пегги. Но я прекрасно помню, как Говард злился, когда ему перечили.

— Каждый раз, когда они спорили с мамой, — признал Тони. — Отец был не слишком хорош, когда дело доходило до выражения чувств. — Он всё ещё помнил, как был ошарашен той записью из отцовских архивов, где Говард открыто говорил о своей любви к сыну. Поздновато, но всё же.

— Он был хорошим человеком, — искренне сказал Стив. — И ты очень похож на него.

— Перестань жуть нагонять. — Тони пнул ножку его стула. Стив всё ещё балансировал на двух задних, собранный и спокойный, и Тони решил, что лучше прямых вопросов никто ещё ничего не придумал. В тонкости ведения светских бесед Тони никогда не углублялся. — Так почему ты сбежал?

— Я думал избежать утренней неловкости, — поморщился Стив. — Не очень-то помогло.

— А я думал, что ты останешься, и утром у нас будет секс — и время на то, чтобы решить, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз.

Стив мягко рассмеялся, и Тони вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ты говоришь о свидании? — Стив оставил в покое свой стул и отодвинул пустой стакан. Тони подхватил его и бросил в мойку.

— Давай не будем спешить, — пробормотал он. Встречаться со Стивом означало принять на себя определённые обязательства, а Тони совершенно точно не отличался умениями в области долгих отношений — иначе бы вместо Стива рядом сейчас сидела бы Пеппер, с ленивой улыбкой рассуждая о качестве этих чёртовых смузи.

Стив спокойно следил за ним взглядом, устроив подбородок на ладони. Тони пустил в раковину воду, как будто всерьёз занимался мытьём посуды, как и полагается ответственному хозяину дома.

— Так что, ты теперь хочешь просто секса по дружбе? — спросил Стив, и Тони с трудом сдержал удивление — так легко это прозвучало. Кто-то основательно занялся образованием Капитана Америки. Вероятно, Наташа. Может, у них как раз и был секс по дружбе.

Нет, Стив был девственником. Он сам так сказал. Не то, чтобы Тони гордился тем, что был у Капитана Америки первым, а даже если гордился, то Стив умудрился здорово подпортить ему впечатления, когда предпочёл двадцатимильную предрассветную пробежку уютным утренним обнимашкам.

— Чего-то вроде этого, — осторожно сказал Тони, и Стив кивнул.

— Ага. То есть у нас просто временами будет секс.

— Скорее периодически, — поправил Тони, снедаемый чётким осознанием, что со Стивом в своей постели ещё долго не будет скучать.

— И я могу встречаться с другими людьми?

— Зачем тебе это? — Стив в ответ поднял брови. Тони нервно поёрзал на стуле. Может, он и не продумал это всё так детально, как Стив, но зато озвучил основы. Они со Стивом вдвоём, общение и регулярный секс. Отношения, как с Роуди. За исключением секса. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу не испортить наши…

— Рабочие и профессиональные, и прочие, да-да, я тебя понял. Чего ты хочешь по-настоящему?

— У меня ещё нет грандиозных планов, Тони. У нас с тобой может быть секс по дружбе, но тогда ты не должен виться вокруг, если я встречу кого-нибудь другого.

— Так что, ты собрался трахать меня, пока не подвернётся кто-нибудь получше?  
— А что ещё предполагает секс по дружбе? — Тони прикусил язык и уставился на Стива. Кому-то определённо следовало проверить, что он там читает в свободное время, раз так осведомлён в такой специфичной сфере. Стив вздохнул. — Послушай. Полгода назад я ещё был в 1945-ом. Я собирался вернуться домой и жениться на Пегги, купить домик, завести детей, пойти в художественную школу. А теперь всё изменилось. Я всё понимаю и не жду, что все вокруг вдруг дружно побегут перекраивать свои жизни для моего удобства. И мне многое нравится в будущем. В настоящем. Но люди здесь всё ещё ищут себе партнёра для мирной жизни, и я хочу быть одним из таких людей. Я хочу завести семью с человеком, которого люблю, и планами на будущее. И я понимаю, что тебе, вероятно, такое вовсе не нужно. Это нормально. Ты хочешь чего-то другого, и мы можем попытаться, но для меня это будет лишь временным вариантом — пока я не встречу своё будущее.

— Разумеется, — сухо ответил Тони, сложив руки на груди. Естественно, в своём идеальном будущем Стив видел чёртов белый заборчик. — Прости, что разочаровал.

— Ничего. — Стив поднялся на ноги.

— Возьми машину, Хэппи пригонит её обратно.

— Не стоит, я пробегусь, — улыбнулся Стив и обошёл стойку, чтобы дотянуться до плеча Тони. — Надеюсь…

— Просто заткнись, — рявкнул Тони, разом забыв обо всех своих мирных намереньях. — Значит, для отношений я недостаточно хорош, а для секса сгожусь? И после этого ты хочешь остаться друзьями?

Стив вскинул брови — и резко подсёк ножку стула, на котором Тони сидел. Тони беспомощно взмахнул руками, падая, но Стив схватил его за плечи и усадил на стойку, глядя нос к носу.

— Пожалуйста, единственный раз послушай меня. И постарайся услышать, что я сказал. Ты мне нравишься, Тони. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время — и работать с тобой, когда ты не ведёшь себя, как мудак. И мне нравится с тобой спать, очень нравится. Но ты сам сказал, что обязательства — это не по тебе. Ты это мне повторил вчера ночью. А я хочу серьёзных отношений. Я хочу кого-то любить. И не делай такое лицо, — приказал Стив, поймал пальцами подбородок Тони и вздёрнул его вверх, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя, а самому удрать при первой возможности? Этого не будет. Я не играю с тобой, Тони, хочешь секса без обязательств — он у нас будет. Захочешь чего-то серьёзного — у нас будет и это. Одной мысли о том, что ты на это готов, мне хватит, чтобы влюбиться в тебя. — Стив поцеловал его, и Тони подался вперёд, отвечая, но Стив отстранился прежде, чем стало по-настоящему жарко. — Просто… Подумай, ладно? Подумай о том, что я сказал. Пусть Джарвис проиграет тебе запись. Послушай несколько раз. Ты гений, а это совсем не сложно.

Стив отпутил его, и Тони потянулся следом, но Стив покачал головой и развернулся, разом переходя с ровного шага на бег. Джарвис услужливо открыл дверь, и Тони молча смотрел вслед, пока она не закрылась вновь.

***  
— Он дал слово? — спросил Локи, сидя на ступеньках в задрипанном переулке, и в этом месте и в этой одежде он выглядел чересчур молодым и уязвимым. Тони пришлось напомнить себе, что Локи — существо из другого измерения возрастом в неизвестно сколько сотен лет — намеренно выбрал эти шмотки, чтобы производить подобное впечатление. Если Стив был прав, то даже его туго затянутые шнурки были всего лишь частью изощрённой иллюзии. Созданной с определённой целью. 

Тони полез в карман, и Локи, хмурясь, натянул манжеты поглубже на пальцы. 

— Ага. — Тони бросил ему тяжелое серебряное кольцо — вещицу украшала птица, выточенная из чёрного плоского камня. — Он дал это в доказательство, что мы говорили. Удовлетворён?

— Да, — кивнул Локи, потирая большим пальцем подбородок и жмурясь от удовольствия. Что бы Тор не сказал ему на языке драгоценностей, Локи был доволен его словами — и даже улыбнулся углами губ, надевая кольцо на палец. — Хорошо. — Тони оглянулся на Стива за своей спиной.

— Знаешь, — сказал Тони, подступив ближе, — тебя не простят так просто за пару чистосердечных жестов.

— О чём ты? — Локи посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Я бывал на твоём месте. Облажался тогда по-крупному — правда, до геноцида всё же не дотянул. Ты не можешь просто выпендриться — и успокоиться, ожидая, пока всё само собой устаканится. — Тони замолчал, чувствуя себя исключительно глупо. Локи определённо не был ребёнком, а сам Тони считался взрослым разве что методом исключения. И говорить простыми истинами он терпеть не мог, но серьёзно — когда могущественное существо из другого измерения собирается самому себе копать могилу, сам Бог велел попытаться его предупредить.

— Я не поползу умолять о прощении, — процедил Локи, закрываясь надменностью, как щитом, и Тони скорчил ему рожу.

— Иногда это необходимо. Если ты серьёзно облажался.

— Мы тут не пытаемся стать друзьями, Старк, — отрезал Локи и ссутулил плечи. — Если сумею вернуть тессеракт — вместе с ним верну и свою гордость. Нетронутой.

— Ладно, ладно. — Не то, чтобы Тони понял, что именно Локи имел в виду, но он пытался понять: может, в словах Локи всё же присутствовала логика. Кто знает, в самом деле, как боги ведут дела. Тор, очевидно, посчитал предложение Локи разумной сделкой. — Кстати, как ты сбежал? Шмидт же чёртов параноик. Фашистам вообще это свойственно.

— Не твоё дело.

— Ну, естественно. Теперь, когда мы выполнили свою часть сделки, ты расскажешь нам что-нибудь интересное? — Поступки всегда идут прежде слов. Джейн всё ещё настаивала, что всё это ловушка, что следом за Локи Тор придёт к своей неминуемой смерти — вместе со всеми, кому не хватит ума сойти с этого пути. Тони не был так в этом уверен. Локи говорил искренне — но ведь его семья уже не раз покупалась на его фальшивую честность.

— Расскажу. Через три дня Шмидт планирует вторжение на правительственный объект. Ищет какую-то техническую информацию.

— Что за объект? Что именно он ищет?

— Не имею понятия. Но сказал ему об этом Хаммер.

— Не имеешь понятия?

— Он отчего-то не доверяет мне, — уверил Локи, моргая ресницами в притворном удивлении. — Похоже, моя репутация идёт впереди меня.

— Но место ты знаешь? Иначе…

— Знаю. Хранилище оружия где-то в “Долине смерти”. 

— Серьёзно? — Тони вскинул брови. — Ладно, в это легко поверить. У Министерства Обороны плохо с иронией.

— Этой информации хватит?

— А у тебя есть больше?

— Ничего не приходит в голову.

— Значит, будем работать с тем, что имеем.

И Локи испарился на месте — предельно тихо и незаметно растворился в воздухе, как сигаретный дым. Тони махнул рукой в воздухе, где он только что был, и не ощутил чужого присутствия.

— Жуть какая, — громко заключил он на случай, если Локи подслушивал, и пошёл к выходу из переулка.

***  
— Который? — спросил Фьюри, и Тони передал ему свои записи, опираясь на стол рядом со Стивом. От него мягко повеяло одеколоном, и Стив ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам. Фьюри нахмурился. — Понял.

— Как он узнал? — спросил Тони. — Нас опять сдал Хаммер? Ты что, посвящаешь его во все тайные планы? А он тебе не сказал, случайно, какого чёрта Шмидт собирается там искать?

— Хаммер не был моим заключённым и тем более не работал на меня, — отрезал Фьюри.

— Но к работе над Радужным мостом ты его допустил.

— Не собираюсь это обсуждать, — процедил Фьюри, и Стив ему посочувствовал: Тони иногда вцеплялся не хуже бульдога. Но покосившись на недовольного Тони, вместо раздражения Стив ощутил желание улыбнуться. Оказалось, что секс каким-то образом делает даже дурные чужие привычки привлекательными, но этой мыслью Стив определённо не собирался делиться с Тони. Незачем давать ему дополнительные причины выпендриваться.

Если Тони это вообще волнует. Может, он уже определил секс со Стивом в воспоминания и не собирается их вспоминать.

Усилием воли Стив перестал думать об этом и поднял глаза на Фьюри.

— Ты правда его простишь? — спросил Фьюри, и Тор посмотрел на него с болезненной искренностью.

— Да, — сказал он. — Он не будет больше моим врагом. И артефакт, который по праву принадлежит Асгарду, вернётся в хранилище моего отца.

— Прошу прощения, — подал голос Тони, и Тор тяжело вздохнул. — Не торопитесь пока с передачей.

— Тони, мой добрый друг, ты в любой момент можешь прибыть в Асгард для своих исследований.

— Серьёзно? — просиял Тони. — Тогда ладно.

— Кажется, все наконец-то пришли к согласию, — устало заключил Фьюри.

— Ты хочешь получить Шмидта, верно? — спросил Тор.

— Хочу, — хмурясь, ответил Фьюри.

— И каждый получит, что хочет. На том и порешим, — хлопнул в ладоши Стив. — А теперь насчёт…

— Ты не едешь, — оборвал его Фьюри, и Стив удивлённо уставился на него. — Ты остаёшься на базе. Отряд возглавит Наташа.

— Но…

— Довольно, — рявкнул Фьюри и устало потёр виски. — Люди, когда вы научитесь подчиняться приказам? Ты не едешь.

— Фьюри…

— Мы закончили. Тор, Тони, поговорим позже, — отрезал Фьюри и вышел вон.

— Досталось тебе, — заметил Тони, пихнув Стива плечом, и Тор похлопал его по спине по дороге на выход. — Чем ты успел досадить Фьюри?

— Ничем, — вздохнул Стив. — Или я сам не понял, что сделал что-то не так. Может, он считает, что я подобрался слишком близко.   
— Может быть. — Тони прикусил кончик карандаша. Стив засмотрелся на его рот и с трудом перевёл взгляд наверх — к счастью, Тони смотрел куда-то вдаль и не обратил внимания, что Стив пялится.

— Пообедаем? — предложил он как можно спокойнее — и едва сумел скрыть разочарование, когда Тони покачал головой.

— У меня свидание. Ну, то есть, они пока об этом не знают, но я планирую свидание.

— Вот как. Ясно. — Стив улыбнулся, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Честно и прямо. — Повеселись там.

***  
Тони проскользнул мимо Наташи, пока она разбиралась с доставкой; она его, конечно, заметила, но посчитала ниже своего достоинства гнаться следом.

— Скажи, я… — Тони уселся на край рабочего стола Пеппер и осёкся, встретив весьма прохладный взгляд. — Ты занята?

— Я занята.

— Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— У мисс Поттс весьма плотное расписание, — нежно протянула Наташа, сузив глаза, и положила на стол какой-то конверт. Обе они обменялись искренними улыбками. — Пройдите со мной, и мы найдём для вас время.

— Но я… — Тони замолчал. Пеппер хмурилась, не отводя взгляда от своего блокнота. — Ладно, хорошо. Идём.

Наташа указала ему на кресло и пролистала календарь, постукивая ручкой по губе.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — спросил Тони, стараясь выглядеть совершенно безобидным, но Наташа всё равно окинула его ледяным взглядом, от которого ощутимо повеяло зимой.

— Потому что, — отрезала она. — В четверг найдутся десять минут.

— Да ладно тебе! Она что, не обедает?

— Обед не предназначен для бизнеса.

— Я не… Я же больше, чем бизнес!

— Тогда ты пришёл навестить её как бывший? — проворковала Наташа, и Тони откинулся в кресле.

— Положительный ответ поставит мою жизнь под угрозу?

— Возможно. Мои обязанности подразумевают защиту исполнительного директора “Старк Индастриз” от любых угроз.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, — заверил Тони. — О том, что пошло не так, и…

— Мисс Поттс не твой чёртов психиатр, — ровно произнесла Наташа, не моргнув и глазом. — И в её должностные обязанности не входит помогать тебе залезть в штаны Капитана Америки.

— Да нет же. — Тони потряс головой. — Я просто… Я думал… Так, ладно, я понял. Я во всём виноват.

— Без всяких сомнений.

— Но в чём состоит моя вина? — Между идеальных бровей Наташи пролегло тонкая морщинка. — То есть, я знаю, что сам всё разрушил. Всегда так делаю. Но что именно было причиной?

Наташа отложила ручку и повернулась в кресле, чтобы смотреть Тони в лицо. Неожиданно он ощутил, что каким-то образом сумел завладеть её безраздельным вниманием.

— Ты её всё время подставлял?

— Но она же…

— Помолчи. Ты подставлял её. Флиртовал с другими женщинами. Подрывал репутацию исполнительного директора, заставляя её объяснять, почему ты не соизволил присутствовать лично. Бросал её одну на вечеринках и сбегал на другие вечеринки, или домой работать, не суть. Шёл в обход её мнения напрямую к совету директоров. Болтал с репортёрами, не посоветовавшись, о чём говорить стоит или не стоит. Ты забыл про её день рождения — и купил ей ужасный подарок.

— Прямо-таки ужасный?

— Она терпеть не может жемчуг.

— Я не знал.

— А я знаю. И эта нить даже не подходила ей по размеру, пришлось подгонять, чтобы надеть на праздничный ужин. На котором ты заигрывал с официанткой.

— Да, но ведь… Она же знала. Я всегда таким был. Это не должно было её удивлять.

— Старк, — почти нежно произнесла Наташа. — Со своей девушкой нужно обходиться не так, как со своей ассистенткой. Ты вёл себя так, словно просто трахаешь свою помощницу. А ведь она тогда уже даже твоей помощницей не была.

— Но я обхожусь так со всеми… — Тони осёкся.

— Да. Вот именно.

— Но она всё равно со мной встречалась!

— Очевидно, тебе хватает обаяния, чтобы перекрыть все эти мелкие недостатки. Или она страдала от стокгольмского синдрома.

— Очевидно, на тебе моё обаяние не работает.

— Я читала твоё дело, прежде чем мы встретились.

— Так что, мне начать появляться на вечеринках вовремя? Всё дело в этом?

— Скорее тебе стоит попробовать обходиться с другими так, словно они больше важны для тебя, чем ты сам.

— Я так и делаю!

— Может и делаешь, но никто другой об этом не знает. — Наташа вскинула брови. — Мне пора заняться делом. Вписать тебя в расписание?

— Нет. В другой раз.

***  
На объекте все были предупреждены и ждали в полной боевой готовности. Мстители отбыли час назад, чтобы вернуться в полночь. Тони нарезал неспешные круги над самолётом Щ.И.Т.а, только чтобы позлить Фьюри: при желании он мог бы смотаться от Лос-Анджелеса до “Долины Смерти” за считанные минуты и развлечься, успев вовремя. Он на всякий случай сверился со временем и заложил последний круг, прежде чем услышал знакомый голос.

— Железный человек! — Тони развернулся и увидел Стива, бегущего по крыше. Тони махнул ему рукой.

— По… — И в этот момент Стив с силой оттолкнулся от крыши, и Тони застыл на секунду, прежде чем отвести назад руки и не полететь вверх тормашками, когда Стив зацепился за него.

— Думал, что опоздал, — тяжело дыша, выдохнул Стив. — Ничего, что я так? Ты можешь лететь? — Ногами он обнял Тони за пояс, так чётко напомнив тому о проведённой вместе ночи, что Тони потребовалось целая секунда, чтобы вернуть самообладание.

— Фьюри же велел… Хотя ладно, как будто меня это волнует. Залезай мне на спину, так я тебя не потащу, окажемся во всех жёлтых газетах. Да, вот так. А теперь держись.

Управлять полётом одним репульсором с тяжестью на спине было непросто, но могло быть и хуже. Стив близко прижимался к нему, ухмыляясь где-то над шлемом, а ещё Тони приберёг на потом чудесный аргумент в следующем споре о неподчинении приказам.

Да, приказ Фьюри был полной чушью — но они в большинстве своём были бредом.

— Фьюри будет в ярости, — заметил Тони, и Стив пожал плечами.

— Он выживет.

***  
Тони опоздал, естественно, потому что не мог развить полной скорости. Было двадцать минут первого, когда он приземлился рядом с грузовиком конвоя. Из него тут же выскочила Наташа, сверкая бешеными глазами, и застонала, увидев Стива.

— Стив…

— Он с нами, — опередил её Тони, поставив Стива на землю. — А ты всё ещё во главе.

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Всё будет хорошо. Брось, Наташа, ты же знаешь, я могу помочь.

— Можешь, конечно. — Она покачала головой. — Здесь мы тебя не бросим, так что давай внутрь. — Затянутым в кожу пальцем она ткнула в сторону Тони. — А ты ещё пожалеешь об этом.

— Да это просто нечестно, — взвыл Тони, забираясь в грузовик и занимая свободное место. Стив ободряюще похлопал его по колену, и Тони поддался искушению и сжал его руку в ответ. — Из-за тебя у меня неприятности.

— Извини. — Стив тоже сжал пальцы всего на секунду и вернул руку на щит. — Не то, чтобы тебя это правда волновало, — блеснул он зубами в тусклом свете реактора. 

В окружающей темноте только он и освещал внутренности грузовика, выхватывая то одно, то другое. Тор закономерно отсутствовал — если Локи и правда задумал подставу, то наверняка целил в брата. Тору пришлось согласиться с их правотой. Роуди тоже участвовал в операции, так что приказы тут нарушал только Стив: Картер, Наташа, Клинт и Железный Человек не могли сойти за полную команду. Тони не мог быть везде одновременно. Конечно, в теории Локи полагалось помочь им со Шмидтом, но…

Грузовик замедлился, и Тони подхватил нить диалога. Они должны были проникнуть внутрь под видом машины из прачечной — или доставки еды, что-то вроде того, обыкновенное, безобидное — на случай, если Шмидт наблюдает.

Грузовик снова тряхнуло, и двери открылись уже на подземной парковке. Тут же крутились агенты Щ.И.Т.а и солдаты с тяжелым оружием.

— Соколиный Глаз, поднимайся на северную башню, — приказала Наташа и обернулась к Стиву. — Ты пойдёшь по центру, там рядом множество хранилищ. Шмидт наверняка будет целить именно туда.

— Понял.

— Старк, займёшь позицию в коридоре у лифта — кабины заперты в подвале, так что можешь пользоваться шахтой по своему желанию.

— Ладно, почему нет.

— Картер, мы с тобой всё время перемещаемся и смотрим по сторонам. Весь персонал на подвальном уровне, эвакуировать мы их не стали, чтобы не спугнуть Шмидта. Держитесь подальше от этого уровня, поняли? Оставайтесь выше. Всё, выдвигаемся. Ночка будет долгой.

***  
— Стив?

— Тихо, — прошипел Стив, глядя поверх его головы. Он занял позицию у главного прохода в центральном зале, откуда открывался вид на множество других дверей. Большое хранилище было открыто, и дверь для надежности зафиксировали креслом, чтобы не оказаться запертыми внутри. Отсюда Стив видел и двери лифта; Тони, должно быть, находился на другой стороне. И отвлекал Стива вместо того, чтобы следить за дверями.

— Сти-ив.

— Мы на задании, То… Железный Человек.

— Нас никто не слышит. Я подключился по прямому каналу. Чтобы услышать, нужно стоять прямо между нами.

Тони оглядел пустой коридор. Если враги не прятались в шахте лифта, то всё было хорошо. Кроме четырех утра и усталости — и, если не удержать внимание Тони, то он переключится на кого-то другого, так что Стив взял ситуацию в свои руки.

— Надеюсь, ты предельно внимателен.

— Естественно. Сижу на полу спиной к какому-то растению в кадке. Снимаю показания приборов. Слышу, как Картер порхает тремя этажами выше. И как Соколиный Глаз матерится в своём гнезде. — Послышался долгий вздох. — Скука дикая. 

— Просто подожди, — против воли улыбнулся Стив, и Тони хмыкнул, расслышав иронию в его словах.

— Я думал, дельце будет интереснее.

— Боюсь, что нет. Планируешь побег?

— Шутишь, что ли? Вы, ребята, ничегошеньки без меня не можете.

— Ну, разумеется, — забавляясь, протянул Стив, фыркнул и немного смягчился. — Хорошо, что ты с нами. — Кажется, у него вспыхнули щёки. Задания — не время для флирта, и заигрывать с Тони на данной стадии отношений не стоило тем более. Но Тони только тепло и дружелюбно рассмеялся.

— Если Шмидт не нападёт до полуночи, мы будем чересчур измотаны.

— Ты будешь. Я могу провести три дня без сна и потери функциональности.

— Выскочка. Мне тоже приходилось драться в состоянии нестояния.

— Этим тебя меня не удивить, Тони. Я тебе верю. Мы отдохнём в течение дня. — Стив поднялся на ноги и прошёлся по коридору. 

— Куда это ты?

— Простая проверка. — Стив заглянул в каждую комнату, мимо которой прошёл, и остановился у лифта, пялясь на стенку — словно мог сквозь неё и броню увидеть лицо Тони. Через мгновение Стив развернулся на каблуках и пошёл обратно на позицию. По дороге его внимание привлёк звук быстрых шагов, и в конце коридора мелькнула стройная фигура и всполох рыжих волос. Наташа, кажется, не знала усталости.

— Можно подумать, что это она на батарейках работает, — раздался голос Тони.

— А ты разве…

— Нет, — рассмеялся Тони. — У меня есть живое сердце. И шрапнель, застрявшая в кровеносных сосудах по дороге к нему. Реактор питает магнит, который удерживает их подальше, не давая проскользнуть прямиком к сердцу.

— Ты… — Стив ошарашенно замолк. — Если эта штука сломается, ты умрёшь?

— В отличие от всех остальных людей, разумеется. Кого волнует обширная травма грудной клетки, — фыркнул Тони. — Расслабься.

— А если прибор даст осечку?

— Стив, я лично разрабатывал его, чтобы остаться в живых. Тут не может быть никаких осечек, — отрезал Тони, и Стив живо представил его, изображающим в воздухе издевательские кавычки. — В любом случае, мгновенная смерть мне не грозит. Вокруг осколков уже образовалась рубцовая ткань — если что случится, они не сразу освободятся, и у меня будет время реализовать резервный план.

— И в чём он состоит?

— Засекречено по высшему разряду. — Стив прикусил губу: естественно, Тони не хотел… — Расскажу тебе, когда будем наедине, — добавил Тони, и Стиву пришлось прилониться щекой к своему щиту, охлаждая вспыхнувшую кожу. — Стив?

— Я здесь, — отозвался Стив, не в силах придумать, что ещё сказать, и чтобы это не прозвучало глупо или по-детски. “Я тоже расскажу тебе обо всех своих секретах, если они у меня появятся”. — Хорошо.

— Точно? — Вопросы, не такие простые, какими кажутся на первый взгляд, и заданные очевидно не случайно, оказались ключом к сердцу Стива. Он улыбнулся шахте лифта.

— Может, нам стоило дать рекламу о нападении Шмидта в газеты? — предположил он, не задумываясь, и Тони охотно подхватил и развил тему, пытаясь подсчитать шансы, что именно этот фашист атакует именно эту военную базу. Стив ходил по коридору, слушал болтовню в наушниках и улыбался.

На месте Шмидта он выбрал бы время прямо перед рассветом — так и случилось. В половину шестого утра прямиком в стену здания врезался небольшой самолёт — и перед ударом у Тони было целых сорок пять секунд форы.

Стив удалось увидеть, как от этого удара прогнулась стена шахты лифта; у Тони хватило времени убраться подальше, но теперь не было доступа к лифтам. Вряд ли Шмидт заблокировал этот путь по чистой случайности, так что атаковать он собрался либо верхний уровень, либо подвал.

— Самолёт пуст, — доложил Тони по главному каналу. — Совпадает с описанием одного из украденных три недели назад в Миссури.

Шмидт уже достаточно прожил в двадцать первом веке, планы свои строил с осторожностью и, конечно же, знал о слабых местах на пути к своей цели. Может, даже заслал предварительно Локи, чтобы тот обнаружил их раньше, чем придётся лезть внутрь.

Стив размял шею. Мышцы не болели, но двигаться было гораздо приятнее, чем стоять на месте. Что-то должно было произойти в любую минуту. За стеной слышался рёв огнетушителя — Тони гасил огонь. 

Стив подумал о том, где искать Шмидта. Куда бы он, Стив, пошёл на его месте, вонзившись пустым самолётом в шахту лифта?

— Что это за самолёт? — спросил Стив.

Тони ответил целым предложением, состоящим из непонятных терминов. Кажется, стоило поднабраться знаний в области современного… Всего.

— Кто-нибудь мог прятаться под днищем и десантироваться в шахту?

На мгновение воцарилось напряжённое молчание.

— Да, если пристроить армированный отсек, и да, очень похоже на то, — сказал Тони, и в разговор вступила Наташа.

— Старк, возьми на себя аварийный выход. Только через него можно попасть в подвал. Кэп, оставайся на месте и будь готов выдвигаться в любую секунду.

— В подвале гражданские, — возразил Стив, — я мог бы…

— Мы тоже можем. Оставайся на месте.

Стив послушался, напряжённо ожидая дальнейших событий и стараясь не думать о том, что Шмидт сейчас шныряет где-то внизу, затерявшись среди гражданских. С ними была охрана. И где находился Локи?

И что Шмидт собрался делать потом, взбираться наверх по шахте через покорёженные обломки и пламя? Наташа наверняка об этом подумала. Стив ходил по коридору туда-сюда , осматривая каждую комнату, как ему было велено.

Под его ногами мягко вздрогнул пол.

— Наташа? — позвал Стив. — Шерон?

— Коммуникаторы не работают на подземных уровнях, — отозвался Соколиный Глаз.

— Я слышал взрыв. — Стив прикусил губу. — Железный Человек?

Ответом было молчание.

— Соколиный Глаз?

— Господи. Ребята говорят, что никого не могут поднять оттуда. Поспеши. Минус третий этаж.

— Там их… Почему именно минус третий?

— Иди уже, — прикрикнул Соколиный Глаз, и Стив бросился к пожарному выходу.

На минус третьем этаже клубился дым и вхолостую крутились разбрызгиватели на потолке; на стене не было видно знаков. Зато на их месте остались тёмные пятна, словно знаки сняли совсем недавно.

Под ногами у Стива хрустнуло стекло, и поодаль тут же раздались тяжелые шаги; Стив вскинул щит — и тут же опустил его, увидев Железного Человека.

— Какой плохой мальчик, — промурлыкал Тони. — Наташа будет в ярости.

— Соколиный Глаз дал добро.

— Шмидт сбросил вниз бомбу. Пока что все подземные уровни в полном раздрае. Я даже не знал, что тут так глубоко. Наташа послала меня защищать семнадцатый зал на этом этаже.

— Что там вну…

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Тони. — Подозреваю, что мне сюда, но кто-то снял с дверей знаки. Ага, вот сюда.

Стив переместился бок о бок с ним и пристально посмотрел на дверь, прежде чем сомкнуть пальцы вокруг ручки.

— Наташа сказала не открывать, — предупредил Тони, и Стив пожал плечами. 

— А ты и не открываешь. — Он слегка толкнул двёрь — и распахнул её шире, открывая взгляду типичную больничную комнату.

Внутри на узкой койке лежал старик, окружённый подушками и медицинской техникой, словно озабоченными родичами. Не обращая внимание на ровный писк, старик уставился на Стива огромными испуганными глазами — очень знакомыми глазами, вот только в последний раз Стив видел их на лице, которое было гораздо моложе.

— Зола, — выдохнул Стив неповоротливым языком. — Армин Зола. Что за…

— Кто это? — Тони выглянул из-за его плеча. — Приветики. Я же его знаю, да? Доктор… Олафсен, так? 

— Он фашист, — сказал Стив, недоумевая, что происходит, и не вторглись ли они в тайную тюрьму.

— Мистер Старк. — Зола взглянул на него пустыми глазами. — Уберите отсюда своего друга. Я старый больной мужчина, который пережил очень сложный день.

— Шмидт пришёл за тобой? — Тони отодвинул лицевую пластину и прищурился. — Ты и правда фашист?

— Это было так давно, — протянул Зола. — Я заплатил за свои преступления. Я усердно и самоотверженно трудился на благо Америки... — Он сбился с дыхания, и прибор у его постели озабоченно пискнул.

— Ты знаешь, — вклинился Тони в сбивчивую речь, — нам уже пора. — Он оттащил Стива назад и захлопнул дверь. — Неожиданно, но многое объясняет. Ты в порядке?

Стив покачал головой. У него подкашивались колени — пришлось прислониться к стене. Тони придвинулся ближе, окинув взглядом проход.

— Почему. — Стив схватил его за руку, и металл скрипнул под пальцами. — Почему он здесь, почему работает на правительство? Откуда ты его знаешь? Говард что, работал с ним? Они были друзьями?

— Не то, чтобы друзьями, — ответил Тони, положив руку ему на плечо. — Видел его пару раз.

— Я… — У Стива защипало в глаза. — Баки убили в ходе операции по его захвату. Ему уже… Ему что, сто лет, или что?

— Так, тихо, чего ты, — озабоченно прервал его Тони, слегка встряхнул за плечи. — Мы на задании. У нас есть работа.

— Верно. — Задание, Шмидт. Время Золы ещё придёт. Никуда он не денется, это точно. Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Ладно. Оставайся здесь. — Он развернулся и поднялся наверх по пожарной лестнице — если Наташа находилась на минус втором, то именно там она и собиралась встречать Шмидта.

***  
Тони посчитал совершенной несправедливостью, что ему пришлось охранять Олафсена — Золу? — от Шмидта, а остальным досталось всё веселье погони на этаже выше. Но зато стало ясно, почему нельзя было просто переместить цель Шмидта подальше от его загребущих лап. Дряхлого больного старика так просто не перекинешь с места на место. Тони очень хотелось открыть дверь и задать парочку вопросов, но он придержал коней — старикан выглядел не очень, и нехорошо было бы ненароком его прикончить.

Даже если он был фашистом. Даже если его существование причиняло Стиву видимую боль.

Тони прождал на позиции двадцать изнурительных минут, прежде чем сдаться, вернуться к началу коридора и набрать Клинта по стационарному телефону.

— Где тебя черти носят, Старк? Тащи свою задницу наверх!

— Нам нужна связь получше, — прошипел Тони, бросил телефон и поднялся наверх — здесь, по крайней мере, можно было бежать, лестница выдерживала.

На нулевом этаже Тони тут же накрыло волной включившихся в наушниках голосов — а через мгновение он понял, что Шмидту нужно было на крышу.

Там он и застрянет, если всё пойдёт по плану. Тони выскочил в ближайшее окно в облаке осколков и облетел вокруг здания, направляясь к самой высокой точке.

Такой оказалась вертолётная площадка — может быть, Шмидт ожидал подкрепления? Может, даже поручил это Локи. Тони оглянулся, но в воздухе вокруг было пусто.

Его настиг очередной всплеск возбуждённых голосов, на этот раз не в наушниках, а вживую: Шмидт выскочил на крышу со Стивом на хвосте. Тони направил на него все свои орудия, готовясь стрелять, но Шмидт, не прекращая движения, подбросил что-то высоко в воздух и рванул к краю крыши.

На радарах тут же расцвело что-то странное, посыпались окна с предупреждениями; Тони напряжённо всматривался во что-то маленькое и странно знакомое — и оно превращалось во что-то другое, вытягивалось и мерцало чернильной звёздной темнотой.

Шмидт сорвался с края крыши и нырнул прямиком в пробитую в реальности дыру. Стив очевидно дёрнулся за ним, собираясь раствориться среди звёзд, и Тони рванул к нему и схватил, останавливая. Этого он, блядь, никак не мог допустить.

— Тони, какого чёрта, — рявкнул Стив, и Тони нервно облизал губы. Дыра в пространстве закрылась у них на глазах.

— Прости, — пробормотал Тони и опустил Стива на землю рядом с Клинтом, не обращая внимания на полный неодобрения взгляд. — Нельзя просто так взять и сигануть в провал между мирами.

— Теперь он сбежал, — сощурился Стив. — Я мог бы...

— Ты мог бы на долгие годы застрять между мирами, пока очередной шизик не разрушил бы Радужный Мост. Тысячелетия среди звёзд, — огрызнулся Тони и взлетел наверх к вертолётной площадке, где уже ждали Наташа и Картер. Последняя выглядела так, словно её провернули через бетономешалку, и Наташа смотрелась немногим лучше — зато на её костюме сломалась молния, обнажая белую кожу. 

— Кэп был на минус третьем? — спросил Наташа, и Тони покачал головой.

— Не-а, — жизнерадостно солгал он, не моргнув глазом. — Ты же велела ему оставаться наверху?

— Так и было. — Кажется, она успокоилась. — Кто-нибудь видел Локи?

— Подозреваю, побег Шмидта — его заслуга.

— Этот портал — экспериментальный проект, — сказала Наташа. — Его разработал твой отец.

— И куда он, кстати, ведёт? И как информация угодила к Хаммеру? 

— Сложно сказать. Проект не был бы экспериментальным, если бы мы могли предсказать точку выхода. — Наташа развернулась к лестнице. — Встретимся на нулевом уровне.

— Подбросить? — предложил Тони, и Картер залезла к нему на спину, бросив в сторону Наташи виноватый взгляд. Тони опустил её во дворе рядом со Стивом.

— По крайней мере, Шмидт ничего не спёр, — сказал Клинт. — Если не прихватил с собой ещё парочку таких порталов.

— Их тут не было. Должно быть, этот достался ему от Хаммера. Что же, его ожидает пара занимательных витков исследования. — Наташа потянулась, вытянув руки, и что-то громко хрустнуло у неё в спине. — Нужно возвращаться домой и готовить отчёт. Я вызову вертолёт.

— Кого-нибудь подбросить? — предложил Тони, и Наташа вздохнула.

— Кэпа возьми, — велела она. — Нам и так было тесно по пути сюда.

— И то верно, — пробормотал Тони и вытянул руку. Стив наступил ему на реактивный ботинок так, словно по лестнице поднимался.

Тони продержался половину пути, прежде чем молчание достало его окончательно.

— Извини, — выпалил он, и Стив взглянул на него с видимым удивлением. — За то, что помешал тебе…

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Стив и похлопал его по плечу. — Прости, что наорал.

— Серьёзно? — замялся Тони. — Я думал…

— Серьёзно, — бледно, но искренне улыбнулся Стив. — Ты был прав, риск был необоснованным. Я только… Я поверить не могу, Тони. Мои хорошие парни мертвы, а величайшее из известных мне зол живо. И работает на правительство.

— Множество фашистов так отвертелись от наказания, — заметил Тони, глядя на пролегшую меж бровей Стива морщинку. — Видимо, он один из таких. Весьма знаменит, кстати. — В качества доктора Олафсена Зола был известным, но малообщительным специалистом; Тони видел его едва ли пару раз. И даже когда Говард работал с ним вплотную, энтузиазма по поводу этой работы он никогда не проявлял. Неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Он был правой рукой Шмидта.

— Да. Ну. Не хочу быть тем, кто разрушит твой мир, но они ведь не… Война работает на чистой идеологии.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал Стив и запнулся. — Пегги знала?

— Она же была боссом, так? Должна была знать. — Тони погладил Стива по спине, и тот вздохнул, прислонившись головой к его плечу.

— Она всегда была очень практичной. Может, оно того стоило. Самое важное то, что Шмидт не добрался до Золы, так?

— Так. Слушай, я собираюсь выбраться из этой брони, когда вернёмся, — сказал Тони, и Стив кивнул. — И нас ожидает грандиозный разбор полётов, но. Может, пообедаем вместе?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Стив. — Отличная идея.

***  
К тому времени, как они покончили с отчётами, разговорами и взбучками от начальства (а Стиву пришлось вытерпеть дополнительную процедуру обследования на предмет застрявших в незаметно излечившемся теле пуль — ради Бога, это было один раз, давно пора было об этом забыть) — уже давно пришло время ужина.

— Сил никаких нет, — сказал Стив, и Тони серьёзно кивнул, положил руку ему на спину и повёл к машине.

— Но ведь бургер звучит неплохо, да? — Ладонь покружила по спине, как тогда, в полёте. Было приятно — и захотелось большего. — Я знаю отличное местечко, там прекрасные бургеры — и картошка тоже зашибись. И молочные коктейли. Идём, тебе же нужно много еды, я видел в твоём досье.

— Когда ты видел моё досье?

— Наложил на него руки сразу, как узнал, что ты вернулся. В своё оправдание скажу, что за время своей работы на Щ.И.Т. значительно повысил уровень их компьютерной безопасности. Отличная работа для консультанта, верно?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Стив, позволив усадить себя в лимузин. Если никуда не поехать, он обязательно полезет искать Фьюри и орать на него — или позволит невесёлым мыслям завладеть собой в тишине собственной комнаты. 

— Хватит хмуриться, Стив, на твоём месте сейчас хотела бы оказаться дюжина красоток-моделей, — поддел Тони — и в следующие три часа не замолкал вовсе.

Это было достойно уважения. Тони болтал и болтал, невзначай цепляя ногой лодыжку Стива, едва тот отвлекался от темы, и увлекая его в новый виток разговора. Взаимодействовать с ним было легко и увлекательно — а ещё Стив сумел забыть обо всех своих заботах.

А потом Тони настоял на том, чтобы проводить Стива до его комнатки в недрах базы Щ.И.Т.а. И Стив не особо возражал.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал он у самых дверей, широко улыбаясь. Тони прислонился к косяку, наконец замолкнув, и смотрел на него в упор. — Нам стоит встречаться чаще.

— Кстати об этом, — подхватил Тони, словно невзначай смыкая пальцы на его руке. Стив невольно задержал дыхание. — Можем продолжить прямо сейчас. Пригласи меня внутрь.

— Конечно. — Стив повернул ручку и пропустил Тони вперёд. — Кофе? Кофемашина в твоём распоряжении, — сказал он, закрывая и запирая дверь.

***  
Тони опёрся спиной о дверь, оглянулся и скорчил комнате недовольную рожу. Местечко было размером с почтовую марку; будь воля Тони, он бы подыскал Стиву что-нибудь получше. Неудивительно, что Стив временами хандрит — в таких-то условиях.

— У тебя даже кухни нет? Даже Тор живёт лучше. Убери кофе, Стив, — попросил Тони, взъерошив себе волосы и пытаясь улыбнуться. — Ты всё ещё… Так. Вопрос о сексе без обязательств всё ещё в силе? 

Последовала долгая пауза, в течение которой с лица Стива исчезла улыбка, сменившись глубокой задумчивостью. Словно о сексе с Тони следовало так вдумчиво размышлять. Тони молчал и не двигался, не желая ненароком всё испортить.

— У нас могут быть отношения без обязательств, — наконец, сказал Стив, слегка улыбаясь, и придвинулся ближе. Тони тут же воспользовался этим, развернул его за плечо и вжал спиной в дверь.

— Ну, привет, — усмехнулся он, пытаясь передать, насколько его будоражит одна мысль о новом сексе со Стивом.

— И тебе привет.

— Я тебе говорил, насколько ты горячая штучка? Просто обжигаешь. Так даже нечестно, — промурлыкал Тони, запустив руки под футболку Стива, и тот негромко вздохнул, поглаживая его по волосам.

— Пойдём в постель?

— Постель слишком далеко. Чем плоха стена?

— Кровать в трёх шагах.

— Слишком далеко, и мне придётся тебя отпустить, — пожаловался Тони, и Стива рассмеялся, прежде чем схватить его за задницу одной рукой и за плечо — другой. — Так, ты что такое заду… Ах, как подло, — прыснул Тони и едва не подавился смехом, когда Стив протащил его за собой и повалил на постель. — Чрезвычайно подло, Стив.

— Я никому не скажу, — пробормотал Стив. — А тебе всё равно никто не поверит. 

У него были мягкие губы, прохладные от мятной жвачки; Тони скользнул по ним языком, и они приоткрылись с низким довольным стоном. Поцелуй стал глубже, и Стив оторвался первым, жарко выдохнул, царапая ногтями пуговицы на рубашке Тони.

— Торопишься? — Тони дёрнул узел галстука, вынул запонки — торопливость его вполне устраивала. Стив покусывал нижнюю губу, и по щекам у него растекался румянец. — У нас полно времени. У тебя же не назначено никаких встреч?

— Нет, я… Я просто хочу тебя, — выпалил Стив, краснея ещё сильнее. — Мне понравилось… В прошлый раз.

Значит, он ни с кем с тех пор не экспериментировал — не то, чтобы Тони что-то подозревал, но всё может быть, когда речь идёт о Капитане Америке. Тони решил приберечь злорадство на потом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова тебе отсосал?

— Да. И я… Могу я?

— Отсосать мне? — спросил Тони, и Стив кивнул. — Я постараюсь найти для тебя время в моём расписании. — Тони сбросил ботинки, и Стив расстегнул ему штаны, полез под резинку трусов. — Давай, у тебя много… — Стив накрыл его член губами, и Тони невольно подавился словами. — Продолжай, ладно, как пожелаешь, — поспешно добавил он.

Ладонь он осторожно уместил у Стива на загривке, давая понять, что поддержит любое решение, даже если тот передумает. Стив лизнул его, медленно, от корня до головки, слегка сморщил нос и лизнул снова.

— Скажи, если нужна помощь, — выдохнул Тони, неспособный заткнуться, и Стив усмехнулся.

— Извини, если я…

— Никаких извинений! Делай, как хочешь. Постарайся освоиться. Познавай мир на практике.

— Вот как, — сощурился Стив, помогая себе ладонью, двинул кулаком. — Ты обрезан?

— Так точно, — кивнул Тони. — Не переживай, особой разницы между ними нет.

— Вот как, — повторил Стив и лизнул головку, ещё и ещё, и Тони подавился дыханием, скользнул пальцами Стиву на шею, удерживая его на месте.

— Давай, отсоси мне, — прошептал он, теряя драгоценное терпение. — Ну же, дай мне свой рот. — Стив вспыхнул и послушно накрыл губами головку, позволил ей проскользнуть по языку во влажное и горячее. Тони качнул бёдрами, заставляя выпустить, и снова раздвинул мягкие губы крупной головкой. — Вот так, чудесно, — промурлыкал он, поглаживая Стива по голове, ероша короткие жёсткие волоски. — Можешь глубже?

Стив мог, и Тони мягко толкнулся ему в рот, жадно наблюдая за реакцией. Этого было достаточно на данный момент, и таких моментов будет ещё много. Достаточно времени, чтобы научить Стива брать ещё глубже. Взять его целиком.

— Помогай рукой, — напомнил Тони, Стив двинул кулаком — так хорошо, что у Тони невольно поджались пальцы на ногах. — Да, отлично. Да. У тебя чудесный рот, знаешь, я так давно хотел его трахнуть — не с первого дня, но захотел почти сразу. Помню, ещё подумал, что у тебя самый прекрасный рот, что я видел, — промурлыкал Тони, сжимая хватку, и Стив слегка ускорил движения, делая ему хорошо. Очень хорошо. Сам он дышал с заметным трудом и полыхал жарким румянцем.

— Так, — выдохнул Тони, пытаясь потянуть Стива за волосы, но пальцы проскользнули сквозь короткие пряди. — Погоди, стой.

— Тебе… — Стив взглянул на него. — Тебе не понравилось?

— Понравилось, было отлично, иди сюда, поцелуй меня, — выпалил Тони в один долгий выдох, и Стив только улыбнулся в ответ. — Я просто хочу тебя, — прошептал Тони, расстёгивая его ремень, и да, в штанах у Стива уже было твёрдо. Ему явно тоже понравилось.

Он был так хорош, так хотел этого — раскалённая кожа под руками Тони, неуклюжий мокрый рот, слишком тесная хватка и послушное тело, открытое и горячее. Тони шептал ему всю сладкую чушь, какая лезла в голову — как хотелось ему продолжать вечно, остаться внутри, быть со Стивом, и тот шептал ему “да” и “ещё”, и “пожалуйста, Тони...”

После Стив провалился в сон, едва уложив голову на плечо Тони, и тот гладил его по волосам, втихомолку мечтая стереть с лица Земли каждого, кто заставит Стива грустить.

***  
Проснулся Тони, укрытый Стивом с головой, и это было приятно, но липко и тяжело, так что он поёрзал, и Стив немного ослабил хватку. 

— Куда собрался? — сонно пробормотал он.

— Никуда, — улыбнулся Тони, обмахиваясь краем простыни. — Пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ты меня не раздавил.

Стив перекатился на спину, и Тони свернулся у него под боком. Ямочка у Стива на плече словно сделана была для уютного лежания.

— У нас встреча, — напомнил Стив, и Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Что, серьёзно? Погоди-погоди, я понял, это где мы встречаемся с какими-то ребятами по какому-то архиважному поводу?

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Стив, взъерошив Тони волосы. — Давай. Надо вставать.

— И никакого утреннего секса? — промурлыкал Тони, царапнув его сосок, и Стив ответил тихим стоном. — Спорим, я заставлю тебя кончить меньше, чем за десять минут?

— Неужели?

***  
Потребовалось восемь, но ещё пять Тони отхватил для себя. Лежа в постели, пока Стив приходил в себя с довольной улыбкой на лице, Тони старательно пытался найти в себе силы подняться. Несколько листов бумаги на тумбочке зацепили взгляд, и Тони потянул их на себя — если Стив забыл спрятать от него что-то личное, то это были исключительно его проблемы.

— О, это ты, что ли? — спросил Тони, глядя на худого и совсем мелкого Стива, сидящего рядом с красивой темноволосой женщиной в форме. 

— Я и Пегги. Фотографии хранились у агента Картер. Подарок от тётушки.

— Очень мило. — Женщина на фото смотрела на Стива с нескрываемым раздражением, а он улыбался в камеру. Такой худой, что у Тони невольно сжалось сердце — и захотелось обнять его, защитить от всего мира. Идиотизм, конечно, Стив давно перестал представлять из себя сутулый скелет, но всё же Тони окинул его внимательным взглядом и сдался своим желаниям.

— Ничего себе, — улыбнулся Стив, потираясь щекоё о его плечо. — Хочешь вернуться в постель?

— Может, мне просто хочется обниматься, — прошептал Тони и ослабил хватку, едва Стив приоткрыл глаза. — Шучу, конечно. Давай… А, чёрт. Наша встреча.

— Точно. — Стив мягко его отстранил. — Как пить дать опоздаем.

***  
Встреча прошла контрпродуктивно. Через двадцать минут Стив уже допрашивал Фьюри об Армине Зола и других военных преступниках — и никто не заметил, когда Тони поднялся на ноги и выскользнул из зала.

— Босс, — улыбнулся ему Хэппи. — Куда направляешься?

— Домой, — бросил Тони, усаживаясь на заднем сидении. — Хотя нет, подожди, давай позавтракаем. — Кафетерий Щ.И.Т.а был правительственной столовкой, и это всё, что нужно было о нём знать.

На обратном пути Тони был поглощён тем, что пытался стряхнуть липкие круасанные крошки с галстука — и отвлёкся, только когда Хэппи нажал на гудок.

— Какого чёрта? — Тони уставился вперёд. — Это что, дикие мустанги?

— Вроде не дикие, — предположил Хэппи, ещё раз нажал на гудок, и лошади тревожно отшатнулись, но с дороги не убрались. Огромные звери со странно аккуратными гривами лоснились блестящими шкурами, нервно переступая оперёнными копытами.

— Выглядят как полицейские кони, — решил Тони. — Где они живут вне службы?

— Тогда понятно, почему их не беспокоит гудок, — кивнул Хэппи, ожидающе глядя на Тони в зеркало.

— И тебе придётся выйти наружу и припугнуть их. — Хэппи поуменьшил энтузиазм и вышел из машины. Тони немного понаблюдал за тем, как он гоняет коней, размахивая пристёгнутым к запястью чемоданчиком, и вернулся к недоеденному завтраку.

И не поднимал взгляда, пока снова не хлопнула дверь.

— Разобрался с ними? — Тони вскинул глаза, не услышав ответа, и уставился на чью-то макушку. Волосатую макушку. — Какого?.. — Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Тони рванулся к двери, но она распахнулась прямо перед ним, и в машину забрался Локи. Едва тот уселся, водитель выжал газ — и раздался отчётливый звук удара. Выглянув в окно, Тони увидел отлетевшего к обочине Хэппи. Лошадей на улице не было.

— Сиди смирно, Старк, — приказал Локи, и Тони резко обернулся.

— Ублюдок, если ты убил его… — Он затолкал себе обратно в глотку “ты никогда не увидишь Асгарда”, потому что Локи мог всё ещё пытаться помочь. Вместо этого Тони перевёл взгляд на водителя и встретился с ним глазами в зеркале заднего вида.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк. Полагаю, вы слышали обо мне.

— Слышал, слышал. Знаю, кто ты такой. Как же… Ах да, Красный Череп. — Локи едва заметно поморщился.

— Шутите сколько угодно, мистер Старк.

— Ты же знаешь, что политика “Старк Индастриз” запрещает выкупы?

— Мне не нужен выкуп, Старк. Мне нужен ты. Точнее, мне нужен Зола, но ты вполне способен стать адекватной заменой. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я строил тебе оружие?

— Именно этого я и хочу.

— Что ж, — выдохнул Тони, откинув голову на спинку сидения. — Посмотрим. 

Локи вдруг отчётливо подвигал бровями. Тони уставился на него. Локи закатил глаза и сделал странный жест руками — проклинал его, что ли? Не встретив понимания, Локи снова закатил глаза и наклонил голову к растопыренным пальцам — и Тони вдруг понял, что он имеет в виду телефон.

Шмидт не забрал его телефон.

Тони поудобнее устроил ногу на колене и вытащил устройство из кармана.

“Меня похитил Красный Череп. Направляемся на север в моей машине. Спасёте? Хэппи нужна скорая, его сбило машиной,” — набрал он новое сообщение и разослал всей группе контактов Щ.И.Т.а. Пеппер скажет Наташа. Или его спасут раньше, чем Пеппер вообще об этом узнает. Так даже лучше.

И естественно, телефон предательски пискнул, получив автоматический ответ от Фьюри.

— Это ещё что? — резко спросил Шмидт. — Локи?

— У него есть устройство связи, — протянул руку Локи.

— Телефон, — процедил Череп, с трудом сдерживая злость.

— Отдавай, — приказал Локи, щёлкнув пальцами. Тони уронил телефон ему в руки. — Кажется, выключен, — заметил Локи, приоткрыл окно и вышвырнул устройство наружу.

На дешёвой заправке они сменили лимузин на старенький джип. Шмидт хранил молчание, Локи тоже — но Локи завязал Тони глаза.

— Куда вы меня везёте? — спросил Тони через пять минут в темноте. — У вас что, уже появилась секретная база? Как вы умудрились её заполучить? И что собираетесь делать?

— У меня свои источники, — загадочно уронил Шмидт. — Рейх всё ещё существует на территории милой твоему сердцу Америки.

— Неужели. Неонацисты? Мы что, направляемся в какой-нибудь старый задрипанный бункер? — Тони прикусил губу. — Не думаю, что там найдётся необходимое оборудование.

— Это мы посмотрим.

***  
Дальше они ехали по гладкой дороге, которая вскоре сменилась более тряской. Шмидт ещё раз сменил машины, на этот раз тачка была выше и громче — и явно дороже. Вероятно, Шмидт её где-то спёр. Оттуда Тони вытащили за руку и повели по пересечённой местности, где пришлось спотыкаться о каждую кочку. На очередном шаге он действительно чуть не свалился, и от падения его спасла только жёсткая хватка на локте. 

— Следи за своими шагами, — произнёс Локи над самым ухом.

— Спасибо за совет, — огрызнулся Тони, проглатывая лезущие на ум колкости, и принялся осторожно спускаться по лестнице, к которой его подвели.

Что-то тихо щёлкнуло, и тут же раздался звук погромче — открылись двери. Тони вдохнул спёртого воздуха, чувствуя пружинящий под ногами металл, и двери закрылись за его спиной.

— Где мы? — настойчиво спросил Тони.

Локи отпустил его руку и снял повязку. 

Тони моргнул и сощурился на яркие лампы дневного света. Он стоял на верху широкой лестницы, собранной из металлических решёток, и действительно смотрел на внутренности какого-то бункера, набитого механизмами и инструментами. Тони медленно шагнул ниже, обшаривая взглядом окрестности, пытаясь понять, куда его затащили и что происходит. А потом Тони зацепился взглядом за болезненно знакомый логотип и едва не подавился дыханием.

— Да вы что, издеваетесь? — неверяще выдохнул Тони, сбежал вниз по лестнице и стёр пыль с логотипа “Старк Индастриз”. — О чём ещё папочка забыл мне сказать? И откуда ты узнал об этом месте? Хаммер тут явно не при чём.

Тони развернулся и посмотрел наверх: Локи стоял у дверей, одетый в кожу вместо толстовки и джинсов, и смотрел прямо на Шмидта: тот так сильно сжимал в пальцах поручни, что металл деформировался от его хватки.

— У меня свои источники, — повторил он. — Думаю, твой отец не верил в Капитана Америку, потому что построил это место, выслушав мой план. Просто на всякий случай. И расширил его во время войны с Россией.

— Не было никакой войны, — выпалил Тони. — Ладно, неважно.

— До самой смерти он поддерживал это место в боевой готовности, — сказал Шмидт, спускаясь по лестнице, и у Тони спина покрылась мурашками от страха.

— Это было двадцать пять лет назад. Здесь всё равно нет того, что мне нужно.

Шмидт показал ему на широкий стол в нескольких метрах, и Тони нехотя подошёл ближе. Под светом ламп стали видны устаревшие десять лет назад компьютеры, а рядом с ними — несколько вполне современных ноутбуков и открытый блокнот, исписанный знакомым почерком. Тони покачал головой.

— “Хаммертек”? Ноутбуки не слишком хороши для…

— Армин Зола построил мне то, что было нужно, ещё в сороковых. Ты справишься и подавно, — отрезал Шмидт, внезапно и очень болезненно впиваясь пальцами Тони в плечо, уставился на него тёмными глазами. — Ты меня понял, Старк? Я могу сделать тебе очень больно. Ты ведь ничто без своего железного костюма.

— Да, — выдохнул Тони, сухо сглотнув, и вспомнил низкие своды пещеры в Афганистане. — Я тебя понял.

***  
Утро было чудесным — вплоть до самой встречи. Тони был… Идеальным. Всё было прекрасно — улыбки, взаимное притяжение, тепло — и обещание большего. Будущее. Стиву хотелось натянуть одеяло поглубже на них обоих и остаться так навсегда, но долг всё же вытащил его из постели.

Оставалась надежда, что Тони задержится рядом, и можно будет пообедать вместе, ещё раз улыбнуться друг другу, может, снова устроить свидание. Может, даже этим же вечером. Но этой мысли, очевидно, оказалось для Тони недостаточно, чтобы усидеть на скучной для него встрече. Скорее всего, он поехал домой, и увидеться не получится до следующей рабочей встречи. Стив даже забыл обменяться с Тони номерами.

Из-за всего этого Стив не смог найти в себе необходимого терпения, и относительно мирная дискуссия живо переросла в ругань, а приятная истома сменилась напряжением, охватившим всё тело с такой силой, что закололо в висках. 

— Как ты только…

— Да ему сто лет, Роджерс, мне что, швырнуть его в камеру? — Фьюри вскинул руки. — Я не одобряю деятельность фашистов, но парень сотрудничал с властями всё время, что ты был заморожен. И был далёк от сборки оружия.

Фьюри, конечно, был прав, но Стив только разозлился сильнее.

— Этого вообще не должно было случиться!

— Знаешь, не в моих силах изменить то, что случилось ещё до моего рождения! — рявкнул Фьюри, падая в своё кресло. — Ты не должен был об этом узнать. Поверь, я делаю всё возможное, чтобы…

— Меня просто держали в неведении.

— А чего хорошего тебе дали эти знания, Кэп?

— Старка похитили, — вклинилась агент Хилл, и Стив резко обернулся к ней вместе с Фьюри. — Если скажете, что это неважно, то похитили его вместе с личным автомобилем и костюмом Железного Человека. А сейчас простите, я должна вызвать скорую и поисковый отряд.

— Что?.. — Стив схватил её за руку, и Мария отозвалась раздражённым фырканьем.

— Проверь телефон. — Она вывернулась из его хватки и вышла из зала.

Стив выхватил телефон, надеясь, что это глупая шутка, что Хилл решила их разыграть, но Тони не стал бы шутить таким образом, не стал бы писать Стиву такое без повода, просто не стал бы.

Тони в руках Шмидта. Стив живо увидел перед глазами растянутого на столе Баки, избитого и окровавленного — и тут же представил Тони на его месте, бессильного, с пустыми глазами и мёртвым реактором в груди — не будет же он продолжать гореть после смерти хозяина?

— Господи Боже, — выдохнул Стив. — Фьюри!

— Так, ладно, Мария уже занимается делом. Отследить его телефон и вызвать вертолёт. Броню тоже отследить. Шмидт сможет ей управлять?

— В машине Старка тоже был жучок, — добавила Наташа. — Я займусь. Стив, как быстро ты сумеешь сесть за руль самолёта?

— Часа хватит, — отозвался Стив, не в силах отвести взгляда от маленького светящегося экрана с черными буквами в сером облаке сообщения. Он представил, как сдвигается щиток на шлеме брони, открывая лицо Шмидта, окружённого алым цветом костюма Железного Человека. Тони называл этот цвет “огненным алым”. Стив зажмурился крепче. — Я не… Разве броня подойдёт ему?

— Складная версия может подойти, — подтвердила Наташа. — Есть вероятность.

— А что делать мне?

— Одевайся, — приказал Фьюри, быстро набирая что-то в своём телефоне. — И будь готов.

— Мисс Поттс в курсе? Кто-то должен ей рассказать, — помедлив, сказал Стив, не находя Пеппер в списке контактов.

— Я скажу, — вызвалась Наташа. — Если это просочится в прессу… Скольким людям он это послал?

— Кэп, одевайся и жди звонка, — повторил Фьюри, и Стив послушно рванул к дверям.

***  
Стив облачился в новую униформу, пытаясь не вспоминать о прошедшей ночи, провёл пять сумасшедших минут, нарезая круги по комнате и каждые тридцать секунд проверяя экран телефона, и пошёл искать Шерон.

Она говорила с кем-то, быстро вбивая текст на компьютере, и Стив склонился над её плечом, не обращая внимания на реакцию. На экране было что-то вроде карты дорог, ведущих к северу от Лос-Анджелеса.

— В машине же был жучок? — вспомнил Стив, и Шерон нацарапала карандашом “Броня на месте”, прежде чем вернуться к набору. С одной стороны, хорошо, что Шмидту не достался доспех, но теперь и у Тони не было шансов им воспользоваться. До этого Стив не до конца понимал, насколько чудесной была надежда, что Тони провернёт какой-нибудь трюк и облачится обратно в металл и самодовольство. — И что с машиной?

— Похоже, мистер Старк не любит, когда за ним следят, — сказала Хилл, выходя из офиса Фьюри. Она рассеянно нахмурилась и показала Стиву крохотный кусочек металла. — Жучок из его машины был приклеен к столу директора Фьюри.

— Я убью его, — бессильно выдохнул Стив, неспособный справиться с волной гнева на подобный беспардонный идиотизм. Хилл кивнула.

— Придётся встать в очередь. — Она открыла папку. — Мы обнаружили его телефон. На обочине, в трёх милях от места, где нашли Хэппи Хогана.

— Он жив?

— Жив. На его счастье, машина не слишком разогналась перед ударом. Пара сломанных рёбер и сотрясение, переживёт. Он говорит, на дороге были лошади, которые после исчезли. Я бы сказала, что это последствия травмы головы, но предположу, что в деле замешан Локи. — Хилл пожала плечами. — Сложно понять, во что верить, когда приходится иметь дело с мастером иллюзий.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь мы ищем машину. Она довольно заметная. И у нас есть фотография Локи — если предположить, что он почему-то не сменил внешность.

— Или машину, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь осознать практически бесконечные возможности Локи. Насколько велики его силы? Может, он вовсе спрятал машину от любых взглядов? Нет, это было бы слишком подозрительно, он скорее прикрыл её иллюзией.

— Да. Старк у нас звезда, кто-то мог узнать его по пути. Выследим. И беспомощным его не назовёшь — и не из таких передряг выбирался.

От мысли о Тони в руках террористов легче не стало.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем слабее становилась надежда на быстрое вызволение. Стив подтащил ещё одно кресло к столу Шерон и наблюдал за её работой; машину Тони нашли ещё через час, пустую, брошенную на какой-то заправке без следа посторонних отпечатков пальцев.

— Десяток агентов уже прочёсывают местность, — доложила Шерон. — И Хогун уже едет туда. Нужно только понять, в какую машину они пересели. 

— Хогун и бегущего оленя не выследит, — невесело улыбнулся Стив.

— Может, их кто-то видел.

— Может, и так.

***  
К десяти вечера Фьюри приказал всем разойтись и отдохнуть. Стив дошёл до своей комнаты и тупо замер на месте, упираясь лбом в косяк. Простыни на кровати, должно быть, всё ещё были смяты и пахли потом и сексом, напоминая о прошлой ночи.

Он выскользнул наружу и пробежался по городу — не стоило, правда, учитывая возможность похищения, а ведь он даже не сказал никому, куда идёт — пока не добрался до дома Тони.

— Добрый вечер, Капитан. — На стук отозвался Джарвис.

— Впустишь меня?

— Мисс Поттс приказала никого не пускать. — Стив упёрся ладонями в двери и представил, кем она вообразит его, если сейчас набрать её номер. — Разумеется, это будет другое дело, если кто-нибудь пройдёт внутрь через выходной тоннель Железного Человека, который может быть открыт вручную с помощью соответствующего защитного кода. 

Стив зажмурился, вспоминая порхающие над клавиатурой пальцы Тони, и вспомнил нужные цифры.

— Где этот проход?

Раздался скрежет металла о бетон, и взгляду открылась панель с выгравированным контуром реактора и едва заметной клавиатурой с мелкими клавишами. 

— Как я могу помочь вам, Капитан?

— Можешь найти мне Тони? — устало спросил Стив.

— Мистер Старк пропал? — В голосе Джарвиса прорезалось беспокойство.

— А мисс Поттс тебе не сказала? Его похитил один фашист. — Джарвис молчал. — Есть идеи?

— Боюсь, что нет, Капитан.

— Я немного посплю. — Стив поднялся по лестнице, и свет последовал за ним, отключаясь в нескольких шагах за спиной. Стив улёгся в спальне Тони прямо в одежде; простыни были свежим — Тони здесь даже не пахло. Стив вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Разбудил его визг — он вскочил, чтобы увидеть испуганную мисс Поттс.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал, — укоризненно выдохнула она. — И что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… Решил вздремнуть, — покраснев, объяснил Стив, и Пеппер посмотрела на него с подозрением. — А ты?

— Мы ищем зацепки, — раздался из коридора голос Наташи. — Вероятно, через этот дом Шмидт попытается добраться до Щ.И.Т.а.

— Отсюда можно добраться до компьютеров Щ.И.Т.а?

— Предполагалось, что нет, — нехорошо сощурилась Наташа.

— Мисс Поттс, — вмешался Джарвис. — Капитан. Я только что получил сообщение от мистера Старка.

***  
Двадцать один год назад интернет только начинал развиваться. Говард Старк, следя за современными течениями, соединил металлолом в своём тайнике с мощной техникой внутри “Старк Индастриз”. Конечно, тамошние компьютеры с тех пор обновились раз восемь, как минимум, так что связь не отличалась надежностью. Но всё же Тони провёл последние три часа, взаимодействуя со своей техникой и надеясь, что кто-нибудь заметит его старания.

Локи был заперт вместе с ним, но не мешал — только молча смотрел на экран. С тем же успехом Тони мог играть на его глазах в тетрис — может, Локи и завёл себе твиттер, но в компьютерах он разбираться не мог, и Тони удалось добраться до своей техники. 

Разумеется, на деле это означало, что три часа спустя ему нечего было показать Шмидту.

— Я делаю, что могу, — огрызнулся Тони, быстро вбивая текст на клавиатуре, подождал и ткнул пальцем в песочные часы на экране. — Видишь, требуется ожидание. Эта машина очень медленно думает, ей уже двадцать лет как пора на свалку. Чудо, что она вообще функционирует. И я сто лет уже не подходил к такой рухляди. Так что я всё ещё...

Шмидт снял пушку с предохранителя. Тони поспешно вскинул руки, подавившись оставшимися словами. Он терпеть не мог, когда в него тыкают железками, потому что представлял в деталях, что будет, если Шмидт нажмёт на курок.

— Я знаю, что ты увиливаешь, Старк. — Дуло упёрлось Тони между ключиц, прижалось ближе, заставляя пульс подскочить выше. — Если не можешь или не собираешься делать, как я хочу, то ты мне не нужен. Я просто прикончу тебя и вызволю доктора Золу.

— Я… — Тони сглотнул. — Я понял. Попытаюсь ещё раз.

— Попытайся. — И Шмидт вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь. Чем он там занимался? Перебирал документы по проектам Говарда, искал подходящее оружие, новые источники силы? Что ещё ему отдал Хаммер?

— Слушай, я должен спросить: почему бы нам не прихватить тессеракт и не свалить отсюда? — Тони остро взглянул на Локи, и тот соизволил посмотреть на него в ответ.

— Руки прочь, Старк. Не видишь, дверь закрыта.

— Не для тебя. — Локи повёл плечом. Просто мистер Совместная Работа. — Итак. — Тони щёлкнул пальцами. — Изучить тессеракт. Вот чего хочет Шмидт. Ладно. Должен быть способ. — Бездумно Тони накрыл ладонью реактор, чувствуя мягкий гул. — Так, ладно. Начнём с отцовских записей. Его тетради здесь, верно?

Часом позже Тони уже взломал простенькую защиту и подчинил себе всю систему целиком. Локи сидел на соседнем столе, опираясь спиной на стену и притянув колени к груди.

— Зачем моему отцу столько секретов? — спросил Тони в пространство. Локи усмехнулся, встретившись с ним глазами. — Что смешного?

— Ничего, — выдохнул Локи, потирая шею. Тони присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. Локи выглядел не очень — бледная кожа уже почти просвечивала насквозь.

— Можешь меня вытащить? — Стоило попытаться, но Локи только плотно сжал губы.

— Нет.

— А что, если в следующий визит Шмидта мы вырубим его? А потом… — Локи уже качал головой. — Почему нет?

— Потому что, — отрезал Локи, пялясь в потолок. Тони вздохнул, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Потому что на нём мои силы не работают.

— Почему? — Наконец, Локи выдал что-то новенькое. Тони надеялся на его помощь, но если никакой надежды на магию… Даже вдвоём им будет сложно одолеть Шмидта. Тони припомнил краткую, но жуткую драку между Шмидтом и Стивом — вокруг них крошился кирпич и всё разлеталось в щепки. Локи может и сумел бы выдержать подобное, а Тони — определённо нет. Не без своего костюма.

— Не уверен, почему. — Локи снова говорил в потолок. — Он видит мои иллюзии, но не верит в них. Всегда отличает настоящего меня от тени. — Он замолчал и крепче обнял колени. — Я не понимаю, как он это делает.

— Может, у суперсолдат есть что-то вроде иммунитета к технологиям Асгарда?

— У твоего Капитана иммунитета не было.

— Что ты сделал со Стивом? — вскинулся Тони, и Локи поморщился. 

— Ничего. Но его внимание не привлекла моя одежда.

— Привлекла, — припомнил Тони. — После нашей встречи он сказал, что ты…

— Носил иллюзию. Он разглядел, да?

— Сказал, что ты сотворил неправильную ткань.

— Я не об этом говорю. Ошибиться с иллюзией может каждый. А Шмидт видит сквозь — я обманул его только раз.

— Чудненько. — Тони развернулся к экрану и набрал запрос. Вероятно, ему предполагалось сейчас быть благодарным, что чёртова рухлядь не на перфокартах работает. Файлы были организованы по проектам: проще всего было бы открыть каждый по очереди, проверить содержимое и попытаться отследить общее.

Тони дотянулся до нотбука и создал новый лист. Сколько займёт изучение всей системы? Он постарался не думать о тёмных глазах Шмидта, горящих сдерживаемой яростью.

— А где ты был, кстати? Мы тебя ждали. — Тони здорово не хватало Джарвиса, чтобы перекинуться парой слов; интересно, получилось бы научить Локи говорить “да, сэр” и привить ему британский акцент?

— Я был здесь. — Локи облизал губы, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Тони. — Мне нездоровилось.

— Нездоровилось? Шмидт штурмовал засекреченную военную базу, а тебе нездоровилось? — Тони открыл новую папку, бездумно просматривая данные, и припомнил полузабытый миф. — Ты случаем не беременный?

— Что?..

— Не вынашиваешь случаем маленького будущего фашистика? — Да зачем Говарду было иметь столько проектов? Хватило бы на пятьдесят лет вперёд. Просмотреть их все займёт целую вечность. Говард вообще организовывал их? По дате, важности, кодовому названию? 

Локи скривился, явно поражённый до глубины души.

— Ты свихнулся?

— Ладно, понял, нет — так нет, — пожал плечами Тони, радуясь, что даже у безумия есть пределы. Его можно было понять, любой бы испугался возможности существования бессмертного суперфашиста из космоса. Тони открыл было рот, собираясь поднять тему восьминогого коня, но решил не усложнять ситуацию. — Тогда в чём было дело?

— Меня подстрелили, — нехотя ответил Локи, явно не слишком огорчённый случившимся. Тони оторвал взгляд от экрана, чтобы вскинуть бровь. — Шмидт… Не слишком мне доверяет. 

— Ты меня совсем запутал. Подстрелили? — Не будь Фьюри таким ублюдком, Тони уже знал бы и о нужном проекте, и об его кодовом имени, и давно бы его нашёл. Правда, в подобных обстоятельствах Тони не стоило его находить, так что логика в этот раз была на стороне директора.

— Он подстрелил меня перед уходом. Это на время вывело меня из игры.

Тони посмотрел на Локи — болезненно худого, бледного и усталого.

— Так, погоди-ка. Ты меня охраняешь — или тоже пленник?

— Я никакой не пленник. Старк. А теперь возвращайся к своей работе. Шмидт скоро вернётся, и если тебе снова нечего будет ему показать…

— Ты ведь не истечёшь кровью, да?

— Нет, — поморщился Локи. — Пули для меня непривычны. Только и всего.

— Не думаю, что к ним в принципе можно привыкнуть.

— Возвращайся к работе. Или я скажу Шмидту. — Угроза растаяла в воздухе — кажется, Локи решил, что одного намёка будет достаточно, чтобы Тони помчался вкалывать, теряя тапки.

И он не был неправ.

***  
— Ты должен что-то знать, — процедила Наташа, и Хаммер, закатив глаза, скрестил на груди руки, вызывающе не обращая внимание на замершего в паре шагов Соколиного Глаза с пушкой в руках. — Ну же. Мы знаем, что Шмидт окопался в одном из старых убежищ Говарда Старка. Скажи, где искать, и тебя пожалеют.

— Я же сказал, что ничего не знаю! — раздражённо бросил Хаммер. — Я им никогда не помогал!

— Ты передал им гранаты Эйнштейна-Розена, — прищурилась Наташа. — Отдал запрещённую военную технологию тем, кто…

— Мисс, вы, кажется, не понимаете. Я уже объяснял. Меня заколдовали. Локи меня очаровал. Мне мозги промыли, понимаете вы или нет? Гранаты даже не работали, как надо, когда я забрал их. — Хаммер бросил взгляд на Клинта, и тот широко ему улыбнулся. — Я могу поговорить с кем-нибудь другим?

Стив вздохнул и положил ладонь на двустороннее зеркало. Хаммер был далёк от того щёголя, которым его сюда привели: тюремная роба была, очевидно, ещё одним способом давления на психику. Клинт предлагал ещё обрить ему голову, но Фьюри запретил это делать.

Согласно показаниям Хамера, Локи его заколдовал, а Шмидт запугал, и в результате он оказал им минимальное содействие под диким давлением, чтобы при первой же возможности сбежать под опеку Мстителей. Полная херня, а не показания, но Хаммер вцепился в неё намертво и не собирался сдаваться.

— А я считаю, что он говорит правду, — уронил Фьюри. Стив недоверчиво взглянул на него. — О том, что не знает, где искать тайник Говарда. Неоткуда ему это знать. Кажется, даже Тони не знал.

— Значит, знал кто-то другой, — сказал Стив, отворачиваясь от зеркала и направляясь за очередной кружкой кофе. — Даже Говард не мог бы отстроить себе подземный бункер так, чтобы никто не узнал, верно?

— Я думал, что знаю обо всех его тайниках, — процедил Фьюри, дёрнув углом рта. — У него всегда был запасной план. Но откуда об этом прознал Шмидт? Хаммер и Локи на данный момент — его единственные известные союзники. И Локи никак не мог владеть этой информацией.

— Я тоже ничего не знаю. — Стив прикрыл глаза. — Локи мог шпионить, конечно… Но подслушать он мог только то, о чём люди говорят вслух. — В коротком огрызке, который Тони удалось прислать, говорилось, что бункер был заброшен уже больше двадцати лет. Зачем кому-то было говорить о нём сейчас?

— Хаммер — наш единственный вариант, и он говорит правду. Может, он Старка и не выносит, но если…

Если Тони умрёт. Стив сглотнул, пытаясь представить, что будет тогда. Железный Человек станет собственностью Правительства — может, им будет управлять Наташа или Клинт. “Старк Индастриз” отлично продержится на плаву и вряд ли позволит другой компании себя поглотить. Хаммер был достаточно умён, чтобы это понимать. Определённо.

И если бы он что-то знал, то давно выдал бы, спасая свою шкуру.

Кто тогда? Где Шмидт разыскал нового союзника, знающего о секретах Говарда Старка?

Стив посмотрел на замершего на месте Фьюри. Вряд ли он записался в подручные к фашисту, но если кто-то и знал, где Старк-старший вырыл себе нору, то это…

— Разве Пегги и Говард не помогали основать Щ.И.Т.? — спросил Стив, и Фьюри кивнул. — Она… — Стив оборвал себя, поглощённый мыслями. Фьюри вскинул брови. — Это должно быть где-то в записях.

Фьюри уже выстукивал что-то на своём наушнике.

— Хилл, пусть на допрос приведут агента Картер. Незаметно.

***  
Тони обнаружил файл с оглавлением и кратким описанием каждого проекта отца. Поиски проекта, окончившегося самым большим провалом, привели его к кодовому имени “Космический Куб”. Результаты поиска он показал Шмидту вместе с практическими данными, и тот был так доволен, что Тони рискнул испытать удачу и затребовать тессеракт для испытаний на практике. Шмидт уставился на него змеиным немигающим взглядом, но согласился.

Тессеракт находился в стеклянном футляре, расположенном в специальном углублении на небольшом пьедестале. Не сразу, но Тони осознал, что Говард приготовил это место специально для тессеракта — готовился стянуть все возможные силы к своему запасному выходу, если вдруг рванёт.

И если это место правда готовилось для тессеракта…

Тони подошёл к ближайшему терминалу и нажал кнопку включения.

— Что ты задумал, Старк? — услышал Тони и тут же вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

— Просто любопытно, нет ли в нише каких-нибудь сенсоров. — Медленно он опустил руки на консоль и на пробу нажал пару кнопок. Догадка тут же подтвердилась. Бинго. — Но кажется, кроме подсветки там ничего нет. — Продолжая болтать, Тони поставил ноутбук на стол. — Дай мне проверить данные.

Сенсоры в нише не отличались сложностью, а ещё там присутствовали отделения для более детальных осмотров. Следовало поместить тессеракт туда — передвинуть его было несложно, только издалека, исключив прямые контакты. В каждом файле, упоминающем тессеракт, говорилось об устойчивом тепле, возникающем при касании — тепле, проникающем даже сквозь перчатки. А доктор Олафсен определённо разбирался в том, о чём писал.

Только откуда он знал? Из древних легенд? Или он просто всучил куб какому-нибудь несчастному ассистенту и наблюдал за его мучительной смертью? Сколько фашистов шныряло вокруг во время войны?

— Разве куб не подчинится тебе? — раздался голос Шмидта, и Тони слегка повернулся в кресле, чтобы наблюдать за разговором. Локи стоял у стекла, залитый голубым светом, а Шмидт нависал над его плечом. — Ты ведь сын Одина, так или нет?

— Куб был потерян Асгардом уже очень давно. Задолго до моего рождения, — нахмурился Локи. — Я не знаю… Не знаю, что из этого выйдет. Признает он меня или нет.

— Точне не знаешь? — Шмидт склонился ближе к нему, и Локи невольно ссутулил плечи. Он был таким же высоким, может, даже выше, чем Шмидт, но всеми повадками старался казаться мельче. Безвреднее. 

Тони носил каблук с шестнадцати лет — если Говард был ростом 175 сантиметров, Тони хотел выглядеть на 176. А костюм Железного Человека уравнивал его в росте и ширине с Тором. Тони никогда не старался выглядеть мельче, и поведение Локи немного его пугало.

— Я нашёл нужное число, — вклинился Тони в разговор, прежде чем Локи успел съежиться ещё больше. Шмидт развернулся к нему — и конечно, это значило, что Тони перетянул на себя внимание безумного фашиста. Тони нахально улыбнулся, осознавая это. — Теперь сможем разыскать все связанные с этим проектом файлы. Отец работал над исследованием тессеракта всю свою жизнь.

Шмидт подошел к нему и уставился на зелёные линие на экране.

— Покажи, как добраться до него.

— Это я пока не… — На плечо Тони легла тяжёлая ладонь и начала стискивать хватку. — Да мне просто нужен другой терминал, Господи, держи себя в руках! Я же сотрудничаю. Это не компьютеры, это древнее дерьмо, неспособное работать, как надо. Вот этот только загружает данные, для доступа нужен другой, собранный специально для этого, ясно? Я могу показать, как ими пользоваться.

Тони хотел бы сказать, что его голос подрагивал в силу возможностей его актёрского мастерства, но разжавшиеся на плече пальцы оставили за собой волну слабости, ничего общего не имеющей с болью. От мысли о вероятных пытках у Тони сердце подскочило и застряло в горле, отдаваясь нервным пульсом в ушах. Хуже того, он и правда сотрудничал с этим психом, и, когда тот решит, что Тони больше не нужен, ничто не спасёт его от боли. Никто, даже Локи. 

Тони выбрал терминал в углу, откуда сложно было держать в поле зрения всю комнату целиком — он мог бы выбрать любую из этих дряхлых машин, уяснив принцип, но надеялся, что фашистам действительно, как пишут в хрониках, нравится упорядоченная рутинная работа. Шмидт уселся в кресло, и Тони вошел в систему, медленно — из-за того, что у него подрагивали руки, и Шмидт пристально смотрел за каждым его движением.

— Нужно организовать файлы в список, и каждый из них будет доступен для просмотра, — начал Тони. — В этой директории — группе файлов — я нашёл персональные записи Говарда, связанные с тессерактом. — Существовало множество путей гораздо проще этого, но Тони не собирался озвучивать эту мысль вслух — как и упоминать другие директории, где хранилось гораздо большее, чем личные отцовские наблюдения. Он всё ещё был на шаг впереди — и это успокаивало. — Я пытаюсь расшифровать их — там перекрёстные ссылки, а компьютеры работают очень медленно, и это глупо, но в принтере пересохли чернила, и я не… — Тони оборвал сам себя и покачал головой. — Неважно. Всё перед твоими глазами. А я пока отойду. 

Он отошёл на шаг — и ещё на три, когда Шмидт поднялся на ноги. Тот взялся за ручку какой-то большой и явно тяжёлой машины — что-то вроде спектрографа, если Тони правильно понял — упёрся ногами и потянул её за собой. Машина сдвинулась с жутким скрежетом и потащилась за ним, пока Шмидт не оставил её и не вернулся за стол. Теперь Тони отчётливо видел тессеракт, и Локи тоже смотрел только на него.

— Будь на виду, — приказал Шмидт и сел, протянув пальцы над клавиатурой, отсортировал файлы по дате и открыл самый ранний. Там были предварительные исследования природы тессеракта — он наверняка обо всём этом уже знал. Получив доступ к записям Говарда и располагая запасом собственных знаний, Шмидт мог теперь избавиться от Тони в одно мгновение.

Тони подошёл к тессеракту. Локи уже отступил от стекла и молча пялился в горящие экраны компьютеров.

— Ты же ничего в этом не понимаешь?

— Мы не… — Локи махнул рукой на экран. — Все эти мелкие буковки. Мы всё делаем по-другому.

— Ага, по-другому, — пробормотал Тони, прикусив костяшку большого пальца, и задумался об Асгарде. Он не видел там ничего похожего на компьютер — даже в комнате Фригг, в её личной мастерской не было ни намёка на то, каким образом работает её магия.

Тем не менее, Тони видел Фригг за работой, видел, как она ткёт, как её руки движутся вперёд и назад, собирая узоры из распущенных нитей. “Обычный ткацкий станок,” — сказала она и улыбнулась.

— Какая же ты великолепная сволочь, — восхищённо протянул Тони, не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд Локи. Тот больше не пытался сжаться в размерах — видимо, Тони больше не котировался в качестве зрителя. — Да не ты. — Тони прикрыл рот ладонью и закрыл глаза. Локи, чтобы колдовать, шевелил пальцами. А Фригг для этого… Ткала? Колдовала прямо у Тони на глазах. Строила механизмы — как та обсерватория. Тор швырял свой молот или вращал им. тессеракт, кажется, работал на желаниях. Радужный Мост… — Помнишь узоры, которые остаются после открытия Радужного Моста?

— Нет, — ответил Локи, и Тони схватил его за руку, потряс, не обращая внимания на гримасу презрения.

— На Земле вы появляетесь в кольце узоров.

— Да, и что?

— Они представляют собой математические уравнения?

— Что ж, — нахмурился Локи. — Пожалуй, проще всего описать их именно так.

Сложный узор, высеченный в Обсерватории, вытканный на полотне, выгравированный на молоте Тора. Локи свои узоры выписывал пальцами. 

Но тессеракт узорами украшен не был.

Тем не менее, это было начало.

***  
— Давай, нарисуй мне что-нибудь! — Тони заставил пальцы Локи сомкнуться вокруг ручки и потянул к полу. Локи сморщил нос. — Ну, давай, просто сделай это и…

— Старк, что ты творишь? — рявкнул Шмидт, и, господи, перемещался он чересчур тихо и незаметно. Тони откачнулся на каблуках и постарался выглядеть заинтересованным в совместной работе. 

— Учусь магии. Локи… — На горле Тони сомкнулись чужие пальцы, и он захрипел, царапая душащую руку. — Нет, я не…

— Не вздумай играть со мной, — прошипел Шмидт.

— Я занимаюсь наукой, — огрызнулся Тони, пытаясь вывернуться, и рука на его горле разжалась. — Ты же знаешь, что это на самом деле не магия. У Асгарда другая система обозначений. Более сложная. Я подумал, что тессеракт существует согласно принципам многомерного пространства, и…

Удар об пол был унизительно болезненным, а подняв голову Тони увидел наставленную на него пушку.

— Ты испытываешь моё терпение, Старк.

— Ладно, хорошо, тессеракт — очень сложная штука, и я… Я делаю, что могу, — выдохнул Тони, давясь словами и судорожно пытаясь придумать, что ещё сказать, как убедить Шмидта, что…

— Думаю, он прав, — заговорил Локи, и Шмидт обернулся кн ему. — В Мидгарде только недавно открыли концепцию многомерного пространства и отрицательной энергии.

Шмидт двинул рукой — Тони посмотрел прямо в дуло пистолета и снова сумел заговорить.

— Да, теория квантовых полей, верно? Ты же знаешь, о чём она. В Асгарде научились стабилизировать чревоточины, Локи, подтверди.

— Да, — кивнул Локи. — Вроде того. Технические детали науки Асгарда сложно объяснить даже на всеобщем. Учёным Мидгарда только предстоит пополнить свой словарный запас терминами, объясняющими великие тайны.

— Зола упоминал отрицательную энергию, — сказал Шмидт, отступая назад. — Хорошо. Я позволю тебе продолжить. 

— Верное решение, — заверил Тони. — Тут скрыто много загадок. И полезной информации.

***  
— Извини, — сказал Стив, и Шерон закатила глаза. Он поставил стул перед решёткой её камеры — ровно перед жёлтой линией, нарисованной на полу. Не хотел, чтобы Шерон дотянулась до него через решётку и сломала шею, например. Её поместили в хорошую камеру — с нормальным освещением, удобной койкой, книжными полками и телевизором с огромным набором фильмов. Раздражать могла разве что камера наблюдения в ванной.

Шерон предпочла добровольную сдачу аресту — Фьюри заверил Стива, что процедура стандартная, и ничего плохого с ней не случится. Конечно, её не будут пытать, разумеется, нет.

— Знакомство с тобой — приговор для карьеры, — колко заметила Шерон — всё ещё в своём кожаном костюме, только с пустыми потайными карманами. — Это ты сказал Фьюри, что я двойной агент?

— Мои слова подсказали ему эту идею, — признал Стив. — Но я этого не хотел. Я думал…

— Всё хорошо, — улыбнулась Шерон. — Никаких проблем.

Мера предосторожности, как заявил Фьюри. Как только удастся доказать её невиновность…

— Они считают, что Пегги знала что-то о тайниках Говарда.

— Скорее всего, они правы, — сказала Шерон, усевшись на своём стуле и забросив ногу на ногу. Она выглядела расслабленной; может, это и правда было стандартной процедурой, и агентов Щ.И.Т.а всё время сажают в эту камеру по соображениям безопасности. — Тётя Пегги и Говард были очень близки, когда работали вместе. Бункер наверняка упоминается где-то в архивах Щ.И.Т.а — нужно лишь найти эту запись, отследить, кто смотрел её в прошлый раз, и я чиста, — заключила Шерон, плотно сжав губы. А если запись не найдут, подумалось Стиву, то против неё ничего нет, одни подозрения — которых будет достаточно, чтобы её карьера бесславно закончилась. И в этом будет вина Стива.

Ему не следовало ничего говорить, но…

— Прости, я должен был. — Он не мог вынести мысли, что Тони может умереть, что Шмидт наложит руки на силу тессеракта. Но он не был готов сломать Шерон жизнь, чтобы это остановить: так легко было вообразить, как Пегги гордилась своей чудесной племянницей, как любила и как восхищалась ей. Но Пегги бы его поняла. Она и сама рисковала карьерой — но то было её решение, а Стив…

— Разумеется, — отрезала Шерон, прерывая запутанный поток его смятённых мыслей. — Стив, я всё понимаю. Ты делаешь свою работу. Я понимаю.

Конечно, она понимала, и Стив ощутил себя виноватым, что сомневался в ней. Словно она не могла понять важности происходящего.

Усилием воли Стив отодвинул лишние мысли подальше. С Шерон всё будет хорошо. А пока наверху ни у кого не было времени заниматься делом, можно начать с основ.

— Кому ещё Говард мог довериться?

— Людям, которые не будут болтать, — тут же ответила Шерон. — Тем, кому доверял. Кого сам нанял. Тем, кого собирался забрать с собой в случае необходимости. Тем, кто участвовал в постройке бункера и тем, кто там работал.

— Слишком много, — пробормотал Стив. — И откуда об этом знать Шмидту? — Тот пробыл в настоящем дольше Стива, но большую часть времени скрывался и не мог привлекать к себе внимания, разбираясь в работе элементарных аспектов жизни.

Стив пожалел о времени, проведённом в пустом волнении. Ему так много следовало узнать, и если Шмидт преуспеет  из-за того, что Стив был чересчур поглощён своими сомнениями…

Он оборвал очередную мысль и сосредоточился.

У Шмидта был доступ к газетам и библиотекам. Может, он учился в Интернете, нашёл, где взять денег, но как ему удалось раскопать то, что не смог найти даже Щ.И.Т. со всеми его ресурсами?

— Шмидт и Старк были знакомы во время или до войны?

— Скорее до. Из сообщения Тони следует, что бункер был построен во время войны. Говард был моего возраста — гениальный, но юный ум, встретившийся с ужасами войны. Он не мог быть хорошо знаком со Шмидтом. — Не то чтобы Говард не работал с фашистами — Стив до сих пор не мог до конца поверить, что тот близко общался с Золой и даже представил его своему сыну. Неужели его не волновало прошлое Золы? Он просто позволил его преступлениям остаться позади? 

От таких мыслей тоже не было никакой пользы.

— Интересно, зачем ему Тони, — задумчиво произнесла Шерон, и вопрос был искушающе глупым.

— Потому что Тони хорош в производстве оружия.

Она откинулась на стуле, уложив руки на колени, поглощённая размышлениями.

— Но ведь это не так. Он же бросил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Стив не мог понять, к чему она ведёт — Тони ведь так или иначе продолжал следить за арсеналом Воителя.

— В газетах Тони Старк — супергерой. Миллиардер. Иногда инженер и дизайнер. Его больше не упоминают в качестве производителя оружия — разве что в жёлтой прессе, но…

— Оттуда Шмидт и взял эту идею, — кивнул Стив, размышляя. Если Шмидту требовался изобретатель оружия, ему мог подойти Хаммер — даже если он понял, что Тони был в этой области лучшим, он бы не выбрал того, кто больше этим не занимается. — Вряд ли от Хаммера, тот ненавидит Тони.

— И Локи тоже не мог об этом знать.

— Может, он думал, Тони что-то знает о тессеракте. Шмидт не знал, что над кубом работал Говард, так что это должен быть кто-то… Человек, который знает о тайнике Говарда Старка… — В горле вдруг пересохло, и Стив с трудом продолжил говорить. — Этот человек должен знать, что Говард Старк работал с кубом. И что Тони Старк — лучший изобретатель оружия.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Догадался о чём-то?

— Возможно, — медленно выдохнул Стив, не желая сейчас же бросаться в омут с головой и забивать узниками соседние камеры. Если он окажется прав, то в записях Щ.И.Т.а не будет ни слова об этом, и Шерон никогда не светит большее, чем готовить кофе и водить штабной транспорт. — Хаммер ведь тоже работал с кубом? И наверняка знал об исследованиях Говарда. И мог упомянуть о них Шмидту, а тот выбрал Тони, основываясь на этих сведениях.

— Не хочешь — не говори. — Шерон вскинула голову, не очень-то раздосадованная его молчанием.

— Я только сделаю пару запросов.

— Ничего себе, — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо, что зашёл. И удачи.

— Спасибо, Шерон. Наш разговор мне очень помог. — Стив поднялся и заступил за жёлтую линию, и Шерон поцеловала его в щёку, дотянувшись между прутьями. — Надеюсь, тебя скоро выпустят.

***

Он направился прямо в кабинет Фьюри. Хилл за своим столом одновременно писала, читала и говорила по телефону, а ещё печатала что-то на компьютере одной рукой. Стив начинал подозревать, что её работа — своего рода испытание огнём для агентов.

— Фьюри у себя? — спросил Стив, и Хилл, не поднимая взгляда, кивнула ему на стул. — Это срочно.

— А что не срочно? У него полковник Роудс, так что...

— Агент Хилл. — Стив побарабанил пальцами по столу, вынуждая Хилл оторваться от своих занятий. — Это правда срочно.

— Ладно. — Зажав телефонную трубку между щекой и плечом, она включила интерком. — Директор, к вам Капитан Роджерс.

Она отключилась быстрее, чем Фьюри смог договорить «Мария, я занят», и кивнула на дверь.

В кабинете царило напряжённое молчание. Роудс крепко сжимал кулаки, а Фьюри устало смотрел на него и Стива.

— У меня нет на это времени, — отрезал он. — Да, мы все беспокоимся за Старка. Я понимаю. Но мы делаем всё возможное, вам обоим понятно?

— Сэр, — процедил Роудс, и Стив задумчиво на него посмотрел. Он был единственным, кто нашёл Тони в пустыне, когда того похитили.

— Так что я хочу, чтобы вы оба сохраняли спокойствие. Когда мы найдём его, вы первые об этом узнаете. Ясно?

— Сэр, — кивнул Стив, отходя обратно к дверям. Роудс последовал за ним, и когда они миновали стол Хилл, Стив тронул его за плечо: — Мы можем поговорить?  
***

Тони начертил мелом грубоватые линии на гладком офисном полу, и отстранился, любуясь делом рук своих.

— Ну как?

— Асгардские дети и то лучше рисуют. Но моего брата ты точно переплюнул, — усмехнулся Локи, и Тони с подозрением прищурился. Улыбающийся Локи — дурной знак.  
— Тор не слишком-то учёный, да?

— Он использует технологии, но не создаёт их, — Локи закусил губу. — Впрочем, как и я. Я могу манипулировать разными силами, но строительство не изучал.

— А кто тогда строит? — Тони стёр нарисованные линии и начал заново. — Хеймдалль?

— Моя мать и придворные леди. Она спроектировала и построила Радужный мост, а Хеймдалль — просто защитник и оператор.

— Придворные леди?

— Да, конечно, — Локи бросил взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. — Все асгардианцы пользуются технологиями, но строительство — это женская магия.

— Откуда тогда ты её знаешь?

— Потому что захотел. — Фигура Локи подёрнулась маревом, и на секунду на его месте возникла девушка с длинными тёмными волосами и пухлыми губами. Затем Тони снова увидел узкие черты Локи.

— Знаешь, я бы лучше с ней позависал. Она вернётся?

— Нужно было обрядить тебя, как женщину, чтобы ты научился. — От улыбки на лице Локи проступили ямочки. — По легенде, даже моему отцу пришлось какое-то время жить в облике женщины, чтобы постичь женскую магию.

— Пошлёшь Шмидта за юбками? — Уж Фригг наверняка бы обрядила его в женское, Тони не сомневался. Так что ему повезло, что наставником выступил Локи. — Во всяком случае, в нашем мире женщины могут одеваться, как мужчины. Представь, что я — девушка-бутч. — Он поднялся на ноги и прошёл к компьютеру, который всё ещё обрабатывал последнюю строчку. — Как люди работают с этими железками? Хочу домой. Вот бы вызвать Хеймдалля...

— Меня не нужно спасать.

— А меня — очень даже нужно. Не будь Обсерватория разрушена, Хеймдалль бы мог найти нас и отправить спасительный отряд.

— Он не может меня увидеть... — Локи провёл рукой по волосам и хмыкнул.

— Что?

— Тессеракт был утерян потому, что мы не могли использовать Обсерваторию для его поисков. А иногда Хеймдалль не может увидеть и меня. Возможно, по тем же причинам, что не видит тессеракт.

— Я думал, ты прячешься с помощью заклинаний. — Тони снова опустился на пол и принялся рисовать ярким девчоночьим маркером. Уважая асгардские обычаи, между прочим.

— Нет. Чем больше магии я использую, тем сильнее выскальзываю из поля его зрения. Но делаю это не нарочно. — Он нахмурился. — Я видел, как порой моя мать его удивляла.

— Но это бессмысленно, если Хеймдалль не видит магию.

— Не всю магию. — Локи неодобрительно покосился на Тони, который как раз выводил очередной неровный круг. — Я не знаю, как Хеймдалль наблюдает за Девятью мирами. С помощью обсерватории, это понятно, но вот как происходит сам процесс?

— Тор говорил, что ты эксперт.

— Для него — безусловно. И да, у меня есть нужные навыки. Но есть знания, которые не может охватить никто, даже за долгую асгардскую жизнь. А я не прожил её целиком. Я знаю множество трюков и заклинаний, владею иллюзиями и чарами, но глубокая магия мне пока не под силу.

— Ага, я понял. Слишком многое нужно постигать. — Мимоходом Тони подумал, во что бы мог превратить устройство, запускающее Радужный мост, что бы сделал с элементарными частицами. Уж вряд ли вышел бы замуж за инопланетного принца. — Интересно, что ты говоришь, — спросил он пару мгновений спустя, — когда используешь всеобщий язык. Какие твои слова переводятся как заклинания и чары. И дело ведь не только в произношении? Ты понимаешь всё, что говорят вокруг, так?

— Да. Таков всеобщий язык: ты понимаешь так же хорошо, как говоришь.

— Но ведь должны быть нюансы. — Тони нахмурился, глядя на рисунки. — А сейчас как?

— Лучше. Постарайся сделать линии более плавными и заверши творение единым движением.

— Обязательно плавными?

— Да.

Может, поэтому асгардианцы и строили устройства вроде Обсерватории — весьма сложно рисовать одним движением пятнадцатифутовые круги вручную.

— Так почему твоя магия не работает со Шмидтом?

— Не знаю. О! Ты думаешь... — Локи был умным парнем, Тони нравилось это в нём. Может, умным немного в другом стиле, чем сам Тони, зато им было не так уж сложно ужиться взаперти. — Он семьдесят лет провёл в междумирье...

— Негативная энергия.

— Верно. — Локи провёл рукой по волосам. — Некоторые асгардские технологии основаны на негативной энергии и могут странно взаимодействовать с теми, в которых данная энергия не используется.

— Выходит, вы со Шмидтом оба устойчивы к некоторым видам асгардских технологий, а он в свою очередь устойчив к твоей магии. Как различные языки программирования.

— Возможно.

— Как тессеракт влияет на вас со Шмидтом? — Повисла долгая тишина, и Тони, распрямив ногу, стукнул Локи по голени. — Ну?  
— Я не могу использовать магию в такой близости к тессеракту, — неохотно признал Локи. — Поэтому мне было сложно сбежать. Он мешает.

— Как ты тогда его выкрал? И почему сработала иллюзия?

— А я не крал, — самодовольно усмехнулся Локи. — Это действительно сделал Хаммер.

— Правда, что ли? Я поражён, что ты ему доверился.

— Ему помогал Шмидт. — Улыбка Локи померкла. — Тогда у него было другое лицо.

— Ага. — Тони дорисовал сложную изогнутую линию, похожую на лебединую шею, и Локи одобрительно кивнул. — Вы столкнулись в Оклахоме?

— Где?

— Там, где ты болтал с детишками и показывал им фокусы.

— Ах, да. Нам потребовалось время, чтобы понять... Шмидт не осознавал, что прошли годы. А я ещё не привык к Мидгарду.

— И вы сожгли магазин, чтобы замести следы? Так ли это было нужно?

— Пришлось, после того, что сделал Шмидт. — Локи поморщился, не то от воспоминаний, не то при виде сложной вязи, которую выводил на полу Тони. — Я далеко не брезглив, но этот человек чересчур сильно любит убивать.

— А ты нет?

— Однажды, — Локи взял перо и дорисовал сложную фигуру. Она на мгновение засветилась, а затем стала набором обычных чёрных линий. — Но после я жалел об этом.

— Ясно. — Тони бросился к компьютеру и принялся читать результаты из базы данных, постукивая пальцем по экрану. — Что-то мне эти записи напоминают, — пробормотал он и тут же пожалел — слишком привык рассуждать вслух, когда работает. Вот только Локи не был Джарвисом.

— Это хорошо? — Локи отложил маркеры и принялся рисовать двумя маркерами одновременно, выводя длинную извилистую линию.

— Не совсем. — Тони потёр реактор на груди. — Думаю, новости скорее плохие.

Учиться, рисовать, сражаться с компьютером, терпеть выходки Шмидта, питаться сухим армейским пайком, пить воду из бутылок, спать на стульях — при таком раскладе сложно считать дни. И даже если Локи и Шмидт не слишком походили на людей, их едва ли можно было судить за это.

— Радужный мост оснащён всем необходимым для безопасной работы, так? — Тони глотнул ещё воды и постарался сосредоточиться. У него дрожали руки — так сильно хотелось кофе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Даже когда всё пошло не так, и мост начал расшвыривать людей во всему миру, он расшвыривал их максимально безопасно. Даже Шмидта, если уж на то пошло. А знаки на земле не были стёрты или смазаны, просто становились менее и менее сложными. Вот это, должно быть, и есть защитный механизм.

— И?

Тони мысленно забрал свои слова об уме Локи. Мозга у парня явно отсутствует, а сам он — разряженный попугай.

— Твоя мать сказала мне, что ткацкий станок создан для того, чтобы соединять полотно, а не рвать его — ну, что-то вроде этого. Так что не думаю, что реальность можно было разрушить случайно. Для Радужного моста приоритетной задачей является доставка груза в целости и сохранности. Живым. Тессеракт, по всем разумным принципам проектирования, должен иметь собственные стандарты безопасности, которые поддерживают целостное функционирование реальности.

— В этом есть смысл, — согласился Локи. — Тогда почему тессеракт вышвырнул Шмидта в междумирье?

— По нескольким причинам. Мне нравится идея, что тессеракт просто презирал нацистов и осуждал реальность Шмидта, но я всё же пришёл к мысли, что Шмидт задал такие исходные данные, какие тессеракт не смог принять. Поэтому он очистил их полностью, вместо того, чтобы просто удалить вредоносный код, и это выбросило самого оператора за пределы реальности. Адовая система защиты, конечно, но вы же и не хотели, чтоб с тессерактом играли любители?

Это значит, что лучший вариант — убедить Шмидта в феноменальной силе, которую можно получить с помощью тессеракта, и заставить его снова им воспользоваться. Вот только риск был слишком велик. Они как минимум не знали, что тессеракт считает хорошими исходными данными, и если Шмидту удастся задать именно такие, чётко представляя, чего же он сам хочет, тессеракт может их принять.

А ещё у Шмидта иммунитет к некоторым видам асгардской магии и это, возможно, не даст ему снова выпасть в междумирье. А если он останется здесь, продолжая скармливать тессеракту нежелательные данные, ткацкий станок, может, и не разорвёт полотно реальности, но создаст что-то совершенно непредсказуемое. Например, мир, наплевавший на законы термодинамики. Плохой это будет мир.

— И? — снова спросил Локи, и Тони вздохнул.

— И это нам сейчас абсолютно ничем не поможет. Давай немного передохнём, а потом ты меня ещё чему-нибудь научишь. Если я накрашу ногти розовым маркером, это будет достаточно женственно?

Внезапно Тони вспомнил руку Стива с накрашенными ярко-розовым лаком ногтями. Интересно, Стив его ищет? У Тони не было времени об этом задумываться.

***  
На ежедневную проверку Шмидт явился весьма довольный. Может, убедился наконец в ценности асгардского волшебства. Он даже не угрожал Тони пушкой, просто постукивал пальцами по дулу.

— Прогресс?

— Я нашёл анализ состава тессеракта, — сказал Тони. Пожалуй, это было самое безобидное, что он мог сообщить, зато звучало впечатляюще. — В основном он состоит из крайне редкого элемента под названием «вибраниум».

— И?

— И вот в чём фишка. До нынешнего года единственным вибраниумом, о котором нам известно, был кусок сплава, из которого сделан щит Капитана Америки.

Шмидт перестал постукивать по пистолету, и Тони сглотнул.

— Весьма сложно в это поверить, Старк.

— Но вам повезло. В этом году я успешно получил вибраниум с помощью ускорителя частиц. Так что меня можно назвать экспертом в этом вопросе. — Он прокрутился в кресле и улыбнулся Шмидту. — Есть шанс, что скоро я подберусь и к секрету мощности тессеракта.

— Откуда у Капитана Америки щит из вибраниума?

— От моего отца. Это не чистый вибраниум, иначе его не смогли бы задействовать. Отец провёл кучу исследований, но в его время просто не было подходящего оборудования. Сейчас — есть.

— Я понял. — Шмидт растянул губы в улыбке. — Сколько времени это займёт?

— Не знаю. Тессеракт — не просто кусок вибраниума. Это устройство. Гиперкуб, который, возможно, существует не только в привычных нам измерениях.

— Что же, полагаю, тебе стоит работать быстрее.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тони, задерживая дыхание, и выдохнул только когда Шмидт удалился.

***

— Зола. — Стив крутил регулятор освещения до тех пор, пока не увидел перед собой огромные испуганные глаза Арнима Золы. Он вскинул руку к груди, и на секунду Стив подумал, что у него сердечный приступ. Зола забарабанил по кнопке экстренного вызова. — Я... порвал провод.

Стив боялся, что Золу переведут, но не так-то просто перевезти куда-то столетнего старика, перенёсшего шок, и не подвергнуть при этом серьёзному риску. Собственно, приход Стива тоже был риском — пришлось напоминать себе, что Зола — единственная ниточка, ведущая к Тони.

— Что... — рвано выдохнул Зола. — Что вы...

Стив поставил стул у кровати и помог ему правильно надеть кислородную маску, стараясь лишний раз не касаться липкой бледной кожи. Он подождал, когда на лицо Золы вернётся хоть немного краски, и заговорил:

— Когда мы столкнулись со Шмидтом, то решили, что он ещё к тебе не добрался. Но это глупо, так ведь? Он не собирался бросать тебя и сбегать. Может, раздумывал над этим, но он не дурак и видел, что ты не в том состоянии.

Зола молчал, прижимая к лицу маску и судорожно вдыхая. Стив аккуратно её убрал.

— Думаю, тебе нельзя много этой штуки.

— Ты не знаешь, каково это, — хрипло заговорил Зола. — У него было другое лицо, но глаза — я узнал его, когда увидел эти глаза. Сначала я решил, что это смерть пришла в его обличье, чтобы забрать меня в ад.

— Ты рассказал Шмидту о Тони Старке, так ведь?

— У меня не было выбора, — сказал Зола. — Ты не знаешь... У меня никогда не было выбора, он...

— Я последний, с кем стоит говорить о выборе, — перебил Стив. Он сидел, сложив руки на коленях — опасался, что может сломать подлокотники, если сильно их сожмёт. — Забудь. Что ещё ты ему рассказал?

— Ничего. — Из-под прикрытых глаз Золы потекли слёзы.

— Ты рассказал ему, где находится тайный бункер Говарда Старка. Он доверял тебе, потому что ты бы никуда не делся — вы вместе работали над исследованиями тессеракта, так ведь?

— Нет.

— Скажи мне, — сглотнул Стив, — или...

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, Капитан. Ты не причинишь мне вреда, и поэтому я тебя не боюсь. Но я боюсь Шмидта.  
— Что тебя так пугает?

— Смерть, Капитан. Я шестьдесят пять лет провёл в поисках того, что поможет искупить моих грехи, работал в надежде на великое открытие, которое бы уравновесило содеянное мной в юности. Но ничего не вышло. Я лишь прикоснулся к великому гению, когда придумал, как убить миллионы людей, и за это я отправлюсь в ад. Я боюсь этого больше всего на свете.  
— Это глупо. — Стив едва сдерживался от того, чтобы вскочить со стула и начать крушить всё вокруг. Это бы не помогло. — Если ты так хотел стать хорошим, почему помог Шмидту?

— Потому что боюсь.

— Но если ты боишься попасть в ад за ужасные поступки, почему продолжаешь их совершать?  
— Слишком поздно надеяться на прощение. Остаётся только бежать от судьбы как можно дольше.

— Чёрт возьми! — Стив закрыл лицо ладонями и глубоко вздохнул. — Ладно. Тессеракт у Шмидта. — Зола кивнул. — Он снова попытается уничтожить мир. Ты этого хочешь?

— У него не получится. — Зола перевёл взгляд на потолок. — Старку придётся начинать с самого начала, а так ничего не выйдет.

— Ты знал, что Шмидт работает с Локи?

— Локи?

— Скандинавский бог озорства. Настоящий. Он сейчас со Шмидтом и Старком и многое знает о тессеракте.  
Зола побледнел ещё сильнее и покачал головой.

— Ты ведь хочешь жить. Скажи мне, где Шмидт. Мы скажем ему, что искали в записях Говарда и Щ.И.Т.а. Скажем, что отследили по сделкам о покупке на землю или по трубопроводам. Что угодно. Зола, скажи мне, где он. Ты не создавал оружия со времён Второй Мировой, так не позволяй Шмидту это сделать. Скажешь мне — и это, возможно, искупит то, что ты сдал ему Старка.

— А твоё прощение я получу? — Зола всмотрелся в него, и Стив невольно отпрянул. — Мне сказали, из-за меня погиб твой лучший друг. Если я скажу, что тебе нужно, ты простишь меня?

Стиву уже не хотелось кричать — хотелось врезать Золе, стащить его с кровати и впечатать в стену, сжать на горле руку, буквально выдавливая информацию.  
Но перед ним было только старое умирающее тело, которому Стив не мог причинить вреда. Зола даже дышать не мог сам. И его убийство стало бы жестокой, ужасной местью в память о человеке, которому бы эта идея не понравилась.  
Баки был мёртв больше шестидесяти лет, и что бы Стив сейчас ни сказал, его слова не причинят ему боли.

— Да, я прощу тебя, — с трудом проговорил он. Зола повернул к нему голову и сощурился — должно быть, почти ничего не видел без своих очков. — Я прощу тебя, если скажешь, о чём вы говорили со Шмидтом. Будем квиты.

А затем Стив вместе с Воителем промчится обратно на базу и поднимет всех на спасение Тони. Осталось недолго.

***

— Так о чём мы, — Тони понизил голос, словно Шмидт мог стоять за дверями и подслушивать. — Чтобы использовать тессеракт, нужно его понимать — у себя в голове. Потому что он читает твои мысли.

— Ну...

— Ладно, точнее — слушает тебя. Как в случае всеобщего языка — только тебе не нужно говорить, чтобы услышали.

— Да.

— И мы можем месяцами тут учиться, но это неважно, потому что Шмидт не сможет использовать наши знания для управления тессерактом.

— Да.

— Ага. Отлично. — Тони уселся на пятки. — Но если мы не предоставим ему хоть какие-то результаты, Шмидт меня убьёт.

— Это в мои планы не входит, — сообщил Локи.

— В мои тоже, и это возвращает нас к записям отца.

— Они помогут?

— Мы знаем, что Зола пытался задействовать мощь тессеракта. Моя теория заключается в том, что человеческим технологиям просто нечего сказать тессеракту. Они глупые, и тессеракт ничего не может сделать. А вот человеческий мозг — и асгардский, полагаю, тоже — достаточно сложная система, чтобы с ней можно было общаться. А если общение получается неправильно...  
— Всеобщий, — сказал Локи, и Тони кивнул.

— Может быть, тессеракту нужен всеобщий язык. Может, всеобщий похож на ложбан*. Этот язык специально создавали максимально ясным и без двусмысленностей. Именно то, что нужно, когда хочешь менять реальность.

— Тогда это означает, что все, кто владеет всеобщим, могут использовать тессеракт. — Локи покачал головой. — Чистой воды допущение.

— Это допущение означает, что ты, возможно, сумеешь воспользоваться тессерактом, если достаточно хорошо его понимаешь.

— Даже если это правда, мои знания о тессеракте невелики, я не хочу быть выброшенным через прореху в реальности непонятно, куда.

Дверь открылась, и они оба на неё уставились.

— Старк, — Шмидт поманил Тони к себе. — На пару слов.

— Думаю, смогу вместить тебя в свой график. — Тони поднялся на ноги и вышел, стараясь не передёрнуться, когда проходил мимо Шмидта. Лицо его выглядело так, словно вот-вот рассыпется.

Шмидт захлопнул дверь перед Локи, но не запер её. Схватил Тони за руку и потащил к столу, за которым обычно работал. Всю столешницу занимало странного вида оружие — оно было похоже на пушку, в которой очевидно не доставало некоторых деталей. В лицевой части зияло квадратное отверстие.  
— Ты собираешься вставить сюда тессеракт? — Тони сложил руки на бёдрах и скептически поднял брови. — Это не сработает, пока...

— Пока я не смогу правильно передавать сообщения и конвертировать мощность тессеракта, — закончил за него Шмидт. Положив руку Тони на плечо, он подтолкнул его к столу и подошёл неприятно близко. Тони старался дышать ровно, даже когда дуло пистолета уткнулось ему в горло. — Знаешь, где я могу найти нужный механизм, Старк? — Дуло опустилось между ключицами и упёрлось в край реактора под футболкой. — Который бы смог извлечь силы из вибраниума?

***

— Я вижу его, — сказал Роудс, и Стив, выглянув из-за его плеча, вгляделся в местность под ними. Очертания постройки едва-едва угадывались — не знай Стив, что бункер там, он бы принял его за старые развалины. — Так. Спускаемся через крышу?

— Мы не можем так рисковать, — возразил Стив. — Должен быть наземный вход.

— Может, где-то и есть. — Роудс повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива красными прорезями глаз. — Сколько времени займут его поиски?

— Загоним их в угол, — предложила Наташа со своего места на спине Тора. — Вряд ли им это понравится — услышав шум, они себя обнаружат.

— Прими мою прекрасную спутницу, Воитель. — Тор в вихрях своей личной бури подлетел поближе. — Я прорублю для нас дверь.

— Отлично. — Роудс протянул руку, и Наташа перебралась к Стиву, надёжно вцепившись ему в плечо. Тор принялся вращать молот с такой скоростью, что воздух вокруг задрожал, и Роудс предусмотрительно поднялся повыше.

— Со Старком всё будет в порядке, — тихо сказала Наташа Стиву на ухо. Броня Воителя жужжала так, словно была сделана из консервных банок.

— Тони всегда в порядке.  
— Конечно.

Стив легонько сжал её руку и улыбнулся — уверенно, как он надеялся. Тор со своим маленьким торнадо ринулся вниз.

Звук был такой, словно земля раскололась, и даже Наташа вздрогнула.

— Надеюсь, мы сможем списать это на землетрясение. Знатный будет беспорядок.

— Ты вошёл, Тор? — проревел усиленный динамиками голос Воителя. Тор махнул рукой, и они приземлились рядом с ним.

Воитель первым протиснулся сквозь обломки кирпичей и стальной обшивки в большой, тускло освещённый зал.

— Спускайтесь.

Наташа соскользнула с его плеч, ухватилась за ноги и спрыгнула на пол. Стив — чуть менее изящно — последовал за ней и огляделся.

— Видишь признаки жизни, Воитель? — раздался где-то рядом голос Наташи.

— Только один. И это не Тони.

— Иди налево, Капитан, — распорядилась она. — Воитель и Тор — прямо.

Стив побежал в указанном направлении, стараясь не думать, что всё это значит. Если Шмидт здесь один, то почему? И где тогда Локи? Может, он и спас Тони. Или же они все его упустили.

Впереди показалось голубоватое свечение. Стив двинулся к нему, огибая неясные предметы на своём пути. Где-то сбоку доносилось жужжание Воителя и перезвон доспехов Тора.

— Тони? — позвал Воитель, а затем раздался уже голос Роудса: — Тони, поговори со мной...

Стива полоснуло неясной болью, и он свернул, возвращаясь к своим.

Тони лежал на полу, и на секунду Стиву показалось, что он мёртв — в его груди зияла дыра. Но затем послышалось слабое дыхание, и Стив понял, что у Тони нет реактора.

— Шмидт забрал его сердце, — сказал Локи, и Стив только сейчас увидел, что голова Тони покоится у него на коленях. Ладони Локи светились голубым.

— Тони. — Стив рухнул на землю, и Тони слабо похлопал его по руке. — Боже. Тони.

Отверстие, где раньше был реактор, заполнялось голубым светом, который исходил от рук Локи.

— Что ты делаешь, брат? — Тор указал на землю, и Стив, оторвавшись от огромных глаз Тони, только сейчас заметил, что стоит в центре круга, испещерённого сложными узорами.

— Его сердце, — слабо сказал побледневший Локи. — Я не... Я не знаю, как оно работает. Думаю, это я заставляю его работать.

Он повернул ладонь, и Стив увидел, что свечение исходит от какого-то предмета в его руке.

— Но я не смогу так долго. Нужно его вернуть.

— Мы можем использовать этот реактор? — Роудс постучал по своей груди. — Достанем из брони...

— Он старый, — проговорил Тони. — Не подойдёт.

— Тихо, — Стив сжал его ладонь чересчур сильно. — Есть запасной реактор. Не знаю, где...

— Сейф, — выдохнул Тони. — В се…  
— У мисс Поттс, — выступила из темноты Наташа. — В сейфе в её офисе. Роудс, Тор, кто из вас быстрее?

— Я могу перемещаться сквозь зеркала, — сказал Локи. — Принесу нужное через несколько минут. Только скажите, как объясниться с мисс Поттс.

— Но тебе придётся прекратить, — сказал Тор. — Если ты — единственное, что поддерживает его жизнь...

— Он умрёт не сразу. — Стив аккуратно убрал со лба Тони влажные волосы. — Я... Это всё равно будет быстрее. К тому времени, как ты вернёшься...

— Сделай это, — пробормотал Тони. Стив просунул руку под его плечи и осторожно забрал его с коленей Локи.

— Вот комбинация. — Наташа схватила Локи за запястье и быстро что-то написала. Едва голубой свет сместился на землю, как Тони длинно болезненно застонал. — Сейф за Модильяни — это такая картина. Если мисс Поттс там, отдашь ей это.

Кивнув, Локи исчез за углом. Наташа прошла за ним, но спустя мгновение вернулась, пожимая плечами.

— Надеюсь, ему можно верить.

— Она... — выдохнул Тони. — Сейф? Секрет.

— Я её помощница и контакт в Щ.И.Т.е, она рассказывает мне секреты.

— Про моё сердце, — нахмурился Тони.  
— Тише, Тони. — Стив бережно погладил его по волосам. — Всё в порядке. Наорать на кого-нибудь сможешь чуть попозже. — Он притянул Тони к себе, словно мог защитить его от всего на свете.  
— Шмидт, — пробормотал тот. — Забрал тессеракт. Сердце. Оружие — строил Хаммер. Собирался.  
— Не разговаривай, — попросил Стив, прикладывая ладонь к его губам. — Пожалуйста, Тони, не надо. Просто подожди, пока вернётся Локи.

Стив считал про себя. Он не знал, сколько Тони уже провёл без реактора, так что смысла в подсчётах не было. Но если он не думал об этом, то думал о крошечных серебряных частичках, прорывающихся сквозь ткани и кровь на положенное им место. В его сердце.

Роудс опустился рядом и взял Тони за другую руку. Губы Тони скривились в подобие улыбки.

— Пеппер не хватает, — выдохнул он. — Мои фавориты.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Стив сжал его ладонь, и Роудс кивнул.

— Не драматизируй, Тони. Ты делаешь это каждую неделю. Думаешь, мы переживаем? Вот и нет.

— Сти... — Тони перевёл взгляд на Стива.  
— Стив просто не в курсе. А ты захотел повыделываться перед новой публикой, да? Нельзя его так поощрять, — Роудс перехватил взгляд Стива. — Он так и будет продолжать. Как ребёнок, задерживающий дыхание, пока не получит то, что хочет.

Локи появился так же незаметно, как исчез, держа в руках светящийся голубым круг.

— У меня... — начал он, но Наташа не дала ему закончить: выхватила у него реактор и бросилась к Тони. Её руки безошибочно нашли отверстие в груди — она вставила реактор и с щелчком запустила его.

— Она и этому тебя научила? — проговорил Тони всё ещё срывающимся голосом. Его глаза были закрыты, и Наташа поморщилась, изменяя своему обычному спокойствию.

— По какой-то причине Пеппер тебя любит. — Она обернулась и моментально заняла боевую позицию — Тор бросился на Локи.

— Мы думали, ты мёртв. — Тор схватил его за запястье. — Почему ты не вернулся? Мы горевали о тебе. Наш отец изорвал себе сердце, а мать почти лишилась дара речи.

— Твой отец, — поправил Локи. — Или тебе не сказали? Я не его сын. И не твой брат. Я — йотун.

— И что это меняет, Локи? Ты всё ещё мой брат, мы любим тебя...

— Замолчи! Я пытался тебя убить!

— Какая драма, — сказал Тони практически обычным своим голосом, и Стив, обернувшись, увидел, что его глаза открыты — внимательные и яркие. — Как в мыльной опере. Шоу девяти миров. Или просто опера, да? Сейчас они начнут петь о своих чувствах.

— Господи, Тони! — Стив схватил его, несмотря на ворчливые протесты, и наконец поцеловал. Тони удивлённо хмыкнул, но ответил, обхватил Стива за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. — Я думал, ты умираешь, боже мой, я так волновался, никогда так со мной не поступай больше!

— Это круто. — Он потрепал Стива по волосам, поцеловал в щёки, которым было горячо — видимо, из-за позорных слёз. — Мне круто. Не умираю, видишь? Отлично. — Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, и Стив заметил, что Тор и Локи на них смотрят. Роудс преувеличенно задумчиво разглядывал свои перчатки, а Наташа наблюдала за Локи.

— Что? — воинственно спросил он, и Тор пожал плечами.

— Тони говорил, что ты не по парням.

— По парням? — Стив посмотрел на Тони, но тот, покачав головой, выбрался из его объятий и поднялся на ноги, лишь слегка пошатываясь.

— Так, ребята, мы закончили с братоубийствами?

— Да, — сказал Тор.

— Нет, — возразил Локи.

— Так не пойдёт. Мы можем отложить ваши разборки, пока не покончим со Шмидтом? Локи, тебе всё ещё нужен тессеракт?

— Да, — горячо заверил тот, и Тор посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— И где он? — огляделась Наташа. — Полагаю, его забрал Шмидт?

— Шмидт выяснил, что с помощью моего реактора можно извлечь из вибраниума нужные силы. Тессеракт... Отчасти он представляет собой огромный кусок вибраниума. Шмидт присоединил его к огромной грёбаной пушке, которую подлиза Хаммер ему преподнёс.

— Но ведь оружие не сработает, верно? — спросил Роудс.

— Горькая правда, Роуди, — пожал плечами Тони. — В том, что может сработать. Хотя будет весьма забавно, если нет.

— Какой у него план? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Учитывая, что один гений просветил его по поводу потенциальных смертоносных возможностей Радужного моста, — Тони покосился на Локи. — Я думаю...

— Джейн! — заорал Тор. — Сегодня Джейн дежурит у машины, запускающей Радужный мост!

— Тогда нам пора выдвигаться, — мягко сказал Тони. — Спасать леди. Чёрт, мне нужна моя броня. — Он потёр глаза. — Роуди, подбросишь меня домой?

— Конечно. Цепляйся.

— Тор, прихватишь остальных?

— Увидимся на месте. — Локи отступил и начал растворяться в воздухе.

— Защити Джейн. — Тор схватил Стива за руку и потащил к выходу. — Она твоя сестра.

— Моя кто? — Фигура Локи моментально обрела твёрдость.

— Мелодраму потом разведёте, — оборвал их Тони, взбираясь на Воителя. Тот загудел и взмыл вверх, покидая зал.

***

— Быстрее, — поторопил Тони, но Роуди и не подумал прибавлять скорость, словно Тони был какой-то хрустальной вазой. Правда, он не помнил, когда дышал глубже, чем наполовину, но чем быстрее они полетят, тем быстрее окажутся на месте.

Дом возник перед ними так внезапно, что на секунду Тони показалось, будто они проскочат мимо, сразу к океану. Но Роуди влетел прямо в люк, приветливо открывшийся перед ними, и опустил Тони на землю.

— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Старк, — поприветствовал Джарвис. — Могу я...

— Броня, Джарвис, у нас нацист с супероружием на свободе. — Тони занял нужную позицию, и броня привычным движением начала собираться вокруг него. — О да, детка, папочка по тебе скучал. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

— Ты готов? — Роуди указал на люк, и Тони кивнул.  
— Надерём фашисту зад! — Он проводил вылетевшего наружу Роуди взглядом и добавил: — Никогда не думал, что смогу сказать это вслух.

Он догнал Роуди в небе и включил передатчик.

— Знаешь, я, наверное, не всегда был тебе хорошим другом.

— Прекрасно, Тони. Построишь мне здоровую пушку, чтобы искупить вину.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я знаю, что прощение нельзя купить, — самодовольно заявил он, и Роуди хихикнул.

— Думаю, это мне решать, а не тебе.

— Может, и так. Ладно, для тебя я сделаю здоровенную пушку, — усмехнулся он. В конце концов, с Роуди всегда было легко.  
Штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а выглядела так, словно кто-то разнёс её гигантской бейсбольной битой. Половина центральной части обрушилась, исчезло целое крыло. Тони нигде не видел Тора. Снаружи толпилась целая куча людей, которых наверняка привлёк внезапный спектакль с исчезновением. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а безуспешно пытались их отогнать.

— Тони, — послышался в коммуникаторе голос Роуди. — Наверное, стоило спросить раньше, но что, чёрт возьми, делает это супероружие?  
— Распыляет людей. И вещи. У меня есть теория...

— Я понял, спасибо.

Они спустились ниже.  
— Кэп? — позвал Тони в коммуникатор. — Вдова? Соколиный Глаз? Картер? Хилл?

Неужели их всех распылило?

— Старк. — Конечно, если кто и выжил в этом аду, то это была Хилл — живучая, словно таракан. Она и без головы наверняка проживёт. — Где ты?

— Кружу сверху. Никого не вижу...

— В лабораторию, идиот. Спускайтесь.

— Ладно, ладно! — Тони снизился, и Роуди последовал за ним. — Можешь прояснить ситуацию?

— Больше двадцати человек исчезло под воздействием оружия Шмидта. Был взрыв, кажется, щит Капитана Америки перенаправил энергию...

— Это из-за вибраниума.

— Мы не на научной ярмарке, Старк. Насколько мне известно, Шмидт рядом с установкой Радужного моста. Его загнали в угол, и он взял заложников.

— Джейн?

— И Дарси.

***  
Как можно быстрее Тони и Роуди переместились по лестнице вниз к наружным дверям лаборатории. Абсолютно тихо это сделать не удалось, но оставалось надеяться, что Шмидт был достаточно занят, чтобы пропустить посторонние звуки мимо ушей. К сожалению, матовое стекло в дверях не давало заглянуть внутрь.

Тони пожал плечами и вытащил свою карту доступа. Вряд ли Шмидт пришибёт заложников из-за открытия двери. В конце концов, тогда он останется без заложников. 

Тони просунул голову в проём. Дарси и Джейн сидели на полу у машины, и руки Джейн были обвязаны вокруг Дарси. У той во рту торчал кляп — видимо, она пыталась орать на Шмидта, и тому это не понравилось. Неудивительно: Шмидт по локти зарылся во внутренности машины, залитой изнутри синим светом. Пушку с притороченным к ней адаптером к тессеракту он зажимал между коленей.

Чувствовалось, что здание слегка подрагивает, и вдалеке раздался звук, похожий на удар молнии. С чувством момента у Тора всё было прекрасно.

Шмидт, казалось, ничего не замечал, погрузившись в руботу. Может, двери были защищены от удара молнии? Было бы неудивительно, учитывая специфику работы с Радужным Мостом — работы, направленной на розыски бога молний. А Шмидт, скорее всего, повредил электронный замок.

Здание дрогнуло от ещё одного толчка, что-то звучно треснуло, словно стенам был нанесён значительный ущёрб. Шмидт глянул вверх и тут же вернулся к своей работе. Он стоял слишком близко к Дарси и Джейн — не представлялось возможным вызволить их так, чтобы он не заметил. Тони мог бы просто подстрелить Шмидта, но тот сейчас владел  силой тессеракта и мог легко воспользоваться машиной, умеющей пробивать пространства.

— Хитро, — пробормотал Роуди, и Тони кивнул. — Отвлекающий манёвр?

— Идеи?

— Войти и заболтать его насмерть?

— Ты себя полковником возомнил?

— Я вожу самолёты.

Тони толкнул двери и шагнул внутрь, не заморачиваясь скрытностью. Шмидт, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, вскинул пушку, и Тони рванул влево одновременно с Роуди, метнувшемся вправо. Дуло последовало за Роуди, очевидно, принимая его арсенал за большую угрозу, а Тони не мог стрелять, не так близко к машине, и…

И Шмидт вдруг дёрнулся, нелепо махнув руками, и Дарси испустила восторженный вопль:

— Отведай шокера, фашистская мразь!

— Боже мой, Дарси, глазам не верю, — выпалила Джейн и вцепилась в тяжёлое вращающееся кресло, потянула его на себя и обрушила на Шмидта, сбивая с ног и выбив оружие из его рук. Тони подскочил к нему и отвесил хорошего пинка — пушка немедленно развалилась на части, и Тони с удовольствием хрустнул корпусом реактора, прежде чем добраться до тессеракта.

— Он у меня, — радостно возвестил Тони и сомкнул пальцы на мерцающем кубе.

И оказалось, что броня Железного Человека — недостаточная защита от мощи тессеракта. Синий свет залил сознание, стирая сопротивление, выродился в голубой, а затем в ослепительно белый, чтобы рассыпаться в пыль, и Тони не мог освободиться, он не чувствовал своего тела, он…

Раздался резкий треск, и куб отлетел в сторону, а Тони затопила горячая боль.

— Что за... — Тони с трудом поднял руку. — О, Господи, да у меня рука сломана.

— Прости меня, — отрывисто выдохнул Стив, поймав вернувшийся щит. — Правда, прости. — И метнулся в сторону, уходя от атаки Шмидта. 

— Нет, нет, ты всё правильно сделал, — поморщился Тони, оглядываясь: Тор неподалёку сдавливал Джейн в объятиях, Соколиный Глаз выглядывал из-за стола, а Наташа осторожно подбиралась к тессеракту. Дарси пряталась за Воителем — наружу выглядывал только наконечник её шокера. — Отличное чувство времени, ребят. Может, поможете Кэпу с бессмертным суперфашистом, а? Наташа, не трожь, ты что делаешь?

Наташа держала в руках щипцы, которые до того где-то прятала — где можно было спрятать щипцы в облегающем кожаном костюме, Тони понятия не имел. Она зацепила тессеракт и довольно улыбнулась. Шмидт и Стив обменивались ударами неподалёку, и никто не обращал на них внимания.

— Это моё, — возмущённо заявил Тони.

— Куб принадлежит Тору, — напомнил Стив, и они вместе со Шмидтом влетели в установку Радужного Моста, сминая и корёжа металл. Наташа замерла на месте. Тор отвёл взгляд от Джейн. 

— Звучит не очень, — сказал Тони, и Шмидт отшатнулся от покорёженной машины. Стив рванул за ним, а Джейн дёрнулась к своей драгоценной установке, пытаясь выбраться из объятий Тора. Броня Железного Человека выдала Тони несколько однозначных, но очень странных отчётов. — Ребят, вы её сломали. 

— Джейн, не дёргайся, — попросил Тор, и Тони разглядел звёзды, галактики, закручивающиеся вокруг установки. Тор приблизился к неё и вдруг побледнел. — Ты можешь её выключить?

— Она питается от… — Тони поспешно отвёл глаза от глубин космоса и увидел, что Шмидт перехватил Джейн, дёрнул на себя и упёрся дулом пистолета ей под подбородок.

— А я говорил, что кому-нибудь стоит помочь Капитану, — процедил Тони, выцеливая Шмидта и гадая, может ли бушующий космос вокруг установки взорваться от выстрела. — Но разве меня кто-нибудь слушает?

— Тессеракт, — прохрипел Шмидт. — Или я пристрелю её.

— Отпусти её и будешь жить, — уронил Тор, сжимая пальцы на рукояти молота, и это не могло хорошо закончиться. Тони взглянул на Наташу, которая медленно отступала к дверям, явно не собираясь никому отдавать тессеракт. И разве можно было её винить?

Вот только за её спиной вдруг появился Локи — вырос из ниоткуда.

— Прошу прощения, — произнёс он и двумя руками схватился за тессеракт.

— Локи! — Тони рванулся к нему, выставляя вперёд руку с разогревающимся репульсором.

— Старк, всё в порядке, — спокойно заявил Локи, удерживая тессеракт в руках, и мир вокруг него тускнел и бледнел. — Думаю, теперь я понимаю основы этого мира.

— Отдай, — потребовал Шмидт, — или я…

— Думаешь, мне есть до нее дело? — улыбнулся Локи. Шмидт нахмурился, и его пистолет вдруг отдёрнулся от Джейн, указывая в воздух. Шмидт ошарашенно взглянул на него, а пушка медленно развернулась в его пальцах. — Хотя знаешь, может, и есть, — задумчиво продолжил Локи. — Она мне почти сестра, так что я не могу позволить тебе убить её.

Шмидт отшвырнул Джейн и схватился за свою руку. Джейн влетела в руки Тора, а пушка в руках Шмидта полностью развернулась — и грохнула выстрелом, отхватив ему разом полголовы. 

— А мне понравилось, — промурлыкал Локи, а Тони отвернулся от него, глядя на всё расширяющуюся дыру, ведущую в другой мир.

— Локи, а с этим справишься?

— Я сказал, что понял основы, Старк. Залатать дыру в реальности мне не по силам. Если бы здесь была матушка… — Локи замолчал и прикусил губу. — Хеймдалль! Слышишь меня? Мама нужна нам здесь!

— Пять часов назад это не сработало, — сказала Джейн, разглядывая дыру. — Ты можешь остановить машину? Если… — Она сглотнула. — Если разрушить её, то трещина не будет больше расползаться.

— Может сработать, — сказал Стив, поднимая щит. — Попробую.

— У тебя щит из вибраниума, умник. Не стоит его туда швырять. — Тони оглянулся по сторонам. — Где Соколиный Глаз?

— Здесь, — отозвался Клинт. — Проверял Шмидта.

— Можешь послать стрелу прямиком в установку?

— Естественно.

Целый колчан стрел., выпущенных в дыру, нисколько не помог. Пули до машины не долетали. Провал ширился, расплываясь по полу, он уже поглотил компьютерный стол. А сама установка словно уменьшилась. Отдалилась.

— Я сделаю, — выступил вперёд Тор. — С моим молотом я смогу…

— Тор, нет, — вцепилась в него Джейн. — Ты останешься на той стороне.

— Я, может, сумею выбраться, — выдавил Тони, и Тор покачал головой. 

— Тебя же питает вибраниум, так? Пользы от тебя будет не больше, чем от щита Стива. — Он оглянулся на Джейн. — Любовь моя… — Они потянулись друг к другу и поцеловались.

— Да будь ты проклят, Тор, — прошептал Локи, шагнул вперёд и швырнул тессеракт в полный звёзд провал между мирами.

— Какого?! — Тони толкнул Локи в плечо здоровой рукой. Явно удивлённый Тор следил взглядом за удаляющейся хвостатой кометой, в которую превратился тессеракт на пути к установке. 

Комета погасла, подобно задутой свече, и трещина между мирами тут же сошлась, сомкнулась, не оставив за собой и следа бесконечных звёзд.

Джейн тихо всхлипнула и притянула Тора с новым поцелуем.

— Я думал, ты не можешь этого сделать, — сказал Стив, подходя ближе и обнимая Тони за плечи. На его лице, кажется, остался отпечаток ботинка, и с кончика носа капала кровь.

— Я не мог залатать дыру, — процедил Локи. — Но сумел приказать тессеракту взорвать установку. — Он уселся в ближайшее кресло, дёрнув углом губ. — У меня была власть над временем и пространством. И почему я предпочёл ей жизнь моего тупого братца?

— Локи! — Упомянутый “тупой братец” придвинулся к нему, не выпуская Джейн, вздёрнул на ноги и сгрёб в медвежьи объятия. Джейн обняла Локи за шею и поцеловала в щеку, а Локи, к удовольствию Тони, тут же покраснел. — Ты спас Мидгард и все наши жизни!

— Ничего подобного, — прошипел Локи, выворачиваясь из братовых рук, но Тор явно не собирался в ближайшее время выпускать его. — Это ты собирался спасти Мидгард. А я только спас тебя. Так что мы квиты.

— Что? — Тор растерянно взглянул на него.

— Квиты. За тот… Инцидент, — нехотя отозвался Локи. — Мы квиты. А ещё я спас Джейн! Скажи матушке, что я спас Джейн, может это зачтётся мне за ту атаку Лафея.

— Локи, никто не ведёт счёт.

— И я найду тессеракт.

— Разумеется. Радужный Мост восстановят, и вы с мамой…

— Я найду тессеракт, — с нажимом повторил Локи. — И вернусь с ним домой.

— Локи, нет, я… — Тор пошатнулся и удивлённо уставился на пустоту в своих руках. — И почему у меня такой глупый и странный брат? — спросил он в пространство, и Тони тихо хихикнул. 

— Тут найдётся аптечка? — поинтересовался Тони в ответ на укоризненный взгляд. — У меня, кажется, сломано запястье. Броня впыснула болеутоляющее, но не самое лучшее. Фьюри, помнится, говорил, что доступ к наркотикам я получу только через его труп, так что…

— Я найду тебе аптечку, — заверил Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Эй, Наташа, — позвал Тони, похлопав её по плечу здоровой рукой. — Можно мне пообедать с Пеппер?

— Пообедать? — Это звучало как твёрдое “ни за что”.

— Хочу извиниться, — объяснил Тони, прикусив губу. — Ты была права, и мне нужно извиниться перед ней.

— Не уверена, что ей нужны твои извинения.

— Но я был ужасен. И должен ей об этом сказать. — Воцарилась зловещая тишина. По лицу Наташи невозможно было прочесть ни одной эмоции. — Ну пожалуйста?

— Я загляну в её график.

***  
В аптечке, к сожалению, не было ничего полезного. Стив подумал, что следует предложить Фьюри обновить её состав. К сожалению, Шмидт уничтожил большую часть лазарета Щ.И.Т.а.

Тони предложил поискать бутылку виски, спрятанную Фьюри где-то поблизости — заявил, что алкоголь помогает не хуже болеутоляющих. Дарси с такой охотой поддержала его идею, что Стив принял волевое решение и лично вывел Тони наружу.

Парковку словно смяло гигантской ладонью — общая сумма страховки побитых машин обещала быть просто космической. А ещё парковка кишела гражданскими, которые тут же наставили объективы своих телефонов на Тони и Стива и принялись щёлкать фотовспышками. Вежливо улыбнувшись, Стив повёл Тони к выходу, игнорируя не слишком активное сопротивление.

— Капитан! — позвал смутно знакомый голос, и Стив обернулся, чтобы увидеть пару красивых ножек, свешивающихся откуда-то сверху. Он обвёл взглядом запылённый деловой костюм, каску и, наконец, встретился глазами с Кристин Эверхарт. Кажется, на своём насесте ей было вполне удобно. — Не хотите предоставить мне краткую сводку событий? 

— Эм. — Стив шагнул к ней, раздумывая, следует ли предложить свою помощь в спуске на землю. — Йохан Шмидт и Локи наложили руки на один древний артефакт, который был у Шмидта ещё во время войны, ну и… — Он обвёл рукой окружающий их бардак.

— Норвежский бог Локи в одной команде с путешествующим во времени фашистом? И чего они хотели? Заполучить великую силу и уничтожить наш мир? — вскинула брови мисс Эверхарт, и Стив постарался улыбнуться ей как можно честнее.

— Нет, мэм. Локи работал на Мстителей. Его задачей было вернуть артефакт. И он не понимал до конца, что представляет из себя его бывший союзник-фашист.

— Отличное оправдание, не правда ли?

— Кэп, — вклинился Тони, — кэп, мне нужен доктор, куда подевались все доктора, ты же мне запястье сломал, о, Кристин, привет! Не забудь упомянуть, что Капитан Америка сломал мне руку.

— Да ты теперь мой герой, — подмигнула она Стиву, и тот невольно вспыхнул.

— Что за… — Тони вздохнул. — Ладно. Справедливо. Я заслужил. Шпильку, не перелом. И я никогда не говорил этого, но спасибо за информацию о незаконных поставках оружия. И за всё остальное.

— Это моя работа, — улыбнулась Кристин. — Не благодари.

— Ладно. Кэп, мне всё ещё нужен доктор. Запястье, помнишь?

— Вы справитесь тут? — спросил Стив, и она кивнула.

— Естественно. Надеюсь, сюда забредёт агент рангом повыше, чтобы приказать мне убраться, и я смогу развести его на подробный рассказ.

— Я сообщу Фьюри, он кого-нибудь пошлёт, — пообещал Стив, и она улыбнулась.

***  
Стив проводил Тони в больницу и сидел рядом, пока Тони строил медсестре грустные глаза во время перевязки.

— Я с ней не заигрывал, — добавил он после, и Стив похлопал его по плечу.

— Я понял, Тони.

— Это всё было ради болеутоляющих. Я не пытался её соблазнить.

Стив заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— И болеутоляющие уже подействовали. 

Тони толкнул его в грудь закованной в броню рукой.

— Я не…

— Я понял, Тони. Как будешь добираться домой?

— Полечу, — заявил Тони, покачнувшись, и Стив ясно представил его в небе в таком состоянии. Картинка не вдохновляла.

— Нет, Тони. Ты на таблетках.

— Я всё ещё мог летать! — возмутился Тони. 

— Можешь. Но давай мы просто позвоним Хэппи, и он отвезёт тебя домой?

— А ты поедешь со мной? — вкрадчиво спросил Тони, склоняясь к нему и откровенно флиртуя. — Рука всё ещё болит. Мне понадобтся помощь с… — Мысль, очевидно, оказалась чересчур сложной, и Тони нахмурился.

— С открытием банок? — предположил Стив, и Тони охотно подхватил его идею.

— Банок, ага. Поедешь со мной?

— Поеду.

— Только скажи Фьюри, что у меня много банок, которые нужно открыть, и ты едешь со мной.

— Обязательно. Можешь встать? — Стив поднялся на ноги и придержал Тони под локоть.

Хэппи уже ждал снаружи. Вместе они поддержали Тони с обеих сторон и проводили его на парковку.

— Машина выдержит? — спросил Стив, и Хэппи кивнул. 

— У неё армированный корпус. 

— Однажды у меня поломался репульсор, я влетел в стену, а Хэппи пришёл и вытащил меня, — поделился Тони. — А Стив едет с нами открывать банки, — добавил он, и Хэппи кивнул.

— Разумеется, босс.

Тони принялся сгружать броню в машину; Фьюри позвонил, когда он боролся с голенищем, так что Тони переключил его на громкую связь и проигнорировал все прозвучавшие указания.

— Старк? — раздалось рычание Фьюри. — Старк, ты слушаешь?

— Он на таблетках, — объяснил Стив, обнял Тони за плечи и притянул поближе, чтобы поцеловать в висок. 

— Вот как. — Фьюри помолчал. — Как считаешь, он в состоянии заехать в штаб и обсудить пару вопросов?

— Я забираю его домой, — твёрдо отказал Стив.

— Банки, — напомнил Тони.

— Чтобы никто не пострадал.

— Ладно.

***  
От последней части своей амуниции Тони избавился уже у своих дверей. Хэппи открыл ему, но Тони почему-то застыл и грустно взглянул на Стива.

— Погоди, — улыбнулся Стив и поддержал его под руку. — Лучше?

— Ага. — Тони потрепал Хэппи по голове, пока его заводили внутрь. — Спасибо, Хэп.

— Без проблем, босс.

— Стив, — промурлыкал Тони, потёршись носом о его шею. — Эй. Стив.

— Да?

— Нет у меня никаких банок. Но я бы не отказался от минета, пожалуй.

— Заманил меня сюда под благовидным предлогом? Ужас какой, — улыбнулся Стив, и дверь перед ними открылась сама. — Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Рад помочь, сэр. Мистеру Старку необходима медицинская помощь?

— Уже оказана, спасибо, — ответил Стив, поворачивая к лестнице.

— Как умно я придумал про банки, да? Видишь, я не кричу на весь свет, что мы занимаемся сексом. Я умею хранить секреты. И над Кристин не стал смеяться. Потому что я сознательный. И взрослый.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Стив, укладывая его в постель. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Но как же секс! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты здесь, я здесь, мы в спальне… — Ладонями он похлопал по покрывалу рядом.

— И тебя так накачали, что ты не можешь даже стоять ровно, — мягко напомнил Стив, но всё равно склонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони. Тот довольно вздохнул, но тут же нахмурился, стоило Стиву отстраниться.

— Мне и не нужно стоять. Я уже в постели. — На Стива он смотрел сразу жалобно и требовательно, и Стив понял, что пора сменить тактику.

— Хорошо, Тони. Я только выпью стакан воды и приму душ. — Он погладил Тони по плечу. — Почему бы тебе пока не выбраться из своей оболочки, — обвёл он взглядом то, что Тони носил под бронёй, — и после — дождаться меня?

— Ладно.

И конечно же, к тому моменту, как Стив вышел из душа, Тони уже спал, голым, свернувшись посреди постели. Джарвис уже приглушил в спальне свет.

Стив осторожно высвободил из-под Тони одеяло, залез в постель и мягко притянул Тони к себе. Невольно задержал дыхание, когда Тони пробормотал что-то во сне и поёрзал, притираясь ближе, обнимая его за пояс. Стив погладил его по волосам, глядя, как улыбка приподнимает Тони уголок губ, и едва не задохнулся, сметённый силой нахлынувшей волны нежности и влечения. 

— Дурак, — тихо выдохнул он. Так глупо. Нужно было держаться от Тони подальше, не позволять этому зайти так далеко. Нужно было послушаться Наташиного совета. Что Стив будет делать, когда Тони оставит его и пойдёт дальше — а это неизбежно произойдёт? 

И всё же. Стив подумал, что всё пройдёт легче, чем можно ожидать. Однажды он уже потерял любовь , и тогда было гораздо хуже: Пегги была влюблена в него, а Тони… Стив посмотрел на его спокойное лицо. Тони он нравился. Они смогут снова стать друзьями, если Стив не станет разводить драму. И ему будет не так больно.

Бесполезно строить планы на будущее — Стив знал об этом получше других. Прямо сейчас Тони спал в его объятиях, и этого оказалось вполне достаточно для простого человеческого счастья.

Так что Стив прикрыл глаза и прислушался к ровному дыханию Тони.

***  
Когда Тони проснулся, боль уже поутихла; он тихо выскользнул из постели, чтобы не тревожить Стива, и Джарвис помог ему добраться до болеутоляющих. Тони выпил одну таблетку, надеясь, что в этот раз до болтовни о банках не дойдёт. Повезло, что Стив оказался хорошим человеком и не воспользовался его состоянием.

Приняв душ и напившись воды, Тони снова почувствовал себя человеком и вернулся в спальню. Стив раскинулся в постели, словно кот, стараясь заполнить собой всё доступное пространство.

Неотразимо привлекательный, умный, смелый, милый и обаятельный. Позаботился о Тони, когда тот был под кайфом, и уложил его в постель.

Идеальный. Он идеальный. Но Пеппер ведь тоже была идеальна, Тони отлично помнил, как думал о ней, как смотрел на неё и знал, что эта любовь сделает его лучше.

Так что Тони не стал забираться обратно в постель и требовать обещанный минет. Вместо этого он, как ответственный командный игрок, пошёл в мастерскую проверить почту.

Судя по списку входящих писем, команда всё ещё отсыпалась, и на ногах была только Мария Хилл — она выслала предложение поучаствовать в тендере на восстановление базы Щ.И.Т.а. На этот счёт у Тони присутствовали кое-какие мысли, но они могли подождать.

Ещё в списке был запрос от Наташи. Тони пялился на него целую минуту, прежде чем кликнуть, и резко подскочил на ноги.

— Джарвис, машину мне. Срочно!

***  
Пришлось подкупить водителя, но зато машина затормозила перед зданием, где жила Пеппер, ровно в тот момент, когда они с Наташей выходили из стеклянных дверей. Тони выбрался наружу и преподнёс Пеппер букет цветов — предоставленный автомобильным сервисом по совершенно возмутительной цене.

Пеппер улыбнулась и взяла цветы, втянула носом аромат. Наташа — со здоровым синяком на скуле — наблюдала за ней, так сильно сжав челюсти, что едва ли могла дышать. Однако эта гримаса мгновенно сменилась мягкой улыбкой, едва Пеппер обернулась к ней; Наташа забрала цветы, поцеловала её в щеку и вернулась в здание. Тони открыл дверцу, и Пеппер забралась в машину.

— Как ты поживаешь? — спросил он, и она нахмурилась. — Что такое?

— Что ты опять натворил?

— А, это? Это Стив. Ударил меня щитом. Надо бы мне прокачать броню, раз слабые места так ясно видно, — улыбнулся Тони. — Не парься, я был у врачей и пью таблетки.

— Ладно, — кивнула она, подозрительно глядя на стянутое бинтами запястье. Тони пошевелил пальцами. 

— Так как ты? Всё хорошо?

— Разумеется. Тони, тебя же похитили…

— У тебя не было из-за этого проблем?

— Проблем? — удивлённо спросила она, и Тони моргнул.

— С советом директоров. Щ.И.Т. делал какие-нибудь публичные заявления?

— Нет, никто ничего не знал. Мы всем сообщили, что ты вне зоны доступа в связи с заданием Щ.И.Т.а. Тони, ты…

— Мы на месте, — быстро выдохнул Тони и вылез из машины, чтобы открыть дверь Пеппер. Она взглянула на него со справедливой грустью, и глядела всё время — когда Тони отодвинул ей стул и пока диктовал официанту заказ. А потом она резко ударила ладонями по столу, обрывая замечательный комплимент своим туфлям. Действительно замечательный, кстати.

— Ты что, снова при смерти? — потребовала ответа Пеппер, и Тони уставился на неё.

— Что? С чего ты это взяла? Просто сломал запястье, ничего серьёзного!

— Ты настаивал на совместном обеде, который одобрила даже Наташа, и ты так ведёшь себя… — Она взмахнула рукой. — Серьёзно? Мои любимые цветы?

— Я специально выяснял, — гордо отозвался Тони. — Поднял архивы и разыскал счёт на цветы, которые ты заказывала себе на день Секретаря. Подумал, что они и есть твои любимые, — улыбнулся Тони. Пеппер смотрела на него с волнением. — И тебе нравится итальянская кухня, так? Раньше ты всегда выбирала итальянские рестораны.

— Да… Тони, ты ведь не обанкротил компанию? — побледнела Пеппер. — Мы справимся, просто скажи мне, что…

— Да нет же! Всё в порядке, Пеп.

— Хочешь вернуть себе пост исполнительного директора? — резко спросила она, прикусив губу. Тони поспешно вскинул руки.

— Нет, я… Так, ладно. Я думал, мы пообедаем с тобой, и ты убедишься, что я могу вести себя, как нормальный человек, но это явно сводит тебя с ума. Так что перейдём к делу.

— Поскорее, пожалуйста, — кивнула Пеппер, сложив руки вместе и явно напрягшись. Тони открыл рот и снова закрыл его. Он надеялся, что тема всплывёт в разговоре сама, он даже сделал пару набросков — в последний раз вышло не слишком хорошо. Но в этот раз Пеппер хотя бы на него не злилась.

— Я осознал, что был с тобой полным придурком, — резко выдохнул Тони, и Пеппер вздохнула.

— Я думала, мы уже покончили с этим разговором.

— Нет. Я только хотел сказать, что ты была для меня очень важна — и важна до сих пор. И я совсем тебе этого не показывал. Разве что жизнь спас пару раз, но это не считается. На это, правда, у меня всегда было время, и можно было бы зачесть этот аргумент в мою пользу, но… Хотя если бы не я, ты бы не… — Тони поднял руку и потряс головой, стараясь вернуться к основной мысли. — Мне следовало лучше к тебе относиться, даже если от этого не зависела твоя жизнь.

— Да, — сказала Пеппер, глядя на вилочки на столе и выкладывая их ровными рядами. — Следовало.

— Ты много для меня значишь. И я могу исправиться, ты ведь всегда была рядом, помогала, когда это было необходимо и даже когда я того не хотел. Годами. И я понятия не имел, что прошу от тебя слишком многого. Но я благодарен тебе.

Пеппер всё ещё поглядывала на него недоверчиво, но уже улыбалась уголками губ.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Это займёт какое-то время. Но я буду пытаться, — пообещал Тони и выпрямился, заворожённый идеей. — Вообще-то теперь, когда ты всё знаешь, то сама можешь мне помочь. Я постараюсь весь наш обед вести себя хорошо, а ты, не знаю, пни меня, если что-то пойдёт не так, или если я…

— Тони, я не собираюсь тебя пинать, — сказала Пеппер, отчётливо стараясь не засмеяться. Тони усмехнулся в ответ.

— Тогда просто намекни мне. А я буду стараться. 

— Тони, — выдохнула Пеппер, возвращаясь к своим вилкам. — Ты же знаешь, что между нами всё кончено? И ничего уже не изменится?

— Да, — кивнул Тони. Эта дверь уже давно была закрыта, и он об этом знал, и сам уже пошёл дальше, но Пеппер… Пеппер — это Пеппер, и Тони её любил. Он ещё раз взглянул на изгиб её шеи, нежную кожу под ухом, куда он никогда её не целовал. Между бровями у Пеппер поселилась маленькая морщинка — вполне вероятно, по его вине. — Да, я знаю об этом и ничего не хочу менять. Хочу, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями. 

— Верно, — кивнула она, улыбаясь. Такой улыбки — мягкой и радостной — Тони у Пеппер ещё не видел. — Я ведь кое с кем встречаюсь.

— Я знаю этого кого-то? — спросил Тони, раздумывая, нужно ли искать этого человека и объяснять ему, что будет, если он обидит Пеппер, но Наташа ведь наверняка это уже сделала, потому что… — Чёрт возьми, Пеппер, ты встречаешься с Наташей? — Это многое объясняло. В том числе то, что его цветы, вероятно, уже лежат в мусоре.

— Ага, — кивнула Пеппер и слегка покраснела — румянец прекрасно сочетался с цветом её волос.

***  
Тони подумывал купить цветы и Стиву, но решил, что только смутит его. Так что домой Тони вернулся с пустыми руками и прислушался: тишина. Стив ушёл?

— Джарвис, ты ведь передал Стиву моё сообщение?

— Как только Капитан Роджерс проснулся. Он принял душ, пообедал, три часа смотрел мультфильмы и сообщил, что собирается вздремнуть.

— То есть он ещё здесь.

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично.

Стив, казалось, даже не сдвинулся с места, но Тони увидел разницу, подкравшись поближе. На теле у Стива не осталось и следа драки с другим суперсолдатом — все синяки сошли с гладкой кожи, и разбитая губа снова стала розовой и нетронутой.

Тони вдруг совершенно чётко осознал, что тепло, поселившееся в груди — это любовь. Проблемы с сердцем ощущались совсем по-другому.

Правда, Пеппер он тоже любил, и вот что из этого вышло.

Но ты ведь становишься лучше с каждой попыткой, верно?

— Эй, — позвал Тони, присаживаясь на край кровати. Стив глухо заворчал и завозился.  Правда, он до того запутался в одеяле, что только и сумел слепо дёрнуть ногой. — Эй, ты с кем-нибудь сейчас встречаешься?

— Мне ждать припадка ревности? — пробормотал Стив, потирая глаза одной рукой.

— Нет, — заверил Тони и невольно задержал дыхание.

— Нет, не встречаюсь. Не до того было. — Тони возликовал. Да, вряд ли Стив нашёл время для постельных утех, пока длилась заваруха с похищением Тони, но ведь он был красивым парнем и наверняка привлекал внимание своими застенчивыми улыбками и своей задницей, разумеется. Тони осторожно улёгся на краю постели и постарался стать максимульно убедительным и очаровательным.

— Помнится, ты говорил о серьёзных отношениях. Предложение ещё в силе?

Стив медленно открыл глаза, глядя так подозрительно, словно Тони предложил ему потянуть за палец.

— Ты хочешь серьёзных отношений?

— Думаю, я достиг той стадии, на которой могу представить себя в таких отношениях, — важно протянул Тони. — Я много косячил, да. Признаю. Но я человек, способный признать свои недостатки. — Стив усмехнулся. Тони смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. — Учитывая всё это, я бы хотел попробовать. С тобой. Вряд ли у меня сразу получится, но ведь я обозначил тебе проблему, и ты можешь подсказывать мне, когда что-то пойдёт не так, и я… Я исправлюсь. Я сделаю всё, что смогу. — Осознав, что скатился к тихому бормотанию, Тони замолчал. 

Стив сел, выпутав ноги из-под одеяла, и без всякой причины протянул время, старательно расправляя простыни. Он хмурился, и Тони подумал, что если он скажет “нет”, то реагировать придётся по-взрослому, чтобы не лишиться шансов хотя бы на секс. А потом можно будет сбежать в мастерскую и от души наорать на Джарвиса.

— У тебя, должно быть, сложилось обо мне ложное впечатление, — медленно начал Стив, глядя куда-то вниз, и у Тони сжался желудок. — Ты ведь думаешь, что я всё знаю об отношениях.

— О дружбе ты знаешь побольше меня, — напомнил Тони, подбираясь ближе, и опустил ладонь Стиву на спину. Тот, к счастью, и не подумал отодвигаться. — Всегда появляешься вовремя.

— Отношения требуют большего, чем пунктуальности, Тони, — улыбнулся Стив. Тони покачал головой.

— Видишь, я запомнил, что это важная часть отношений, — сказал он, целуя Стива в плечо. — А ещё нужно помнить про аллергии.

— У меня нет ни на что аллергии.

— И я в курсе! — гордо заявил Тони.

— Это хорошо? — улыбнулся Стив, явно слегка смущённый, и Тони решил не продолжать шутку.

— Так что? — спросил он, поднимая брови. — Серьёзные отношения? Никаких посторонних?

— И ты должен пообещать мне, что справишься, если у нас ничего не выйдёт, — предупредил Стив, и Тони кивнул. — Мы не можем рисковать командой.

— Я буду вести себя хорошо. — Тони помолчал. — Ты ведь не хочешь этого, да? Со мной?

— Хочу. Очень хочу. Я хочу… — Стив вдруг развернулся и повалил его на спину, навалившись сверху — тяжёлый, тёплый, совершенно чудесный. — Я так хочу тебя. — Стив поцеловал его, почти невесомо — Тони попытался углубить поцелуй, но Стив отстранился. — Из-за этого мне тяжёло думать обо всём этом. О тебе. Не могу мыслить объективно.

— Ты и так всё это время мыслил необъективно объективно, — возразил Тони. — Ну, правда! 

— Я так хочу тебя, — прошептал Стив.

— Стив, — промурлыкал Тони, поглаживая его по голове, и Стив подался к его руке, прикрыв глаза. Тони терпеть не мог клишированные фразы, но выхода не было — некоторые слова просто должны быть услышанными. — Я люблю тебя.

Стив распахнул глаза и улыбнулся, обнял лицо Тони своими большими тёплыми ладонями.

— Повтори, — попросил он, и Тони очарованно уставился на него, пойманный сиянием этих глаз. — Пожалуйста, Тони.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Тони. Стив зажмурился и прижался к его лбу своим, улыбаясь так, словно Тони сказал что-то гораздо глубже, интимнее и драгоценнее заезженной всеми подряд ерунды.

Но для него, конечно же, это не было просто словами. Никто ещё не шептал ему этих слов в порыве страсти, никто не пытался заверить его в любви ради выгоды и никто не вкладывал в эти слова иронии и сарказма. Тони сказал “я люблю тебя” — и Стив услышал его.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Тони в третий раз, только чтобы снова увидеть этот сияющий взгляд.

— И я тебя, — выдохнул Стив, так очевидно легко, и широко улыбнулся. — Люблю тебя.

— Тогда у нас должно получиться, — улыбнулся Тони в ответ, действительно стараясь в это поверить. — У нас с тобой. Мы сумеем.

— Конечно. — И Стив увлёк его в очередной поцелуй.

И может, он всё же был прав.

Вместе они достигнут невозможного.


End file.
